


El mundo de los demonios

by MMGriego



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Asesinatos, Attempted Murder, Celos, Demonios - Freeform, Demons, Dioses - Freeform, F/M, Gods, Guerra, Love, Magia, Murder, Peleas, Time Travel, Viaje en el tiempo, War, amistad, dead, era feudal, japon feudal, kamis, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 126,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMGriego/pseuds/MMGriego
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su madre, Kayra se siente perdida y herida. Obligada por sus tíos a comenzar una nueva vida en otra escuela y con nuevas amigas, decide ir a Japón en un viaje escolar. Visitando un museo, termina siendo misteriosamente transportada por una katana hacia el pasado: una época donde al parecer nadie sabía hablar español, y ella poseía cero conocimientos sobre sus costumbres y mucho menos conocía de japonés. Mientras que Kayra intenta adaptarse a su situación actual, buscará averiguar su propósito ahí y una forma de regresar a casa pero terminará descubriendo más de lo que pensaba. Demonios, clanes, dioses y guerras antiguas son alguna de esas cosas.Primer libro de la saga de El mundo de los demonios





	1. 1era parte      Viaje en el tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es original pero inspirada en varios animes, así que no va a ser sorpresa si alguna situación o personaje les parece familiar.  
> No busco plagiar la obra de nadie, por lo que si sienten que lo hice por favor díganmelo y haré lo que pueda para modificarlo.  
> El único propósito de esta saga es poder crear un espacio donde poder colocar todas las ideas, personajes y escenas que se me ocurren y crear una buena historia.  
> Desde ya les agradezco el tiempo que se toman de leer esto, y como siempre todos los comentarios de apoyo o de ayuda son bien apreciados.
> 
> DISFRUTEN!!

La señora Jackman se refugiaba en la cocina cuando ya no podía aguantar más el estar rodeada de la gente, con el pretexto de preparar más comida y bebida para los invitados. Estaba agotada de escuchar tantos pésames o recordar alguna anécdota graciosa acerca de su hermana, Rose. Dolía demasiado el recordarla.

Rose, su amada y única hermana menor estaba muerta. Ya no almorzarían juntas todos los martes en su restaurante favorito; que ya no saldrían de compras; ya no prepararía planes para las vacaciones de verano: ya no discutirían por quién iba a acompañar a su padre al hospital. 

No obstante, por más adolorida que se sintiera ella, no podía dejar de estar preocupada por Kayra, su sobrina. Durante la semana que estuvo internada en el hospital, ella y su esposo, Paul, fueron a visitarla todos los días, viendo cómo mejoraban sus heridas del accidente. Desafortunadamente, Kayra casi no tocaba la comía y apenas les había hablado, simplemente se quedaba a costada en la cama, a veces durmiendo y otras con la mirada pedida.

Kayra fue dada de alta el día antes del funeral, donde pasó la noche en casa de sus tíos. Desde su habitación, la señora Jackman podía escuchar a su sobrina moverse en la cama, cambiando de posiciones o sino caminaba por el cuarto. Muchas veces tuvo el impulso de levantarse e ir a ayudarla, pero sabía que no sería recibida con los brazos abiertos. Ya le había gritado una vez cuando intentó hacerlo la primera noche en el hospital. El odio y la culpa que sentía Kayra por haber sobrevivido ella y no su madre le impedía dejar que la gente la ayudara.

Cuando la llamada entró a la casilla de mensajes, la señora Jackman respiró hondo y colgó. Kayra volvía a ignorar sus llamadas. Luego del funeral, ella simplemente se había ido, y eso la tenía muy preocupada. Al salir de su refugio en la cocina, inmediatamente fue hacia donde se encontraba su esposo, Paul Jackman, quien se encontraba hablando con un amigo, Ryan Cross.

\- Es verdaderamente horrible – comentó Ryan -. Nadie se lo habría imaginado jamás.

\- Y menos que le pasara a Rose – dijo el señor Jackman.

\- ¿Ya saben quién se quedará con Kayra? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Hablaremos con los abogados – respondió el señor Jackman -, pero creo que se quedará con nosotros.

\- Es lo mejor en estos casos. Son sus parientes más cercanos y quieren a Kayra como a una hija.

\- Así es.

Ryan se alejó, dejando al matrimonio Jackman a solas.  

\- ¿Has podido encontrar? – le preguntó a su esposa.

\- No. Sigue sin responder mis llamadas o mensajes. Seguramente la veremos cuando los invitados se hayan ido o por la mañana.

\- ¿No creerás que fue a…? – las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, pero su mujer entendió.

\- ¡Paul! Kayra jamás haría algo como eso – lo miró severamente.

\- Escucha, Marta, estuve investigando un poco, y dado los síntomas que muestra Kayra, no podemos descartar que ella llegue a querer matarse.

\- ¡Esta deprimida y sola, no es suicida! – al darse cuenta de que habló más alto de lo que pretendía y  que eso atrajo la atención de varias personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos, Marta se sonrojó.

\- Sólo digo que donde no sepamos algo de ella para mañana en la mañana, llamaré a la policía. No me voy a arriesgar a que algo malo le pase.

 

 

A unos kilómetros de ahí, en un parque medio desolado, Kayra se encontraba sentada en un columpio hamacándose lentamente, con la mirada perdida en el piso. Su cabello rojo se movía con la brisa del viento. Estaba vestida de negro, perfecto para un funeral, pero eso era lo que ella había querido evitar esos días, estar en el entierro de su madre hizo que fuera más duro el negar que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla. Pero ahora, ya no podía negar la verdad. Su madre no iba a volver.    

Escuchó unas voces de niños cerca de ella que la sacaron sus pensamientos. El sol se estaba por ocultar, y justo frente a ella unos niños estaban jugando a las escondidas, de pronto dos adultos aparecieron, seguramente sus padres, llamándolos para irse a casa.  

Al ver esa escena sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y su corazón volvió a dolerle. Era como un golpe en la cara mostrarse una escena como esa, porque ahora ella se encontraba completamente sola. Su padre las había abandonando cuando Kayra tenía ocho años, y ahora su madre murió por un accidente de auto.

« Todo por mi culpa », pensó Kayra con resentimiento.

 Era de noche, y la ruta que tomaron para volver a casa estaba algo oscura. Kayra estaba discutiendo fuertemente con su madre, distrayéndola del camino, porque si su madre hubiera mirado hacia el frente en lugar de a ella, habría notado a tiempo que un camión de carga iba a chocar contra ellas. Habría evitado tener que hacer una maniobra evasiva demasiado brusca que la llevó a terminar chocando contra el barandal con fuerte que éste se rompió y el auto quedó medio colgando del puente.   

Kayra se golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza que terminó perdiendo el conocimiento inmediatamente y la recuperó en cuanto escuchó las sirenas de la ambulancia y de los bomberos. Aun con la visión toda borrosa y los oídos zumbándole, Kayra quedó frente a un parabrisas completamente roto que daba hacia el vacío de la noche. Los bomberos tardaron unas horas en lograr poner el auto a salvo, necesitaron proceder con precaución ya que al menos movimiento el auto se tambaleaba.    

Volvió a despertar en una cama del hospital con su tía Marta a su lado. Sus ojos estaba muy rojas y sus mejillas húmedas. Con mucho cuidado y repitiéndole constantemente que era un milagro que ella sobreviviera, le dijo que su madre no tuvo tanta suerte y murió antes de llegar al quirófano.

Kayra no supo cómo reaccionar, por dentro estaba demasiado impactada al enterarse de la muerte de su madre, pero por fuera no soltó ni una sola lágrima, sus ojos no se habían puesto ni siquiera húmedos.

Cinco días más tarde, cuando el dolor de su cuerpo era soportable y no había peligro de que se abrieran sus heridas le dieron el alta. 

 

 

Se levantó del columpio y emprendió el viaje de vuelta a la casa de sus tíos. En el camino, revisó el celular que lo tenía en silencio. Quince llamas perdidas de su tía, cinco de su tío, ocho de su madrina, tres de su mejor amiga Rene y cerca de treinta mensajes de textos de varios de sus amigos y compañeros de clase. Borrando todo, guardó el celular otra vez. No se sentía con ganas de con alguien. ¿Para qué? ¿Escucharles decir cuánto lo sentían por ella? ¿Y eso de qué le iba servir?

Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde, vio que un camión pasaba por ahí y un flashback inundó la mente de Kayra.

Los gritos.

El sonido de una bocina.

Un choque.

El dolor.

La sangre.

La sensación de estar colgada sobre el aire.

El vértigo.

Y finalmente, la oscuridad apoderándose de su mente.

De un sobresaltó salió de sus recuerdos al notar que la gente a su alrededor cruzaba la calle. El semáforo estaba en verde. Con cuidado, cruzó hacia el otro lado y siguió el camino, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de recordar.

Llegó hasta la casa de sus tíos, lugar donde se quedaría hasta que se arreglara el tema de su custodia, las luces seguían encendidas y todavía podían verse las siluetas de algunos de los invitados. No quería entrar para que todo el mundo se callara y la miraban con esos ojos de lástima, compasión y fingieran que sabían cómo era estar en su lugar. Nadie lo sabía. Así que decidió entrar por la puerta trasera que su tía Marta siempre dejaba abierta. Se deslizó silenciosamente por el jardín hasta entrar a la cocina, ahora tenía que pasar con mucho cuidado por el comedor y subir las escaleras sin que nadie la viera. Siguió caminando despacio hasta pasar por la puerta que daba al comedor, y se escondió rápidamente detrás del sofá al ver que unas señoras iban al baño. Se tenía que quedar ahí para que no la descubrieran, desgraciadamente, al estar al lado del baño, también tenía que escuchar la conversación.  

\- Préstame el cubre ojeras, por favor – pidió una señora -. Siento que cada vez es más difícil lograr conciliar el sueño.

\- Ya te dijo que tendrías que ir a ver a un médico para ver si eso es normal – habló otra voz. 

\- Tal vez. Quizá el doctor sea guapo – se rio y las demás también lo hicieron.

Kayra no pudo evitar girar los ojos, no podía creer que estuviera escuchando esa estúpida conversación. Para peor, actuaban como si no estuvieran en un velorio. Eso la enfureció.

\- En fin, ¿Vieron que su hija, Kaya, creo que se llama, se fue corriendo groseramente luego del entierro de Rose? – escuchó que la primera señora seguía hablando. Captando su atención casi de inmediato.

\- Era Kayra – corrigió la segunda voz.

\- Como sea, un nombre raro si me lo preguntan.

«Nadie lo hizo» pensó enfurecida Kayra.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Samanta. Ni siquiera habló con alguien durante la ceremonia – comentó una tercera voz -. Me acerqué para darle mi pésame y me ignoró completamente.

\- A mí me parece que es perfectamente comprensible – saltó la segunda voz -. Escuché que su padre las abandonó siendo muy pequeña y ahora su madre murió.

\- No seas ridícula, Helen – protestó Samanta -. Tiene catorce años, ya está bastante grandecita para este tipo de comportamiento, ¿no lo crees, Leticia?

\- Creo que pudo haberse mostrado más sociable – comentó Leticia -. Pero sí, supongo que todavía es algo joven para todo esto.

\- Te lo dije – habló Helen.

\- Cállate – le espetó Samanta -. En mi opinión, a esa niña deberían enviarla a un internado para señoritas en donde aprendería modales decentes. Aunque dudo que le funcione, desde que Peter las abandonó, siempre supe que iba a ser un caso perdido. Incluso se lo dije a Rose en el trabajo varias veces cuando llegaba enojada por una de sus peleas.     

Las tres salieron del baño y sin descubrir que la mencionada estaba escuchando todo.

Kayra salió de su escondite y siguió caminado en silencio, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de huéspedes, su nueva habitación. Cayó rendida en la cama, justo al lado de su gata Dama, y se quedó mirando el techo, inconscientemente llevó su mirada a una esquina, donde estaban tiradas sus zapatillas rosadas de ballet junto con el traje que había usado para el recital. No los había movido de ahí y no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

 Se podía escuchar las voces de abajo, sin embargo, logró conciliar el sueño de tan cansada que estaba.   


	2. 2

 

 

Era 1 de setiembre, lo que significaba el primer día de clases su nueva secundaria South Hills, una institución pública mixta del Valle de San Gabriel, California, a diferencia de su otra escuela que era solo para chicas y católica.

Salió del auto de su tía Marta con una seca despedida, y observó la entrada del instituto. Era un imponente edificio de ladrillos con muchas ventanas, en cuya entrada ya se encontraban reunidos varios alumnos, y Kayra había notado una cosa de inmediato: todas las estudiantes estaban muy elegantes y hermosas, muchas de ellas eran rubias de ojos claros o si no eran morochas y algunas castañas. En cambio ella con su roja cabellera resaltaba entre la multitud y sus ojos marrones claros eran demasiado comunes.  

Entró al edificio y mientras caminaba sacó de su bolsillo trasero unos papeles que le habían dado el día en que se inscribió, en una se encontraba el número de su casillero y la combinación, y la otra contenía los horarios, el lugar y los profesores que tendría. Tuvo que dar varias vueltas, subir por algunos escalones para notar que se había equivocado de dirección. A ese punto tenía ganas de gritar, aunque sabía que si lo hacía sólo haría que la vieran como si estuviera loca, así que utilizó unos ejercicios de relajación que le enseñó madame Noel, su profesora de ballet. Reanudó la marcha y a los pocos minutos encontró su casillero, esa era una buena noticia, la mala era que le quedaba menos de cinco minutos para que comenzara su primera clase.

Se dispuso a colocar sus libros en los estantes para solo quedarse con los que necesitaría en las primeras horas. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de unas chicas que se encontraban detrás de ella, en la otra pared. La verdad es que aunque quisiera no escucharlas, hablaban demasiado alto como para ser ignoradas.

\- Te ves muy hermosa, Selena – comentó una chica.

\- Gracias – contestó quien debía ser Selena, sin una gota de modestia en su voz. Podía notarse que estaba acostumbrada a que alabaran su belleza.

\- Estoy segura de que este será tu año – dijo una tercera voz -. Keith no dudará en pedirte que seas su pareja para el baile de bienvenida.

\- No seas ridícula, Katie – reprochó Selena -. Estoy segura de que hay otras chicas más hermosas que yo, y Keith podría preguntarle a alguna de ellas -. Kayra pudo distinguir de inmediato que solo lo decía para no parecer engreída. Estaba segura de que en verdad creía que ese tal Keith iba a pedirle.

\- Escuché que se puso más guapo en el verano – la primera chica volvió a hablar -. Me dijo Penny que se encontró la semana pasa con Danny en el centro comercial y le comentó que estuvo haciendo surf con Keith porque lo vio todo bronceado y muy musculoso.

\- Espero que Penny no piense que tiene oportunidad alguno con Danny – Katie no sonaba nada contenta -. Este año planeo conquistarlo y no necesito competencia alguna – escupió la última parte como si fuera veneno.

\- No creo que tengas algún problema – aseguró Selena.

Kayra realmente compadecía a Keith y Danny, quienes quieran que sean, por tener a chicas tan locas y obsesionadas con ellos. Sin embargo, seguramente pertenecían a algún club deportivo y eso generaba popularidad, así que debían estar muy acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas, y probablemente les encantaba ser el centro de atención.  

Fue al sonar la campana que Kayra notó que apenas si quedan estudiantes en los pasillos y que llegaría tarde a su primera clase, en su primer día. Salió corriendo hacia la derecha y agradeció mentalmente que su salón estuviera cerca, y lo mejor es que el profesor no había llegado. Al entrar, muchas caras desconocidas estaban sentados y hablando con sus amigos de al lado como si nada. Solo con ver eso la hizo sentir que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Tomó el único asiento disponible, detrás de una rubia pecosa con cara de comadreja.

El profesor no tardó en hacer acto de su presencia. El señor Robert era un hombre de cuarenta años, pelo negro, nariz  pequeña con una piel pálida, como si fuera enemigo del sol, y sus ojos eran tan afilados que parecía que no perdía de vista a nadie ni a nada.

Kayra notó al instante que no era un profesor que quería que fuera su enemigo, y como su materia era Matemáticas, algo que se le daba bien, esperaba no tener ningún inconveniente.  

Una vez que los estudiantes se fueron sentando y callando, el profesor se presentó y pasó la lista de forma seca y aburrida, daba la impresión de que no deseaba estar en ese lugar enseñándoles a unos niños. Comenzó a explicar en qué iba consistir su materia ese año, el programa que estaba planificado, cómo pensaba calificarlos y demás cosas, siempre con la misma voz de aburrido.

A continuación tuvieron Biología con la profesora Malley. Una mujer regordeta y cara de arpía, de cabellera larga y castaña con ojos claros. Kayra supo de inmediato que no se iban a llevar bien. Primero porque les puso un escrito sorpresa para saber cuánto se acordaban de lo aprendido el año pasado, y luego les había puesto tareas para el jueves. A excepción de un par de ejercicios, el resto de la hoja del escrito estaba en blanco y así lo entregó al salir de aula.

Finalmente tenían unos minutos para salir a relajarse y encontrarse con sus amigas, claro que Kayra no tenía amigos ahí, y dudaba mucho que le contestaran sus mensajes o llamadas. Desde el accidente se habían distanciado mucho, o mejor dicho, ella se distancio de todo el mundo, y aunque se llevara bien con sus compañeras de ballet, estaba lejos de hacerse amiga de alguna de ellas. Por esa razón, decidió salir a explorar el jardín que el instituto les ofrecía, eso era una de las pocas cosas que le había gustado del lugar. Encontró un lugar perfecto para ella en un área cerca de las mesas para almorzar: era un espacio con sombra gracias a un árbol que se encontraba cerca y para su suerte no había nadie allí, así que pudo sentarse y relajarse, disfrutando de la brisa fresca.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar. Curiosamente, fue capaz de reconocer las voces lejanas de las chicas que había escuchado esa mañana. Ahora se habían sumado dos más al grupo, por lo que en total eran cinco chicas. Dos de ellas, eran completamente idénticas y no precisamente por razones de parentesco: ambas tenían el cabello castaño claro, casi de un rojizo suave, llevaban la ropa del mismo color aunque los diseños fueran distintos. Si no las hubiera observado bien, juraría que eran gemelas. La más pequeña de todas tenía ojos grises oscuros como la noche, su cabellos castaños y su piel color chocolate suave hacía que luciera de una forma muy exótica y atrayente. Con la que se encontraba hablando era completamente opuesta en todos los sentidos; su piel blanca como la nieve hacia resaltar sus ojos azul cielo junto con su larga cabellera rubia oscura. Ambas se reían de algo que dijo una de las “gemelas”. Por último, se encontraba la chica más hermosa entre todas sus amigas pues poseía una impecable cabellera rubia platina adornada con una cinta color esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos verdes. Se podía sentir que ella era la líder simplemente por cómo se comportaba y las miraba de manera que parecía ser superior en todos los sentidos a ellas. 

Hablaban muy entretenidas y de pronto sus voces bajaron de volumen hasta convertirse en murmullos para que nadie pudiera oírlas, lo que le causaba gracia porque Kayra no podía pensar que alguien realmente deseara saber lo que estaban diciendo. Claro, ella no conocía cómo funcionaban las cosas, realmente todo eso era nuevo y esperaba que pudiera adaptarse rápido. A pesar de no demostrarlo, no deseaba estar siempre sola en ese lugar.    

En el quinto período le tocó con el profesor de Arte, Nick Campell. De inmediato le cayó bien, tal vez sea porque ella amaba las artes o porque había algo en él que le hacía imposible odiarlo. A pesar de su joven edad, alrededor de los treinta, sus ojos celestes delataban una sabiduría impresionante y extrañamente, para ser un adulto, llevaba el pelo largo y atado en una coleta baja. La mejor parte de esa clase, fue cuando le dio a cada uno un pedazo de arcilla y les dijo que lo sorprendieran haciendo alguna escultura de algo que ellos quisieran. Les indicó donde estaban los materiales que podrían necesitar y se sentó en su escritorio a leer unos papeles.

Kayra, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos, miraba fijamente su arcilla, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué podía hacer con ella. Era la primera vez como todo en ese día que le podían un ejercicio así, sin instrucciones ni nada parecido. Simplemente hacer lo que quisieran. Miró a sus compañeras, todas ya estaban haciendo algo con su pedazo de arcilla, como una cara feliz, corazones, peces y flores, las típicas cosas que los chicos que no quieren esforzarse hacen. No obstante, también encontró que algunos estudiantes tenían una buena habilidad con las manualidades, por ejemplo, había uno que estaba haciendo un árbol de pino, y con un palito se dedicaba a hacerle los detalles al trono. Una chica, que se encontraba en diagonal arriba de Kayra, hacía una especie de hongo, una roca, una oruga y un césped, seguramente trataba de hacer algún jardín, y para no hacerlo muy cliché, reemplazó la flor por el hongo. Por último, descubrió que otro chico hacía una réplica en miniatura de un perro.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que al final una idea se le vino a la cabeza y comenzó a suavizar la arcilla. Con paciencia amoldaba los pedazos que quería, intentaba utilizar la ayuda de las “herramientas” que les dio el profesor, y de vez en cuando tenía que volver a armar una parte.

Por último, tuvo Literatura con el profesor Montana. Tenía un cuerpo que demostraba que hizo ejercicios cuando era joven, pero su rostro, a pesar de ser hermoso, delataba que era alguien muy severo. Y para demostrarlo, al igual que la profesora Malley, les puso un escrito con preguntas que en su mayoría o eran difíciles o muy tontas, según Kayra.

\- Pero que molesto es – comentó para nadie en particular.

\- Oí que mandó a una chica a la escuela de verano por no presentar su ensayo final – dijo la chica de al lado.

Al observarla, se dio cuenta de que era la misma persona que había estado sentada a su lado en Álgebra y Biología. Era morocha, con unas cuantas pecas en toda su cara, que por alguna razón le recordaba a las manchas de un leopardo, y ojos marrones claro.

\- Yo escuché que suspendió a una de tercero porque la encontró besándose con uno chico de ultimo año – se metió la que estaba delante de la morocha. Tenía el cabello castaño con unos cuantos rulos y ojos negros.   

\- Qué suertuda – exclamó la morocha -. Ojalá me pasara lo mismo.

\- ¿Para que te suspendan? – preguntó Kayra algo incómoda, era la primera vez en todo el día que alguien la hablaba. Y aunque pareciera tonto, no sabía cómo comportarse.

\- No, tontita – le reprochó con tono burlón – Para conseguir la atención de alguien de último año y ser besada. Lo siento, soy una idiota – dijo al mismo tiempo en que se golpeaba suavemente la frente con la palma de su mano.

\- Eso no es algo nuevo – canturreó la castaña mientras se reía.

La morocha la fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a mirar a Kayra con una amistosa sonrisa.

 - Me llamo Casandra, y la maleducada es Abril.

Ambas miraron a Kayra para que se presentara. Parecían ser buenas personas, además de las únicas que mostraron un interés en hablarle. Sin contar a Kayra, había otras cinco personas nuevas; tres chicos y dos chicas. Las chicas se hicieron amigas casi de inmediatos, y los chicos, por lo que pudo observar, fueron integrados rápidamente al grupo de chicos que había en esa clase. Jamás comprendió cómo los chicos siempre lograban hacer amistades tan rápido.

Quizá, si la muerte de su madre nunca hubiera ocurrido, tendría su vieja personalidad, una en la cual era muy confiada y, ahora que lo pensaba, algo arrogante, con eso seguramente habría logrado integrarse a algún grupo de chicas. Pero sí ocurrió el accidente, y eso cambio para siempre su vida.

Notó que las chicas seguían mirándola, y decidió presentarse. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ese podría ser el comienzo de una amistad.

\- Soy Kayra – dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente.

\- Mucho gusto – hablaron las dos a la vez.

Al finalizar las clases, Casandra y Abril le presentaron a Mathew, un amigo de ellas que lo adelantaron de año. Tenía unos ojos de ensueño, una sonrisa matadora y les ganaba en altura.

\- ¿Por qué te adelantaron? – le preguntó Kayra.

\- Porque soy un maldito genio, querida – le respondió con un acento sureño mientras se reía -. Nosotros, los texanos, somos más que solo vaqueros que montan a caballo y arrear el ganado, somos muy inteligente - le siguió explicando -. Lo que sucedes es que ustedes creen que no servimos para otra cosa que eso.

A demás, Mathew era muy gracioso. Y por lo que le comentó Abril, el entrenador Fox lo quería en el equipo de baloncesto por su altura y habilidad, el problema era que Mat no estaba interesado y ningún chico podía comprender cómo alguien rechazaba una oportunidad como esa para ascender a la popularidad.

\- Los chicos de mi clase intentan hacerme difícil la vida ahí por no aceptar la oferta de Fox - le comentó Mat con su hipnotizante acento -. Pero, yo siempre me rio de sus estupideces. Si dejo que me afecten, ellos sabrán que lograron su objetivo.      

Les contó la anécdota de cuando unos compañeros suyos le llenaron su casillero de gelatina sabor manzana. Por suerte habían sido lo suficientemente amables para sacarle todos los libros de estudio antes de hacer la broma. Al entrar a su clase, los todos los estudiantes se rieron y el profesor estaba atónico de lo que veía. Mat simplemente sonrió y le agradeció a aquellos que le pusieron la broma de que fuera de su gelatina favorita, así tendría algo delicioso de comer mientras se aburría con Historia.  

 

 

Más tarde, Kayra estaba vestida con su maillot negro y sus zapatillas de color rosado pálido en el estudio de la Academia de Ballet de San Gabriel. Se encontraba en el grupo de los avanzados integrado por nueve chicas y nueve chicos.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – una familiar voz le preguntó.

\- Hola, Tina – dijo Kayra con tono irritado, sin molestarse en girar la cabeza para verla.

Tina era la única chica de la academia que la rivalizaba en gracia y talento, por eso mismo siempre se encontraban compitiendo para los papeles principales en las obras.

\- ¿Crees que podrás conseguir el papel de Odette? – inquirió Tina mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

\- No lo creo, sé que lo conseguiré – Kayra se puso de pie y la enfrentó.

\- Sólo porque madame Noel sea tu madrina no significa que tendrás ventaja.

\- Me elegirá por mi talento.

Tina no tuvo tiempo de replicar desde el momento en que madame Noel entró en el salón y comenzó a dar instrucciones.  

\- A calentar. Pliés en la barra. Posiciones del uno al cinco. – Madame Noel ordenó estrictamente mientras apretaba un botón del control remoto y la música del estéreo comenzó -. Demi, arriba. Demi, arriba. Y grand.

Todas buscaron un lugar en la barra y en silencio hacían los ejercicios mientras su profesora las examinaba. Por supuesto, Tina ya comenzó a recibir los elogios de madame Noel con respecto a su formación, lo que provocó que Kayra se centrara más en su técnica. No es que fuera vanidosa, de hecho, reconocía que muchas de sus compañeras eran iguales o mejores que ella, pero no soportaba que lo fuera Tina.    

Después del calentamiento, las chicas tenían que realizar su tarea desde el fin de semana, realizar el uno de las danzas de la obra Giselle. Tina salió primera y realizó el acto uno, la escena del baile. Kayra debía admitir que sus movimientos eran perfecto pero demasiados rígidos y se suponía que en el ballet se tenían que dejar llevar por sus emociones y la música. Nuevamente fue elogiada por la perfección técnica. A Katie le dijo a que debía mejorar su equilibrio al saltar y criticó a su compañero de danza, Josh, por haberse olvidado de una parte de la coreografía. La cual fue muy graciosa porque se suponía que debía haber sujetado a Katie cuando ella saltó. Natasha y Alisson horrorizaron a madame Noel por sus técnicas descuidadas. Y Jean fue la única que logró igualar, por no decir superar, a Tina.

Ahora era el turno de Kayra.

\- Muy bien, Kayra – dijo Madame Noel mientras le guiñaba un ojo – Sorpréndeme.

Kayra decidió que haría una escena del acto dos, el baile que realizan Giselle y su Albrecht, cuando éste visita la tumba de su amada para implorarse perdón. Había trabajado duro con Tom para intentar reflejar el dolor, la culpa y el amor de los protagonistas.

Cuando dio la señal, la música comenzó y Kayra literalmente se olvidó de todo a su alrededor. Permitió que sus emociones se mostraran en cada paso, giro y salto que daba. Necesitaba demostrarles a todas que ella era la mejor y que un día sería reconocida por su talento.

No fue hasta que terminaron y la sala llena de aplausos que su mente volvió a la tierra. Sus compañeras cuchicheaban entre sí y parecía que Tina en cualquier momento echaría humo por las orejas. Kayra se volvió hacia su profesora que la miraba con una sonrisa tranquila y un resplandeciente signo de orgullo en sus ojos.

\- Bien hecho – fue todo lo que dijo madame Noel. Ambas sabían que a pesar de ser madrina y ahijada, debía actuar como profesionales en las clases.  

Kayra hizo una reverencia y se dirigió de nuevo al grupo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su sonrisa de superioridad hacia Tina.

\- Muy bien, chicas y chicos – Madame Noel volvió a acaparar la atención de todos sus alumnos -. Recuerden que las audiciones para El lago de los cisnes serán el mes que viene. Por lo tanto, deben esmerarse y entrenar duro: necesitan pensar, comer y dormir con la mente en el ballet.  

Cuando se trataba de algo que le apasionaba a su profesora, como el ballet, podía parecer raro que les exigiera “pensar, comer y dormir con la mente en el ballet”, sin embargo, era su forma de decir que tenían que esforzarse mucho, y Kayra sabía que necesitaba destacarse, ya que muchas de sus compañeras eran talentosas y con más experiencia.

 Desde que podía recordarlo, Kayra siempre soñó con bailar en El lago de los cisnes. Fue la primera obra de ballet que vio con su madre y madame Noel, una vieja amiga de su madre. Se conocieron en la secundaria y mantuvieran contacto mientras iban a diferentes universidades. La bailarina que interpretaba al personaje de Odette era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y se movía de una forma delicada al compás de una música que fue mágica para ella. Eso fue lo que la inspiró para convertirse en una bailarina.

 

 

Una vez que terminó la práctica, esperó a que el autobús pasara por la parada para poder ir hacia la casa de sus tíos y darse una ducha de agua caliente. Cuando por fin se subió al autobús se dirigió hacia la parte trasera y se colocó los auriculares mientras miraba por la ventana pasar todas las casas, edificios y locales. Al poco tiempo, bajó y caminó una cuadra hasta encontrarse frente a la casa de sus tíos, tenía una cerca de madera pintada de blanco y el césped era tan verde como las hojas de un árbol en verano, con algunas flores debajo de las ventanas. Las paredes de exterior estaban pintadas de color naranja pastel que combinaba con la puerta.

Entró y saludó a su tía que se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena. Subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, donde fue recibida por su gata, Dama, acariciando sus tobillos y exigiendo cariño de su dueña.

\- Hola, hermosa – agarró a la minina entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarla, recibiendo ronroneos como respuesta.

Colocó a Dama en la cama y fue directamente al baño para tomarse una larga ducha. Se quedó ahí hasta que el agua se enfrió lo suficiente como para hacerla castañar los dientes un poco, secó su cuerpo con la toalla y se colocó un par de pantalones y una remera vieja que le servían de pijama. Bajó hasta el comedor, donde la esperaban sus tíos para cenar.

Desde que se arregló el tema de su custodia con el abogado, sus tíos no dejaban de intentar hacer de todo para que hablara de sus sentimientos con respecto a la muerte de su madre y algún otro cambio que esté sintiendo. Incluso la obligaban a ver a una psicóloga para tener su “espacio” y hablar con una completa desconocida, como si ella prefiriera hablar con alguien que no la conocida, a hacerlo con sus amigas o tíos.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? – preguntó su tía Marta.   

\- Bien – contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? – su tía insistió, tratando de mantener una conversación.          

Kayra lo pensó un poco. Si, había conocido a Casandra, Abril y a Mat, y si, se habían quedado después de clases, hablando y riéndose. Pero no sabía si eso podría considerase amistad, ya que podrían haber hablado con ella simplemente porque sintieron lástima y quisieron que se sintiera algo aceptada por el grupo el primer día. La había recordado lo feliz que era el estar con sus viejas amigas. Incluso consideró llamarlas e intentar recuperar los lazos que se rompieron, al igual que quiso hacerlo muchas veces a lo largo del verano. Pero nunca lo hizo.

La habían ido a visitar cuando estaba internada en el hospital, y al igual que con sus tíos y el personal médico, apenas hablaba con ellas. René y Derek, sus mejores amigos, entendieron que estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil. Fueron al funeral para estar con ella, e incluso la visitaron un par de veces en la casa de sus tíos, pero al ver que Kayra no tenía intenciones de hablar o hacer algo, se fueron olvidando de ella. 

\- Se podría decir que si – respondió al final, y vio la cara de alegría que ponían sus tíos.

\- Sabía que era una buena idea enviarte a esa secundaria – dijo su tía con orgullo -. Quizá no lo sepas, pero tu madre y yo estudiamos ahí.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Al igual que Paul, quien era dos años mayor que nosotras.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – preguntó con interés Kayra. Sabía que su madre conoció a su padre cuando ambos tomaron el mismo taxi al mismo tiempo. Según su madre, fue amor a primera vista ya que su padre se bajó en el mismo lugar que ella sólo para suplicarle una cita, y desde entonces estuvieron saliendo hasta que se casaron.

Sin embargo, nunca supo cómo se conocieron sus tíos.

\- Siempre íbamos a los juegos de baloncesto para apoyar a nuestra escuela, y tu tío era uno de los jugadores. Era uno de los aleros, y resulta que justo esa noche le tocaba jugar.

\- No me digas – interrumpió Kayra – Mientras estaba dando un pase, te miró y quiso salir contigo.

\- No exactamente – confesó su tío Paul, lucía avergonzado.

\- Oh… ¡ya sé, ya sé! intentaste salir con mi madre.

\- No – dijeron al unísono sus tíos.

\- ¿Entonces…? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Paul realizó un pasé demasiado alto y terminó golpeándome la cara con fuerza, hizo que me sangrara la nariz.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Me sentí tan mal por lo ocurrido que la acompañé hasta el baño y la ayude a detener el sangrado. Fue en ese momento que noté sus hermosos ojos y le pedí que saliera conmigo – contó su tío Paul mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y le daba un suave beso.

 

 

Al pasar casi tres semanas, se colocaron en las carteleras en los pasillo y cafetería, los horarios de todos los clubs que ofrecía South Hills. La mayoría de las chicas fueron a averiguar cuando serían las pruebas de futbol solo para poder ir a ver a los chicos entrenar. Era realmente patético en opinión de Kayra.

Por otro lado, Casandra, Abril y Kayra se estaba haciendo buenas amigas. Lo más sorprendente era que lograban que participara en las conversaciones y le notaba muy cómoda y feliz. Sin embargo, no pudieron hacer planes para juntarse después de clase ya que por una semana entera Kayra iba a tener que limpiar el aula de música por haber sido irrespetuosa con la profesora Salaverra. Aunque Kayra seguía justificando de que en realidad toda la culpa era de la profesora por haberle dicho que no tenía los requisitos suficientes como para cantar cuando intentó entrar en el coro.

« Como si ella supiera cantar bien », pensó Kayra mientras iba en dirección al aula de música.

Se quedó horrorizada a ver que el salón era un completo desastre: los instrumentos estaba por todos lados; las partituras en el piso, seguramente por el viento que entraba a través de la ventaba abierta; el pizarrón todo rayado con diferentes colores de tiza; las tizas estaban rotas y pisadas; y las mesas dispersos por doquier.

«Estoy segura de que esto fue idea de la profesora Salaverra»

Suspiró varias veces para calmarse y no irse de ahí. Era muy capaz de hacerlo, de eso no tenía duda. Pero sabía que su no cumplía con su castigo luego iba a ser mucho peor, hasta podrían llamar a sus tíos por su comportamiento y lo menos que quería era llenarlos con más problemas. Bastante tenían con criar a una adolecente.  

Le tomó cerca de dos horas terminar de colocar los instrumentos en su lugar, colocar las sillas y mesas en su lugar, juntar las partituras y guardarlas en el armario, borrar el pizarrón y de trapear el piso.

Miró toda el aula ordenada y limpia, sin poder evitar llenarse de orgullo. Kayra estaba lista para volver a su casa, sin embargo, al pasar por el piano de cola de madera no pudo resistir a practicar un poco. Desde el verano había estado aprendiendo por si sola a tocar el piano unas melodías que le encantaban. Intentó con algunas de Beethoven, que eran las favoritas de su madre, también Claro de Luna de Debussy, y ahora quería aprender el de Lago de los cisnes. La había escuchado en Internet y le encantó tanto que se propuso aprenderla.    

Había observado el video varias veces y más o menos tenía una idea cómo debía comenzar a tocarla, incluso imprimió las partituras porque sabía leerlas y le sería de gran ayuda. Las primeras notas le salieron bien, y con un poco más de práctica pudo hacerlo más rápido, pero al seguir tocando había algo que no le salía bien y por más que lo repitiera una y otra vez no lograba descubrir qué estaba haciendo mal.

Al ver el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared encima del pizarrón, notó que ya era tarde y debía volver a casa si no quería preocupar a su tía Marta. Decidió dejar todo para mañana y descansar, quizá pudiera encontrar el error mientras volvía a mirar el video.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba sola en el aula. Un chico aproximadamente de su edad, con un cabello negro largo que lo llevaba puesto en una coleta baja, al igual el profesor Campbell, dejándose unos mechones a ambos lados de su cara, tenía sus ojos oscuros puestos en ella. También se había dado cuenta de que estaba usando el uniforme de los hombres para hacer deporte de la secundaria South Hills. Sin embargo, no lograba ubicarlo, y estaba seguro que en el poco tiempo que tenía estudiando ahí, lo habría visto. Lo que le pareció sospechoso era que las canchas se encontraban lejos del aula de música para que el ruido de las prácticas no molestara a los alumnos que estaban tocando.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo? – preguntó Kayra con cierta frialdad al chico al notar que éste no le quitaba la vista de encima.

El morocho se sorprendió un poco de que lo trataran así, pero a Kayra no le importaba ser descortés, especialmente con un extraño. Al ver que él no planeaba responderle, agarró su mochila y se dispuso a irse cuando escuchó su voz.

\- Lo estabas haciendo mal – comentó el chico con voz aterciopelada, logrando que Kayra se quedara junto al piano con la mochila al hombro -. La nota musical – aclaró.

Por alguna razón, había algo en su voz que la invitaba a quedarse y seguir escuchándolo. Casi al instante se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

\- No me digas, Sherlock – dijo sarcásticamente, para disimular la reacción que le provocó con sólo utilizar su voz.

\- ¿Siempre eres así de encantadora con la gente? – preguntó con una deslumbrante sonrisa que le hacía competencia a la de Mat.

\- Solo a los que se meten en los asuntos de otras personas – respondió Kayra y evitó ruborizarse el verlo sonreír.

\- Lo estabas haciendo mal – volvió a repetir mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella.

\- Eso ya lo sé – se molestó un poco -. Pero como no sé en dónde. Lo voy a intentar mañana – no tenía ni idea de por qué se lo contó.

El chico se acercó al piano y comenzó a tocar la misma melodía que momentos antes hizo Kayra, solo que él le daba un toque de magia y al completarla no cometió una sola falla, a diferencia de ella.

Se volvió a ella y sonrió de cierta forma arrogante.

\- Así es cómo debes hacerlo – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

\- Como sea – dio media vuelta y siguió caminando con indiferencia. Pudiendo sentir la mirada del chico clavada en su espalda y le restó importancia. Odiaba a la gente que eran engreídos, especialmente si les gustaba mostrarlo.        

 


	3. 3

Desde ese día, Kayra no volvió a ver a ese chico por ningún lado. Afortunadamente había sido capaz de lograr entender dónde se encontraba su error y lo perfeccionó y ahora que conocía la melodía, cada vez que la tocaba era mucho mejor que la vez anterior.

Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por las blancas teclas, y teniendo alguna que otra dificultad para llevar bien el ritmo, logró terminar de tocarla. Por alguna razón, cada vez que la escuchaba, era como si una magia salera de la melodía y la relajara por completo. Llevándose todas sus preocupaciones y tristezas para traerle dulces recuerdos de su infancia.  


\- Encontraste tu error – el chico misterioso se encontraba apoyando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, mostrándose de manera casual.  


Ese comentario irritó a Kayra.  


\- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que venir aquí a molestarme? – le espetó.  


\- Y parece que sigues igual de encantadora – sonrió de lado mientras se alejaba del marco de la puerta y acercaba un poco más a Kayra.  


\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz? – lo miró fríamente.  


\- Nada – respondió.  


\- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?  


\- Es un país libre.  


\- Pues en este momento yo soy la única que puede estar en este salón.  


El chico se rio.  


\- ¿En serio?  


\- Si, así que te sugiero que te des media vuelta y te largues de aquí antes de que yo lo haga por ti – amenazó, si bien sabía que en realidad no tenía posibilidad alguna de cumplirlo, quería que supiera que no se sentía intimidad por su presencia, simplemente lograba irritarla.  
Se acercó lentamente hasta colocar los brazos a ambos lados de Kayra y los apoyó contra el piano, de esa forma la tenía atrapada. Estaban tan cerca, que por un momento pensó que la iba a besar, pero simplemente se aproximó hasta su oído para susurrarle.  


\- Me encantaría ver cómo intentas sacarme de aquí – sentía cómo su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y sus mejillas se enrojecían.  


\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – cambió de tema rápidamente para distraerlo.  


\- Sentía curiosidad.  


\- ¿Sobre qué?  


\- Si habías sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber escuchado mi consejo – dijo con un toque de arrogancia.  


\- Nunca me diste un consejo. Sólo me dijiste lo que ya sabía.  


\- Es lo mismo – volvió a acercarse y utilizó una de sus manos para sostenerla por el mentón y obligarla a que lo mirar a los ojos -. Ahora, ¿qué tal si te enseño otras cosas mucho más entretenidas?  


A pesar de no tener ninguna experiencia con los chicos, sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo y eso la enojó e indignó. ¿Quién se creía ese cretino para tratarla de esa manera? Intentó colocar lo que sería una sonrisa seductora, colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho y pretendiendo que lo iba a besar lo empujó tan lejos que logró hacer que se cayera, agarró sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, igual que la vez pasada. Sólo que estaba vez el chico le agarró del bazo, impidiendo que diera otro paso más.  


\- Es de mala educación irse cuando te encuentras en medio de una conversación – dijo el chico con clara molestia en el rostro -. ¿Tu madre no te enseñó buenos modales?  


Tan pronto como terminó esa frase, la mano de Kayra golpeó la mejilla de chico y mirándolo con una mirada llena de odio que el chico terminó por soltarla inconscientemente.  


\- No hables de lo que no sabes.  


Y desapareció por la puerta, dejándolo con una marca roja en la mejilla y con una cara de sorprendido.  


El fin de semana sólo logró que el humor de Kayra fuera de mal en peor. Sus prácticas de ballet habían sido canceladas, tenía mucha de tarea que hacer, y debía ir a la estúpida reunión con su psicóloga.  


El consultorio se encontraba en el tercer piso de un edificio lleno de otros consultorios, como el de odontología del primer piso o el del oculista que se encontraba frente a la de su psicóloga. La sala de espera consistía en unos sillones de cuero color negro, paredes pintadas de blanco, una mesa con revistas muy viejas y una secretaria que parecía una momia.  


Se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero negro y esperó. A los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un hombre de cuarenta años, pelado como un huevo y encorvado. Le daba la mano a una señora casada, de aspecto serio pero tranquilo, con el cabello castaño atado a una cola de caballo y con unos lentes que opacaban sus ojos azul zafiro. En otras palabras, su psicóloga.  


\- Nos vemos el miércoles, señora Fann – dijo el señor antes de irse.  


\- Kayra – la señora Fann la saludó apenas la vio -. ¿Vamos? – esperó a que Kayra pasara antes de cerrar la puerta.  


La habitación no era nada del otro mundo, un par de asientos cómodos, un escritorio de madera, unas ventanas de tamaño mediano, una estantería lleno de libros de psicología, un par de diplomas colgados y algunos cuadros de paisajes adornado las paredes de color verde oscuro. Kayra se sentó en el sofá color beige y permaneció callada mientras la señora Fann terminaba de escribir un par de cosas del paciente anterior en su agenda.  


\- Bien, Kayra – comenzó con la misma frase de siempre, al principio le molestaba pero llegó a acostumbrarse, quién sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a estar viéndola -. En nuestra última charla hablamos de cómo te sentías con respecto a tu nueva secundaria. Luego de tres semanas, ¿crees que hubo algún cambio o mejoramiento?  


\- Bueno, sí – le respondió, acomodándose un poco en el sofá -. Oficialmente pudo decir que Casandra y Abril son mis amigas, a Mat no lo veo mucho porque siempre está con los de su clase, aunque creo que puedo decir que también somos amigos.  


\- Eso es bueno, significa que estás progresando; estas dejando que los muros que inconscientemente has estado construyendo se caigan para permitir que la gente que quieres vuelva a entrar.  


\- ¿Eso crees? – era difícil saber si la pregunta fue sarcástica o sincera. De todas formas, la psicóloga no se ofendió.  


\- Por supuesto, puedo notar un gran cambio en ti desde nuestra primera reunión hasta ahora. Has progresado mucho, y estoy segura de que tú también lo has notado.  


\- Tal vez – admitió Kayra mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana -. Ya no tengo pesadillas todas las noches, y tampoco me asusto al escuchar la bocina de algún auto – añadió mientras volvía a mirar a su psicóloga -. Pero… creo que ni con toda la terapia del mundo lograré dejar de sentirme culpable.  


\- ¿De qué?  


Kayra se mordió el labio y cerró los puños fuertemente, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía de las últimas palabras que intercambiaron su madre y ella antes del accidente.  


\- Fue mi culpa que mi madre estuviera distraída esa noche: discutía con ella y… - las palabras quedaron atrapadas en la boca de Kayra, no querían salir.  


La señora Fann entendió en ese momento que Kayra no estaba preparada para revelar todo el suceso de esa noche. Quizá esa sería la única parte de Kayra donde ella no podría ayudarla, tal vez nadie podría hacerlo.  


Para cambiar de tema, hizo que Kayra le siguiera contando cosas de si vida, específicamente el ballet.  


\- Tina cree que si me llegan a elegir para el papel será sólo porque madame Noel es mi madrina.  


\- ¿Por qué pensaría eso?  


\- Tal vez sienta celos de que soy mejor que ella – recordaba todas las veces que los profesores y sus compañeras de ballet la habían alabado por su gracia al bailar, mientras que a Tina no.  


\- Es una gran posibilidad. Cuando la gente se siente amenazada tienden a inventar cualquier excusa para perjudicar al que ganó; en tu caso, que te elegirán por favoritismo.  


\- Pero las audiciones no son hasta dentro de unos meses.  


\- No importa, Tina te ve como una rival y sabe que tienes grandes posibilidades de ganar.  


Kayra se quedó en silencio, meditando sus palabras. Era verdad que Tina y ella se convirtieron en rivales desde el momento en que se vieron en el estudio hace cuatro años, y era bueno tener a alguien contra quién competir, porque eso significaba que te esforzabas en poder superar tus límites. Pero a veces deseaba que esa rivalidad no fuera tan extrema.  


\- Nos quedan cinco minutos, ¿deseas que hablemos de alguna otra cosa? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.  
De inmediato Kayra pensó en el incidente con el chico. Pero no sentía ganas de contárselo, no quería indagar con ella el camino de cero experiencia en el amor, tampoco es que estuviera interesada en tener una en ese momento. Los chicos de su edad eran inmaduros y tontos.  


\- No, ninguno – terminó respondiendo, sabiendo en ese mismo momento que la señora Fann sabía que ella ocultaba algo, pero decidió no insistir en el tema.  


\- En ese caso – se paró y le abrió la puerta mientras esperaba a que Kayra pasara -. Esta será nuestra última reunión.  


\- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió Kayra -. ¿Por qué? – no es que se estuviera quejando, pero creía que ese proceso de “curación” iba a durar mucho más.  


\- Creo que estás lista – le respondió sonriendo cálidamente, era la primera vez que lo hacía -. He podido notar que has madurado a través de nuestras sesiones, y no te preocupes, mi puerta siempre estará abierta cuando lo necesites.  


Aquellos último hizo que Kayra se sintiera mal por su trato con ella. No tenía la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado, solo intentaba ayudarla a poder procesar y superar su dolor, al igual que sus tíos. Por esa razón, le dio un abrazo de despedida y al salir del edificio, no miró atrás. 

 

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que Kayra habría deseado. Apenas puso un pie en la entrada de la secundaria notó que muchas de las estudiantes se mostraban nerviosas y emocionadas, la mayoría estaban muy arregladas y maquilladas, se podría decir que estaban muy bien vestidas, como si un evento importante fuera a ocurrir ese día. El problema es que Kayra no recordaba que algo fuese a pasar; no era el día de la foto ni un día festivo, pero quizá se tratara de algo que sólo lo hacia la secundaria South Hills y no estaba enterada.  


Rápidamente, al entrar a su salón y encontrar a Casandra, le preguntó qué ocurría.  


\- Oh, no es algo importante – contestó Casandra – Bueno… al menos no se encuentra en la misma categoría si nos visitara alguien de un curso superior, pero se anunció que en Halloween va a celebrarse el baile de bienvenida.  


\- ¿Baile de bienvenida? – repitió Kayra, sintiéndose al instante una tonta por haberse preocupado.  


\- Si, ¿no lo tenían ustedes en tu otra escuela?  


\- Sólo podían asistir los de último año.  


\- Qué aburrido, aquí todos tienen permitido asistir.  


Kayra estaba segura que muchas iban a intentar conseguir a ese tal Keith Eforn. Tenía entendido que jugaba en el equipo de futbol. Nunca lo había visto, pero no creía que fuera tan guapo como para provocar todo ese alboroto, aunque según Abril, quién lo había visto una vez desde lejos, sí lo era.  


Esa misma tarde, Casandra iba a tomar las pruebas para el equipo de animadoras, y de lo nerviosa que se encontraba prácticamente le rogó a Kayra y Abril que la acompañaran y se quedaran a hacerle apoyo moral. Abril no tardó en aceptar ir, pero a Kayra la tuvo que sobornar con una tableta de chocolate con almendras.  


Casandra tenía puesto un pantalón gris ajustado y una remera sin mangas negra. Su morocho pelo estaba atado en una alta cola de caballo, y aunque no lo aparentaba, Kayra sabía que ella estaba muy nerviosa.  


Abril y Kayra estaban sentadas en las gradas, mirando cómo la capitana de equipo, Selena Prinss, la misma chica que había visto y escuchado el primer día, le tomaba las pruebas a las nuevas. Las pruebas consistían en hacer alguna acrobacia que la capitana eligiera y luego hacer la rutina del año anterior. Había vacantes para seis personas, pero veinte chicas de todos los cursos estaban anotadas para hacer las pruebas.  


\- ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad? – preguntó Abril en voz baja. No quería que Casandra la escuchara.  


\- No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad al mismo tiempo que veía a las otras competidoras. Algunas parecían mostrarse demasiado confiadas mientras que otras se veían más nerviosas.  


Al tocarle a Casandra, le pidieron hacer unas volteretas y cuando tuvo que hacer la rutina, se había equivocado al dar dos giros consecutivos en el aire en lugar de una al final de todo. Pero Kayra creyó que eso no iba impedir que la eligieran, ya que las seis que fueron antes que Casandra lo habían hecho peor.  


Cuando su amiga se sentó con ellas en las gradas y se lamentó por ser tan estúpida al haberse equivocado en la parte más fácil. Abril fue la primera en notar que el equipo de futbol estaba entrando a las canchas para comenzar su segunda ronda de entrenamiento. De inmediato, Selena saludó a con mucho entusiasmo a uno de ellos, y Kayra no podía creer quién era. Era un chico con ojos oscuros y cabello negro que lo tenía atado en una coleta baja con unos mechones sueltos a ambos lados de su rostro. Selena se acercaba a él.  


\- ¿Quién es él? – para que dejara de lamentarse, Kayra se le preguntó a Casandra.  


\- Keith Eforn, quince años, es uno de los chicos más populares e inteligentes de toda la secundaria, además del mariscal de campo en el equipo de futbol, y es el hijo de uno de los jefes del buffet de abogados más importante de toda California – dijo entre suspiros para poner una cara más serie -. Y completamente fuera de nuestra liga.  


\- Te pregunté su nombre, no su biografía – bromeó Kayra, provocando que su amiga se sonrojada.  


\- ¿Por qué el repentino interés en Keith? – Abril la miró con ojos pícaros -. ¿No habrás caído también en su hechizo?  


\- ¿Su hechizo?  


\- Así le digo cuando alguien con solo mirarlo se “enamora” de Keith - aclaró.  


\- Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho - le recriminó Casandra.  


\- No voy a niego ni a confirmar esa declaración – habló cual testigo ante un jurado, ganándose una sonrisa de ambas -. Pero Kayra, ¿lo estás?  


\- La verdad es que pregunté porque ese idiota me molestó dos veces cuando estaba tocando el piano – les explicó Kayra, restándole importancia.  
Casandra y Abril se sorprendieron por lo que dijo y rápidamente le taparon la boca, mientras observaban a Selena con nerviosismo.  


\- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? – demandó saber una vez que logró liberarse, pero ninguna de las dos la escucharon.  


\- ¿Crees que nos oyó? – preguntó temerosa Abril.  


\- Parece que no – respondió Casandra, mirando cuidadosamente a la capitana de las animadoras.  


\- ¿Se puede saber que les pasa? Ni que yo haya dicho que encontré el cadáver de alguien.  


\- Es cierto, pero hubiera sido mejor eso que lo otro. Y tienes suerte de que Selena esté tan ocupada con Keith que no te escuchó.  


\- No entiendo, ni que pudiera escucharme desde tan lejos.  


\- Te sorprendería, una vez Carly le comentó a Penny que Selena era una odiosa arpía y la escuchó, y ambas se encontraban en lados opuestos de la cafetería de la escuela.  


\- Tal vez lo dijo muy fuerte – sugirió Kayra.  


\- Aunque lo haya hecho, con todo el ruido que hay en ese lugar, es imposible que lo hiciera.  


\- De todas formas, ¿qué importa si me escuchó o no?  


\- Desde hace años que Selena Prinss está detrás de él. Eso quiere decir que está completamente obsesionada, y si te llega a escuchar que Keith prestó atención no una sino dos veces, no importa la razón, te va a considerar una rival y hará todo lo posible para hacer de tu vida un infierno. Posiblemente trate de expulsarte.  


\- Escuché que el año pasado le hizo la vida imposible a una de decimo por haber conseguir una cita con Keith – dijo Casandra -. La pobre se tuvo que trasladar a otra secundaria luego de caerse por “accidente” en las escaleras.  


\- Pero ni siquiera sabía quién era – replicó enojada-. Aparte no me interesa ese idiota, lo abofeteé la segunda vez que nos vimos.  


\- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – preguntó Casandra sorprendida.  


\- Si Selena se entera de eso, ahí sí que estas muerta – mencionó Abril. 

 

Al día siguiente, tuvieron la hora de Arte libre. El Profesor Campell se encontraba enfermo y no había nadie que lo sustituyera. Kayra estaba con Casandra bajo el mismo árbol que ella encontró el primer día de clases. Fingía que estaba durmiendo para no tener que responderle mientras la escuchaba hablar de los chicos con los que habló mientras estaba practicando la rutina con las otras animadoras.  


Si, Casandra fue aceptada en el equipo.  


\- Voy a comprar algo de beber, ¿quieres algo? – preguntó Casandra. Sabía que no estaba dormida.  


\- No, gracias – murmuró sin abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo en que la oía levantarse e irse.  


Pasó un rato en el que Casandra no venía. Kayra contempló la idea de ir a buscarla, pero luego pensó que seguramente se entretuvo hablando con alguien, seguramente con alguno chico o simplemente con Abril, a quién no habían visto desde Matemática.  
Sintió que alguien se sentaba cerca de ella, al fin había vuelto Casandra.  


\- Así que tu nombre es Kayra – la mencionada abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente -. No te queda mal.  


\- ¿Necesito una orden de alejamiento para que me dejes en paz? – se puso a la defensiva.  
Keith sonrió.  


\- Me sigue sorprendiendo que me trates como basura cuando no te hice nada – comentó, como si hubiera olvidado su propuesta de “enseñarle otras cosas más entretenidas”.  


\- Se nota que no te bastó con el golpe que te di – le sonrió con sarcasmo.  


\- Yo sigo sin entender qué te hice para que me trataras así – comentó -. Sólo te dije que tenías un error en la nota de El lago de los cisnes.  


\- O, ¿entonces eso de enseñarme otras cosas me lo imaginé? – le preguntó fingiendo estar sorprendida.  


\- Si te ofendí pido disculpas. Creí que en verdad estabas interesada – dijo Keith mientras le daba la mano para que se la estrechara. Como si pensara que con una simple disculpa iba a arreglar el comentario que dijo acerca de su madre. Kayra podía tolerar muchas cosas, pero cuando se tratada de su familia, no había quien pudieses salvarse de las consecuencias.  


\- ¿Qué diablos te hizo pensar eso? – ignorando su mano.  


\- Pensé que el hacerte la indiferente y enojada era una actuación.  


\- Entonces debo ser una excelente actriz porque hasta yo misma me creí todo.  


\- No sería la primera vez que utilizan esa táctica para llamar mi atención.  


Kayra se levantó y se iba a ir, pero Keith anticipó sus movimientos y por impulso la agarró de la cintura, provocando que ambos terminaran en el suelo, él encima de ella.  


« Que hermosos ojos », una voz dijo dentro de la mente de Kayra al verlos brillar tanto por los rayos del sol.  


\- Si no sales de encima mío en los próximos cinco segundos, me voy a asegurar de que no puedas tener hijos. Nunca – amenazó Kayra, firmemente. Ignorando lo que acababa de pensar.  


\- Lo siento, esto no era lo que tenía pensado – se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla pero Kayra lo rechazó golpeándola con la suya y se paró. Revisó si estaba todo en sus bolsillos, tenía su celular pero no encontró su iPod. Lo tenía Keith.  


\- ¡Devuélvemelo ahora! – ordenó Kayra, extendiendo una mano.  


\- Te lo daré si prometes ser mi pareja para el baile de bienvenida – propuso Keith.  


\- Ni muerta pienso ir contigo – se negó, seguro de que todo eso era un truco.  


\- De acuerdo, entonces reúnete conmigo en la sala de música esta tarde, al terminar las clases. Y sola – añadió la última parte con picardía.  


El timbre había sonado, se suponía que ahora tenía clase con la Profesora Salaverra, y no tenía ganas de volver a tener otra semana de castigo por haber llegado tarde gracias a él.  


\- Hecho – aceptó y se fue corriendo.  


Por suerte había llegado a tiempo, unos segundo más tarde entró la Profesora Salaverra. Al sentarse, Casandra se disculpó de inmediato por haberla abandonado. Mientras estaba volviendo, se encontró con un tal Daniel, que pertenecía el equipo de baloncesto, y la había olvidado por completo.  


\- Ya no importa – dijo Kayra con tono cortante. No quería hablarle de esa manera, pero seguía molesta de que la chantajearan. Y más si fue ese chico.  


« Son todos iguales » pensó antes de prestarle atención a la profesora.  


Pero eso no fue la peor parte de su día.  


Al finalizar la última hora de clase con la Profesora Montana, Kayra había guardado sus cosas en la mochila y se disponía a irse cuando notó que parte de sus compañeras miraban con asombro la puerta. Selena Prinss había aparecido con las otras tres chicas que reconoció casi al instante: Katie, capitana de natación; Emma, capitana de baloncesto; y Rachel, co-capitana de las animadoras. Parecían estar buscando a alguien, y por la expresión de Selena, no era nada bueno. Por un momento, Kayra temió que estaban buscando a Casandra porque era la única de su clase que estaba en el equipo de porristas, aunque también podía ser alguien de los otros equipos.  


Se equivocó en eso.  


Las cuatro rodearon a Kayra. Y la obligaron a sentarse de nuevo en su asiento.  


\- Escúchame bien, Blake – dijo Selena su voz era amenazante y con acidez -, si vuelvo a enterarme de que hablaste, te juntaste o si quiera miraste a MI Keith, te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido – con un dedo no paraba de golpear el pecho de Kayra - ¿entendiste?  


\- ¿Eso fue una amenaza o una promesa? – preguntó Kayra sin temor, haciendo que las amigas de Selena se sorprendieran que ella fuera demasiado valiente o estúpida como para responderle en ese tono -. Y si es tuyo, ¿de qué tienes miedo, perra? – se levantó y encaró a Selena.  


Selena sonrió fríamente y la agarró fuertemente del cuello de su camisa.  


\- Sólo te lo estoy advirtiendo, no queremos que pase algún accidente, ¿o sí? - la soltó con brusquedad y salió del aula con las demás.  


La clase entera estaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir algo o moverse. No todos los días venía una de las chicas más populares a amenazar a uno de noveno grado para que se alejara de uno de los chicos más deseados.  


\- Kayra, ¿qué…? – Abril estaba demasiado sorprendida como para terminar su pregunta.  


Kayra, ignorando a todas sus compañeras, agarró su mochila y fue directamente a la sala de música. Había tenido pensado en solo ir y sacarle su iPod para irse, pero ahora, gracias a Selena, tenía decidido quedarse más tiempo en el salón.  


« Tampoco es como si algo fuera a pasar » pensó ya más calmada. Mas, una parte de ella sabía que podía pasar algo, y no estaba segura de sí estaba vez iba a poder rechazarlo.  


Al irse acercándose se fue aminorando la marcha al escuchar una suave música de piano, era una hermosa melodía. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, encontrándose con la espalda de Keith, tocando el piano, y lo más le llamó la atención era que no tenía ninguna partitura. Eso sólo significaba dos cosas: o se lo sabía de memoria o la estaba inventando en el momento.  


Keith se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero no dejó de tocar. Con un movimiento de su cabeza la invitó a pasar y seguir escuchándolo.  


En ese momento, ambos sabían que simplemente Kayra podía dar media vuelta, irse a su casa y olvidarse de todo eso. Pero en cambio, se acercó y se puso junto al piano, cerró los ojos y desfrutó de la música.


	4. 4

\- ¿En serio te pidió ir? – preguntó Casandra a través del celular.  


\- Si – contestó Kayra mientras hacía unos estiramientos en el suelo de su habitación.  


\- No puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado antes – le reprochó. Kayra podía imaginarse que del otro lado Casandra estaba haciendo un puchero -. Con razón Selena estaba hecha una fiera. Encima te enfrentaste a ella, eres mi nueva heroína.  


\- Igual, no debió hacerlo – dijo Abril, quien se encontraba con Casandra -. Podrías salir lastimada. Sabes la reputación que tiene.  


\- No me importa, se lo merecía. Si ningún profesor piensa hacer algo al respecto, lo haré yo – Kayra sonaba muy decidida, aunque esperaba no llegar a tal extremo.  


\- Definitivamente eres mi nueva heroína – repitió Casandra.  


\- Estamos hablando a cerca de tu nueva capitana, ¿qué tal si le estás pasando información sobre lo que decimos de ella? – preguntó sospechosamente Abril.  


\- ¿Me estás acusando de traidora?  


\- Tal vez si, tal vez no.  


\- No puedo creerlo.  


\- Te pasaste al lado oscuro, quién sabe si ya te han hecho un lavado de cerebro.  


Kayra estaba luchando por contener su risa. A continuación, escuchó una serie de ruidos a través de su celular, parecía ser un forcejeo.  


\- No… ¡Suéltame! – ordenó Casandra.  


\- ¡Nunca! – sentenció Abril.  


\- ¿Chicas? – preguntó Kayra. Nadie le respondía. Seguramente Casandra soltó el celular cuando Abril la atacó.  


\- ¡Quítate de encima! – siguió gritando Casandra.  


\- No hasta que recupere a la vieja Casandra – declaró Abril riéndose.  


\- Nunca me perdieron.  


\- Eso es lo que tú dices, impostora.  


\- Pero si sigo siendo yo – exclamó Casandra.  


\- ¡Oigan! ¿Me escuchan? – gritó Kayra para llamar su atención.  


\- ¿Kayra? – preguntaron Abril y Casandra, parecía que recién notaran que el celular seguía con la llamada.  


\- ¡Ayúdame! – suplicó Casandra mientras se estaba riendo. Kayra podía imaginar que Abril le estaba haciendo cosquillas -. No… puedo… respirar. ¡Llama a la policía, al FBI, a la CIA… al Presidente si es necesario!  


Kayra no hizo más que rodar los ojos ante la exageración de su pedido.  


\- Hazlo, Kayra – insistió Abril, su voz delataba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener a su prisionera -. Necesitamos refuerzos para combatir a este demonio.  


\- ¿A quién llamas demonio, bruja? – Casandra sonaba ofendida.  


\- A ti. ¿A quién más, sino?  


\- Pues tú no eres exactamente un angelito que digamos.  


\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quisiste…?  


\- Adiós – Kayra interrumpió lo que Abril iba a decir al colgar. Se dejó caer en la cama antes de que Dama diera un salto y se situara a su lado, su dueña le acaricio detrás de las orejas mientras se seguía riendo e imaginándose lo que estaban a sus dos amigas en la casa de Abril.  


Repentinamente, su celular volvió a sonar. Sorprendida de que las chicas terminaran su pelea tan rápido, agarró el aparato sin fijarse en el número.  


\- ¿Terminaron? – preguntó en un tono divertido.  


\- Ni siquiera empecé – le contestó una voz masculina del otro lado. Una voz que, desafortunadamente, reconoció al instante.  


\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con brusquedad Kayra.  


\- Vaya, incluso por teléfono no tienes modales – habló Keith.  


\- ¿Qué quieres? - volvió a preguntar, solo que esta vez lo preguntó de una sarcásticamente amable manera.  


\- ¿Eso es todo? “¿Qué quieres?” No me vas a decir “Hola, ¿cómo estás? Es lindo escucharte” O… “Estuve todo el día deseando que me llamaras” – bromeó Keith. Más no le causó gracia a Kayra.  


\- Tienes exactamente tres segundos para decirme qué es lo que quieres antes de que cuelgue.  


\- Si lo haces, volveré a llamar – prometió Keith.  


\- Y yo no te volveré a contestar – aseguró Kayra.  


\- De acuerdo, ¿te gustaría ir al baile de bienvenida conmigo?  


\- No.  


\- Que rápido. ¿Ni siquiera vas a reconsiderarlo un momento?  


\- Si mal lo recuerdo, ya tuvimos esta conversación y mi respuesta fue la misma.  


\- ¿Esta no es una estrategia para mantenerme interesado? – preguntó Keith. Kayra literalmente se lo podía imaginar sonriendo de lado con un toque de arrogancia -. Porque si es así, no me molestaría en ir a tu casa para convencerte.  


\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – le gritó, horrorizada. No obstante, por alguna estúpida razón, sintió mariposas en el estómago y su cara estaba roja. Agradeció que no estuvieran hablando cara a cara.  


« Malditas hormonas » culpó Kayra.  


\- Pídeselo a Selena, estoy segura de que estará más que encantada de acompañarte – dicho eso, cortó y apagó su celular.  


Por un lado, se sentía alagada que un chico tan guapo como él se interesada en ella. Pero todo eso sonaba muy sospechoso, seguramente era una broma que le obligaron a hacer, o estaba demasiado aburrido de las chicas de siempre y decidió buscar carne fresca para divertirse.  


Fiel a su palabra, Kayra no asistió al baile de bienvenida, no importaba que al final Keith decidiera ir con Selena, o que Casandra y Abril trataron de sobornarla con tabletas de chocolate para que asistiera con ellas. Aunque resulta que al final, solo Abril pudo ir, siendo la cita de un chico de decimo, y Casandra tuvo que quedarse a cuidar a su hermanito. Por lo que fue Abril quien les informó de lo que se habían perdido; el gimnasio lo habían transformado completamente, adornándolo de telas, globos y guirnaldas de negro y plateado, un grupo musical integrado por alumnos hicieron un concierto al inicio del baile, después fue un DJ el encargado de proporcionar la música durante el resto de la noche, la comida consistió en hamburguesas, sándwiches, papas fritas, ponche y torta de limón con chocolate.  


\- Qué delicioso, torta de limón – gimió Casandra mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios, imaginando que estaba saboreando un pedazo -. Ahora tengo ganas de comer uno.  


\- Fue más divertido de lo que pensé que sería – reconoció Abril -. A demás de que Bran nunca me dejó sola y contaba muchas historias graciosas. Incluso me encontré con Mat.  


\- ¿Quién era su cita? – preguntó Kayra.  


\- No la reconocí – admitió Abril mientras se encogía de hombros -. Pero sé que su nombre comenzaba con L.  


\- La próxima vez que lo vea me acordaré de preguntarle – dijo Casandra.  


\- Con lo olvidadiza que eres, seguramente ya te olvidaste – se burló Abril.  


\- ¿Olvidarme de qué? – fingió Casandra.  


\- Exacto.  


\- No, en serio. ¿Me olvidé de algo?  


\- Ya no es gracioso.  


\- ¿Lo qué? – sonrió con inocencia Casandra.  


Abril la fulminó con la mirada antes de entrar a la clase de Historia y sentarse en su lugar, seguido de Kayra y Casandra. Pasaron los minutos desde que tocó la campana y ni rastros del profesor, cosa que rara vez pasaba, el señor Gates era un fanático de la puntualidad.  


\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – le preguntó Kayra a Abril, quien se encogió de hombros.  


\- Nos habrían avisado de ser así.  


El Profesor Gates por fin entró al aula, con su usual camisa dentro de los pantalones, una sonrisa brillante, su cabello cortado al estilo miliar, y sus ojos color café irradiaban emoción y felicidad. Tenía un montón de papeles debajo de su brazo izquierdo. Dejó su portafolio y pasó la lista.  


Una vez que terminó, fue a explicar su demora.  


\- Seguramente se preguntarán la razón de mi tardanza – comenzó a decir el profesor Gates.  


\- Nooo, ¿en serio? – se burló Max mientras se mostraba sorprendido. Claramente estaba fingiendo, pero no evitó que la clase entera se riera.  


\- Felicitaciones – le dijo Gates con una sonrisa a Max -. Se acaba de ganar un castigo para la hora del almuerzo.  


Max se quedó con la boca abierta y lo miraba con una cara de “que-injusticia”.  


\- La razón por la que demoré, es que estuve hablando con el director Bennedet debido a que...  


\- ¿Lo despidieron? – lo interrumpió bruscamente Mikaela -. ¿Se va a casar? ¿Por fin salió del closet? Porque hay que ser sinceros: un hombre que usa siempre sus caminas dentro de los pantalones; tiene ese tipo de corte de cabello; y se ríe de esa manera, no es algo que se pasa por alto.  
Toda la clase se rio. El profesor Gates se quedó mudo y observó su ropa, al final le solamente le dijo que tenía la suerte de poder acompañar a su compañero Max en el almuerzo.  


\- Una compañía decidió que este año le donaría a nuestra escuela un viaje con todo pagado al grupo de noveno grado a Tokio, Japón - la clase entera gritó de emoción y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y comentaban lo que planeaban hacer.  


»Chicos, cálmense… ¡Cálmense! – se callarlo todos. El Profesor Gates se aclaró la garganta -. Como iba diciendo antes de que se descontrolaran – los miró con severidad -. Este viaje no es por diversión, sino por educación, una forma de poder ampliar nuestro conocimiento en la cultura y rica historia de Japón. Por lo tanto, su comportamiento, sus aportes y sus bromas serán tomados en cuenta a la hora de hacer su nota. Y no crean que no les pondré un examen sobre todo lo que se dirá y verá allá.  


\- Ahhh, no es justo – se quejó Henry.  


\- Si prefiere no hacer el viaje para no tener que asistir al examen, está en todo su derecho – dijo el profesor Gates -. Sin embargo, me olvidé de decirles que esto formará parte de su calificación final, por lo que si deciden no ir -. Miró a Henry -. Tendrá menos nota y se les dificultará a la hora de aprobar mi curso.  


Cuando comenzó a repartir dos hojas, una que era el comunicado del viaje y la otra la lista de las cosas que tenían que llevar, decidió añadir otra cosa más el profesor.

Viaje educativo

 

Estima familia:  
Les informamos que, gracias a la donación de una compañía que mantiene fuertes lazos con Japón, el grupo noveno grado realizará un viaje a dicho país, donde pasarán una semana allí y así poder ampliar sus conocimientos visitando museos, parques y demás lugares históricos.  
Con su permiso su hijo/a podrá viajar a Tokio, Japón. Nos instalaremos en la posada Ryokan Katsutaro, del sábado 13 al 18 de Noviembre. Estaríamos saliendo el viernes 11 a las 9:00 A.M y volviendo el domingo 20 a las 8:00 P.M.  
Le pedimos que nos de la autorización de padre, madre o tutor, antes del lunes 7 de este mes.  
Atentamente,

Subdirectora Lisa Gabriel. 

 

Mirando la carta, Kayra se encontraba experimentando un gran dilema. Le emocionaba mucho la idea de viajar a Japón, pero por otro lado no quería. Primero que nada, ella no podía permitirse faltar a sus clases de ballet, el día anterior se les había informado que adelantarían las audiciones para el Lago de los Cisnes, en lugar de ser en Enero, se realizarían a mitad de Diciembre. No tenía tiempo que perder. Segundo, algo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera su antigua psicóloga, es que desde el accidente había desarrollado un terrible terror a las alturas. Había noches en donde soñaba que todavía se encontraban en el auto, su cuerpo, todo golpeado, era mantenido en el lugar gracias al cinturón de seguridad y a pesar de que la vista se le nublaba de vez en cuando, Kayra podía recordar claramente el vidrio delantero roto, permitiendo un claro panorama de los cientos de metros de distancia que había entre el auto y el agua.  


\- Definitivamente voy a ir al viaje – afirmó muy emocionada Casandra en el receso.  


\- Yo también – concordó Abril -. Va a ser muy emocionante ir a Tokio, dicen que sus museos son unos de los recorridos más visitados por los turistas.  


\- ¿A quién le importan los aburridos museos? – la interrumpió Casandra, quitándole importancia con una mano -. Ya me estoy imaginando en la tiendas, comprando todo tipo de ropa. Aunque, si hay algo que no me molestaría aprender es cómo se originaron los fuegos artificiales, uno de los mejores inventos del mundo.  


Abril y Kayra la miraron confundido, y fue Abril la que se atrevió a decirle lo que cruzó por la mentes de ambas.  


\- Sabes que los fuegos artificiales fueron creados en China y no Japón, ¿verdad?  


Casandra se quedó callada, luego se sonrojó levemente y un par de segundos más tarde su cara estaba completamente roja.  


\- P-por supuesto que lo sé, sólo estaba confirmado que me estaban escuchando. Aunque no lo admiten, sé que muchas veces me están ignorando cuando les hablo – dijo de forma confiada -. Pero lo que más me interese es hacer compras cuando lleguemos allá.  


\- Tú y la ropa – criticó Abril con una mirada reprobatoria.  


\- Tú y los museos – la miró de igual manera.  


\- Sin cultura.  


\- Cerebrito.  


\- En realidad no entiendo por qué se están comportando como si tuvieran cinco años – interrumpió Kayra, sabía que si no lo hacía podían llegar a discutir por horas.  


\- ¿No estas emocionada por el viaje? – preguntó Abril, olvidándose completamente de la discusión -. Incluso tú deberías estarlo.  


\- ¿Por qué?  


\- Estaremos una semana del otro lado del mundo, lejos de nuestros padres, conoceremos una cultura totalmente distinta, podremos comprarnos ropa y podrás besarte con Keith – numeró con los dedos Casandra -. ¿Necesitas que te mencione alguna otra cosa?  


Kayra ignoró cuando dijo “lejos de nuestros padres”. Después de todo, ellas no sabían nada del abandono de su padre ni la muerte de su madre. Todavía no estaba preparada para compartirlo con otras personas, era muy temprano. No obstante, hubo algo que no pudo dejar pasar.  


\- ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste? – preguntó Kayra.  


\- ¿Qué si necesitas que te mencione alguna otra cosa? – repitió confundida.  


\- No, lo otro.  


Casandra se quedó en silencio, tratando de recordarlo. Chasqueó los dedos en señal de que lo recordaba.  


\- Ahhh… que podrías besarte con Keith sin que Serena te moleste o amenace – repitió tranquilamente -. Se tuvo que ir a visitar a su abuela enferma. Quién sabe cuándo volverá.  


\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que haré eso? – la miró fríamente.  


\- Se nota que hay algo entre ustedes. Tienen una química – respondió. Kayra no dejaba de fulminarla con la mirada.  


\- Esa “química”, como tú le dices, es de una bomba a punto de estallar.  


\- Una bomba de amor – canturreó Abril.  


\- Cállate - le espetó.  


\- Oh, vamos, debes ser la primera chica que no está interesada en él – agregó Abril -. Aparte de que lo golpeaste.  


\- Quizá sea que no lo estoy interesada en Keith – sugirió en un tono seco Kayra.  


\- Serías la primera – dijo Casandra -. Incluso Abril y yo nos sentimos atraída por él.  


Kayra se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.  


\- Si quieren se lo regalo.  


\- Me encantaría pero no creo que sea posible regalar a otro ser humano. A no ser que formes parte de una organización criminal encargada del tráfico humano, de ser así ¿me podrías conseguir a William Levy? – pidió Casandra, ganándose una risa de Abril.  


\- ¿Quién? – preguntó entre risas Kayra.  


\- William Levy – repitió, pasando la mirada de Kayra a Abril, esperando encontrar algún reconocimiento -. ¿En serio no les suena? Es un actor y modelo cubano nacionalizado estadounidense.  


\- Nop.  


Casandra no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  


\- Y me llaman inculta a mí – les reprochó -. William es uno de los hombres más guapos de todo el mundo. ¡Es her-mo-so!  
Kayra y Abril no pidieron resistir más la risa, ignorando completamente lo ofendida que se mostraba la morocha. 

 

Esa misma tarde, luego de las clases de ballet, Kayra no tuvo prisa en darles el comunicado del viaje a sus tíos, incluso pensó en no dárselo, pero sabía que se enterarían del viaje de una u otra forma, tenían muchos conocidos en su instituto. Así que se bañó e hizo sus deberes de Geografía, Matemáticas y Literatura.  


A las ocho y media, Kayra se encontraba tendida en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Dama estaba tendida sobre su estómago, ronroneando al sentir la mano de su dueña acariciándola detrás de las orejas.  


Toc–toc.  


La cabeza de su tío Paul apareció en el umbral de la puerta, anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista. Kayra salió de su habitación, no sin antes agarrar el permiso y fue detrás de su tío. Bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en la mesa, esperando a que su tía Marta trajera la comida.  


Fue ella, al traer la pasta, quién se dio cuenta de que tenía una hoja en su mano.  


\- ¿Qué es eso, Kayra? – preguntó amablemente -. No será otra carta de la Profesora Salaverra diciendo que te castigó, ¿o sí? – la miró con una ceja arqueada.  


Kayra no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Había sido gracioso ver la cara de sus tíos al leer ese comunicado, sobretodo porque ella no era de clase de personas que se metía en problemas. Dudosamente miró el permiso y terminó por entregárselo a su tío Paul, quién luego de leerlo, se lo entregó a su esposa.  


\- Me parece una maravillosa idea que vayas, Kayra – dijo tía Marta, encantada.  


\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Kayra.  


\- Estoy de acuerdo, me parece que es bueno que salgas, disfrutes y aprendas de otra cultura – apoyó tío Paul.  


Le tomó un tiempo para procesarlo.  


\- ¿Realmente creen eso? ¿No deberían meditarlo? No sé, quizás sientan que no me merezco un viaje tan genial como ese - decía lo primero que se le ocurría. Aunque sonaba muy absurdo ahora que lo pensaba bien.  


\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó su tío Paul -. Ambos estamos de acuerdo con que es una excelente idea que vayas, aparte es un viaje todo pagado y e-du-ca-ti-vo, no por diversión – la miró con gracia.  


Kayra se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, pero la sola idea de pensar en subirse a ese avión le daba nauseas.  


\- ¿Es que no tienes ganas de ir? – la miró preocupada su tía Marta.  


\- Si quiero – admitió. Siempre tuvo una debilidad por la cultura asiática, y que se le presente eso era una oportunidad única en la vida -. Pero es que tengo prácticas de ballet y no sé si puedo faltar – mintió a medias.  


\- Tonterías – dijo su tía Marta -. Estoy muy segura de que madame Noel no le va a molestar, aparte sabemos lo dedicada que eres y por una semana que no te va a afectar.  


Kayra se había quedado sin excusas, y no pensaba jamás contarle a alguien sobre su miedo a las alturas. Su tío sacó un bolígrafo que tenía en su chaqueta y luego de firmar la autorización, se la entregó.  


Una hora más tarde, se encontraba acostada boca abajo en su cama con los ojos cerrados, Dama dormía pacíficamente a su lado. Desafortunadamente, el sueño no era tan misericordioso con ella.  


Su celular vibró en la mesita de luz. Alargó el brazo y miró, era un mensaje de parte de Keith.  


¿Irás al viaje? 

No sabía si debía responderle o no ya que, aunque había dejado de comportarse como un pervertido maleducado, seguía sin caerle bien. Al final optó por no hacer nada y colocó el celular de nuevo en su lugar.  
Cambió de posición y cerró los ojos, esperando a dormirse. 

 

El gran día llegó.  


Viernes 12. Nueve de la mañana. Kayra se despidió de sus tíos antes de reunirse con su grupo en la terminal del aeropuerto, una vez que los profesores pasaron lista para asegurarse de que estaban todos, al igual que asegurarse de que todos tuvieran los pasajes a mano esperando al avión que los llevaría a Tokio, Japón.  


Con cada minuto que pasaba, más era el miedo que tenía Kayra de subirse al avión. Lo peor era que ni Abril ni Casandra se iban a sentar a su lado porque no tenía la misma fila que ella, sino que sus asientos estaba muy lejos del de ella. Así que no tenía a nadie con quien tuviera la suficiente confianza como para tranquilizarse y evitar un gran escándalo. Y por nada en el mundo pensaba agarrarle la mano a un completo desconocido.  


Lo único bueno de todo eso, es que convenció a su tía Marta de que le comprara unos calmantes, poniéndole de pretexto que para ella era muy difícil poder conciliar el dormir cuando viajaba.  


“Atención pasajeros: el vuelo 394 con destino a Tokio saldrá en unos minutos, favor de abordar por la puerta 7. Repito: el vuelo con destino a Tokio saldrá por la puerta 7”

El profesor Gates y la profesora Wilde, quien daba clase de gimnasia, pusieron en una fila a su grupo, entregaron los pasajes a la empleada del aeropuerto y entraron por la terminal. A continuación, formaron una fila de chicas y otro de chicos antes de digiriese hacia la puerta de embarcación. La empleada que se encontraba al lado de la puerta fue tomando los pasajes de cada uno y la profesora Wilde fue la última del grupo en entrar.  


Kayra encontró su asiento 37 B, colocó su mochila en el portaequipaje y se sentó. De inmediato sacó de su bolsillo un pote que contenía unas pastillas prescritas que le mando el médico para calmar sus nervios, sacó uno y se lo tragó. Respirando hondo, Kayra esperaba que no se tardara mucho en hacer efecto.  


\- Parece que vamos a estar juntos todo el viaje – Keith estaba senado al lado suyo.  


\- Dime que estas bromeando – gimió Kayra.  


\- No – se rio, mostrando su pasaje. Efectivamente, tenía el asiento 37 A.  


« ¡Ayyy! ¿Por qué a mí? »  


\- No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de entretenerte por las próximas horas – le aseguró Keith.  


\- Genial – masculló entre dientes.  


Una vez que cerraron las puertas del avión, el capitán dio la orden para que los pasajeros se colocaran los cinturones de seguridad mientras que las azafatas comenzaban a explicar los procedimientos normales que debían de hacerse en caso de emergencia. Como por ejemplo, si se encontraban en medio de una tormenta peligrosa, o una de las turbinas se dañaba, o si se llegaba a estrellar en avión.  


« ¿Es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión? »  


El avión comenzó a moverse y Kayra se agarró fuerte de los reposabrazos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. A medida que agarraba más y más velocidad, fue separándose del suelo hasta lograr el despegue. Una vez que el avión ya estaba en el aire y la señal del abrocharse los cinturones estaba apagado, Kayra comenzó a hiperventilar y flashbacks del accidente fueron golpeándola fuertemente en la mente hasta que finalmente ya no podía distinguir donde se encontraba: en el auto o en el avión.  


\- Kayra. ¡Kayra!  


Escuchó una voz a su lado llamándola. Siguiendo con su dificultad para respirar apropiadamente, Kayra giró lentamente la cabeza a su izquierda, quedándose petrificada al ver a su madre toda herida y sangrando, con la cabeza apoyada en el volante. Sus ojos sin vida la estaban mirando y su boca se abría para hablarle.  


\- Kayra, tranquilízate – le pidió. Pero algo andaba mal, pudo razonar. La voz que salió de la boca de su madre no era la de ella, sino una voz masculina -. Kayra, mírame, por favor.  


Sintió una cálida mano tocarle la cara, y otra sujetando su mano con fuerza. Ya no se encontraba en el auto del accidente, sino en el avión. Y la voz que la llamaba pertenecía a Keith.  


\- Respira – indicó, el tono de su voz se suavizó al comprender que la tenía de regreso -. Eso es, inhala hondo y luego exhala. Así es, sigue así.  


Kayra intentó concentrarse en el sonido de su voz, en sus instrucciones y en el color de sus ojos. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, podía notar claramente que eran de un color tan oscuro y profundo que si no tenía cuidado, era capaz de perderse en ellos.  


No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición: Keith sosteniéndola con firmeza pero al mismo tiempo con suavidad, hablándole para tranquilizarla, y ella devolviéndole el agarre, escuchándolo y completamente perdida en sus ojos.  


El sonido del la señal para desabrocharse el cinturón fue lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Poco a poco los sonidos de la gente a su alrededor hizo que fuera más consciente de la posición en la que ambos se encontraban. Cómo era posible que ninguno de los profesores o demás compañeros notaron que ella estaba teniendo una ataque de pánico la inquietó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba agradecida. Nadie más que Keith fue capaz de presenciar su momento de debilidad.  


Kayra desvió la mirada hacia sus manos juntas, y curiosamente comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago. Tragó en cuanto notó que la mano de Keith era cálida y muy agradable al tacto.  


\- No sabía que le tenías miedo a las alturas – comentó, mirándola con una extraña mirada. Claramente se veía preocupado por ella.  


Kayra salió de en medio del transe, apartando la mirada y le soltó la mano. Cerró al suya en un puño, tratando de olvidarse de la calidez de hace unos momentos.  


\- Por favor no digas nada – suplicó, su voz se había transformado en un susurro.  


\- No lo haré – prometió, el tono sincero de su voz era igual de baja y tranquila -. Pero a cambio me debes un favor.  


Inmediatamente ella giró la cabeza, mirándolo con incredulidad. Tal cual sospechaba, ese idiota la estaba mirando con una media sonrisa.  


\- ¿Qué?  


\- No te preocupes, todavía no sé lo que voy a pedirte pero no creo que sea tan difícil – le guiñó el ojo. Al instante se acomodó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera disfrutando de ese momento.  


\- No tiene ni idea de cuánto te odio en este momento.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos lo que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia. Les prometos que a partir de este cap las cosas se van aponer interesantes ;)  
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios son más que bien recibios.  
> Nos vemos!!

Después de estar sentada por horas en distintos aviones y hacer varias escalas, Kayra comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso de despegar y aterrizar. No había vuelto a tener un episodio como la primera vez, pero eso no impedía que Keith, quien por alguna razón siempre terminaba sentándose a su lado, sostuviera su mano y le hablara para distraerla y calmarla. Por más que le doliera admitirlo, Kayra sabía que si no hubiera sido por él, las cosas podrían haber terminado de una peor forma, y con todos sabiendo de su “pequeño problema”.  


Una vez que llegaron al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, de dirigieron hacia la zona para recoger los equipajes, en donde tardaron treinta minutos en encontrar las maletas de todos, luego tuvieron que esperar a que aparecieran sus guías, aparentemente atrapados en medio del tráfico.  


Mientras esperaban, comieron hamburguesas en McDonald's, el único lugar que tenía algo comestible y conocido para todos. No obstante, el profesor Gates les prometió que cuando se instalaran en el hotel y comenzaran el tour planeado, comerían solo comida japonesa.  


\- Sabía que no tendría que haber venido - comentó Bianca a Mikaela.  


Al llegar los autobuses que contrataron para toda la semana, Kayra se quedó dormida en todo el trayecto hacia la posada Ryokan Katsutaro, un edificio de cuatro pisos donde dormirían en futones de verdad y también desayunarían en esas mesas bajas. Se juntaron todos en el lobby, los profesores fueron armando grupos de a cuatro para cada habitación, poniendo a Kayra con Annie, Casandra y Bianca. Abril, desafortunadamente, quedó con Mary, Rose y Kate.  


La habitación era bastante simple y básica, quizás incluso algo pequeño para ser de cuatro personas, más si esas personas eran unas adolecentes. El suelo era de tatami, en una esquina se encontraba un armario donde tenía enrollados cuatro futones para dormir, había una mini mesa en otra esquina con un juego de té y una jarra eléctrica. En el baño sólo podía entrar una persona, y la bañera era diminuta, sólo podías bañarte parada y dar dos pasos atrás o adelante, pero al menos la presión del agua era bastante buena. Como los futones todavía no se encontraban armados, Annie fue la única que manifestó una preferencia por dormir al lado de la ventana. Se tomaron turnos para utilizar el baño y refrescarse un poco antes de volver al lobby. Al parecer, ya iban a comenzar la excursión.  


Volvieron a subir a los autobuses, partiendo rumbo al Museo Nacional de Tokio, situado dentro del parque Ueno, donde se alojaba un conjunto de edificios separados entre sí, componiendo así las cinco galerías de exhibición del museo, cuya galería principal era un sorprendente edificio rectangular en forma vertical, con tejados a cuatro aguas y una enorme piscina frente a la entrada, cuya agua reflejaba la entrada del museo. En las escaleras de la entrada se encontraba esperándolos la guía turística contratada, la señora Emiko Yuun, una mujer de mediana edad, el pelo negro recogido en un elegante moño y llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser el uniforme del museo para los guías turísticos.  


Tan pronto logró que se hicieran dos filas en el lobby, la guía Yunn comenzó a explicarles la historia general del museo antes de llevarlos hacia la única galería que verían en esa visita.  


\- Este museo es el más grande y antiguo de Japón. Sus orígenes se remontan hacia 1872, cuando se celebró una exposición en el santuario Yushima Seidō. Nuestro museo además de contar con la mayor colección de arte japonés, se encarga de realiza investigaciones arqueológicas y antropológicas por todo Japón y países de Oriente, así como difundir la cultura a través de eventos educacionales relacionados a su colección.  


El profesor Gates hizo un suave gesto para detener a la guía Yuun.  


\- Espero que todos estén sacando apuntes de lo que dice la señora Yuun – dijo con voz severa y clara -, porque esto obviamente estará en el examen que les daré cuando regresemos a casa.  


A pesar de que eso ya se sabía porque se les dijo varias veces en el correr de los días antes del viaje, hubieron muchos chicos que igual hicieron gemidos de protesta, no queriendo tener que sacara apuntes o prestar atención a lo que la guía decía.  


\- Silencio – ordenó el profesor antes de volver a darle la palabra a la guía.  


\- La colección del museo se compone de pinturas, esculturas, armas, armaduras y otras piezas de origen tanto japonés como de otras culturas asiáticas. Estas piezas están distribuidas entre diversos edificios que componen el museo, entre ellas se encuentra nuestra galería principal, Honkan, que fue diseñada por el arquitecto británico Josías Conder, dándole un diseño occidental, sin embargo, el museo fue severamente dañado durante el gran terremoto de Kanto de 1923. Por lo que, más adelante, en 1932, Watanabe Jin le dio un nuevo diseño del estilo oriental a la galería cuando la estaba reconstruyendo, esto contrastó con el estilo occidental de la estructura original. La construcción comenzó en 1932, y el edificio fue inaugurado en 1938. La galería está compuesta de esculturas budistas, armaduras, textiles, cerámica, caligrafía y pergaminos.  


» Tōyōkan es la segunda galería, diseñado por el arquitecto japonés Taniguchi Yoshio y fue inaugurado en el año 1968. Para esa época, la concepción arquitectónica utilizada se la consideró atrevida, construyó esta galería en tres plantas, aunque en realidad parece que fueran cinco, con un diseño descendente en espiral. La Galería Asiática exponen en sus diez salas obras de arte, artesanía y restos arqueológicos de varios países de Oriente, entre ellas incluidas China, Corea, el sudeste de Asia, India, Oriente Medio y Egipto.  


» La tercera galería, Hyokeikan, sólo se encuentra abierta para exposiciones. Esta galería se inauguró en 1999, construida en honor a la boda del príncipe heredero Taisho, mostrando la influencia occidental en la arquitectura en la era Meiji.  


» Heiseikan, la cuarta galería, traza la historia arqueológica de Japón usando artefactos, y al igual que el Hyokeikan, también está abierta para exposiciones especiales. Esta galería incluye una colección de cerámica, herramientas de piedra, cascos y armaduras, y así sucesivamente hasta los 10000 años antes de Cristo.  


» Por ultima, la galería de los tesoros de Horyuji fue diseñado por Yoshio Taniguchi en 1999. La primera planta contiene un restaurante, mientras que en la segunda se encuentra la sala de referencia, puedes ver la colección completa usando una computadora. Se conservan y exponen cerca de 300 tesoros de los siglos VII y VIII, donados a la familia imperial en 1878 por el templo Hōryūji de Nara.  


Una vez que terminó con la explicación general, la señora Yuun los sacó del lobby y los llevó hacia la primera sala.  


\- Ahora bien, la galería que conocerán hoy es esta misma, la Galería Honkan, compuesta por 24 salas de exhibiciones en dos pisos, las cuales de forma cronológica muestran el arte japonés desde las figuras de arcilla del período Jomon, hasta el grabado en madera del siglo XIX. ¿Alguna duda? – miró a los dos grupos esperando que alguien levantara la mano.  


\- ¿Por qué solo vamos a ver esta galería, si usted dijo que habían dos disponibles? - preguntó un estudiante.  


Esta pregunta fue respondida por el profesor Gates en lugar de la guía.  


\- Podríamos haber recorrido todo el museo, pero al haber venido aquí a horas de haber aterrizado, consideramos en sólo ver una de las galerías, así podríamos regresar temprano al hotel y descansar lo suficiente para la actividad de mañana.  


\- ¿Alguna otra duda? – volvió a preguntar la guía, y al no recibir ninguna, prosiguió, contándole a los estudiantes sobre los objetos, su antigüedad, el material y las herramientas utilizadas para crearlas, dónde fueron descubiertas y en qué año. La señora Yuun siguió hablando por un par de horas más, respondiendo preguntas y también aclarando algunas dudas. Finalmente, con el permiso de los profesores, se les permitió a los estudiantes recorrer libremente la galería, pero tenían prohibido salir del edificio.  


Kayra, Abril y Casandra bajaron de vuelta al primer piso, recorriendo nuevamente las primeras salas. Al no tener a ningún adulto o guía para regañarlas, se reían un poco sobre alguna extraña estatua o pintura que les pareciera graciosa, también se sacaron fotos, posando exageradamente algunas veces.  


Un cuadro, una secuencia de imágenes, que le llamó especialmente la atención a Kayra. Le sorprendía haberla pasado de alto en la primera vuelta. Estaba dibujada en blanco y negro, las formas pintadas se hallaban un poco borrosas pero claramente se podía adivinar que se trataba sobre una especie de guerra. En la primera aparecía un hombre con cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, traía puesto una especie de armadura roja y utilizaba una sola mano para dominar su espada. En las siguientes pinturas, mostraban al guerrero venciendo a todos sus contrincantes, saliendo ganador.  


Casandra y Abril se colocaron al lado de Kayra, mirando las pinturas que tanto llamaron su atención.  


\- ¿Esto estaba aquí antes? – preguntó Abril.  


\- Ni idea – respondió Casandra, mostrándose igual de consternada.  


\- Veo que Akuma-sama les atrajo la atención – la guía apareció de pronto detrás de ellas respondió, dándoles a cada una susto -. Perdón, perdón. No fue mi intención asustarlas – se disculpó con una sonrisa.  


\- No pasa nada – aseguró Casandra, mostrándole una sonrisa medio tensa. Odiaba que le dieran sustos.  


\- ¿Akuma-sama? – repitió Kayra, ignorando completamente a su amiga.  


\- Hai. Akuma-sama forma parte de nuestros mitos sobre los onis; los demonios – al decir la palabra “demonios”, Keith apareció mágicamente para escuchar el resto -. Hay varias leyendas que cuenta que existieron muchas aldeas de demonio por todo Japón, ocultas a plena vista de los humanos, pues no deseaban mezclarse en los asuntos humanos, aunque hay rumores de que muchos demonios influenciaron mucho a los emperadores.  


\- Qué absurdo – bufó Keith a Kayra, quien lo fulminó con la mirada para que se callara.  


\- Si los demonios tenían una influencia tan grande, ¿cómo es que nadie se percató de eso? ¿Qué no se suponía que tenían una apariencia monstruosa? –inquirió Casandra.  


\- No necesariamente. Depende del tipo de demonio. Es verdad que de acuerdo a nuestras leyendas y mitos, muchos de ellos poseían un rostro horripilante, incluso poseían más de una cara, pero también se dice que los más poderosos demonios tenían la capacidad de ocultar sus rasgos demoniacos, pudiendo mezclarse entre los humanos, aunque claro, no era algo que ellos acostumbraban a hacer. Como dije antes, su especie prefería mantenerse alejada del hombre, creían que éramos una raza inferior que provocaban luchas y guerras sangrientas por codicia.  


\- ¿Entonces este tal Akuma era uno de los que sí interactuaba con los humanos? – preguntó Kayra con curiosidad.  


\- Mmmm, no completamente – admitió la guía -. Según una leyenda, se dice que Akuma-sama era el jefe de los clanes demoniacos del Sur luego de la muerte de su padre, Satsujin-sama. Vivía en la aldea Kasai, uno de los pueblos más grandes de demonios, y un día, trajo a una chica humana, alegando que había hecho una promesa de regresarla a su hogar.  


\- ¿Una humana le pidió ayuda? ¿Por qué no fue a una aldea de hombres? – Casandra preguntó.  


\- Se dice que ella no provenía de Japón, sino de una tierra muy lejana y difícil de encontrar, y la niña no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, ni tampoco cómo volver. Así que, por supuesto, los humanos no podían ayudarla y sólo le quedaba depender de Akuma-sama. Akuma-sama vio en los ojos de la chica mucho miedo y anhelo por volver con su familia, por lo que prometió ayudarla y mientras tanto le daría asilo en su casa. Pero los días se tornaron semanas, y las semanas en meses, y Akuma-sama seguía sin poder encontrar una forma de ayudarla, y con el pasar del tiempo, él comenzó a darse cuenta de que no deseaba encontrar una forma de regresar a la chica porque se había enamorado de ella y no quería que se fuera – Kayra sonrió al escuchar los “aaaahhh” que lanzaron Abril y Casandra.  


\- Pero la humana no se quedó, ¿verdad? – inquirió Keith con sequedad.  


Inmediatamente, la guía dejó de sonreír y miró con seriedad a Keith, quien no se dejó intimidar.  


\- En realidad, no se sabe cómo termina la leyenda. Las últimas páginas de esta historia fueron arrancadas muchos años antes de ser descubiertas por nuestros arqueólogos. Aunque hay varis leyendas relacionadas con esa historia. La mayoría dicen que nunca pudieron estar juntos por diferentes razones.  


\- Eso pasa – Keith se cruzó de brazos, aunque la sequedad de su voz cambio a una más melancólica.  


\- ¿Eso pasa? – repitió Kayra.  


\- Una humana, cuya vida es mortal, jamás podría vivir junto con un demonio, quien posee la capacidad de vivir por cientos de años. Para el demonio, el tiempo que pase junto con un humano es como un parpadear de ojos. 

 

Habían llegado a Japón en pleno otoño, al igual que en California, pero ahí sí podían sentir claramente que el calor había disminuido un poco, además de que la ciudad de Tokio se vio pintada de hojas de amarillo, rojo y naranja. Era un panorama muy hermoso, aunque Kayra deseó que le viaje se hubiera realizado en primavera, cuando florecían las flores de cerezo. Según la dueña de la posada, el parque Ueno era uno de los mejores lugares para ver esas flores.  


La primera noche que fueron a cenar a un restaurante probaron sukiyaki, que consistía en un poco de carne junto con vegetales y otros ingredientes. Los profesores se aseguraron de pedirle a una mesera si podía enseñarles a usar los palillos al notar que casi todos los alumnos tenían problemas para utilizarlos. Fue muy vergonzoso. Incluso después de que la mesera les explicó cómo hacerlo, varios decidieron rendirse y pedir cubiertos de plástico para poder comer los fideos.  


Además de eso, el resto de las noches habían probado otras comidas típicas de los japoneses: el sushi, el arroz blanco, los tallarines, y los dulces. También probaron el ramen, una versión japonesa de la sopa de fideos chinos, a Kayra le habían encantado mucho. Mientras que en las mañanas solían comer sándwiches o algo de comida rápida para no perder mucho tiempo.  


La suerte parecía estar de su lado cuando descubrieron una especie de festival cerca del Templo Budista Sensoji. Un festival al cual se les permitió asistir.  


Había muchos con puestos de comida, entretenimientos y juegos. Todo era tan diferente a lo que acostumbraban a ver en el Valle de San Gabriel, veían a japoneses y algunos extranjeros caminar en hermosos kimonos, utilizando broches y extensiones en su cabello para realizar elaborados y complicados peinados. Mirando a un grupo de hermosas japonesas en kimonos, Kayra se preguntó cómo ser vería ella en uno de esos, ¿haría el ridículo? ¿Se vería linda? No pudo seguir pensando gracias a que Casandra la arrastró hacia la zona de juegos y el primero que escogió era el de pescar globos de agua con un pequeño anzuelo, por desgracia a Casandra se le resbaló el globo de la punta del anzuelo y lo perdió. Tres veces seguidas.  


\- Ja, ja – se burló Abril.  


\- Te reto a que intentes hacerlo – le dijo Casandra muy enojada.  


\- Yo no pierdo mi tiempo en estos tontos juegos – rechazó Abril.  


\- Es porque eres una gallina – era el turno de Casandra de burlarse.  


\- No es cierto.  


Casandra puso sus manos debajo de sus axilas y comenzó a imitar a una gallina, consiguiendo molestar a Abril. Kayra se reía de sus tonterías, y no resistió el impulso de sacar su celular para grabarlas con su cámara.  


Luego de probar suerte en otros juegos, decidieron que ya era hora de ir a comer algo. Una tienda llamó la atención de Kayra por el dulce olor que desprendía en el aire, eran unas brochetas de tres bolitas de colores. Por lo que entendió, eran dangos, y parecía que estaban hechas de algún tipo de arroz. Estaban tan sabrosas que terminó por comprar unos cuantos para el camino.  


« Podría sacar la receta de internet y cocinarlas yo misma cuando vuelva a casa », pensó Kayra mientras seguía comiéndolos.  


Siguieron recorriendo el festival, y probaron otros juegos. A Kayra le dieron un peluche de un oso panda al ganar al derribar los objetos con corchos, pero se lo regaló a Abril al ver que ella quería ese animal y por desgracia no lo pudo ganar. Cuando sus amigas fueron a comprar un poco de anmitsu, unos cubitos gelatinosos con fruta, Kayra, con el estomago lleno, decidió esperarlas cerca de un puesto de té.  


\- Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte – Keith apareció cerca de ella. Refiriéndose al oso panda que le dio Abril. Cerca de él se encontraban dos de sus amigos, Daniel y Jack, intentando pescar pececitos de verdad con una pequeña red hecha de papel.  


\- Lo sé – decidió fingir que el interesaban los tipos de té de la tienda para distraerse cuando Keith le puso un pequeño peluche de un zorro dorado frente a ella -. ¿Qué es esto?  


\- Lo gané en uno de los juegos y como sé que a las chicas les gusta esto, decidí regalártelo – le explicó Keith.  


Kayra debatió entre aceptarlo o no, pero terminó por aceptar. No podía mentirse a sí misma de que ese zorrito no era lindo.  


\- Gracias.  


\- De nada.  


Keith le giñó el ojo antes de irse con sus amigos.  


Casandra y Abril aparecieron unos minutos después, notando al instante el nuevo oso que tenía Kayra en sus manos.  


\- ¿Y eso? – le preguntó Casandra.  


\- Lo acabo de ganar – mintió Kayra y las tres siguieron recorriendo el festival.

 

El resto de la semana visitaron la Torre de Tokio, los jardines del ala este del Palacio Imperial, el interior no estaba permitido el paso a turistas, el templo Kiyomizu, donde tenía una hermosa vista hacia el lago Shinobazu, vieron una lucha de sumo en el Estadio de Sumo “Kokugikan”. Y el penúltimo día, los profesores los llevaron a Harajuku, uno de los lugares de compras más populares de la ciudad. Kayra aprovechó y compró un abanico decorado con flores para su tía Marta y una pequeña estatua de un antiguo emperador para su tío Paul. Sin olvidar de comprarse cosas para ella.  


El último día les tocó visitar el Museo de la Espadas Japonesas. Un edificio blanco, quizás de cuatro o cinco pisos, Kayra no podía saberlo con exactitud porque sólo tenía tres ventanas distribuidas en distintos lados, del lado izquierdo había algo escrito en kanjis, seguramente el nombre del museo. Afuera, en la entrada, los esperaba su guía turístico, esta vez les tocó a un hombre de estatura mediana y calvo pero con una larga barba; el señor Nara.  


\- Bienvenidos al Museo de la Espada Japonesa - el señor Nara tenía una voz fuerte y clara, no era necesario que gritara para que lo escucharan-. Nuestro pequeño museo está dedicado al arte de la creación de espadas japonesas, y cuenta con una colección de más de 150 artículos, incluyendo espadas, montajes y armaduras, así como los documentos de trabajo de los metales – explicó al mismo tiempo en que los introdujera a una sala llena de espadas.  


» Aquí encontrarán todo tipo de espadas, y para poder clasificarlas se necesita tener en cuenta el tamaño, la forma, el ámbito de aplicación y el método de fabricación. Nuestras espadas más comunes y conocidas son la katana, la wakizashi y la tachi – los llevó a una mesa donde se encontraban los tres tipos de espadas que acababa de decir. Señaló una de las espadas largas -. Las katanas son distintas a las espadas orientales no solo en la apariencia sino también en la forma en que se la usaba. Por ejemplo, la katana es un arma con una hoja fina y curva especial que surge de la necesidad de obtener un corte eficaz cuando se manejaba desde la montura del caballo. En cambio, la espada viene de origen europeo, su hoja recta era utilizada nada más que para clavarla en el cuerpo del oponente y es común que tienda a quedarse clavada luego de realizar el corte. Por ello, la curva obtiene siempre un corte tangencial a la trayectoria del arma y con ello evita que la katana se quede atrapada – pasó a la espada mediana -. Por otra parte, la wakizashi es un sable corto con una longitud de entre 30 y 60 centímetros. Su forma es similar a la de la katana, aunque su filo es generalmente más delgado y, por lo tanto, permite herir con mayor severidad a al objetivo desprotegido. Los guerreros samurái a menudo llevaban ambas consigo, denominándolas en conjunto daishō, que significa “la larga y la corta”.  


»La wakizashi se usó desde un principio como arma de defensa para el samurái, al no poder disponer de su katana. Cuando un samurái entraba en un edificio debía dejar su katana en un soporte junto a la entrada. Sin embargo, podía llevar consigo la wakizashi en todo momento, e incluso tenerla cerca mientras dormía para repeler cualquier agresión. Al ser más corta y manejable, el desenvaine y corte era más fácil de realizar en espacios cerrados – el guía se detuvo, permitiendo que los estudiantes pudieran terminar de escribir, a su vez, algunos aprovecharon para pedir que repitiera alguna palabra o frase. Luego de diez minutos, prosiguió al señalar la última espada, cuyo tamaño era igual al de la katana -. Por último, el tachi fue la primera espada larga forjada en el Japón, se la considera como el antecesor directo de la katana, y se dice una espada es llamada tachi cuando colgaba del cinturón con el filo cortante hacia abajo, por eso es que se la utilizaba mayormente para la caballería, ya que está diseñada para cortar de abajo hacia arriba. En cambio, la katana lleva el filo hacia arriba para atravesar la cintura del enemigo.  


Scott levantó la mano tan pronto terminó de escribir.  


\- Entonces, ¿sólo se puede diferenciar la katana del tachi por cómo se llevaba el filo? – preguntó en cuanto le dio la palabra el señor Nara.  


\- Bueno, en realidad no sólo por eso – mueve un poco la cabeza a los costados mientras explicaba -. Por supuesto que hubo toda una evolución en cuanto al diseño de la espada para pasar de tachi a katana, a menudo ambos se los podía diferenciar por cómo se vestían, ósea la funda del arma, y también por los detalles de las hojas.  


Bianca y María hicieron un par de preguntas más antes de que el guía siguiera explicando otras espadas mientras se las enseñaba. La chokunto, el tsurugi/ken, la kodachi, la odachi, la uchigatana y el katate-uchi. Era muy impresionante cómo dependiendo de cuantos centímetros tuviera la hoja, o de cuán curva era, cambian el nombre y la forma en la que se utilizaba.  


En la tarde, se tomaron un descanso de veinte minutos para salir un momento a comer, sentarse e ir al baño. Terminado el descanso, el señor Nara los volvió a llevar a la planta más alta, hacia una sala alejada que estaba vacía con la excepción de una mesa con una inmensa caja de vidrio, dentro de ella se encontraba una katana.  


\- Tienen mucha suerte de haber venido, hace poco se descubrió una katana que se estima proviene del periodo Heian, 794-1185, por esa razón se la denomina como una espada Koto. Es considerada una de nuestros descubrimientos más antiguos y valiosos, encontrada casi en perfecto estado.  


\- ¿Estás bien, Kayra? – le preguntó Abril.  


Fue ahí que Kayra notó que había dejado de caminar y que sintió como una pulsación en su cabeza. Respiró hondamente antes de volver a caminar.  


\- Si, sólo me vino un repentino dolor de cabeza – respondió.  


\- ¿Quieres pedirle a alguno de los profes para salir a tomar algo de aire?  


\- No, gracias. Ya se me pasará – le sonrió para tranquilizarla.  


Abril no tuvo la oportunidad de insistir cuando escucharon al guía pedir que formaran un enorme círculo alrededor de la vitrina, de esa forma todos serían capaces de ver la katana, que se encontraba fuera de su funda, permitiendo ver la hoja desgastada. La empuñadura era igual a la de las katanas que observaron antes, con una cinta de color negro gastado que la envolvía y la funda, además de carecer de algún diseño como se había visto en otras, también estaba rasgada en una de sus lados.  


Kayra se encontraba en primera fila, y al observar creyó por un momento que la hoja de la katana comenzaba a desprender un débil brillo azulado, pero como nadie pareció percatarse de ello, decidió que fue un reflejo que provocó la luz.  


\- Con un largo de 60 centímetros, 5 centímetros de ancho, un contrafilo aún poderoso y su filo todavía es peligroso. El forro que cubre el mango para mejorar la colocación del ito se encuentra hecho de una piel de reptil no identificada, y el diseño de su guarda es de una extraña estrella de siete puntas con algunos grabados no identificados. El acero utilizado para crear la hoja es por increíble que parezca, mucho más resistente que el que se utiliza hoy en día – apasionadamente el guía iba explicando detalladamente la katana.  


Los que se encontraban en la parte exterior de círculo empujaban al resto para poder ver la katana, y poco a poco todos comenzaron a protestar y moverse de un lado para otros. Un chico le dio un codazo en la espalda a Kayra sin querer.  


\- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! – protestó, girándose para ver al responsable, cuando otra persona fue empujada hacia adelante y chocó contra ella, haciendo que tropezara hacia atrás y chocara contra la vitrina. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, Kayra escuchaba claramente las voces de sus profesores y del señor Nara pidiendo que se calmaran todo. Y como si todo no pudiera empeorar, el suelo comenzó a moverse violentamente.  


\- ¡TERREMOTO! – se oyó a alguien gritar.  


La gente comenzó a gritar de miedo, temiendo que el museo se les derrumbase encima y corrían en busca de una de las salidas de emergencia más próxima. Kayra trató de seguir a su grupo, pero alguien la empujo por detrás con brusquedad y cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.  


\- ¡Kayra! – oyó decir Keith.  


Y perdió el conocimiento


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Ya vamos por el sexto cap y a partir de acá las cosas mejoran mucho, lo prometo ;)  
> Como siempre agradezco todos los comentarios y kudos que me dejene. Eso me impulsa mucho a seguir publicando la historia.  
> Buenos, sin nada más que decir disfruten :)

Soñó con varias cosas. Demasiadas como para recodarlas con claridad. Era como si se encontrara en medio de un remolino lleno de colores, con imágenes pasando y girando de un lado a otro. De entre tantas, cosas, pudo distinguir muchas criaturas mitad hombre, mitad animal, un hermoso castillo japonés y un pueblo. De repente, el remolino de colores desapareció y todo estaba a oscuras, un extraño espejo apareció ante ella, y lo que reflejaba no era exactamente a Kayra. Mostraba a un joven, que por alguna razón le resultaba bastante familiar esa persona, pero no podía recordarla, aunque le sorprendía bastante que sus ojos fueran iguales a los de ella. Deseó poder seguir examinándolo y descubrir quién era, pero su imagen fue remplazara por una Kayra diferente. La chica que aparecía del otro lado del espejo tenía unos años más, vestía unos extraños pantalones y remera toda gastada, sucia y algo sangrienta de algunas heridas y raspones que presentaba. 

Se la veía cansada, sucia y su cabello parecía que fue cortado sin mucho cuidado. Y a pesar de eso, Kayra podía notar algo en los ojos de su reflejo, cierta confianza y fuerza que sabía que carecía de ella ahora mismo. Levantó una mano, sorprendiéndose de que su reflejo también lo hiciera, y al tocar la superficie del espejo, éste ser rompió en mil pedazo y ella cayó al vacío.  


En cuanto recuperó la consciencia, notó que le dolía la cabeza, demasiado. Quizá por el golpe que recibió al desmayarse. Y también que una fuerte luz le daba en la cara, intentó abrir los ojos mientras se daba sombra con una mano, siendo consciente por primera vez de que se encontraba acostaba sobre una superficie dura e irregular, al tocarla supo de inmediato que era de tierra. Eso no era posible, porque se suponía que se había desmayado en el museo donde el piso era de madera. Se incorporó en seguida, notando enseguida los colores del otoño rodeándola con sus árboles y hojas caídas. Miró hacia todos lados, intentando comprender qué estaba haciendo en medio de un bosque. Completamente sola.  


« ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? » se preguntó Kayra.  


Esto debía ser un sueño, un producto de su desmayo. Simplemente ella no podía encontrarse en ese lugar.  


« Podría ser una broma » habló la parte más razonable de Kayra.  


Si, seguramente era eso. Sus compañeros provecharon que estaba inconsciente para dejarla en medio de los árboles de un parque. Debía ser eso. No obstante, ni Casandra, Abril, e incluso los profesores permitirían que le hicieran una broma de mal gusto. También había que tomar en cuenta de que no escuchaba nada, ni un solo sonido. Lo cual era completamente imposible si Kayra se encontraba en una de las ciudades más ruidosas y activas del mundo. Lo cual sólo podía haber dos explicaciones: o bien se encontraba soñando, o misteriosamente había aparecido en ese lugar. Obviamente, la primera opción era la más lógica.  


Se levantó y percibió un objeto a escasos metros de ella. ¡Era la katana del museo! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Kayra se acercó y con cuidado la examinó entre sus manos. No podía ser la misma katana, esa se veía completamente nueva, la funda ni siquiera tenía la rasgadura que había visto en el museo. ¿Se había confundido? Miró la guarda para comprobar su diseño, efectivamente, ahí se encontraba la estrella de siete puntas. Igual que la del museo. Entonces, ¿por qué se veía como nueva? Agarró su empuñadura y poco a poco sacó la espada de su funda, descubriendo que también la hoja se encontraba fresca. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Por curiosidad la movió en el aire, escuchándose como la hoja cortaba el aire.  


« Debe de estar muy filosa », con eso en mente la volvió a envainarla y miró a su alrededor.  


\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? – preguntó Kayra a la nada.  


De inmediato tuvo una idea. Sacó de su bolsillo trasero su celular e intentó llamar a alguien, más fue su sorpresa de que no funcionaba y se suponía que tenía la batería completa. Probó con su iPod, teniendo el mismo resultado. Incluso su reloj no funcionaba.  


« Es como si la tecnología no funcionara aquí » pensó Kayra asombrada.  


Miró hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Hacia dónde ir? Recordaba haber visto en un programa de supervivencia algo sobre qué hacer cuando se está perdido en el bosque, generalmente lo mejor era ir en dirección al norte, pero por supuesto, Kayra no llevaba una brújula con ella, y tampoco tenía los elementos necesarios para crear una. Buscó en su cerebro, recordando todo lo que podía sobre ese episodio. Al mirar hacia el cielo, lo supo. Las nubes generalmente se mueven de oeste a este, así que si su oeste se encontraba a su izquierda, significaba que el norte estaba hacia adelante.  


Ató con la correa de la funda la katana en la tira de su jean y fue hacia el norte, rezando para poder despertar de esa locura, o al menos encontrar algo de civilización para que le explicaran qué estaba pasando. Seguramente sus profesores y amigas estaban muy preocupados. ¿Y si alguien la secuestro mientras se desmayo durante ese terremoto? Lo creía poco probable, pero ¿qué otra explicación podía ser? Aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué alguien quisiera llevársela, no es como si ella fuera importante, no era rica ni tampoco tenía influencia sobre alguien importante.  


Sin su reloj para guiarla, Kayra no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo fue que se encontraba caminando. No podía creer que todavía no se había encontrado con nadie, ¿dónde diablos había aparecido?  


¡Crac! Una rama rota.  


Kayra se detuvo al instante, y miró hacia todas direcciones.  


\- ¿Hola? – llamó con incertidumbre. No había nadie, y tampoco encontrada nada raro.  


Vacilante volvió a retomar su camino antes de volver la cabeza hacia un lado y al otro, intentando sacarse el miedo. Seguramente fue un animal. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar esta vez el crujir de hojas sacas muy cerca. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió un movimiento a su derecha. Una sombra que se movió a toda velocidad. Era muy grande y no parecía ser la de un animal.  


\- ¿Ho-hola?  


Nadie le respondió, pero sí volvió a ver un movimiento a su izquierda. ¿Acaso eran dos? Con cautela, Kayra se dirigió hacia la katana que colgaba de su cintura y la agarró del mango mientras seguía mirando hacia ambos lados. Podía sentir el sudor corriéndole por la cara.  


La sombra desapareció, pero Kayra seguía sintiéndose observada, aunque no podía saber de dónde. Su cuerpo entero se congeló al escuchar una respiración mezclada con siseos provenía de atrás. Lentamente giró sobre sí misma y sus ojos se abrieron como plato en ver a la criatura que estaba, ahora, delante de ella. La criatura tenía las piernas muy largas y delgadas, con cuatro brazos, su rostro estaba algo desfigurado y sus brillantes ojos amarillos le daban un aspecto atemorizante y vestía una especie de traje negro muy apretado, haciéndola ver que era un monstruo del género femenino.  


La criatura dijo algo en una extraña lengua, parecía que siseaba. Kayra, como cualquier persona razonable, echó a correr a toda velocidad y como cualquier otro depredador en el mundo, la criatura fue tras ella.  


Ahora, si Kayra tuviera una ventaja de más de cien metros, seguramente se habría subido a un árbol, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no sabía si esa cosa podía trepar también, después de tono tenía cuatro brazos y piernas largas. Quizás el árbol no era una buena idea, aunque tampoco podía averiguarlo porque ella carecía de esa ventaja.  


Sus piernas le dolían demasiado y no podía detenerse, tampoco era que sirviera de mucho el correr, sabía que poco a poco esa criatura le estaba ganando terreno, a pesar de que no estaba mirando hacia atrás, había visto demasiadas películas como para saber que el hacerlo era una terrible idea. Y sin embargo, finalmente echó un vistazo y los siguiente que supo era que estaba rodando colina abajo. Luego de muchas vueltas y golpes con rocas y otros objetos, Kayra aterrizó de golpe contra el suelo. Habría permanecido más tiempo acostada, lamentándose de todos los moretones que seguramente tendría, pero el siseo la mantuvo alerta, se levantó ignorando completamente el dolor de su cuerpo y siguió corriendo hasta que encontró un árbol ahuecado, ahí se escondió y esperó.  


Intentó respirar hondo y despacio, tenía que calmarse. Un ardor en el brazo izquierdo le llamó la atención. Kayra se encontró con la manga de su remera tiñéndose de rojo, movió el brazo para poder tener una mejor visión de la herida sólo para tener que morderse fuertemente el labio inferior al sentir que el dolor se multiplicaba. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso a ella?  


De pronto, la criatura apareció frente a ella, provocando que lanzara un grito de miedo. La criatura hizo ruido parecido al de una risa.  


\- ¡Retrocede! – bramó Kayra, inmediatamente agarró la katana de su mango y fue desfundándola -. Te voy a lastimar si no lo haces.  


\- Ji, ji, ji.  


La criatura saltó hacia ella, y Kayra sin pensarlo realizó un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba con la katana, logrando hacerle un corte en el torso. La criatura gritó de dolor y retrocedió. Kayra aprovechó para salir escurrirse entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr nuevamente. El monstruo no tardó en volver a correr detrás de ella.  


Maldiciéndose en su cabeza, Kayra sabía que acababa de pasar a tener una muerte rápida a una muy dolorosa. No entendía por qué no despertaba, se suponía que en una pesadilla cuando se creía que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo o morir se despertaba.  


A pesar de que la adrenalina seguía corriendo por sus venas, Kayra no podía seguir ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo y el cansancio de sus piernas, estaba perdiendo velocidad. Sus ojos se estaban aguando mientras intentaba evitar pensar en la horrible muerte que le estaba esperando. Respiraba con más fuerza para poder seguir adelante. Podía oír el siseo furioso de la criatura detrás de ella. Eso no era bueno. Miró rápidamente hacia atrás para ver cuánto tiempo más de vida le quedaba cuando chocó con algo duro. Su respiración se detuvo cuando sintió las manos de alguien la agarraron de los brazos para evitar que se cayera hacia atrás. Por un momento temió que ya la hubiera atrapado.  


Temblando, volvió sus ojos para descubrir que en realidad era un hombre alto con unos ojos marrones brillantes, piel bronceada y una cabellera marrón oscura atada a una cola de caballo, la que la estaba sosteniendo.  


El hombre parecía bastante molesto de que lo chocaran, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se percató del estado en que la chica se encontraba. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a la criatura aparecer frente de él. Eso lo explicaba todo. Con un suspiró de exasperación colocó a la chica detrás, siendo él su escudo.  


Al comprender lo que el hombre intentaba hacer Kayra intentó protestar, no tenía que arriesgar su vida por ella. No se conocían, no valía la pena que hiciera eso. No obstante, él dijo unas palabras en el mismo idioma que la criatura había utilizado cuando se encontraron. La criatura no le gustó lo que le dijeron y se dispuso a atacarlo, pero antes de que lograra moverse una luz dorada en diagonal travesó su cuerpo. La criatura, ahora despedazada cayó hacia adelante muerta.  


El hombre volvió la katana un poco, tratando de sacarle la sangre antes de limpiarla completamente con un pedazo de trapo y la volvió a enfundar. Giró hacia donde había dejado a Kayra, quien se encontraba petrificada ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que el hombre se acercaba a ella. Viendo esto, el hombre se detuvo e intentó hablarle, pero las palabras que decía Kayra no podía entenderlas. Al parecer él comprendió eso, así que probó con otra lengua, obteniendo el mismo resultado.  


Kayra negó lentamente con la cabeza.  


\- Yo no-no te entiendo – dijo y el intenso dolor de su brazo hizo acto de presencia nuevamente. Kayra sujetó con fuerza su brazo e inconscientemente se inclinó hacia adelante. Respiraba con dificultad y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.  


El hombre se acercó un poco más, hablaba con preocupación y urgencia, pero Kayra seguía sin entenderlo, sus piernas le fallaron y su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa. A lo lejos seguía escuchando su sedosa voz, cerró los ojos y se desmayó en sus brazos. 

 

A diferencia de la primera vez, Kayra despertó sobre algo mucho más suave y cálido que la dura tierra. Por supuesto eso no venía sin un intenso dolor recorrerle en todo el cuerpo, era tan fuerte que terminó por despertarla. Se encontró con un techo de tablas de madera, giró ligeramente la cabeza a la derecha, una puerta corrediza de papel, a su izquierda, unas ventanas hechas de papel. ¿Acaso había despertado finalmente? ¿Habían vuelto a la posada? No. Esa habitación era distinta a la que compartía con sus compañeras y la falta de olor a desinfectante le indicaba que posiblemente no se encontraba en un hospital.  


Despacio, Kayra fue incorporándose, notando por primera vez que se habían cambiado de ropa por una yukata azul claro. Moviendo un poco la tela, vio unas cuantas vendas sobre su torso, también había algunas en su brazo izquierdo y le habían tendido los raspones de sus piernas. Lentamente fue recordado a esa criatura como también al hombre que la salvó de ella. ¿Había sido él el que la trajo a ese lugar? De ser así ¿fue él el que la vendó y cambió de ropa? Esperaba que no, pero de ser así sólo pudiera sentirse avergonzada, pero no enojada, no debería después de que ese hombre la salvó.  


« Aún así, realmente espero que no haya sido él », pensó.  


Con cuidado se levantó y dirigió hacia la ventana para abrirla un poco.  


\- No puede ser – murmuró al ver una calle cubierta de gente japonesa, vestida de kimonos antiguos, cambiando de un lado hacia otro para hacer sus mandados y yendo hacia el mercado. Todo eso Kayra lo observaba desde la ventana del segundo piso de un edificio.  


Con rapidez cerró la ventana y fue hacia la puerta corrediza, ésta la abrió con cuidado y sacó la cabeza para a ambos lados del pasillo, sin encontrarse a nadie. Kayra tragó en seco antes de armarse de valor y salir de la habitación, tomando la izquierda, necesitaba encontrar a alguien para que le dijera dónde estaba, y cómo podía volver a Tokio. Pero si llegaban a tener un teléfono que funcionara eso también le ayudaría mucho.  


A pesar de que sus heridas habían sido atendidas, Kayra debía caminar con cuidado, el dolor todavía no había desaparecido. Al llegar al final del pasillo, se encontró con unas escaleras hacia abajo, donde podía escuchar varias voces femeninas hablando en japonés. ¿Habría alguien que hablara español? Se preguntó mientras bajaba despacio, al llegar al último escalón, fue recibida por las curiosas miradas de tres mujeres. Una de ellas iba vestida con un exquisito kimono estampado en dorado, rojo y verde, su cara se encontraba pintada de blanco haciendo resaltar sus finos labios rojos y las sombras doradas de sus ojos remarcados de negros, su oscuro cabello estaba recogido en una especie de moño con un solo peine colocado en la base y un adorno de aguja; mientras que las otras dos vestían simples kimonos verdes algo gastados pero en perfectas condiciones y sus peinados, aunque también eran unos moños, claramente se podía notar que eran completamente distintos a los de la primera mujer, tanto por la simplicidad como por la falta de adornos.  


Bajo la mirada de las tres mujeres que la estaban inspeccionando de arriba abajo, Kayra no podía evitar sentirse algo fea en comparación con la mujer pintada. Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente llevaba un aspecto bastante demacrado. Ninguna de ellas pronunció palabra, provocando que Kayra se pusiera aun más nerviosa.  


No lo aguantó más.  


\- Ho-hola – levantó tímidamente una mano para saludar -. ¿Por casualidad alguna de ustedes tiene un teléfono o podrían decirme en dónde me encuentro?  


Con el sonido de su voz, las mujeres reaccionaron, y fue la de la cara pintada que habló en japonés a las otras dos, claramente dándoles una orden. Ellas hicieron una reverencia y se fueron por el pasillo que se encontraba detrás. Por supuesto que Kayra no entendió palabra alguna, pero esperaba que fueran a buscar a alguien con el que sí pudiera hablar.  


Obviamente su pequeño paseo la agotó y Kayra no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse en el escalón, tocándose el torso con cuidado. Creyó que su brazo izquierdo era lo que más lastimado tenía, pero esa caída debió de haberla lastimado más de lo que pensó en un inicio.  


Sintiendo la penetrante mirada de la japonesa, Kayra levantó la mirada. La mujer se encontraba de brazos cruzados mientras seguía inspeccionándola, desde su llamativo cabello rojo, pasando por el pequeño corte que tenía en el cuello hasta llegar sus pies desnudos. En cambio, Kayra seguía mirando asombrada lo hermosa que era esa mujer, y se percató por primera vez de que llevaba en la mano un abanico rosado cerrado.  


No pasó mucho tiempo para que se escucharan varios pasos dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraban. Aparecieron las mismas dos mujeres con dos hombres detrás. Kayra los examinó a ambos. Uno de ellos utilizaba unos extraños pantalones negros con una remera y sobre sus hombros una especie de túnica, su cabello era corto y negro claro, sus ojos eran de un ligero color marrón. Por otra parte, el otro hombre era…  


Kayra abrió los ojos como plato al reconocerlo.  


\- ¡Eres tú! – exclamó mientras lo señalaba, lo cual no pareció una buena idea el hacerlo. Inmediatamente la mujer pintada la estaba reprimiendo. Era una buena cosa que no pudiera entenderle ni una palabra.  


Su salvador fue a su rescate nuevamente. Con unas palabras logró calmar a la mujer, incluso logro hacerla sonrojar un poco, aunque claro, con todo es maquillaje blanco, era algo difícil de asegurar. La mujer recuperó la compostura, y luego de decir algo, hizo una reverencia y se marchó con las otras dos mujeres. Ahora sólo estaban su salvador, el otro hombre y ella.  


\- Por favor, dime que tu amigo habla español – suplicó Kayra. Más fue recibida con unas miradas de confusión -. Maldición, me lo temía.  


El otro hombre, que se mostraba serio, hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera hacia una habitación. Kayra se mostró bastante reacia en hacerlo, pero su salvador le indicó con una sonrisa que todo estaba bien. Ahora, en otra situación, Kayra jamás hubiera seguido a un completo extraño que no podía entender, pero dado que se encontraba en una situación bastante particular, no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo. Además, el que su salvador estuviera con ella le daba algo de seguridad.  


La habitación se encontraba llena de repisas con libros y papeles, también habían varios papeles muy bien organizados en una mesa baja. El hombre se sentó de rodillas detrás de su mesa, y sacó de su manga una pipa larga que encendió y a los segundos ya estaba largando humo de su boca. Le indicó a ambos que se sentaran en los cojines que había del otro lado de su mesa. Su salvador también se sentó de rodillas, pero Kayra no, lo hizo de piernas cruzadas, ganándose una extraña mirada de parte de ambos hombres que decidió ignorar completamente.  


El hombre dijo un par de cosas, quizás le estaba haciendo unas preguntas, pero como ella no podía entenderlo, simplemente se quedó callada. Se mostró bastante molesto cuando Kayra no le contestó, fumó un poco más antes de sacar de debajo de su mesa y colocar en ella una katana y su bolso, ambas cosas que Kayra reconoció al instante. Por supuesto, ambos vieron la mirada de reconocimiento que ella mostró. El hombre le hizo una pregunta, la cual supuso Kayra que era si eso era de ella.  


\- Técnicamente la katana no es mía, pero si la pierdo seguro que los del museo me matan – explicó, y luego de pensarlo bien, se preguntó por qué les estaba respondiendo, no era como si pudieran entenderse. Sentía ganas de llorar. Finalmente, señaló ambas cosas y luego a ella antes de asentir, como diciendo que sí le pertenecían. Eso parece que lo entendió bastante bien.  


Su salvador, al ver las señales, se le ocurrió algo. Llamó la atención de Kayra y señalándose a sí mismo dijo:  


\- Furukawa Nori – luego señaló al otro hombre -. Sasaki Kenta.  


\- Ah, ya entiendo. Me están diciendo sus nombres – sonrió por primera vez en el día. Kayra se colocó una mano sobre su pecho, y antes de hablar, recodó que los japoneses siempre decían primer el apellido y luego el nombre -. Blake Kayra.  


\- ¿Blash? – probó el hombre.  


\- Blake. Bla-ke – repitió despacio, intentando no reírse de sus fallidos intentos de pronunciar su apellido. Finalmente, su salvador pudo pronunciarlo, aunque sonaba bastante raro escucharlo con acento japonés.  


\- Blake-san.  


\- No, no. Sólo Blake – corrigió por tercera vez.  


Furukawa asintió como entendiendo.  


\- Blake-san – Kayra logró reprimir su grito de exasperación. Obviamente la iban a seguir llamando así.  


\- Haz lo que quieras – murmuró para sí misma.  


Con mucha exasperación e intentos fallidos de comunicación mediante señas, Kayra entendió que actualmente se encontraba en la ciudad de Kioto, a varios días de Tokio, aunque Tokio no era la ciudad que ella conocía, sino una bahía. Según lo que recordaba de sus estudios, la zona no se comenzó a llamar Tokio hasta mediados del siglo XVII, y antes de eso era conocida como Edo. Por lo tanto ella no sólo no se encontraba en Tokio, sino que tampoco se encontraba en su propia época. Las ganas de llorar volvieron a aparecer. Eso explicaba por qué ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era un teléfono celular o un reloj, a pesar de que les mostró los de ella. Y era prácticamente imposible que nadie en el mundo no supiera lo que eran esos objetos.  


Una vez que Kayra se calmó, porque ¿quién no entraría en pánico al haber descubrir todo eso?, se llegó a una especie de acuerdo entre su salvador y el hombre, quien, según entendió Kayra, era el dueño de la casa donde ahora estaban. Kayra podía quedarse ahí por el momento, donde trabajaría ayudando en la cocina y limpiando, y también tendría unas lecciones con Furukawa para aprendería japonés.


	7. 7

El primer mes fue bastante duro para Kayra. Durante los primero días, antes de despertar seguía teniendo la ilusión de que al abrir los ojos descubriría que se encontraba en su cama, en su habitación, en la casa de sus tíos. Por supuesto que eso nunca pasaba. Era durante esos momentos que podía permitirse deprimirse y hasta soltar algunas lagrimas, pero no más de unos segundos, porque tan pronto escuchaba los suaves pasos de Aki yendo a despertarla, se secaba los ojos y fingía que seguía durmiendo.  


Aki, una mujer cerca de los treinta, de las mujeres que trabajaba en esa casa de té asistía a las geishas a vestirse y prepararse para la noche. También era la chica responsable de enseñarle a Kayra cómo vestirse y peinarse apropiadamente, y de mostrarle dónde se encontraba cada cosa en ese lugar, desde la cocina hasta las distintas habitaciones y zonas que estaban prohibidas para las sirvientas.  


Su primer día de trabajo fue bastante caótico. Gracias a sus rasgos de extranjera, y sobre todo su llamativo cabello rojo, todo el personal se la quedaba viendo con fascinación, aunque algunos con desdén y miedo porque creían que era una demonio. Mei fue la encargada de enseñarle las tareas de limpieza que debía hacer. Estuvo con ella por una semana, hasta que al fin Kayra pudo manejar el suficiente japonés como para arreglárselas sola ahí dentro.  


Gracias a las lecciones proporcionadas por Furukawa, y a la ayuda de Aki y Mei, Kayra no sólo iba aprendiendo japonés sino que también comenzaba a entender el funcionamiento del lugar y la época. La casa de té, Hakuryuu, no era una casa de té común y corriente, sino que era una ochaya, lo que significaba que los clientes eran atendidos por geisha, y ese era muy famoso en el distrito Hanamachis por sus hermosas y talentosas geishas. Las geishas eran profesionales del entretenimiento; todas manejaban expertamente el arte de la música, el baile y la narración. Y aunque nadie se lo dijo, Kayra estaba bastante segura de que alguna de ellas se acostaba con algún cliente, pero sólo podían hacerlo en la ochaya, debido a que las geishas sólo tenían permitido entretener en las fiestas dentro de la casa.  


El Hakuryuu era un establecimiento rectangular muy elegante y hermoso de dos pisos y dieciocho habitaciones para el entretenimiento. Era tan grande que para Kayra el lugar ocupaba una cuadra entera. Las paredes eran todas de la madera más fina y resistente que se podía encontrar para proporcionarles privacidad a los clientes, además de permitir que el ruido no perturbara demasiado las fiestas de otros clientes. Los pisos en todas las habitaciones eran todos de tatami y las puertas corredizas de papel. En el centro del establecimiento se encontraba un hermosos, y bastante grande, jardín interior, con un estanque lo suficientemente grande que tenía construido un puente de madera semicircular para cruzarlo. El jardín también tenía un árbol de flores de cerezo, que en primavera bañaba el lugar con sus bonitos pétalos rosado pálido.  


Durante las mañanas las cosas eran bastante tranquilas porque la ochaya se mantenía cerrada para limpiarla, llenar sus despensas de comida y del mejor sake, como también preparar la suficiente comida para la noche. También, al realizarse todo eso en el mayor silencio posible, les permitía a las geishas del lugar descansar apropiadamente. Al principio, Kayra no entendía por qué solo algunas geishas se quedaban y otras se tenían que ir, Aki amablemente fue quién se lo explicó. Al parecer, la mayoría de las geishas son contratadas para trabajar en esos lugares, pero había ocasiones donde el dueño de una ochaya decidía comprar geishas para su establecimiento, de esa forma perdía menos dinero que si las contratara.  


\- Por supuesto, la Oka-san de Inori-san se reusó a venderla. No quiere perder a su mejor geisha – dijo Aki una tarde.  


Inori era la hermosa mujer que Kayra había visto el primer día. Al ser la geisha más hermosa y popular de todo el distrito, la dueña de la okiya se reusaba a venderla a Sasaki Kenta, sin importar cuánto le ofreciera. Porque de hacerlo, perdería su principal ingreso de dinero.  


Todas las noches Hakuryuu se encontraba repleto, no había ningún rincón del establecimiento que no pudiera escucharse las risas y la música que provenían de las distintas habitaciones. Kayra estaba agradecida de que por las noches ella permaneciera oculta en la cocina, ayudando a calentar el sake y a preparar la comida para luego entregársela a las geishas cuando venían. La mayoría de las geishas la ignoraban, lo cual estaba bien para Kayra, además de que era mejor que ser evitada como la plaga como ocurrió al principio, pero Inori siempre buscaba formas de hacerla sentir mal. No siempre podía entender todo lo que le decía, pero captaba los insultos en general. Como nadie sabía su verdadera historia, Furukawa apenas le creía cuando le dijo la verdad, se corrieron rumores acerca de ella: sus padres la habían abandonado cuando descubrieron que su cabello era rojo porque pensaban que era una oni, una demonio; su barco había hundido a causa de una tormenta y ella fue la única sobreviviente; fue víctima de una maldición al haber ofendido a una Kuro Miko; o que había nacido con una rara enfermedad incurable y para no contagiarse su familia la envió a otro país para que muriera. A pesar de que Kayra sabía que nada de eso era cierto, llegaba un momento en que necesitaba alejarse de todo eso y llorar, porque sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría golpeando a alguien y seguramente la echarían, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. No mientras todavía intentaba aprender japonés e ideando algún plan para volver a casa.  


Ahora se encontraban en el mes de diciembre, mes donde el frío se volvía más fuerte y que te congelaba los huesos. Y había nieve. Esa agua congelada que caía de las nubes inofensivamente se volvió el enemigo mortal de Kayra, odiaba el frio con todo su ser, y no podía entender cómo la civilización fue capaz de soportar estos frio durante siglos sin el maravilloso invento de la calefacción. Ella no dejaba de temblar y envidiaba a los japoneses por estar tan acostumbrados a ese clima que parecían ser inmunes.  


\- Achuuu – estornudó con fuerza y se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo que tenía a mano.  


\- Parece que pescó un resfriado, Blake-san – comentó Shu, un ayudante de cocina. Era solo unos años más grande que ella, llevaba el cabello tan corto que daba la sensación de que era pelado aportándole un aire de madurez. Generalmente era callado, aunque no porque fuese grosero o evitara hablar sino porque así lo prefería. Shu era la persona que más la ayudaba cuando le tocaba estar en la cocina.  


\- Odio el frío – le dijo con sequedad. Tampoco ayudaba que en ese momento estuviera limpiando los tazones de madera y las botellas vacías de sake con agua fría. Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.  


\- A mí me gusta el invierno. La nieve siempre me otorga una sensación de pureza y tranquilidad – dijo Mei a su lado.  


\- Prefiero el calor, sentir la tibia arena sobre mis pies y nadar en las refrescantes aguas de la playa – lloriqueó un poco. Quería estar de vuelta en su querida y cálida California.  


\- Supongo que entonces no deseará salir al frio para acompañarnos al mercado – sonrió con malicia, sabiendo de que Kayra no había pisado un pie afuera del Hakuryuu desde que llegó. La principal razón de eso era porque no entendía el idioma, pero Furukawa le había explicado hace poco que no sería prudente salir, porque llamaría mucho la atención con sus rasgos y su cabello rojo. Le explicó que seguramente muchos hombres tratarían de aprovecharse de ella, y en el peor de los casos tratarían de atacarla por creer que era una demonio.  


\- Eres muy mala – se quejó Kayra. Era verdad, odiaba el frio pero también deseaba salir un poco de la ochaya. Sabía que en realidad era por su propio bien, pero eso no la hacía sentir menos prisionera.  


\- Podría cubrirse el cabello, Blake-san. Hace tanto frio que no sería tan raro si se cubre la cabeza – sugirió Shu, apiadándose de ella.  


Al instante, Mei colocó el trapo que anteriormente estaba usando para seca en la cabeza de Kayra.  


\- Podría funcionar – dijo luego de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para tapar el rojo de su cabello -. Pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Aki-chan. Seguramente ella sabrá hacerlo mejor – se levantó, tomando de la mano a Kayra para obligarla a que la siguiera -. Shu-san, por favor espérenos aquí.  


El joven japonés asintió con la cabeza disponiéndose a terminar las labores que acababan de abandonar las chicas.  


Cinco minutos más tarde, Kayra se encontraba sentada en la habitación de Aki, quien se encontraba examinando pañuelos para determinar cuál ayudaría a disimular y esconder mejor el cabello de Kayra.  


\- ¿Qué le parece este? – Mei enseñó uno que era rojo carmesí.  


\- No, tonta. Eso llamará más la atención – la regañó sin miramientos Aki –. Debemos buscar uno que ayude a camuflarla en la multitud.  


\- Eso es imposible – contradijo Kayra – sin una peluca o algo para teñirme el cabello, dudo que pueda pasar desapercibida. Además, mis rasgos también delatan que soy una extranjera.  


Aki llevó los dedos a su mentón, colocar una mano sobre su mentón, las palabras de Kayra acababan de darle una idea.  


\- Podría funcionar – murmuró para sí misma al mismo tiempo en que examinaba fijamente a Kayra -. Creo que me queda un poco de ese producto de anoche, no le cambiará todo el color pero al menos lo disimulará más y luego podrá colocarse esto – le pasó un hermoso pañuelo negro.  


Aki le ordenó a Mei a que fuera a buscarle el producto que había dejado en otra habitación, y mientras se lo pasaba en el cabello de Kayra, le iba explicando que lo utilizaban sobre todo para tapar las canas, aunque también había ocasiones en que lo hacían por pedido del cliente, que deseaba que su geisha favorita esa noche no fuera castaña sino morocha. Por supuesto, cumplirle esa fantasía no era gratis, y por lo tanto el dueño, Sasaki-san, salía más beneficiado.  


Como no le quedaba mucho del producto, Aki sólo se lo aplicó en el casco, logrando con mucho éxito tapar en su mayoría el rojo, quedando una extraña mezcla en degradé de negro, marrón y rojo, pero con la ayuda del pañuelo, casi ni se notaba.  


\- Muchas gracias – dijo Kayra al verse en el pequeño espejo redondo que le pasaron. A pesar de que odiaba tener que ocultar su verdadero color, no se iba a ofender si con eso podía salir un rato de ese lugar con tranquilidad.  


\- Se le quitará la mayoría cuando se bañe esta noche – aseguró Aki, guardando todos los pañuelos en sus respectivas cajas -. Ahora, salgan niñas.

 

Shu se la quedó mirando un rato, intentando asimilar el cambio de imagen de Kayra, antes de indicarles que debían irse ahora si querían terminar a tiempo con todos los recados.  


Siguiendo el consejo de Mei, Kayra procuró mantener la cabeza baja la mayor parte del tiempo, así evitarían que la gente pudiera verle la cara. Mei le dijo que a pesar de ser todavía joven, ella era hermosa, y que si algún hombre la veía, podría intentar verle toda su cara y ahí quedaría al descubierto su cabello rojo medio teñido. Se armaría un escándalo del que tendrían que huir antes de que fuera peor.  


«Mejor prevenir que lamentar», pensó intentando reprimir otro escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Realmente odiaba el frio.  
Al observar a la gente, los negocios y las casas, Kayra sentía que estaba dentro de una película. Los distintos aromas, el sonido de la gente y las carretillas pasar de un lado a otro era sorprendente. Había todo tipo de negocios, desde casa de tés comunes, restaurantes y vendedores de frutas y verduras hasta puestos para vender telas, maquillajes y ornamentos para el cabello.  


Le sorprendía tanto la habilidad que poseía Shu para negociar los preciosos con los comerciantes, por supuesto también le frustraba algo el no poder entender varias de las palabras que decían en japonés, pero supuso que era bastante normal dada su situación, como también de que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien con tan solo un mes. Por otra parte, mientras Shu se encargaba de ordenar los ingredientes y especias que necesitaban, Mei se dirigió hacia la zona donde estaban los accesorios, maquillajes y algunos kimonos en observación. Inori le había encargado a Mei que le consiguiera un nuevo ornamento de perlas blancas, ya que la suya se había roto y deseaba usarla esa noche.  


\- ¿Qué sucede si no la encontramos? - preguntó Kayra, cuando en el segundo establecimiento les habían dicho que estaban agotadas.  


\- Inori-san seguramente se enoje, pero no puede hacer nada más, quedaría mal visto para ella hacer ese tipo de escándalo – respondió con serenidad. Estaba acostumbrada a que Inori se comportara de esa manera.  


Con cada puesto que entraban para encontrar el ornamento que quería Inori sin mucho éxito, Kayra se aburría más y más. Era cierto que mientras tanto se disponía a observar el resto de los objetos que ofrecía la tienda, las cosas que veía eran muy bonitas, los detalles y la precisión para realizarlos no debieron ser nada fáciles, incluso en un simple jarrón le resultaba exquisito la decoración que emplearon para él.  


Para la quinta tienda, Kayra permaneció afuera, a pesar del frío que hacía. Se dedicó a observar a la gente pasar sin preocupaciones. Se podían ver a niños correteando de un lado a otro, jugando y divirtiéndose, también había jóvenes como ella que estaban comprando o que lanzaban risitas a algún joven guapo que pasaban cerca. Podía escucharse a mujeres y hombres quejándose de los precios o saludando a sus conocidos o encontrándose con alguien para comer algo. Kayra sonrió con tristeza, pensado en sus amigas y familia. ¿Alguna vez volvería? ¿Se quedaría atrapada para siempre en una época y en un país diferente? ¿Siquiera podría ser capaz de averiguar por qué ella se encontraba ahí? Esos pensamientos y más eran los que solían cruzar por su cabeza varias veces desde que comprendió su situación.  


Soltó un suspiro sin muchas ganas, observando la forman en que aliento caliente formaba una nube de vapor al chocar con el aire frio de clima de Diciembre. Por el rabillo del ojo divisó un llamativo color, y al mover la cabeza se dio cuenta de que había una mujer vestida completamente distinta a las demás, una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos. No parecía tener frío a pesar de no estar lo bastante abrigada. Kayra estaba segura de que había una razón especial por la cual esa mujer vestía así, pero no podía recordarlo.  


\- Kayra-san – llamó Mei sonriendo. Le enseñó el ornamento de perlas blancas que finalmente consiguió en esa tienda.  


\- Que bien. ¿Ya podemos irnos? – se abrazó fuertemente, sin molestarse en reprimir el escalofríos que volvía a sentir.  


\- Je, no parece estar disfrutando el frio muy bien – sonrió con malicia, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la pelirroja -. No importa, seguro que Shu-san ya terminó de hacer los encargos, así que podemos volver al calor del Hakuryuu.  


\- Por favor – suplicó con sequedad.  


Ambas retomaron el camino hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.  


\- No todo en diciembre es tan malo – intentó animarla un poco su amiga -. El shōgatsu se encuentra muy cerca.  


\- ¿Shōgatsu? – no reconocía esa palabra.  


\- Si. Es el año nuevo – explicó mientras señalaba a su alrededor para que notara todos los adornos que ya se habían colocado. ¿Cómo Kayra pasó de largo eso? No sabría explicarlo. Quedó maravillada con luces que colgaban del techo de un establecimiento hasta el otro cruzando la calle y viceversa, formando zigzags en el cielo. De noche seguro que eso creaba una linda atmosfera. También había algunos adornos hechos de bambú y ramas de pinos -. Se celebran todo tipo de actividades los últimos días de este mes, incluyendo una exhaustiva limpieza de la casa para expulsar la mala suerte, también simboliza la purificación física y espiritual de la suciedad acumulada durante el año.  


Al escuchar la palabra “limpieza exhaustiva” el humor de Kayra bajó más de lo que ya estaba.  


\- Oye, ¿ese tipo de limpieza también lo tenemos que hacer nosotras en el Hakuryuu?  


\- Pues claro.  


Kayra soltó un gemido, de todas las cosas que debía hacer, limpiar era su tarea menos favorita, pero por alguna razón casi siempre le tocaba hacer eso en vez de ayudar en la cocina. Todo eso era culpa de la esposa del dueño Sasaki Kenta, Sasaki Nadeshiko, quien en su juventud también fue una geisha muy famosa que hechizó y enamoró con sus encantos a Kenta. Él terminó por convertirse en su danna, el amante exclusivo de una geisha, y decidió pagar toda la deuda que Nadeshiko tenía con su okiya para que pudieran casarse y así ella renunciaría a su vida como geisha. Ahora, ambos se encargaban del Hakuryuu; Kenta con la parte financiera y Nadeshiko asegurando el orden del establecimiento. Y es por esa razón que la mayoría de las tareas que le tocaban a Kayra eran de limpieza, siempre le daban las habitaciones más asquerosas y desordenadas.  


Cuando había aprendido el suficiente japonés en sus clases privada, Furukawa le reveló accidentalmente que Nadeshiko nunca quiso que Kayra permaneciera en el Hakuryuu, alagando que su extraño color de cabello atraería mala suerte.  


\- Pero si me lo pregunta Kayra-san, me parece que Sasaki-san solo está celosa de que usted será muy hermosa, a pesar de todavía ser muy joven – confesó Furukawa, sin avergonzarse de alabar la belleza de una muchacha diez años menor que él.  


Mei se colocó de repente delante de Kayra y sostuvo sus manos con las de ella, mirándola fija e intensamente.  


\- Sé que sólo han pasado pocas semanas, pero la considero una amiga muy valiosa, por eso me aseguraré de que disfrute mucho estos días para que deje de estar tan triste – le prometió apasionadamente la joven -. Comeremos fideos soba toshikoshi, jugaremos, visitaremos el santuario para rezar a los dioses y comprar amuletos de buena suerte, y el 31 de diciembre, acudiremos al templos budista para escuchar cómo antes de medianoche suenan la campana 108 veces. ¡Se divertirá mucho, lo prometo!  


Kayra se sorprendió completamente al escucharla. ¿Acaso, había notado su tristeza y nostalgia? ¿Sería esa la razón principal por la cual se tomó demasiadas molestias para que ella pudiera acompañarlos al mercado? Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, necesitó parpadear varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, y al no tener mucho éxito, decidió agachar la cabeza.  


\- Muchas gracias – le dijo en susurró.  


Fue a causa de que Kayra mantuvo la cabeza agachada todo ese tiempo que no vio enfrente al hombre que estaba cambiando en dirección opuesta a ella. Sus hombros chocaron abruptamente, provocando que ambos se detuvieran al instante. Inmediatamente, Kayra sabía que debía disculparse mientras hacían una reverencia hacia el hombre por no haberse fijado por dónde caminaba. Hizo todo eso, procurando hablar claramente para no tener malentendidos. Sabía que los japoneses se ofendían mucho en este tipo de situaciones, y no quería provocar ningún conflicto.  


A su lado, Mei se tensó y rápidamente sujetó a Kayra de la mano para llevársela. Sin siquiera haber dado dos pasos fue detenida por el hombre, que la sostuvo con fuerza del otro brazo. Sorprendida por la acción, Kayra lentamente levantó el rostro para mirarlo, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos color granate. Su respiración se cortó al darse cuenta de que el hombre no era un japonés, ¡era occidental como ella! Le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura, su desordenado y algo puntiagudo cabello era de un rubio sucio escalado hasta el nivel de su cuello con varios mechones rebeldes, ojos color granate y una tez algo pálida; llevaba puesto un kataginu, una especie de chaqueta, de color rojo sobre su kimono verde oscuro. Se notaba que era joven, quizás de veinte años.  


Lo que más le llamó la atención a Kayra no fue su apariencia, sino la forma intensa en que estaba mirando a los ojos. Casi podría decirse que la estaba examinándola. Mei actuó con rapidez, se disculpó nuevamente por la torpeza de su amiga y la sacó corriendo de ahí sin permitir que el hombre dijera palabra alguna.  


El comportamiento de Mei fue muy extraño, pero Kayra no tuvo tiempo de interrogarla por eso delante de Shu, tampoco cuando volvieron a la ochaya, donde Nadeshiko las estaba esperando para indicarles las tareas que debían terminar para antes de que abrieran. Por supuesto, las más difíciles fueron asignadas a Kayra. Sus tareas le impidieron poder conversar con Mei, y obviamente no pensaba preguntarle durante la cena, en frente del resto de las sirvientas. Pensó que podría hacerlo cuando terminaran de trabajar, pero Nadeshiko las mantuvo trabajando hasta bien entrada la noche, así que cuando terminaron, Kayra estaba tan cansada que ni se molestó en ir a la habitación de su amiga, sino que fue directo a su cama.  


Fiel a como le había contado Mei, la exhaustiva limpieza fue realmente agotadora. Duró casi una semana poder limpiar todos los rincones del Hakuryuu, los biombos, futones, placares, las mesas, los cojines, los juegos de té, platos, vasos, potes y mucho más. Eso sin olvidar que todavía tenían que encargarse de preparar todo para abrir en la noche.  


El asunto de la limpieza había sido tan abrumador que logró que Kayra se olvidara de joven rubio y del extraño comportamiento de Mei. Finalmente, cuando terminaron de dejar completamente reluciente la ochaya, Sasaki decidió dejarles a todos los sirvientes el día libre para poder descansar y recuperar fueras apropiadamente. Pues a partir de esa noche las cosas iban a estar más ocupadas que nunca. Al parecer por ser fin de año las cosas en el Hakuryuu se ponían más movidas, si es que eso era posible. Normalmente los clientes podían venir en la noche sin hacer reservaciones, pero el último mes de año la demanda aumentaba considerablemente hasta el punto de que debían rechazar clientes por no tener más habitaciones o geishas disponibles. Es por eso que Nadeshiko decidió implementar años atrás una norma en la cual durante en las fechas más importantes se debían pedir reservaciones, así le ahorraban al cliente el inconveniente de ir y tener que irse por no haber lugar disponible. El primer día de la tercera semana de diciembre se agotaron todas las habitaciones posibles hasta año nuevo, inclusive ya había reservas para los primeros días de enero.  


« Que locura. Realmente me pregunto por qué alguien gastaría una tonelada de dinero por pasar unas horas en compañía de una geisha », Si fueran prostitutas lo entendería, pero Mei le había asegurado de que en el Hakuryuu esa clase de cosas estaba prohibido, sin embargo, las cosas que veía cuando le tocaba limpiar al día siguiente ponía en duda eso.  


Kayra se encontraba en su cuarto, estirándose y masajeándose un poco los hombros. Estaba completamente agotada. Se dirigió hacia su ventana abierta y colocó ambos brazos, uno por encima del otro, sobre la baranda de madera y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos. Corría una suave brisa de invierno, y aunque no era una gran fan del frío, debía admitir que por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse relajarla mientras observaba desde el segundo piso a la gente caminar por la calle.  


Dentro de poco sería noche buena, navidad y año nuevo. Se cumpliría un mes desde que había aparecido en el pasado y Kayra aun no tenía ninguna pista o idea sobre su propósito ahí. Si es que tenía uno. Apartando la lógica por un lado, su aventura no parecía seguir las normas que cualquier tipo de novela o serie de televisión tenía acerca de viajes en el tiempo. No hablaba el mismo idioma, aunque de a poco ella lo estaba dominando, no había sido rescatada por algún un guapo joven, Furukawa no contaba obviamente, y definitivamente la magia y esas cosas no estaban involucradas. No parecía ser el caso en que alguien la invocaba para ser la salvadora de algo o para cumplir con alguna profecía o ese tipo de cosas. Entonces ¿por qué diablos ella se encontraba ahí? Debía haber una explicación, y en el caso de que no la hubiera, por lo menos tenía que encontrar la manera de volver. Es decir, si algo la trajo al pasado, ese mismo algo debería ser capaz de regresarla al futuro, a su presente.  


« ¿Y si no la había? », una traicionera voz irrumpió entre sus pensamientos. Suspiró de tristeza, era completamente inútil no poder preguntarse si realmente había una forma de regresar. Sintiendo sus ojos aguarse intentó distraerse volviendo a prestarle atención a la gente en la calle.  


Al notar a un joven sobresalir de entre la muchedumbre, su respiración se cortó al reconocerlo de inmediato. ¡El joven rubio de hace una semana! Su aspecto era igual al de la última vez, excepto que esta vez vestía un kimono azul oscuro, pero lo demás era lo mismo. Al parecer iba acompañado por otro joven, quizás un poco más grande que él. Desde su posición sabía que ese joven tenía el cabello castaño oscuro desprolijo como el rubio, pero éste lo llevaba atado en una alta cola de caballo. Su vestimenta era bastante parecida al de su amigo, un kimono oscuro, aunque no traía puesto un kataginu sobre el kimono.  


« ¿Serían turistas? ¿Estaban viajando por negocios? »  


Como si fuera sacado de una película, el rubio de pronto dejó de caminar y lentamente fue girando la cabeza hacia todos lados, examinado su alrededor, como si buscara algo. Cuando su mirada se elevó hacia los edificios de arriba, su mirada terminó por chocar contra la de Kayra, y se detuvo ahí.  


El corazón de Kayra latía con rapidez y su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Qué debía hacer? Era imposible que desde esa distancia él pudiera reconocerla, sin olvidar que ese día ella había mantenido tapado su cabello, no como en ese momento. Al recordar eso, Kayra inconscientemente se llevó una mano hacia su cabeza y su cuerpo pudo reaccionar cuando el acompañante del rubio también se giró para verla. Torpemente se movió hacia atrás y cerró la ventana con fuerza.  


Una vez que se dio cuenta de su reacción, Kayra entró a pensar en por qué había hecho eso. No es como si ella le hubiera hecho algo malo al rubio, o que el rubio la había ofendido cuando la miró.  


« Tengo que hablar con Mei »


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días mis queridos lectores!!! Una vez más les traigo un nuevo cap :)  
> Alerta de spoilers: ¿Los jovenes extranjeros del capitulo anterior eran realmente extranjeros? O.O

Silenciosamente entró en la habitación de Mei en cuanto notó que ésta se encontraba descansando sobre su futón. Se arrodilló a su lado y mientras la llamaba le fue moviendo el hombro. Al principio lo hacía con suavidad pero de a poco su voz se fue haciendo más fuerte y las sacudidas algo más bruscas aunque no demasiado.  


\- ¡Mei, te dormiste y Nadeshiko te está buscando! – mintió con un toque de urgencia, sabía que eso la despertaría.  


\- ¡Sasaki-san, ahora voy! – gritó alarmada y recién despertada la joven.  


Kayra se echó hacia atrás, sujetándose el estómago mientras reía. Mei, todavía media dormida, miró sorprendida a su amiga, sin entender nada. Lanzó un vistazo hacia la ventana para asegurarse de en qué momento del día se encontraban. Todavía había mucho sol, lo que significaba todavía se hallaban en la media tarde. Enojada de que la hubieran despertado de su tan necesitada siesta, lanzó una mirada fulminante a la pelirroja, quien todavía no dejaba de reírse a pesar de estar haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse, pero la nueva cara de Mei se lo hacía imposible.  


\- Kayra-san, es muy mala – lloriqueó y volvió a acostarse para intentar volver a conciliar el sueño.  


Automáticamente, Kayra dejó de reírse.  


\- A no, de eso nada – la destapó con rapidez, ganándose un gemido de protesta -. Tenemos que hablar.  


\- ¿Ahora?  


\- Si. Antes de que me vuelva a olvidar de preguntártelo – al escuchar la seriedad en el tono de Kayra, Mei no pudo hacer otra cosa que resignarse a volver a dormir y se incorporó para poder quedar de frente con Kayra.  


\- De acuerdo. ¿De qué se trata?  


\- Recuerdas que hace una semana choqué contra un chico de cabello rubio. ¿Por qué actuaste como si le tuvieras miedo? ¿Acaso es una persona importante? – tras soltar esas palabras, Mei se tensó juntó sus manos apretándolas entre sí. Por supuesto, tal comportamiento no pasó inadvertido.  


\- Esperaba que lo hubiera olvidado – admitió.  


\- La verdad es que lo hice – confesó, soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa -. Pero lo acabo de volver a ver desde mi ventana y lo recordé. Por eso vine inmediatamente.  


\- ¿Lo vio? – repitió alarmadamente -. Por favor dígame que él no la vio a usted.  


\- Está bien. No te lo diré.  


Kayra esperaba que eso aliviara el ambiente, pero hizo todo lo contrario.  


\- ¡Él la vio!  


\- No fue mi culpa – se defendió -. Ni siquiera hice algo para llamar su atención, solamente estaba mirando en mi ventana y lo vi reconocí por detrás, y de repente él se detiene y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.  


\- ¡Kami-sama! – exclamó Mei, sus manos ahora estaban sobre sus mejillas, una expresión de nerviosismo se reflejaba en todo su rostro.  


\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Un yakuza? – ahora era Kayra quien se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Atraer la atención de un mafioso japonés definitivamente no estaba en su lista de prioridades.  


\- ¿Un qué? – repitió Mei, obviamente no familiarizada con el termino.  


\- Nada. Olvida que dije eso – respondió al darse cuenta de su error. Así que todavía no existía la mafia japonesa en el siglo XV, eso era algo bueno -. Volviendo a lo importante, ¿Quién era él?  


\- No lo sé – confesó.  


\- ¿Qué? – Kayra por un momento sintió que le acababan de lanzar agua congelada -. Es una broma, ¿verdad?  


Mei negó con la cabeza  


\- ¡¿Entonces, por qué diablos actuaste de esa manera?!  


\- ¡Porque esa cosa no es humana, es un demonio! – la forma en que lo dijo fue tan seria que terminó sorprendiéndola.  


\- ¿Un demonio? ¿Estás segura? – Mei asintió -. P-pero eso es imposible, si no yo también tendría que ser uno, ¿verdad? – esperaba que no.  


\- No. Sé que usted es humana, pero lo que nos topamos hace una semana definitivamente era un demonio.  


\- ¿Por qué lo dices? A mí me pareció bastante normal.  


\- Eso se debe a que poseo sangre espiritual. Sangre de sacerdotisa – confesó Mei, como si estuviera avergonzada.  


Kayra permaneció callada, sin entender mucho todo eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, había visto una serie de pinturas donde aparecía un joven rubio luchando, su guía, la señora Yuun les contó una historia de amor sobre un demonio y una humana, pero no podía recordar el nombre del demonio.  


“Las leyendas y mitos se basan en cosas reales”, eso fue lo que les había dicho la guía, a pesar de Kayra no se había tomado muy enserio la historia.  


« ¿Sera cierto? »  


\- Los demonios, ¿son malos? – se sintió algo rara haciendo la pregunta, pero si había sido capaz de viajar en el tiempo, entonces no podía descartar completamente la existencia de esos seres.  


\- No necesariamente, es raro verlos involucrados en asuntos humanos ya que ellos prefieren mantenerse alejados de nosotros, por eso me asusté demasiado al verlo – explicó lo mejor que pudo -. Sé que no estaba representando una amenaza en el momento, pero cada vez que se ve a uno de los de su raza, cosas malas suelen pasar.  


Si, Kayra estaba segura de que la señora Yuun había dicho algo parecido.  


\- Pero, no recuerdo que nadie más se comportara de esa manera – ninguna de las veces que lo había visto parecía que la gente lo evitara o se mostraran con temor.  


\- Eso es porque utiliza una de sus habilidades especiales que les permite ocultar su verdadera forma.  


\- ¿En serio?  


\- Así es. Para el humano común, el demonio se vería como uno de ellos, aunque las personas que fueron bendecidas con poderes sagrados, sacerdotisas y monjes, pueden ver su verdadera forma. Mi familia es descendiente de una rama muy poderosa de sacerdotisas por eso sé mucho sobre demonios y espíritus malvados, aunque no pude recibir todos los dones que caracterizan a una sacerdotisa, mi sangre me permite poder identificar a los demonios a pesar de no verlos en su verdadera forma.  


\- Si no puedes verlos de esa forma, ¿qué aspecto tenía él para ti? – al haberle hecho esa pregunta, Mei inmediatamente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, avergonzada de lo que estaba por confesarle.  


\- Un joven que poses los mismos rasgos que usted, los de un extranjero, con un cabello de color rubio oscuro y ojos granate. Era… muy guapo, aunque poseía un aura muy poderoso a su alrededor, uno que revelaba su maldad interna.  


\- Si, admito que era muy guapo, y el color de su cabello era rubio sucio, no oscuro – corrigió tal cual lo habría hecho su amiga Casandra de ella encontrarse ahí -. Pero no recuerdo haber presentido un aura como el que me describes. Supongo que es porque no tengo ese tipo de sangre.  


\- ¿Tu… tu pudiste verlo también? – preguntó, abriendo los ojos como plato.  


\- Si. Así fue como pude diferenciarlo desde mi ventana – movió la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.  


\- Pero eso es imposible. No debería ser capaz de verlo de la misma forma que yo. Sino como un los mismo rasgos que Shu o Sasaki-sama, los de un japonés – dijo, no pudiendo creer lo que la pelirroja le estaba contando. De poseer las mismas habilidades que ella o las de alguna de su familia lo habría sentido. Por más débil que fuera. Tampoco llevaba sangre de demonio, también lo habría sentido. Entonces ¿quién era ella que también podía ver a través de la ilusión de ese demonio?  


\- Vi exactamente lo mismo que tu, excepto por el aura maligna. Al principio creía que eran turistas, pero después llegué a creer que eran más importantes debido a tu reacción, quizás embajadores de algún país de Europa.  


\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Mei susurró para sí misma.  


Kayra simplemente se encogió los hombros.  


\- No lo sé. Pero ahora que me contaste todo, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar volver a verlo o encontrarme con él.

 

Gracias a que la limpieza se terminó las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, la cantidad de tareas por realizar en la mañana fueron disminuyendo, lo cual debería ser una buena noticia, el problema era en la noche. Por alguna razón durante todos los festivales que se realizaban en Kioto la cantidad de clientela en todo el distrito Hanamachis aumentaba casi el triple. Aki le explicó una tarde que se debía al ambiente festivo y alegre que alentaba a los clientes a gastar más dinero de lo usual, sin olvidar que muchos señores feudales y sus vasallos venían a la capital para disfrutar de los festivales y también aprovechaban para hacer una visita al distrito del placer.  


\- Listo – exclamó Kayra, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y soltando un suspiro de alivio. Al fin había terminado de llenar todos los recipientes de sake, casi quinientas botellas.  


\- Cada vez lo hace más rápido – alabó Shu desde su posición.  


\- Eso no le quita lo agotador. Además, Nadeshiko me reprendió la ultima vez por haber haberlas tenido preparadas a tiempo. No piensa arriesgarme otra vez.  


\- Es cierto, Sasaki-san es muy exigente.  


Kayra se sirvió un merecido vaso de agua cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo proviniendo del segundo piso, seguido por unos gritos de las chicas. Podía escucharse cómo Aimi, una de las geishas, llamaba a gritos a Nadeshiko y varios pasos corriendo de un lado a otro.  


\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – preguntó Kayra.  


\- No lo sé. Pero no parece nada bueno.  


Tal como perdigo Shu, nada bueno pasó. Todo lo contrario, una catástrofe enorme cayó sobre el Hakuryuu. Inori se cayó de las escaleras y se torció el tobillo, según el médico, no iba a poder realizar sus funciones como geisha por un par de semana, lo que significaba que la mejor geisha de todo Kioto no iba a estar presente en los últimos días del año, los días donde ella ya había sido reservada.  


El matrimonio Sasaki se había encerrado en la oficina de Kenta, donde aún con las puertas cerradas se podía escuchar los gritos de pánico Nadeshiko.  


\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Muchos clientes solicitaron a Inori y no tenemos otra para reemplazarla – dijo Nadeshiko, una hermosa mujer de cuarenta años. Ya no utilizaba los extravagantes kimonos ni se adornaba el cabello o pintaba el rostro como antes, pues había renunciado a la vida de una geisha luego de casarse con Kenta, pero seguía siendo igual de hermosa y muchos hombres la recordaban por haber sido nombrada la geisha más hermosa y talentosa de su época.  


\- Iré personalmente a la okiya más cercana a solicitar una chica que la reemplace – intentó calmarla su esposo, Kenta. Estaba muy acostumbrado al temperamento de su mujer y sabía cómo manejarlo.  


\- No hay ninguna disponible, querido esposo. Sabe que durante estas fiestas todas las ochayas han reservado las mejores geishas de las okiyas, y las únicas que quedan son las más mediocres y poco agraciadas. No puedo ofrecer como reemplazo a una de esas chicas, seremos el hazmerreir y nuestra reputación como la mejor ochaya caerá – lanzó un llanto de desconsolación. Si tan solo esa tonta de Inori hubiera sido más cuidadosa. De haber sido cualquier otra podría haber encontrado una mejor solución, pero desafortunadamente debía ser la mejor geisha que Kioto.  


\- Estoy seguro que los señores feudales lo entenderán. Aunque desafortunadamente deberemos hacerles un reembolso – su tono pasó de ser compasivo a amargo, odiaba perder dinero.  


Al no recibir ningún tipo de cometario o idea de parte de su esposa, se dispuso con desgana a escribir unas cuantas cartas para explicar la desafortunada situación. Mientras él hacia eso, Nadeshiko se encontraba recostada contra el marco de la ventana que daba hacia el patio interno. Amaba la vista desde ahí, sobre todo en primavera y otoño, cuando las hojas pintaban de diferentes colores el lugar. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer y poco a poco pintaría todo de un hermoso y puro blanco. De entre en monótono tono marrón, rojo oscuro y beige del establecimiento, Nadeshiko distinguió un uno rojo que se movía. Era esa niña Kayra que llevaba una cesta de ropa sucia a lavar. Le desagradó desde el primer momento en que la vio, una extranjera. Una gaijin. Admitía que a pesar de su corta edad era hermosa con esos rasgos delicados, esos tiernos ojos marrones y su llamativo y vibrante cabello del color de fuego. Pero no eran muchos los que le agradaban el fuego, podía ser cálido pero también peligroso. Nadeshiko ya podía notarle en sus ojos una chispa, y en las manos equivocadas podría provocar un enorme incendio incontenible.  


« Pero en las manos correctas podría esa chispa encender una enorme pasión y atraer con su exótica apariencia a muchos clientes », pensó la antigua geisha. Si, podría funcionar. Debería convencer a su esposo y también a Furukawa Nori, después de todo ese hombre era de cierta forma el protector de la niña, y la niña permanecía ahí sólo por la gran amistad que había entre Furukawa y Kenta.  


\- Espera, cariño – detuvo a Kenta justo a tiempo de que terminara y sellara la carta -. Creo que encontré una solución.

 

\- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó Kayra, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decirle esa mujer.  


Había sido llamada de la oficina de Sasaki Kenta pero fue recibida por su mujer, Nadeshiko. La hicieron sentarse y Nadeshiko le informó de la desafortunada situación en la que la ochaya se encontraba, cosa que ya sabía porque era el cotilleo del día. Estaba segura de que la iban a mandar a ser la esclava personal de Inori, más fue sorprendida con la propuesta de ser una geisha, más específicamente, el remplazo de Inori.  


\- Lo que escucha, niña. Se le está concediendo el honor de reemplazar a Inori durante su reposo – dijo la mujer, cerrando de golpe el abanico que tenía entre manos. Por otra parte, su esposo, solamente mantenía la cabeza agachada, estaba en desacuerdo con la idea pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar que su esposa tenía razón. A pesar de ser extranjera, su exótica apariencia apaciguaría a los clientes de Inori, además de que podría atraer a más clientes.  


« Honor para ti pero no para mi », pensó con malicia, sin embargo optó por decir algo más racional y diplomático.  


\- Le agradezco esta oportunidad, esteee… pero no soy una geisha ni deseo serlo – dijo de la forma más educada posible, por supuesto esto no fue del agrado de la mujer.  


\- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó fríamente.  


\- No deseo ser una geisha, además de que todavía tengo problemas para seguir toda una conversación en japonés, no sabría qué decirle a los clientes y tampoco sé cantar, recitar poseía o tocar un instrumento – fácilmente enumeró las cosas básicas que todas las geishas debían dominar -. Sin mencionar que no poseo su gracia o forma de hablar.  


Nadeshiko, en lugar de fruncir más el seño, mostró una sonrisa llena de malicia.  


\- De eso me encargaré yo.  


« Oh, oh », antes de poder chistar en protesta, la mujer chasqueó las dedos y entraron varias sirvientas y tres geishas. Todas ellas sujetaron de un extremo a Kayra y se la llevaron a la fuerza hacia otra habitación, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas.  


Pasaron toda la tarde bañándola, perfumándola, vistiéndola, peinándola y maquillándola. Mientras le hacían pasar por esa tortura, las tres geishas que se encontraban a su lado, Miwa, Ayano y Chiemi, fueron explicándole y mostrándole cómo debía actuar de acuerdo a la situación. Desde cómo debía presentarse y saludar al o a los clientes hasta la forma correcta de sentarse, servir las bebidas y comenzar o mantener una conversación.  


\- Debe mostrarse misteriosa y algo coqueta, dar respuestas vagas pero lo suficientemente informativas para mostrar que tiene cerebro – explicó Ayano.  


\- Siempre muéstrese interesada en lo que le diga el cliente, sin importar que sea de deporte, política, literatura o medicina. Hágale preguntas inteligentes para mantener su atención y demostrar que lo está escuchando – añadió Miwa antes de pasarle a una de las sirvientas el kimono que eligieron entre las tres para que Kayra lo utilizara esa noche -. Jamás debe hacerle preguntas sobre su vida personal, excepto si se trata de algún pasatiempo.  


\- Si llega a encontrarse en una situación comprometedora donde el cliente deseé algo más, deberá decir la palabra Yuki-onna – aconsejó Chiemi -, inmediatamente él sabrá que usted no está dispuesta para eso.  


\- ¿Yuki-onna? – repitió.  


Las tres geishas al mismo tiempo asintieron la cabeza.  


\- Antes de entrar a nuestro establecimiento, se les advierte al cliente que si una de sus chicas dice esa palabra, automáticamente él deberá abandonar toda idea que tenga sobre conseguir más.  


\- ¿Y ellos realmente hacen caso a eso? – Kayra arqueó una ceja.  


\- Deben. El Hakuryuu sólo permite el paso a hombres honorables y ricos. Si dan su palabra deben cumplirla.  


\- Aja – no estaba muy convencida. De hecho, Kayra no quería hacer nada de eso, pero nadie parecía escucharla y mucho menos ayudarla.  


Al ser su primera vez, tenía que estar lo más radiante posible, por esa razón le hicieron probar tres tipos de kimonos distintos, también le cambiaron varias veces los adornos de su cabello, y Kayra podía jurar que cada vez le estriaban más y más su cabello, a ese paso terminarían arrancándoselo.  


Una hora antes de que abriera el Hakuryuu, Kayra estaba lista. El kimono que se encontraba usando era un furisode, de color celeste oscuro con estampados de flores rosadas y lilas. El diseño del obi era exactamente igual al del kimono, con la excepción de que los bordes estaban cocidos con hilos dorados. Utilizaron el estilo wareshinobu para hacer su cabello, decidieron colocarle pocos adornos para evitar que estuviera muy sobre cargado de colores al ser su cabello rojo, Chiemi consejo que se vería mucho mejor si dejaban que unos mechones sueltos para entonar mejor la forma de su cara. Al ser Kayra blanca de por sí, la intensidad del maquillaje para pintarle toda la cara y el cuello fue mucho mejor, sus finos labios estaban pintados de rojos y le colocaron una suave sombra rosada en las mejillas y parpados. Por supuesto, también delinearon la parte de afuera de sus ojos.  


Mientras las sirvientas iban a buscar a Nadeshiko para que diera su aprobación, las geishas le pasaron un espejo para que pudiera verse. Kayra abrió los ojos como platos tan pronto se vio reflejada. ¿Esa era ella? Ni en un millón de años habría pensado en vestirse de esa manera. No estaba fea, pero debía admirar que apenas podía reconocerse en el espejo.  


\- Perfecta – la voz de Nadeshiko la atrajo de vuelta al mundo real.  


La mujer se encontraba sobre el lumbral de la puerta, observándola con ojos calculadores y hambrientos. Si, su idea de utilizarla le parecía cada vez mejor. Se acercó con paso de depredador hacia la chica y la sostuvo con suavidad del mentón, examinándola cuidadosamente. Finalmente sonrió con frialdad, y dio su aprobación.  


\- Ustedes, vayan a preparase – les ordenó a las otras geishas, quienes salieron corriendo hacia sus respectiva habitaciones. Cuando quedaron solas, volvió a dirigir su mirada a la chica -. Escúcheme con atención, se hará pasar por una maiko en lugar de una geisha. Una maiko es la aprendiza de la geisha, así que si llega a tener algún error esta noche, cosa que no dudo, los clientes podrán pasarlo por alto al saber de antemano que su “formación” no está completa. ¿Entendió?  
Kayra, que mantenía los dientes apretado, solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza.  


\- Muy bien. Ahora espere aquí hasta que la vengan a buscar – en lugar de retirarse, acercó su rostro más al de ella de forma amenazadora -. Se lo advierto gaijin, no intente nada que pueda poner en ridículo el Hakuryuu o me aseguraré de su vida se convierta en un infierno.

 

Sus manos no dejaban de temblar cuando Reiko y Ayano la vinieron a buscar. Su primer turno sería con esas chicas, luego le tocaría con otras. Antes de dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraban los clientes esperándolas, fueron hacia la cocina a buscar sake. Cada una llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con tres botellas de sakes. Al llegar a la puerta, Reiko colocó su bandeja en el suelo y se arrodilló para poder abrir la puerta con delicadeza.  


\- Relájese – le susurró al oído Ayano, haciendo notar a Kayra que su bandeja también estaba temblando. Suspiró un par de veces y se enfocó en escuchar la voz profesional de Reiko.  


\- Buenas noches, honorables invitados, mi nombre es Reiko y ellas son Ayano y Akai. Seremos las encargadas de atenderlos y serviles esta noche – la levantarse, les dirigió una sonrisa cálida y misteriosa a los presentes antes de levantar su bandeja y dirigirse hacia el hombre del medio. Ayano repitió el mismo proceso que Reiko, inclinarse y luego llevar su bandeja hacia el hombre de la izquierda, por ultimo Kayra las imitó y se acercó al hombre de la derecha.  


\- ¿Cabello rojo? – los tres hombres quedaron asombrados al ver a Kayra.  


\- Si – dijo Reiko son una sonrisa -. Akai es nuestra nueva maiko, así que les suplico sean amables con ella.  


Los clientes de Reiko y Ayano, Eiji y Fujita, asintieron completamente embobados con sus geishas. Seguramente accederían a hacer alguna tontería si ellas se los pedían.  


\- No deben de haber sido muy creativos cuando la nombraron “Akai” – comentó su cliente, Masagiro, tras beber con tranquilidad su primera vaso de sake - ¿sabía que significa “rojo” su nombre?  


Kayra le dio una falsa pero muy creíble sonrisa mientras le servía más sake.  


\- Si. Me lo han comentando con frecuencia – mintió entre dientes -. Si me lo pregunta, creo que Akai refleja más mi apasionada personalidad que mi cabello.  


« ¿De dónde salió eso? », estaba completamente sorprendida de que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca.  


Masagiro se la quedó mirando, perplejo antes de lanzar una pequeña risa y beber de su sake más complacido que antes. Por otra parte, Kayra pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo que Ayano y Reiko le hacían un gesto de satisfacción.  


Por una hora y media estuvieron charlando y dándoles de beber a los clientes. Sólo necesitaron ir una vez a reponer las botellas de sake y el tema principal de la conversación de Kayra, le preguntaron de dónde provenía (América), por qué había llegado a Japón (Su barco naufragó y sus padres murieron en él) y cómo fue que terminó ahí (Furukawa la encontró desmayada en la playa y la trajo ahí para recuperarse, una vez que despertó les contó su historia y decidió trabajar y vivir en el Hakuryuu).  


\- Es una tristeza haber perdido así a sus padres – dijo Eiji, sus regordetas mejillas estaba rojas de tanto alcohol consumido -. Mis condolencias.  


\- Gracias – le hizo una reverencia, no por agradecimiento, sino para ocultar el dolor de recordar la muerte de su madre.  


Era muy extraño, durante su estadía ahí no había pensado demasiado en ella. O al pensó no lo suficiente como para sentir otra vez ese intenso dolor. Pero ahora que lo recordaba, ese dolor sólo aumentaba sus ganas de volver a casa, de volver con sus tíos y amigas.  


Kayra estaba por servirle una vez más sake a Masagiro cuando notó que todos estaban mirándola, expectantes.  


« Mierda, seguramente alguno de ellos me hizo una pregunta »  


\- Discúlpenme, ¿podría repetir la pregunta? – sonrió con inocencia fingida, ganándose una mirada sonrojada de Masagiro, quien toso un poco para poder recuperara la compostura.  


\- Me preguntaba si podría deleitarnos con su hermosa voz con alguna canción o poema – ahora era el turno de Kayra para sonrojarse, aunque no porque se sentía alagada, sino porque no conocía ningún poema, mucho menos canción, para cantarles. Les lanzó una mirada suplicante a las otras geishas para que la ayudaran. Reiko reaccionó primero.  


\- Disculpe mucho, señor, pero Akai todavía no domina nuestro idioma lo suficiente como para haberse aprendido alguno de nuestro poemas.  


\- ¿Ni siquiera uno? – preguntó cual niño pequeño Fujita.  


\- ¿No sabe ninguno de las Colonias? No nos importa el idioma mientras podamos deleitarnos con el sonido de su voz – comentó melosamente Eiji.  


En vez de incentivarla para recitar un poema, le estaba provocando ganas de vomitar. A pesar de que no habían intentado tocarla inapropiadamente o dicho algo pervertido, no podía dejar de sentir asco por esos hombres. Pagar por la compañía de una mujer era de lo peor.  


\- No importa. Si Akai no desea hacerlo no deberíamos presionarla – dijo Masagiro, intentando aparentar que no estaba decepcionado. Lo cual sólo hacía que Kayra se sintiera un poco culpable.  


« Supongo que no pasa nada si recito uno », razonó. Además, Nadeshiko la iba a matar si se enteraba de que no pudo cumplir con un simple pedido.  
Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y se decidió por uno de los poemas de William Shakespeare. Carraspeó suavemente la garganta para llamar la atención de todo y con tranquilidad recitó:

Derrochador de encanto, ¿por qué gastas  
en ti mismo tu herencia de hermosura?  
Naturaleza presta y no regala,  
y, generosa, presta al generoso.  
Luego, bello egoísta, ¿por qué abusas  
de lo que se te dio para que dieras?  
Avaro sin provecho, ¿por qué empleas  
suma tan grande, si vivir no logras?  
Al comerciar así sólo contigo,  
defraudas de ti mismo a lo más dulce.  
Cuando te llamen a partir, ¿qué saldo  
podrás dejar que sea tolerable?  
Tu belleza sin uso irá a la tumba;  
usada, hubiera sido tu albacea.

Fue recibida por aplausos y palabras de alabanza, y a pesar de que sonaban sinceros, Kayra tuvo la extraña sensación de que iba a terminar arrepintiéndose de todo esto.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chaaaaaaan. Finalmente vasmoa saber algo más de estos demonios ;D

Sorprendentemente, al día siguiente de su primera aparición como Akai, se corrió el rumor de una hermosa gaijin maiko sirviendo en el Hakuryuu. Y a medida que pasaban las noches, su popularidad fue creciendo hasta el punto en que muchos hombres entraban a hurtadillas en el ochaya para poder interceptarla y conocer a la belleza roja, como muchos le decían. Era una suerte que Kayra sólo iba a trabajar esas dos semanas, ya se lo había dejado en claro a Nadeshiko, quien no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, después Inori volvería a ser la protagonista del lugar.  


\- Estoy agotada – gimió acostada en su cama. A su lada Mei le estaba sirviendo un poco de té verde y unos dangos.  


\- Debe estar esforzándose mucho – comentó con tranquilidad.  


\- Si, no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta pensar lo qué decir y la forma en que lo digo, también está el asunto de que siempre debo estar mintiendo sobre mi pasado; incluso tuve que escribirlo todo para no olvidarme de nada – le enseñó la hoja con su falsa historia. No era obligatorio darles información personal, pero como supuestamente no estaba revelando nada “importante” no hacía daño el contarles algunas cosas. Al menos eso fue lo que le contó Nagisa. Pero si llegaban a atraparla mintiendo, podría ofender gravemente al cliente.  


Mei se rió.  


\- Pobrecita, Akai no la tiene muy fácil – se burló y volvió a reírse cuando Kayra le lanzó una mirada fulminante, por suerte el té verde fue haciendo su efecto y la calmó un poco.  


Aprovechando que su amiga estaba ocupada, Mei se ocupó de doblar y guardar en las cajas de maderas los nuevos kimonos que muchos clientes de Akai le enviaron como regalos.  


\- Debería regalarlos o dárselos a las otras geishas – comentó Kayra -. Como no voy a volver a trabajar luego de Año Nuevo, no los necesito. Además, son demasiado extravagantes para usarlos afuera.  


\- Son muy hermosos – soltó Mei, acariciando la suave seda roja y blanca, marcando con los dedos el estampado del palacio imperial adornado con árboles de flores de cerezo.  


\- Puedes quedarte con el que quieras. No los necesito – la animó, devorándose el dango con felicidad. Se estaba volviendo una adicta a esos dulces.  


\- No podría – se sonrojó, apenada de ser descubierta.  


\- Que-da-te-lo – la miró francamente, retándola a contradecirle.  


Mei terminó por aceptarlo, y más feliz que nunca, se dirigió a su ropero para guardar las otras cajas que contenían otros kimonos. Apenas abrió la puerta, un pequeño objeto cayó de ahí. Era la katana que había viajado con ella. Kayra se había olvidado por completo de que la tenía ahí.  


\- Jamás había visto un diseño igual – admiró Mei, luego de guardar todo y sostener con cuidado la katana.  


\- Técnicamente no me pertenece, pero si la pierdo estoy segura de que me voy a meter en muchos problemas – le dijo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su manos, mirándola con aburrimiento.  


\- ¿Sabe de quién es?  


\- Ni idea.  


\- Podría ir a un herrero – propuso, entregándole el arma -, escuché que los herreros siempre colocan alguna marca serve que para identificar al creador. Si averigua quién lo hizo, quizá sepa a quien se lo vendió.  


Ahora que lo reflexionaba, no debía de ser una casualidad que la katana viajara con ella. Si hacia lo que le dijo Mei, quizás así podría obtener alguna pista de cómo volver.  


\- ¡Mei, eres una genio! - Sonriendo cual niña en Navidad, Kayra besó con fuerza a Mei en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a su ropero y agarrar el primer kimono que encontró -. ¡Rápido! Ayúdame con esto.  


Al igual que la otra vez, Kayra se colocó un poco del producto para oscurecer su cabello y lo tapó con un pañuelo. Mei, desafortunadamente no podía acompañarla y tampoco podía hacerlo Shu, por lo que terminó por indicarle hacia dónde debía dirigirse, y si llegaba a tener alguna duda, que preguntara por Himura Fudo.  


\- Himura Fudo – repitió Kayra, intentando contener la emoción -. Entendido.  


Las calles seguían igual de pobladas que la última vez que había salido. Se notaba el ambiente festivo y alegre, los últimos retoques de decoración habían sido colocados y se colgaron letreros de descuento en varios locales de ropa y accesorios, también los locales de comida ofrecían buenos precios por comida caliente y deliciosa. Oculta bajo su pañuelo, Kayra se maravillaba una vez más, por supuesto, habría preferido ver todo eso en una estación más cálida como el verano.  


La herrería se encontraba lejos del sector comercial, casi al límite con el bosque, así evitaba molestar a sus vecinos con el humo del fuego y el choque de metales. La tienda se encontraba detrás de la casa del herrero y su familia, era una choza de madera bastante simple. En las paredes externas estaban expuestos varios tipos de lanzas, así como algunas katanas y otras armas blancas. Por otra parte, las paredes del interior tenían varios estantes repletos de herramientas de trabajo así como también de diferentes tipos de armas, también había dos hornos encendidos derritiendo metales.  


La hija del herrero fue quien la recibió en la casa y le pidió que entrara mientras esperaba a que su padre pudiera atenderla. Mientras esperaba, la joven fue tan amable como para ofrecerle algo de beber.  


\- Sólo agua – aceptó de buena gana.  


Estando sola nuevamente, Kayra se dedicó a observar la habitación en la que se encontraba. Como siempre, los japoneses mantenían todo simple y con lo básico necesario. Sólo tenía una mesita de madera y unos pequeños almohadones para sentarse, tres de las paredes mostraban un paisaje pintado: una especie de castillo antiguo en las cima de una colina, resguardado con poderosos temerarios, y la ultima pared tenía unas letras escritas. Como Kayra no había aprendido a leer los kanjis, no tenía ni idea de qué decía.  


La puerta se abrió, revelando al herrero, un hombre cerca de los cincuenta, completamente pelado de la cabeza pero con una moderada barba. Su ropa de trabajo estaba algo vieja, aunque en muy buen estado, sobre sus hombros traía una toalla para secarse el sudor de la frente.  


\- Buenas tardes – saludó Himura.  


\- Buenas tardes, gracias por recibirme – hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, demostrando sus modales.  


\- No es ningún problema, niña – agotado, el herreros se sentó de buena gana del otro lado de la mesita -. ¿A qué debo su visita?  


\- Mi nombre es Blake Kayra – Guau, su nombre sonaba tan raro diciéndolo al revés -, y me preguntaba si podía decirme algo sobre esta espada- con cuidado colocó la katana sobre la mesita.  


Frunciendo levemente las cejas, el herrero tomó con delicadeza la katana. Sin desenvainarla, la examinó con precisión desde diferentes ángulos, deteniéndose unos momentos al notar la estrella de siete puntas en la guarda, sujetó el mango con firmeza y al intentar sacarla, se sorprendió al descubrir que no podía. Intentó con más fuerza un par de veces más, obteniendo el mismo resultado.  


Al igual que el herrero, Kayra se encontraba sorprendida de que no pudiera desenvainarla. Recordaba claramente como ella, por curiosidad, había podido hacerlo las dos veces que la sacó de su funda para verla.  


\- ¿Me permite? – preguntó, sin poder creer que ahora no podía salir de la funda.  


El herrero se la entregó y se cruzó de brazos, totalmente consternado y observando como un halcón a la chica.  


Kayra sostuvo el mango con cuidado y al tirar de ella esperó sentir que la katana no cedía, como le había sucedido al herrero, más fue una sorpresa para ambos cuando ella logró sacarla sin problema. En otra ocasión le habría resultado muy gracioso la expresión del herrero al ver que ella pudo hacer algo que él fue incapaz, pero sentía que si se reía, lo ofendería gravemente.  


Se la volvió a dar, siendo la katana recibida con recelo y un deje de molestia al no haber logrado desenvainarla. Cuidadosamente, fue capaz de lograr sacar la hoja completamente de su funda, y con una mirada más seria y profesional se dispuso a observar el filo y el contrafilo lo necesario para luego sacarla completamente de la funda. Con una mano sobre su hoja, Himura volvió a girarla en diferentes ángulos. Tardó un total de diez minutos para volver a guardarla y colocar la katana en la mesita.  


\- Dígame, Blake-san, ¿dónde encontró esta katana? – preguntó con franqueza. El tono de su voz le advirtió que si ella legaba a mentirle, cosas malas iban a pasarle.  


\- Me desperté en el bosque y la encontré a un metro de donde me encontraba. No había rastros de que alguien más estuviera ahí – confesó.  


\- ¿Qué hacía en el bosque?  


\- Honestamente, no lo sé – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Kayra no pensaba contarle la verdad, estaba ahí por la katana no para decirle que era una viajera en el tiempo.  


A pesar de esa breve respuesta, Himura podía notar que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Y pensar que en sus manos tenía un arma tan rara como esa. Sostuvo nuevamente la katana y carraspeó la garganta un poco antes de ponerse a explicar:  


\- Por lo que veo se trata de una katana de 60 centímetros de largo con 5 centímetros de ancho, en muy buen estado. No puedo determinar el año de su creación a pesar de que sé que es vieja, pero diría como mínimo de doscientos. Su hoja no fue cambiada, arreglada ni modificada, y no se trata de ningún tipo de acerco con el que haya trabajado o escuchado, lo que lo hace asombroso debido a que su filo todavía es peligroso y el contrafilo se mantiene poderoso – a medida que iba explicándole a Kayra, su manos les mostraba cada parte que iba nombrando -. El forro que cubre el mango para mejorar la colocación del ito se encuentra hecho de una piel de reptil que no nunca antes había visto, y es raro porque normalmente se suele utilizar unas telas especiales, no piel de reptil.  


»Ahora, lo verdaderamente interesante es este diseño – señaló la estrella de siete puntas tallada en la guarda -. ¿Sabe lo que es?  


\- Ahhh, ¿un escudo familiar? – preguntó con vacilación.  


\- Si – afirmó, sorprendiendo a Kayra de haber acertado -, y no es cualquier escudo, sino que se trata del emblema del legendario clan Hogosha. Después del fracaso para recuperar a su esposa del inframundo, Izanagi-sama se vio forzado a crear al clan Hogosha para custodiar la entrada del inframundo y así evitar que la diosa escapara y se vengara de él. Sólo la familia principal podía utilizar esta estrella de siete puntas para demostrar su estatus de guardián y protector.  


» Y ahora, para terminar debo mencionar que hay un grabado en una lengua extraña en el inicio de la hoja. Sin embargo, me es imposible decirle si se trata de algo relacionado con el clan Hogosha o si tiene algún significado para el antiguo propietario de la katana.  


« Genial. Demonios, dioses, guardianes ¿por qué no me ponen también los magos y unicornios? Solo me falta eso para que la fiesta esté completa », al final la katana sí le había dando una pista, el punto era si esos supuestos guardianes podrían ayudarla.  


\- Y dígame ¿dónde puedo encontrar este clan? – preguntó.  


El herrero Himura pasó una mano por su barda.  


\- Desafortunadamente ese clan se encuentra extinto desde hacer algunos siglos – contestó, como si la historia le pesara.  


\- ¿Por qué?  


\- Se dice que el ultimo guardián, Hogosha Akihiko, tuvo solo una hija, Sakura, de quien se dice nunca se casó ni produjo un heredero a la familia al no haberle permitido estar con el hombre que amaba, un gaijin. Y luego de la muerte de Sakura, las demás ramas de la familia comenzaron a pelear y matarse entre ellos por el título del patriarca y protector del clan Hogosha.  


Kayra sintió como si el alma se le hubiera caído al suelo.  


« Esto sólo me puede estar pasando a mí », la desesperanza volvió a inundarla.  


\- Ya veo.  


El herrero Himura notó de inmediato el cambio de humor de la joven gaijin. Sintió algo de pena por ella.  


\- Lamento no poder ser de más ayuda – le entregó al katana.  


\- No se preocupe, fue de más ayuda de lo que esperaba.  


Ambos se levantaron y el herrero la acompañó hasta la salida, donde se despidieron cada uno haciéndole una reverencia al otro.  


Adentrándose en el gentío, Kayra se puso a repasar la nueva información que obtuvo del herrero. La espada provenía de una antigua y extinta familia, aparentemente sin sobreviviente alguno, así que era imposible ir a pedirles ayuda para regresar a casa, o al menos preguntarles si ellos sabían algo de su propósito ahí.  


Kayra soltó un suspiró, completamente deprimida.  


« Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad »  


Desafortunadamente no pudo seguir lamentándose al notar poco a poco que había tanta gente a su alrededor que comenzaban a empujarla y pecharla de un lado a otro… ¡sin siguiera disculparse! Intentando ser lo menos grosera posible, Kayra utilizó los brazos para intentar abrirse paso a ese tumulto de gente. Pero ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿De dónde había salido tanta gente? Luchó y luchó para poder seguir caminado, quedando completamente agotada al tener que utilizar tanta fuerza en los brazos. Cuando por fin pudo divisar el techo rojo del Hakuryuu, intentó con sus últimas fuerzas llegar hasta ahí.  


Sin embargo, le fue imposible dar otro paso más, algo la estaba deteniendo. Al girar, Kayra notó que el borde de su kimono quedó atrapado entre dos personas que le daban la espalda. Gracias al enorme ruido que provocaba la gente, esos dos señores no estaban prestándole atención, ¿o acaso estaban ignorándola? Ya con la paciencia al límite, Kayra comenzó a tirar, maldiciendo entre dientes, el kimono y a la gente por ser tan grosera.  


Por supuesto, eso no pudo ser lo peor que le pasó. Tan pronto logro liberarse, de algún modo tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó por chocarse contra la espalda de otro hombre. Kayra se alejó de él, girando para verlo y las palabras de disculpas murieron al observar que acababa de chocar contra un demonio. Un muy guapo demonio. Su desprolijo cabello castaño oscuro atado en una alta cola de caballo, le daba un aporte distintivo. Sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos negros provocaron escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, y no en el buen sentido. Traía puesto un kimono verde oscuro con un haori sobre sus hombros. El demonio arqueó una ceja, esperando su disculpa.  


\- Yo… - diablos, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía hablar.  


Por otra parte, el demonio se percató de la katana en sus manos y al notar la estrella de siete puntas, lanzó una mirada recelosa a la chica.  


\- ¿De dónde lo sacó? – a pesar de encontrarse rodeados de mucha gente y su ruido, Kayra pudo escuchar claramente su voz. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, el demonio dio un paso amenazador hacia ella y extendió una mano hacia su rostro. Kayra por un momento pensó que la iba a golpear, más fue toda una sorpresa cuando sostuvo un mechón de su cabello que se le había escapado del pañuelo. El mechón era rojo -. ¿Acaso una geisha como usted se atrevió a robar algo como esto?  


Los ojos de Kayra se abrieron como platos. Ahora lo recordaba. Ese demonio estuvo con el otro demonio cuando los divisó desde su habitación en el Hakuryuu. Y él también la había visto. Lanzó un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando el demonio tiró de su mechón lo suficiente como para atraer de vuelta su atención.  


\- Le hice una pregunta – demandó. Su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo y sus ojos fríos, pero su voz delataba que se estaba enfadado.  


\- ¡Suéltame! – le sacó la mano con la ayuda de su antebrazo, sorprendiendo al demonio de su acción -. Primero que nada, imbécil, yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de ningún tipo. Y segundo, la próxima vez que me trates de esta forma te voy a golpear tan fuerte que te va a doler por una semana.  


Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, Kayra pasó por al lado demonio sin ser detenida y empujando a la gente ya sin importarle nada se dirigió hasta el Hakuryuu, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del demonio sobre ella.

 

Desafortunadamente, Kayra tan pronto puso un pie en el ochaya, Nadeshiko la acorraló e interrogó sobre su paradero, y luego terminó rezongándola de llegar tan tarde cuando todavía debía estar preparándose. Con la boca cerrada, Kayra no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar a regañadientes lo que le estaba diciendo y terminó por dirigirse a su habitación, en lugar de ir a buscar a Mei para contarle todo lo que había averiguado del herrero, como también sobre su segundo encuentro con otro demonio.  


« Quizás eso fuera lo mejor » razonó, cerrando los ojos para que le aplicaran el delineador negro en los ojos. Seguramente su amiga le daría un ataque al enterarse de la forma en que le habló a ese demonio.  


Intentó suprimir un bostezo, debería haberse quedado durmiendo en lugar de salir. Por lo menos así no estaría agotada como se sentía en ese momento.  


Se escucharon unos pasos sobre el pasillo y la figura de Nadeshiko apareció abriendo su puerta con fuerza. Su rostro parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma, o que estaba demasiado sorprendida acerca de algo. Se formó una sonrisa que gritaba malas noticias para Kayra. En cuanto le contó lo que acababa de ocurrir, supo que ese no era su día.  


\- ¿Sólo a mi? – se horrorizó. Podía fingir que era una maiko siempre y cuando sus compañeras geishas estuvieran ahí para tapar sus errores, pero sola, eso era imposible -. Un minuto, ¿cómo que me solicitaron? ¿Qué no se supone que tengo que cubrir a Inori? ¿Quién va a tomar mi lugar entonces?  


\- De eso no se preocupe. Además, estos clientes son muy importantes. Así que como siempre espero su mejor comportamiento – la apuntó con el dedo amenazadoramente la antigua geisha antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe.  


Ese día parecía que sólo estaba destinado a empeorar y empeorar.  


Con la ayuda de Mei, trajo cuatro botellas de sake preparadas y una bandeja con dos tazones llenos de oden, una especie de cocido japonés con huevo, verduras konnyaku, pastel de pescado chikuwa cocidos en un caldo hecho con sopa de miso. El olor que desprendía era simplemente delicioso.  


\- Suerte – le susurró Mei antes de irse de vuelta a la cocina.  


Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para calmar sus nervios y lentamente abrió la puerta corrediza.  


\- Buenas noches, honorables invitados – saludó Kayra, intentando imitar la forma amable y grácil que había visto hacer varias de las geishas. Sin mirar a sus clientes, cerró los ojos mientras realizaba una profunda reverencia -. Mi nombre es Akai, y seré la encargada de atenderlos y serviles esta noche.  


Al levantar la cabeza, Kayra se congeló en el lugar. Realmente su suerte no podía ser peor ese día. Sentados ahí, como si pertenecieran a una habitación llena de decoraciones y lujos, se hallaban los dos demonios que había visto. El más guapo de los dos, el demonio de cabellera rubia sucia, traía puesto un kimono blanco como la nieve, la parte inferior estaba bordado de unas gruesas líneas negras, cuyo diseño completo no se podía ver al estar sentado. Su kataginu había sido reemplazado por una haori violeta oscura, como la que se encontraba utilizando el otro demonio, cuya apariencia seguía siendo la misma que en la tarde. Kayra necesitó de toda su concentración para mantener la calma y forzar una sonrisa en sus labios.  


\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, honorables invitados, parece que me equivoqué de habitación – hizo otra reverencia, mucho más descuidada que la primera antes de intentar salir, y para su asombro la puerta no se abría. Intentó otra vez con más fuerza, obteniendo el mismo resultado.  


\- No se ha equivocado de habitación, maiko Akai – una voz era profunda y suave le habló desde atrás. Era el demonio de cabello rubio sucio.  


Kayra miró sobre su hombro izquierdo, sintiendo una molestia naciendo en su interior al notar que ese demonio, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano, la miraba con burla.  


\- Si no desea meterse en problemas, le sugiero que nos sirva – habló el otro demonio, sus brazos estaban cruzados y la miraba con seriedad. Kayra estaba segura de que él la reconocía.  


Sin otra aparente elección, Kayra tomó asiento frente a ellos y se dispuso a servirles la comida y el sake como si fueran cualquier otro cliente humano. Con las manos juntas sobre su regazo, Kayra miraba al suelo sin saber qué hacer. El hecho de que había tenido encuentros con ambos demonios y que ellos la recordaran la ponía muy nerviosa. Además, no podía creer que fuera una completa coincidencia tener que servirlos a los dos esa noche cuando el demonio de cola de caballo la había interrogado por su katana. ¿Acaso… acaso era posible que ellos supieran algo sobre el dueño de la katana?  


\- Sirva – ordenó el demonio rubio, más concentrado en beber que en hablar con ella -. Este sake es bueno – comentó.  


\- ¿Gracias? – al momento de decirlo, Kayra supo que estaba mal. Debería haber dicho algo como “En el Hakuryuu servimos lo mejor para nuestros invitados” o “Me alegro que sea de su agrado”. Su metedura de pata cada vez era más grande.  


El demonio de cabellera rubia soltó una risa.  


\- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá pretendiendo? - inquirió el otro demonio.  


\- ¿Eh?  


\- No habla el mismo dialecto que las otras geishas, lo que significa que nunca recibió el entrenamiento de una maiko. Y parece ser demasiado joven para que le permitan entretener a los invitados sin la supervisión de una geisha – señaló, comiendo tranquilamente su oden. Actuaba como si eso le ocurriera a menudo.  
Kayra entrecerró los ojos.  


\- Estoy sola porque ustedes me solicitaron – remarcó -, de lo contrario estaría trabajando con otras geishas.  


Mientras ese demonio y Kayra se retaban con la mirada, el demonio de cabellera rubia seguía bebiendo de su sake. Sin decir nada sostuvo su taza en dirección a Kayra, esperando a que le sirviera otra vez. En su opinión, el sake sabía mejor cuando eras servido por una mujer hermosa, incluso si dicha mujer era una niña gaijin.  


Kayra se vio obligada a dejar de mirar al otro demonio para poder servirle al rubio, quien no dejaba de beber aunque apenas probaba algo de su comida.  


\- ¿La comida no es de su gusto? – inquirió -. Puedo pedir que le preparen otra cosa.  


\- La comida está bien. Prefiero sake – respondió sin miramientos.  


A diferencia de otras reuniones, esta se hizo sin muchas conversaciones superficiales. Ninguno parecía querer hablar y sólo le dirigían la palabra para que les siguieran sirviendo sake. Si estaban ahí por eso, ¿por qué la habían pedido específicamente a ella? ¿Por qué no ir a otro lugar donde podían beber todo el sake que quisieran sin tener que pagar por la compañía de una geisha? Esa opción era indudablemente más barata.  


\- Más – ordenó el rubio pero esta vez ella no obedeció.  


\- ¿Por qué?  


Ambos demonios la miraron fijamente, el rubio con un gesto de molesto por no tener su sake.  


\- ¿Por qué pidieron por mí? ¿Qué es lo que están buscando ustedes dos?  


El demonio rubio suspiró, se mostraba como si hubiera preferido que no le hicieran esas preguntas hasta que hubiera tomado la cantidad de sake que requería. Al instante, una ráfaga de viento fue en dirección a Kayra y por alguna razón todos los ornamentos de su cabello terminaron al suelo haciendo que su roja cabellera cayera libremente por su espalda. Kayra se asustó más cuando el demonio rubio apareció en frente de ella con una rapidez que rivalizaba a la luz. Con delicadeza, el demonio sostuvo un mechón de su cabello y se lo llevó a la nariz, olfateándolo como quien olía una rosa.  


\- Dígame, ¿qué hace una gaijin con este extraño color de cabello portando una katana con la cresta de la estrella de siete puntas?  


Algo andaba muy mal en la cabeza de Kayra porque lo siguiente que dijo fue:  


\- ¿Qué el color de mi cabello es extraño? ¿Acaso no te has mirado al espejo últimamente, rubiecito? – los ojos del demonio se abrieron levemente, mostrando su evidente sorpresa.  


\- ¿Cómo puede ser? – murmuró para sí el otro demonio.  


El demonio rubio se acercó más a Kayra.  


\- No posee ni una gota de sangre sagrada, tampoco demoniaca, y aun así, nos puede ver – los ojos granate examinaban los ojos marrones de Kayra, intentado descubrir todo sus secretos.  


El corazón de Kayra latía intensamente, aunque no sabía si de miedo o ansiedad. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora que acababa de revelar que sabía qué eran ellos? Necesitaba salir de ahí. ¡Necesitaba escapar de ahí ya! Con fuerza, empujó al demonio lejos de ella y corrió en dirección a la puerta más cercana.  


\- No le hemos dicho que pude irse – el demonio con la cola de caballo la detuvo, sujetándola del brazo.  


\- No he terminado de hablar con usted – añadió el rubio, recuperando la postura. Se mostraba algo irritado por haber sido empujado.  


Kayra giró para verlos, mostrándole que no le tenía miedo.  


\- Pero yo sí terminé con ustedes – tiró su brazo y salió hacia la terraza interior del segundo piso del Hakuryuu, donde se tenía una espectacular vista al jardín interior. Caminó en dirección a las escaleras que se hallaban a dos habitaciones a la izquierda. Pensaba irse directamente a su habitación para descansar, le importaba muy poco que acabara de abandonar a dos clientes, o que todavía le quedaban varias reuniones por atender. No estaba de humor para fingir delante de extraños.  


Enfocada en sus pensamientos, Kayra no vio que una figura la seguía a hurtadillas hasta el primer piso, averiguando así dónde era que dormía ella, o que se encontraba completamente sola. Lentamente se fue quitando todo el maquillaje del rostro y cuello para luego ir desatándose el obi.  


\- ¿Necesita ayuda? – se ofreció una voz tras ella.  


Kayra abrió los ojos y se giró, asustada. Sobre el lumbral de su puerta se encontraba un hombre, visiblemente borracho, mirándola con lujuria y perversidad. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero el hombre fue más rápido y la lanzó contra el suelo, colocándose inmediatamente sobre ella. El golpe en la cabeza no fue suficiente para aturdirla, por lo que pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que ese hombre la desvistiera intentando golpear su cuerpo y alejarlo con empujones, por supuesto eso le fue imposible. El borracho era mucho más pesado y fuerte que ella.  


De alguna forma, el hombre pudo agarrar ambas muñecas de Kayra y colocarlas por encima de su cabeza, dejándola indefensa y lista para desvestirla.  


\- Al fin será mía, Akai – soltó una risita y fue bajando la cabeza para besarla.  


En la desesperación, Kayra le dio un cabezazo en cuanto estuvo en su rango de alcance. El inesperado ataque tuvo su efecto deseado. El hombre la soltó para sujetarse la zona golpeada. Kayra de alguna forma se escabulló y corrió directamente donde se encontraba la katana, ya que el hombre se encontraba más cerca de la puerta y con mayores posibilidades de volver a atraparla, pero si tenía un arma en sus manos, quizás lograra hacer que él recapacitara y se fuera.  


Sus dedos rozaron la funda de la katana cuando el hombre la sostuvo de las piernas y la jaló hacia él, alejándola de la espada. Intentó darle una patada en la cabeza sin éxito alguno, volviendo a colocarla debajo de él.  


\- Esta vez no escapará – prometió el borracho, con un malvado brillo en los ojos, aterrando por completo a Kayra.  


\- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, siendo golpeada en el momento para callarla.  


\- Nadie vendrá – le aseguró, se acercó nuevamente a Kayra para besarla algo lo detuvo de golpe y lo alejó varios centímetros de ella.  


\- Ustedes, los humanos, son verdaderamente deshonrosos y repugnantes – habló el demonio rubio desde atrás, sosteniendo al hombre por el cuello de su kimono.  


\- Oiga, si la quiere, espere su turno.  


El demonio entrecerró los ojos, desprendiendo una aterradora aura, que asustó aun más a Kayra, pero el borracho por alguna razón no parecía percatarse de eso. Con un simple movimiento de brazo, quitó al hombre de encima de Kayra, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación.  


\- ¡Maldito! – masculló el borracho, tardando varios minutos en poder levantarse -. ¿Acaso tiene idea de quién soy…?  


\- No me interesa – cortó el demonio con frialdad, enojando más al hombre.  


El borracho, completamente nublado por el alcohol, la rabia y lujuria, se abalanzó hacia el demonio, quien simplemente se corrió de su trayectoria al dar un paso al costado, aprovechando que el hombre se encontraba medio inclinado, y el demonio lo sujetó del brazo, tirando hacia arriba.  


\- ¿Qué…? ¡Ah! - El hombre soltó un grito de dolor, intentando escapar de su agarre, pero el demonio fue más rápido y le propinó un rodillazo en el estomago y otro detrás de la nuca, dejando al borracho inconsciente y lo dejó caer al suelo con un ruido sordo.  


Kayra presenció todo eso aún encontrándose en el suelo, completamente asustada. El demonio pasó de mirar al hombre en el suelo para verla a ella, al encontrarse sus miradas, Kayra reaccionó.  


\- ¿Por qué… por qué me salvaste?  


El demonio sonrió de lado de forma arrogante.  


\- Se lo dije: no he terminado de hablar con usted.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenasssssssssss, otra semana, otro capitulo.  
> ¿Que piensan de Akuma y Hokori? ¿Cual piensan que será suus roles en esta historia?  
> Les prometo que a partir de este capitulo las cosas se van a poner más interesantes :D

El demonio se inclinó hacia ella y en vez de aprovecharse de su estado indecente, el demonio la sorprendió cuando ató con fuerza el obi sobre su cintura, tapando a la vista su ropa interior, luego fue hacia donde se hallaba la katana y la agarró con una mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba del brazo a Kayra y la obligó a moverse.  
\- Nos vamos – comandó.  
\- ¡Hey! – Kayra se quejó, estaban bajando por las escaleras -. No me dejan salir de noche, y si crees que ellos te van a dejar sacarme de aquí estás muy equivocado.  
El demonio la ignoró.  
\- ¡Oye! ¿Me estas escuchando? – apretó los dientes con fuerza antes de abrir la boca nuevamente y protestar. El demonio se detuvo abruptamente junto a una esquina, logrando que ella chocara contra su espalda. Mientras Kayra intentaba quejarse del golpe, el demonio observaba que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo que daba hacia la salida. Cuando quedó satisfecho de que no se encontraba nadie lo suficientemente sobrio como para poder percatarse de ellos o de detenerlos, se volvió hacia Kayra.  
\- Debería permanecer callada ahora – se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella -, a no ser que deseé que la ataque.  
\- ¿Qué? – por supuesto, su pregunta fue ignorada al ser jalada nuevamente, pero esta vez el demonio se dispuso a caminar con tranquilidad, y movió la mano de su brazo hasta pasar por sus hombros, acercándola hacia él.  
Al llegar a la salida, el demonio se separó para poder colocarse sus sandalias, pero Kayra permaneció de pie a su lado. El problema era que las de ella no se encontraban ahí, ya que solía utilizar la misma salida que los sirvientes, que se encontraba del otro lado del ochaya.  
\- ¿Y bien? – el demonio arqueó una ceja, esperando a que se calzara.  
\- Mis sandalias se encuentran en otra parte – explicó con franqueza.  
\- Llévese los de otra humana.  
\- ¡No pienso robarle a nadie!  
Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente, esperando a que el otro cediera o se le ocurriera alguna otra solución. Unas risitas se escucharon desde una de las habitaciones de arriba, Kayra desvió la mirada para ver en la dirección de donde provenían esas risas. De repente recordó que seguramente Nadeshiko la iba a comer viva cuando descubriera que ella no se encontraba atendiendo a ningún invitado, como también cuando encontraran al borracho desmayado en su habitación.  
Por otra parte el demonio soltó un suspiro de fastidio, para luego cambiarla por una sonrisa perversa. Le hizo a la humana una señal para que se acercara, quien lo miró con desconfianza antes de caminar lentamente, cuando se encontró dentro de su rango de alcance el demonio la levantó con su brazo de forma que parecía que la tenía sentada sobre su antebrazo, como quien sostenía a un niño.  
\- ¿Pero qué estas…? – Kayra no sólo estaba sorprendida de que el demonio fuera tan fuerte que la podía cargar con un brazo, sino que también se sentía avergonzada de encontrarse en tal posición.  
\- Considérelo su castigo por haber corrido hacia los brazos de otro humano, aun cuando pagué una gran cantidad de dinero por tener sus servicios esta noche – la forma en que lo dijo sonó tan mal que Kayra terminó por ponerse tan roja como su cabello.  
\- Eres un idiota – masculló entre dientes, intentando en vano de recuperar algo de su dignidad.  
\- Deberá soportarlo – le lanzó una mirada perversa, sin detener su andar.  
Curiosamente nadie parecía darse cuenta de la forma inapropiada en que el demonio y ella se encontraban. Nadie les lanzaba miradas furtivas, ni se detenían a verlos o hablaban entre ellos mientras los señalaban con dedos acusadores. A Kayra le resultó muy sospechosa la ausencia de todo eso, sobre todo porque sabía que la cultura japonesa era muy reservada con esos asuntos, y algo le hacía pensar que el demonio había hecho algo para que nadie se percatara de ellos. No sabía si sentirse agradecida u odiarlo más.  
Salieron del distrito rojo hasta detenerse en frente de una posada. Como Kayra no sabía leer kanjis, no tenía ni idea del nombre, aunque tampoco se propuso preguntárselo al demonio, quien todavía no parecía mostrar señales de soltarla, a pesar de ya se había descalzado y entrado a la posada.  
\- ¿Piensas soltarme alguna vez? – preguntó con sequedad.  
El demonio se encontraba caminando sobre los pasillos de la posada, en dirección a su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso.  
\- Se lo dije, es su castigo; deberá soportarlo hasta que encuentre que fue suficiente – lo explicó con una voz tan profunda y perezosa que Kayra no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el demonio la miró juguetonamente.  
Él fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso para evitar que Kayra chocara contra el techo, incluso cuando llegaron a su habitación la bajó con más delicadeza de lo que esperaba. Al parecer el demonio no era un completo desconsiderado en esas cosas, aunque quizás sólo lo hizo para evitar que Kayra se quejara de su rudeza.  
Mientras ella estaba parada en medio de la habitación, el demonio dejó la katana en una esquina y fue hacia un armario para sacar algo de ropa. Kayra pensó que era para él, pero se sorprendió en cuanto el demonio de cabellera rubia le tiró esa ropa a ella.  
Kayra sintió deseos de protestar, pero al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que dormir con el kimono que traía puesta seria un crimen, sobre todo porque ése le gustaba mucho. Se dirigió el baño para poder cambiarse en silencio, y mientras se sacaba lentamente la ropa, fue recordando fugazmente al borracho, la forma en que la había sujetado fuertemente las muñecas, las cuales comenzaban a mostrar unos hematomas del tamaño de la mano del hombre, y también cuando la había golpeado en la cara para evitar que siguiera gritando.  
Ahora que toda la adrenalina del momento desapareció, Kayra fue consciente de que si no fuera por el demonio, ese hombre la habría violando sin ningún problema. Pensar que su primera vez casi ocurrió de esa manera fue suficiente para su cuerpo comenzara a temblar y sus ojos soltaran lagrimas de miedo.  
Se tapó la boca para evitar que el demonio la escuchara gimotear. Solo eso le faltara, que su salvador/secuestrador la escuchara llorar.  
Le costó varios minutos, pero finalmente logró controlar su respiración y de a poco dejó de llorar. Por supuesto, necesitaría varias horas para que sus ojos dejaran de estar rojos e hinchados, y estaba seguro de que el demonio no tendría la paciencia para esperar tanto.  
Inhalando hondo, se concentró en pensar sobre otra cosa mientras terminaba de cambiarse y de lavarse la cara. Y obviamente eso la llevó a reflexionar sobre su nueva posición. ¿Por qué ese demonio había pasado por tantos problemas para “secuestrarla”? ¿Era su katana tan especial para ellos? Ahora tenía una idea general de que esa katana era especial por el sello que portaba, pero en ningún momento el herrero Himura le dijo que pudiera estar relacionado con demonios. Quizás ellos la reconocieron y sabían a quién perteneció.  
« Ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde está el otro demonio? » Kayra se sintió como una tonta al darse cuenta en ese momento de la ausencia del demonio de cabello castaño oscuro.  
Al regresar a la habitación, el demonio se encontraba apoyando sus antebrazos en el barandal de madera de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Él ya se había cambiado el kimono blanco por una yukata negra, resaltando mucho su desprolijo cabello rubio oscuro.  
-¿Disculpa? – el demonio movió la cabeza lo suficiente para verla por el rabillo del ojo. Si notó su estado post llanto, no lo mencionó -. ¿Dónde está el otro demonio? El que tenía una cola de caballo.  
\- En su habitación.  
El silencio volvió a formarse. No sabía si preguntar la razón por la cual la trajo ahí o simplemente rendirse y dormir algo, estaba bastante cansada después del día que tuvo. Kayra frunció el ceño al notar que sólo había un futón preparado en el suelo.  
\- ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – preguntó, recelosa.  
\- En el futón – respondió, planamente.  
\- ¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?  
El demonio la miró con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
\- En el futón.  
La cara de Kayra se volvió blanca como el papel.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Es apropiado, después de todo soy el que está pagado por la habitación.  
\- ¡No pienso dormir en la misma cama que tú! ¡Me niego!  
El demonio siguió sonriendo, se acercó hasta su futón y se acostó ahí. Ignorando completamente la mirada de odio de la chica.  
\- A pesar de que es una humana, sigue siendo una mujer, no puedo permitir que duerma en el frío suelo – la miró con pereza -. Debería sentirse alagada de que permito que comparta mi cama.  
\- No, gracias, prefiero una cama para a mí sola – se dio media vuelta -. Iré a pedirles que me traigan uno.  
Por supuesto, el demonio no iba a permitir eso. ¿Qué diversión habría si la dejaba hacer eso? Utilizando su velocidad, la sostuvo de uno de sus brazos y tiró de ella, logrando que cayera sobre el futón, a su lado.  
\- ¿Pero qué crees que estas…? – las palabras murieron en cuento sintió que el brazo del demonio serpenteaba sobre su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, Kayra quedó petrificada: pensó el borracho y el miedo comenzó a invadirla nuevamente. Recordó que el demonio había dicho que “pagó por ella”, ¿acaso pretendía hacer lo mismo que el borracho intentó hacerle? Con eso en mente, Kayra comenzó a agitarse, luchando por escapar de la jaula que eran sus brazos.  
\- Cálmese – siseó, poniendo más fuerza en los brazos para intentar mantenerla quieta, pero eso sólo logró ponerla más nerviosa, hasta el punto en que comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y terminó por romper en lagrimas por segunda vez en la noche.  
Al ver que la chica estaba por tener un ataque de histeria, la soltó y ella se alejó de él arrastrándose tan rápido como podía hasta llegar hasta la pared más cercana y se cerró como bolita. Llorando y temblando sin importarle que el demonio la viera en ese estado.  
Kayra ni pensó que volvería a tener otro ataque de esos a minutos del primero, y por más que en su interior sabía que su reacción era perfectamente normal luego del trauma que acababa de pasar, no podía recuperar la compostura. Los ejercicios de respiración que le había enseñado la señora Fann para controlarse cada vez que se encontrara reviviendo el accidente que mató a su madre estaban completamente olvidados. No podía recordar una razón o algún ejercicio que la ayudara a calmarse.  
Él lentamente se levantó y acercó a la joven, agachándose para quedar a su altura y con cuidado puso una mano sobre su hombro. La chica se estremeció al sentir el tacto pero no hizo nada para alejarlo.  
\- Niña – llamó delicadamente -. No soy como ese hombre, no voy a hacerle nada. Lo prometo.  
Ella no sabía si creerle. Podría estar diciendo esas palabras solo para calmarla.  
Como si le leyera la mente, el demonio dijo lo siguiente:  
\- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle para que sepa que hablo con la verdad?  
\- Quiero a mi mamá. Quiero irme a casa – dijo Kayra, sin darse realmente cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar. No era ningún secreto que ella deseaba más que nada encontrar la forma de regresar a su época, donde se encontraba su familia y amigos. Su hogar. Pero era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.  
El demonio suspiró.  
\- Si eso es lo que desea – dijo, como si no pudiera creer que de todas las cosas que pudo pedir, eso era lo que quería.  
Kayra se calmó, no por lo que le prometió sino por el simple hecho de que era imposible que él pudiera darle eso. Su madre estaba muerta y a menos que tuviera una máquina del tiempo, tampoco podría ayudarla a regresar a su época. Sin embargo y por alguna razón, fue capaz de calmarse hasta dejar de llorar, y una vez que se tranquilizó por completo, notó lo cansada que se encontraba.  
Él demonio también lo notó.  
\- Vamos – dijo, indicando el futón, a lo que Kayra volvió a sentir miedo -. Ya es demasiado tarde para pedir que traigan otro futón y los dos necesitamos descansar. Así que cálmese, no voy a tocarla de forma inapropiada.  
Dicho eso, el demonio la cargó entre sus brazos sin advertencia alguna y la colocó sobre el futón, los tapó a ambos y con un movimiento de la muñeca, todas las velas se apagaron, quedando la habitación en completa oscuridad.  
\- Duérmase – ordenó en voz baja, bastante cerca de ella.  
Al sentir el cálido alentó de él sobre su oreja, involuntariamente, un escalofríos recorrió todo su cuerpo y su corazón fue latiendo con más fuerza. Kayra no se sorprendería si su cara de pronto se ponía colorada. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba teniendo esas reacciones cuando hacía unos momentos fue completamente lo opuesto? Su desgracia no terminaba ahí, al parecer el demonio podía escuchar claramente su corazón  
\- Oh, ¿acaso desea que la ataque ahora? – bromeó. Claramente no pensaba hacerlo, había dado su palabra, pero eso no significara que no pudiera divertirse un rato con sus reacciones.  
Violentamente Kayra se giró para verlo.  
\- ¡Si intentas a tocarme te juro que te mato! – le gritó en la cara. Entendiendo completamente su intención “atacarla”.  
El demonio soltó una risa antes apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos.  
« Es obvio que sólo lo dijo para molestarme », pensó Kayra. El cuerpo del demonio era bastante frió en comparación con el de un humano, pero estaba segura de que los escalofríos que había teniendo no eran a causa del frío.  
Mientras su mente poco a poco iba siendo llevada por el sueño, se percató de otro pequeño detalle. Nunca preguntó por el nombre del demonio.

 

Aunque la temperatura corporal del demonio era menor que la de Kayra, por alguna razón eso no fue un problema. Lo cual era raro teniendo en cuenta de que ella odiaba el frío.  
Kayra se descubrió a si misma dormida sobre el hombro del demonio, quien al parecer en toda la noche no la soltó de la cintura. Sus rostros se encontraban bastantes cercas, y en el estado de semidormida en el que ella se encontraba, no encontró ningún problema en más cuidado su rostro. Su piel parecía estar completamente lisa aunque no de porcelana, la cual igual seria la envidia de muchas chicas. Sus pestañas negras eran largas y hermosas desde esa distancia. Su nariz portaba unas pocas pecas casi invisibles desde lejos, y sus labios no eran ni demasiados finos ni gruesos, simplemente perfectos. Todo su rostro era perfecto. Mientras resistía el impulso de querer tocar ese rebelde cabello rubio sucio para saber si era realmente tan suave como lo pensaba o no, Kayra se preguntó si todos los demonios eran así de hermosos, porque el otro demonio de cabellera castaño oscuro también era guapo.  
\- ¿Disfruta de lo que ve? – el demonio le preguntó con voz soñolienta y perezosa.  
Los ojos de Kayra se abrieron como plato al encontrarse con su mirada.  
\- Ni en tus sueños – se incorporó de inmediato para evitar que se notara su sonrojo.  
El demonio no parecía estar complacido de que su fuente de calor se alejara tan abruptamente, por lo que aprovechó que todavía tenía su mano sobre la cintura de ella para obligarla a volver a acostarse, y para evitar que se alejarse nuevamente, colocó su cabeza sobre el torso de la pelirroja, al igual que parte de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.  
\- ¡Oye! No soy tu almohada – protestó, enojada e intentando de sacárselo de encima. Sin éxito alguno, claro está.  
\- Es muy temprano y su castigo no ha terminado – el demonio cerró los ojos, y se concentró en escuchar los suaves latidos del corazón de la humana. Por alguna razón eso parecía calmarlo mucho.  
\- ¿Mi castigo? – repitió, incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando -. Tienes que estar bromeando.  
\- Cállese – la forma en que se lo dijo no fue una orden, por una vez. Y al notar otra vez la pacifica forma en que se mostraba su rostro hizo que se rindiera otra vez. Apoyó la cabeza en su almohada y se dijo a si misma que lo iba a permitir por un par de horas más.  
No logró volver a dormirse, pero al menos pudo descansar un poco más. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y unos pasos se acercaron hasta ellos. Kayra abrió con pereza un ojo, para ver quién era, pero terminó por abrir ambos al reconocerlo.  
El demonio que llevaba su larga cabellera castaña atada en una cola de caballo, tenía los brazos cruzados mientras los miraba con una ceja arqueada. Aunque no lo mostraba, Kayra estaba segura de que el demonio los estaba juzgando por la posición en la que se encontraban.  
Kayra soltó una risa nerviosa.  
\- ¿Me creerías si te digo que no es lo que parece?  
El demonio soltó un largo suspiro antes de posar su mirada en el otro demonio.  
\- Akuma-san, sé que se encuentra despierto – su profunda, y aun así tranquila voz resonó en toda la habitación -. Deje de jugar.  
El demonio rubio, Akuma, movió la cabeza desde su posición para mirar al otro por el rabillo del ojo.  
\- ¿Se atreve a interrumpirme? ¿Tanto desea morir? – preguntó con fastidio.  
\- Akuma-san – habló el otro con más severidad. Obviamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento del rubio.  
Akuma soltó un bufido antes de incorporarse lentamente, mientras lo hacía, Kayra noto que tenía una muy buena vista de su trabajado pecho. Tragó, nerviosa, y volvió a mirar al otro demonio, quien a su vez la estaba mirando a ella.  
\- Hokori – llamó Akuma, desperezándose pero todavía no salía completamente de encima de Kayra -. Ordene que nos traigan el desayuno. Para tres. Y que en una hora preparen un baño.  
Hokori asintió y se retiró sin decir más.  
Cuando Kayra por fin fue liberada, decidió que era su turno para desperezarse y estirar un poco los músculos de sus brazos. Ahora que se encontraba completamente despierta, fue consciente de que ya era muy pasada la hora en la que usualmente se despertaba en el Hakuryuu, y era demasiado obvio que para ese entonces ya habían descubierto de que ella no se encontraba en su habitación. Sólo esperaba que el borracho no se encontrara ahí también. No es que fuera de mucha diferencia, ya podía imaginarse a Nadeshiko echando fuego por la boca y con una vara de bambú en la mano para castigarla por haberse ido.  
Había escuchado rumores e historias de los castigos de Nadeshiko. Dependiendo de la gravedad del “crimen” era la gravedad del castigo. Shu una vez le confesó que a una de las geishas que pertenecía al ochaya se había acostado con uno de sus clientes regulares en la habitación donde lo estaba atendiendo y Nadeshiko además de golpearla con la vara de bambú diez veces en las manos, la dejó encerrada en su habitación por tres días, sin comida y con apenas algo de agua.  
« Definitivamente estoy muerta »  
El demonio, Akuma, notó la mirada de miedo y nervios que se reflejaba en su rostro, pero no emitió ningún tipo de comentario. Con las manos guardadas en la manga del otro brazo, el demonio esperó pacientemente a que trajeran la comida. Como supuso, Hokori seguido de tres sirvientes llegaron en menos de diez minutos. Los sirvientes dejaron una bandeja llena de comida frente a cada uno de ellos.  
A Kayra se le hizo agua la boca con tan sólo oler la comida, teniendo en cuenta de que no había comido nada desde temprano en la noche anterior. Pero no se apresuró a comer hasta saber que sus acompañantes también estuvieran comiendo. Una vez que Hokori sostuvo un tazón de arroz con una mano, Kayra también procedió a hacer lo mismo.  
Al igual que en la noche anterior, ninguno de los demonios mostraba un interés en iniciar una conversación con ella. No es que ella fuera de las que anhelaban ser el centro de atención pero eso no significaban que ellos podían ignorarla completamente. Lentamente dejó los palillos en la bandeja y carraspeó la garganta suavemente para llamar su atención. Ambos demonios fruncieron el ceño en su dirección.  
\- Creo que es tiempo de que me digan por qué estoy aquí, ¿no creen? – los miró con seriedad.  
El demonio de cabello rubio sucio, Akuma, la miró con una sonrisa malvada.  
\- Se lo dije: pagué por usted.  
Las mejillas de Kayra se pusieron rojas de ira.  
\- ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Suena tan mal y sucio!  
\- Debió pensar eso antes de trabajar en una ochaya – comentó Hokori, el otro demonio.  
\- ¡No lo hago porque quiero, idiota!  
\- ¿Oh? – Akuma frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir, humana? ¿La están obligando?  
Kayra se maldijo internamente. Ahora la estaban malinterpretando. A pesar de que Nadeshiko la obligó a ser de geisha, ella tampoco había puesto mucha resistencia después de la primera noche, quizás porque sabía que en realidad no tenía otra opción. El Hakuryuu era el único lugar que tenía por ahora, y no podía irse a no ser que encontrara una forma de volver a su hogar.  
\- No cambien el tema – dijo Kayra, intentando desviar su atención. Se volvió a Akuma -. ¿Por qué me salvaste y me trajiste aquí? Y más importante, ¿por qué están tan interesados en mi katana?  
\- Que directa – comentó burlonamente Akuma, volviendo a centrar su atención en el pescado. El otro demonio tuvo la cortesía suficiente para dejar sus palillos y mirarla mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
\- ¿Qué sabe acerca de esa arma?  
Kayra dudo si en contestarle, pero si lo que le dijo el herrero era verdad, cualquiera que supiera de historia podía identificar esa estrella de siete puntas. No perdía nada con decirles que ella lo sabía también. No es como si supiera mucho.  
\- Por la estrella sé que perteneció a alguien del clan Hogosha – respondió, finalmente.  
\- Así es – confirmó Hokori. Esperó que la humana le dijera algo más, pero no tardó en notar que eso era todo lo que sabía. Qué raro, de cierta forma esperaba que otra cosa -. Por lo que podrá comprender nuestro asombro de que una gaijin como usted posee en sus manos un arma tan valiosa y rara – el aire de ambiente fue cambiando lentamente, y un aura aterradora fue apareciendo alrededor del demonio, Kayra necesitó apretar fuertemente las manos en puños para evitar que temblaran. La sensación que estaba percibiendo del demonio era muy aterradora y escalofriante. Que Akuma no se inmutara por el cambio era realmente sorprendente.  
\- Es la segunda vez que insinúas que la robe – masculló entre dientes, intentando no sonar débil ante el aura que estaba manifestando el demonio -. Ya te lo dije antes: Es. Mía.  
Hokori entrecerró los ojos, aumentando un poco más el poder que desprendía su aura demoniaca para intentar lograr que la gaijin confesara la verdad. Sonrió levemente al notar que la chica ahora no podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo como respuesta. Si ella deseaba irse, sólo lo lograría diciendo la verdad.  
El instinto de Kayra y todo su cuerpo le suplicaban a gritos que se fuera de ahí. Que estaba en peligro de muerte su seguía sentada frente al demonio.  
\- Hokori – habló fríamente Akuma, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Inmediatamente, Hokori suprimió su aura demoniaca y Kayra pudo respirar con tranquilidad -. Sabe tan bien como yo que la humana no está mintiendo, así que en lugar de insistir que ella lo robó, debería estar preguntándole cómo pasó a ser de ella - con eso, Akuma dirigió su mirada hacia ella.  
Era obvio que el demonio de cabellera rubia sucia esperaba una respuesta. No los conocía, no tenía motivos para confiar o desconfiar de ellos, por lo que el verdadero problema de Kayra era qué tanto podía decirles, hasta dónde ellos podrían ser capaces de creerle.  
Se mojó los labios con la punta de su lengua.  
\- Yo… yo lo encontré en el bosque – terminó revelando cuidadosamente. Ambos demonios la mirar expectante, esperando a que continuara. ¿Qué más podía decirles? –, estaba tirada a pocos metros de donde me encontraba. No había nadie más, así que la agarré y me la llevé. Fin del cuento.  
Hokori se veía completamente molesto. No podía encontrar ni una mentira en su historia, por supuesto, podía estar entrenada para contar mentiras sin que ningún demonio lograra detectarla, cosa bastante improbable y sin sentido, pero no podía descartarlo completamente. Por otra parte, su historia era demasiado simple y con muchas interrogantes. ¿Qué hacia sola en el bosque? ¿Por qué la katana estaba abandonada como si fuera un mero objeto que podía ser reemplazado? Esa arma, aunque jamás podría llegar a ser utilizada con todo su poder si no se encontraba en las manos correctas, seguía siendo muy valiosa, tanto para los humanos como para los demonios, nadie la abandonaría de esa forma. Y aún en el caso de que quien fuera que la dejara no supiera de su verdadero valor o poder, seguía siendo un arma. Quizás un demonio que ignorara su importancia, y creyera que una katana que no le servía la abandonara, pero ningún humano dejaría un arma que podía servirle de protección. Con esa deducción en mente, sólo podía llegar a la conclusión de que alguien la había dejado ahí a propósito. ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Para así esa humana pudiera encontrarla y llevársela? ¿Acaso ella tenía algo en especial?  
\- ¿Qué hacia usted sola en el bosque? Es peligroso para una humana de su profesión encontrarse desprotegida en un lugar peligroso – dijo muy astutamente Akuma.  
Kayra no sabía sin sentirse ofendida o simplemente mandarlo al diablo. Mejor dicho, mandarlos a los dos al diablo. Con cada minuto que pasaba en su compañía se sentía más insultada y con ganas de golpearlos tan fuertes que pensarían dos veces antes de volver a hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones y comentarios.  
\- No es de tu incumbencia – soltó fríamente.  
El demonio rubio sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia. A diferencia de su primo, que prefería ir al punto utilizando métodos algo bruscos, él sí disfrutaba de una buena pelea verbal con esa chica, esa humana que no dejaba de intrigarlo y asombrarlo.  
\- ¿Acaso la ofendí? – inquirió con astucia.  
\- La verdad es que sí – admitió sin miramientos, para asombro de ambos demonios -. Desde anoche no han dejado de lanzar comentario groseros e insinuaciones molestas, para humillarme o intimidarme no lo sé, pero tengo muy claro que ustedes están interesados en mi katana aunque no me dicen por qué, por lo tanto yo no pienso decirles nada más – se cruzó de brazos y los desafió con la mirada -. Así que adelante: asústenme, amenácenme o tortúrenme. Utilicen los métodos que quieran para obligarme a hablar. Muéstrenme que ustedes son realmente unos monstruos, unas bestias en forma humana.  
Lo había hecho. Kayra acababa de abrir su bocota sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Qué la torturen? Pero en qué estaba pensando. Sí, su discursito le salió muy bien, pero ¿y si realmente pensaban torturarla? Seguramente ella terminaría cantando todo antes de que le pusieran un dedo encima. Sentía ganas de gritar, ella sólo quería volver a casa.  
Akuma soltó una risa profunda.  
\- No hay necesidad de ir a tales extremos – sus ojos danzaban de diversión. Si. Esa humana era demasiado interesante -. Pero supongo que es justo darle algo a cambio.  
\- ¡Akuma-san! – saltó Hokori, pero una mirada del demonio bastó para callarlo, incluso para obligarlo a bajar la cabeza. Era evidente de quién se encontraba al mando ahí.  
\- Mi nombre es Kazehana Akuma, jefe del clan Kazehana y de nuestra aldea, Kasai – Kayra asintió por educación a pesar de no estar interesada en eso -. En el inicio, luego de que Izanagi-sama sellara las puertas del inframundo para evitar que Izanami-sama escapara y se vengara de él por haber roto su promesa, creo al clan Hogosha específicamente para proteger y procurar que nadie intente romper el sello y liberar a Izanami-sama. Antes de ascender a los cielos para su descanso eterno, el gran dios Izanagi le encargó a cuatro clanes demoniacos la tarea de mantener a salvo al clan Hogosha, siendo el Kazehana uno de ellos – tras decir eso, Akuma no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración -. Sin embargo, fuimos incapaces de cumplir con nuestro deber luego de que el propio clan terminó por masacrarse a sí mismo en una lucha por el título del líder del clan Hogosha. Al no haber quedado ningún sobreviviente, los cinco jefes de los clanes demoniacos llegamos a la conclusión de destruir todas las armas creadas por los Hogosha, en un intento de evitar que algún humano o demonio se apoderara de uno y causara gran destrucción – lanzó una fugaz mirada a la katana que se encontraba en manos de Kayra -. Sin embargo, parece que se nos ha escapado una. Como jefe del clan Kazehana, es mi deber pedirle que nos entregue esa katana para destruirla.  
« Hay, Dios. Ahora sí me van a matar » concluyó Kayra. Estaba segura de que Akuma no era el tipo de persona, ¿demonio?, que lastimara a una chica, pero de Hokori no podía decir lo mismo. En cuanto les dijera que no podía hacerlo, seguramente terminarían por sacárselo a la fuerza.  
\- Miren, entiendo la razón por la que me piden que les de mi katana, y en cualquier otra circunstancias los ayudaría, ¡en serio lo haría! Pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo.  
Automáticamente, ambos demonios fruncieron el ceño ante tal respuesta. Akuma, no por primera vez, se preguntó cuál era la historia de esa gaijin. Por extraño que pareciera, porque su concepto de los humanos no era muy bueno, le creía. Algo en ella le decía que era una humana sincera y pura, algo muy raro de encontrar si trabajaba como geisha.  
\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Hokori, intentando controlar su temperamento.  
\- Bueno… pues verán, es la única pista que tengo para regresar a casa – admitió. A pesar de que ellos eran demonios, Kayra estaba bastante segura de que incluso el tema de viaje en el tiempo les parecería absurdo y la tacharían de mentirosa. Inconscientemente sujetó con más fuerza la funda de la katana, no podía permitir que se la llevaran.  
\- ¿Usted no vino cruzando por el mar? – preguntó Akuma. Su acento delataba que el japonés no era su lengua materna, así que no era posible que fuera una nativa de ahí. Había mandado a Hokori a recolectar información sobre esa niña antes de decidir pagar por sus servicios la noche de ayer, y los rumores que se esparcieron sobre ella era varias que hacía imposible determinar cuál era verdadero y cual no.  
\- Ahhh… técnicamente sí – respondió, nerviosa.  
\- ¿Entonces? – Hokori arqueó una ceja en su dirección -. ¿Qué tiene que ver la katana? Si lo que necesita son papeles y dinero para viajar de vuelta a su país, podremos proporcionárselo a cambio de la katana.  
\- Ahhh – se rió al no saber qué decir. Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil -. Bueno... pues la verdad es un poco más complicada que eso.  
\- ¿Usted está huyendo de algo? – el rostro de Hokori se oscureció notoriamente -. ¿Acaso cometió algún crimen?  
Las mejillas de Kayra se pusieron rojas de furia.  
\- ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí?!  
Akuma observaba con gracia el intercambio de palabras entre su primo y la humana. Le sorprendía que alguien tan tranquilo como Hokori llegara a ser capaz de perder la calma, y más cuando él tenía más tolerancia hacia los humanos. ¿Acaso le ocurría algo parecido que a él? ¿Intuía de alguna forma que esa chica no era normal y por eso se comportaba de esa manera? Estaba seguro de que su primo también podía ver que ella no tenía malas intenciones, su aroma no había cambiado y su corazón tampoco se aceleró, alguna de las dos cosas debían ocurrir si alguien mentía, no importaba que tan entrenado estuviera un humano para poder mentir con facilidad. Un demonio siempre iba a ser capaz de detectar la verdad de la mentira, y esa chica seguía con la misma esencia y latir.  
Seria entretenido seguir viendo cuánto tiempo más esos dos iban a discutir, pero el tiempo pasaba y había otras cosas que hacer. Akuma carraspeó la garganta, fue un sonido suave pero Hokori lo escuchó con claridad, obligándose así mismo a detenerse y eso ocasionó que Kayra también lo hiciera.  
\- ¿Por qué no nos cuenta la verdad? – preguntó. Su voz, sin la influencia del alcohol, volvió a ser suave y profunda.  
Su pregunta era bastante simple, pero la respuesta no. Se lo había dicho varias veces a Furukawa, y también a Mei, pero ninguno le había creído. Era una cosa bastante lógica que ellos no lo hicieran, pero le dolía saber que no podía contar con nadie que la ayudara. Y ahora esos dos demonios querían saber también la verdad pero, ¿le creerían?  
« Bueno, no es como si tuviera otra opción »  
\- Como les dije antes mi nombre no es Akai, sino Kayra y como se habrán dado cuenta no pertenezco aquí, y por aquí no me refiero solamente a Japón, sino también a la época… aproximadamente 538 años en el futuro – empezando así, Kayra poco a poco fue relatando su viaje escolar, el museo de las espadas y cómo al poco tiempo der ver la katana en la exhibición se desmayó y despertó en el bosque, con dicha katana a pocos metros de ella -. Luego fui perseguida por un monstruo y Furukawa me salvó, me trajo hasta el Hakuryuu y permanecí ahí, aprendiendo el idioma e intentando buscar la forma de volver – a notar la cara de los demonios, Kayra se apresuró a añadir -: Sé que todo esto parece una locura pero es la verdad, y por eso no puedo darles la katana. Es la única pista que tengo.  
\- Por casualidad ¿usted estaba tocando la katana antes de desmayarse? – preguntó Hokori, seriamente.  
\- Puesss… no que recuerde – Kayra frunció el ceño, de todas las cosas que le pudieron haber preguntado, esa no era una de ella -. De hecho, no estaba permitido tocarla. Estaba dentro de una vitrina.  
\- Pero sí se encontraba cerca de ella – señaló Akuma, igual de serio que su primo.  
\- Si. ¡Espera! ¿Me creen? – los miró a los dos, intentando no esperanzarse en vano.  
Akuma, con las manos guardadas en la manga del otro brazo, la miró fijamente. Una máscara ocultaba cualquier tipo de expresión en su rostro, inclusive de sus ojos eran inexpresivos. Kayra sentía que estaba mirando a un muñeco en lugar de un ser vivo.  
\- Como le expliqué con anterioridad, las armas creadas por el clan Hogosha no son normales, siempre tuvieron poderes especiales. Depende de la persona que lo creó el poder que se le colocó. Es posible que esta katana sea la responsable de que venida a esta época – dedujo el demonio de cabellera rubio sucio.  
\- ¿Pero por qué a mí? ¿Por qué sólo yo terminé aquí? – inquirió Kayra, sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una mirada hacia el arma que reposaba entre sus manos.  
\- Es posible que reaccionara hacia usted porque reconoció algo que nosotros ignoramos – dijo Hokori, mirando con una nueva luz. Si un arma tan poderosa había hecho eso porque ella se encontraba presente, ¿significaba que esa humana es capaz de utilizarla? ¿La katana permitirá que alguien que no fuera su dueño original la usara?  
Sea como sea, eso sólo significaba que esa chica era alguien muy especial. Pero hasta qué punto.  
\- ¿Y cómo hago para que me regrese a casa? – los miró, expectante.  
\- No lo sé – respondió planamente, rompiendo cualquier tipo de ilusión que Kayra pudo hacerse.  
Ella suspiró, derrotada y desanimada.  
\- No significa que no podamos encontrar la respuesta – sugirió Akuma, logrando que Kayra levantara la mirada.  
\- ¿Akuma-san? – Hokori lo miró, confundido de hacia dónde planeaba ir su primo.  
\- Esta es mi propuesta – dijo Akuma, mostrándose serio -. A cambio de encontrar la forma de regresarla a su hogar, usted nos dará esa katana.  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – abrió los ojos como plato y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de sugerirle el demonio -. ¿Realmente pueden hacer eso?  
\- No se ilusione tanto – advirtió, aflojando un poco la seriedad en su tono -. Primero deberé convocar al Concilio de Demonios para informarles a los otros jefes de los clanes sobre la presencia de esta katana y de usted, lo cual tardará un tiempo antes de que todos podamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre una fecha para reunirnos. Mientras tanto, realizaré por mi cuenta una investigación sobre todo lo que pueda ayudarnos a descubrir el poder de esta katana. Si logramos averiguarlo, quizás logremos encontrar una forma de revertir su efecto y devolverla.  
\- Suena complicado – comentó Kayra.  
\- Su caso no es uno fácil – respondió Hokori.  
Ignorando ese pequeño intercambio, el demonio preguntó:  
\- ¿Acepta esos términos?  
\- Bueno… sí pero – Kayra se detuvo, sintiéndose intimidad ante esos ojos granate -. ¿Qué pasa si no logran encontrar algo que me ayude? ¿Y si me quedo atrapada en esta época para siempre?  
Akuma dejó escapar un suspiro de molestia.  
\- Esperemos no tener que llegar a eso. ¿Acepta?  
Kayra lo meditó. Sabía que esa propuesta era demasiado buena para ser verdad y que obviamente existía la posibilidad de que no encontraran la forma de ayudarla. También sabía que si lo rechazaba, probablemente iba a ser incapaz de lograr algo por sí sola.  
Notó que Akuma estaba mostrando una evidente expresión de molestia al no recibir una respuesta inmediata.  
\- Acepto tus términos.


	11. 2era parte      Hana no Mori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holissss  
> Otra semana, otro capitulo.  
> Como siempre argadezco todos los kudos y comentarios que me quieran dejar. Son más que bienvenidos.  
> Disfruten!!!

Metida en la bañera de madera que Akuma mandó a preparar para ella, Kayra se metió hasta que el agua le llegó al cuello. Debería sentirse ofendida de que el demonio de cabellera rubia oscura sugiriera que se diera un baño, pero no tardó mucho en dejarse seducir por el calor de agua que relajaba sus músculos. Se sentía tan bien.  


Estando sola ahí, Kayra comenzó a pensar en la propuesta. A pesar de que Hokori le afirmó, completamente ofendido de que lo pusiera en duda, de que los demonios siempre cumplían con su palabra una vez dada, no podía dejar de creer que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  


Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra que confiar en ellos, al igual que había confiado en Furukawa cuando le dijo que podía quedarse en el ochaya, trabajando y aprendiendo el idioma.  


Una vez que el agua pasó de cálida, a tibia y de tibia a fría, Kayra decidió que era suficiente y salió de la bañera de madera, secando su cuerpo con la toalla que le dejaron y vistiéndose con el kimono que había utilizado la noche anterior. Al ser una completa inútil cuando se trataba de arreglar su cabello, lo dejó suelto, aunque intentó peinarlo y alisarlo un poco utilizando sus dedos, pero sin un espejo que la ayudara era una tarea algo inservible.  


Al volver a la habitación, se encontró con Akuma y Hokori, ambos demonios vestidos y listos para partir. Por alguna razón, al estar de vuelta en su presencia, Kayra se sentía incomoda. Quizás porque ella no estaba arreglada completamente, y esos dos demonios seguían siendo muy guapos.  


\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Hokori.  


\- No – masculló.  


Los tres se iban a dirigir hacia el Hakuryuu, para que Kayra recogiera sus pertenencias y les diría que renunciaría. Akuma le dijo que sería mejor que fuera a vivir a la aldea Kasai, que quedaba a cinco días de Kioto, con ellos. A Kayra realmente no le importaba si el demonio sugirió eso para mantenerla vigilada de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez con la katana o para evitar que alguien más descubriera el arma e intentaran lastimarla mientras se la robaba, no, ella estaba feliz de poder irse del ochaya y así no sufrir la ira de Nadeshiko por haberse escapado.  


« Aunque, en realidad, fui secuestrada » razonó Kayra. Pero no es como si eso fuera a ser una gran diferencia para esa mujer.  


Al llegar a la salida, Kayra se detuvo al recordar algo importante.  


\- ¿Por qué no está calzándose? – preguntó Akuma, era obvio que él también se había olvidado.  


\- No traje sandalias.  


El demonio levantó ambas cejas y dejó escapar una risa perversa. Inmediatamente Kayra se alejó de él.  


\- Ni se te ocurra – advirtió Kayra. Estaba segura de que pensaba hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior.  


\- Usted misma lo dijo: no trajo sus sandalias.  


\- ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? – le gritó, manteniendo su distancia -. Además, nos encontramos a plena luz del día, no pienso dejar que me cargues como una niña a esta hora  


\- Oh, ¿significa que me dejará hacerlo en la noche? – esta vez su sonrisa perversa se hizo tan grande que mostraba los dientes.  


Antes de que ella pudiera defenderse, Hokori apareció a su lado, ofreciéndole unas sandalias hechas de paja completamente nuevas.  


\- ¿Con esto podremos continuar sin problema? – ofreció. Por el tono de voz se notaba que no deseaba seguir escuchando las barbaridades de su primo.  


\- Gracias – bajó la cabeza apenada y se calzó.  


Las sandalias eran bastante cómodas, y se sentía mucho mejor al no tener que ser cargada por ese demonio y soportar la humillación al ver su estúpida sonrisa. Akuma se encontraba liderando el grupo, seguido de ella y Hokori caminaba a su lado, mostrándose impasible ante la forma en que la gente se abría paso para permitir que Akuma caminara sin problema. Era como ver a Moisés caminando sobre las divididas aguas del mar Rojo. Realmente sorprendente. ¿Será que los humanos inconscientemente sentían que Akuma no era alguien normal?  


Ahora si tan sólo la gente dejara de detenerse asombrada y mirarlos. Tenía entendido que los humanos que no tuvieran sangre sagrada no podían diferenciar a los demonios de los humanos, así que en teoría los humanos tendrían que verlos como si fueran japoneses comunes.  


« Entonces ¿por qué no dejan de señalarnos? » pensó, hartándose de que la gente no dejara de ser tan obvia. ¿Acaso los demonios eran tan guapos aun haciéndose pasar por japoneses?  


Pasando por al lado de unos jóvenes que murmuraban entre ellos, Kayra fue capaz de captar unas palabras que estaban diciendo.  


\- Cabello rojo…  


\- … kimono muy caro  


\- ¿la geisha Akai?  


Al escuchar eso, Kayra sintió como si su alma se hubiera caído al suelo. Ahora lo entendía, ¡la estaban señalando a ella! ¡Por su cabello! Por supuesto, las únicas veces que había salido afuera del ochaya llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y procuraba colocarse ese producto para oscurecer el color de su cabello. Era muy lógico que las personas pudieran reconocerla como la maiko Akai, aún sin el maquillaje y los ornamentos en el cabello.  


Soltando un gemido, Kayra deseó más que nada una gorra para poder cubrirse, o por lo menos un pañuelo.  


De la nada, un pedazo de tela calló sobre su cabeza, obligándola a detenerse mientras se destapaba. A punto de colocar una cara de enojo y gritar por el responsable, notó que ese pedazo de tela era en realidad el haori gris de Akuma. Confundida, Kayra dirigió la mirada hacia el frente, notando que ambos demonios siguieron caminando sin ella, pero como si supiera que lo estaba observando, Akuma giró la cabeza para verla.  


\- Puede usarla si le place – dijo, en un tono medio monótono.  


Sorprendida de su acción, Kayra se colocó el haori sobre su cabeza y caminó rápido para poder alcanzarlos.  


\- Gracias – murmuró

 

Para sorpresa de Kayra, Mei se encontraba esperándola afuera de la ochaya, aliviada de verla sana y salva.  


\- Kayra-san… - Mei se detuvo, dudando de qué decir al verla en compañía de demonios.  


Kayra se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de las manos, sonriéndole.  


\- Te explica todo luego – le prometió.  


\- Debería ir a buscar sus cosas mientras arreglo las cosas con la Oka-san. Al terminar, espérenos aquí – indicó Akuma, y sin darle tiempo a Kayra de contestar, él y Hokori se adentraron al establecimiento.  


Soltando un suspiro, se fue directo hacia su habitación con Mei detrás de ella, en silencio. Aunque Kayra estaba segura de que ella moría por interrogarla sobre su desaparición y sobre los demonios. Especialmente eso último. Mei cerró la puerta tras de ella y girándose para ver a Kayra, abrió la boca.  


\- Detente ahí – ordenó Kayra y automáticamente Mei cerró la boca -. Ya sé lo que me vas a preguntar, y antes que nada quiero decirte que no es mi culpa.  


Su amiga frunció el ceño ante tal declaración y se sentó frente a Kayra, esperando escuchar su interesante historia. Una vez terminado de escucharla, Mei no sabía si reírse del atrevimiento y comentarios del demonio o preocuparse de que esos demonios no la hayan tendido una trampa. Al expresar su preocupación, Kayra no pudo hacer otra cosa que encogerse de hombros.  


\- No tengo otra opción más que confiar en su palabra. Según Hokori, cuando un demonio promete algo, lo cumple – explicó.  


\- Entonces, ¿eso significa que se irá? – preguntó tímidamente.  


\- Sí. Akuma dice que será lo mejor. Aunque no tengo entendido si es mejor para ellos o para mí – reflexionó, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano.  


\- ¿Akuma? – Mei abrió la boca, incapaz de creer que Kayra se atreviera a usar el nombre de un demonio con tanta casualidad. ¿Acaso su amiga no sabía el peligro que podía correr si no trataba a ese demonio con respeto? Si no por respeto, al menos por miedo. El clan Kazehana era bastante conocido por su poder y raramente mostraban misericordia a aquellos, tanto humanos como demonios, que los desafiara o faltara el respeto.  


\- Se podría decir que es como una venganza por haber sido tan grosero conmigo – dijo Kayra sin mucho miramiento.  


\- No debería hacer eso – la rezongó -. Sé que todo esto es nuevo para usted, pero necesita ir con cuidado cuando se trata de demonios. Ellos se ofenden con facilidad, y más cuando se trata de una humana.  


\- ¿Y qué? ¿Por eso debo permitir que ese idiota me trate como quiera? Si él quiere que lo trate con respeto, espero respeto de su parte también.  


Mei no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un suspiro de temor por su amiga, especialmente al comprender que era demasiada terca para su propio bien. En lugar de intentar convencerla de que fuera más prudente, optó por ayudarla a empacar sus cosas, viendo que Kayra no sabía mucho sobre cómo debían doblarse apropiadamente los kimonos para evitar arrugarlos. También se encargó de pedirle a Shu que le preparara un bolso con algo de comida y una cantimplora llena de agua.  


\- Eres una salvavidas – declaró, feliz y sorprendida de todas las cosas que Mei estaba guardando y que a ella jamás se le habría ocurrido, como por ejemplo una manta para dormir, ropa de abrigo, una capa para usar en el viaje, medicina y algunas vendas -. Pero, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco? – preguntó al ver que ponía unas barras de jabón.  


\- Claro que no – le aseguró, muy segura -. Además, ¿planea viajar por días usando la misma ropa y sin bañarse?  


Kayra hizo una mueca.  


\- No lo había pensado.  


\- ¿Y sabe cuánto tiempo tomará llegar a la aldea? ¿O dónde está ubicada esa aldea?  


\- Nop…  


Ahora que lo pensaba, Kayra se sentía algo tonta por no haber preguntado cosas tan importantes como esa. Tampoco los demonios ofrecieron esa información por voluntad propia.  


\- Supongo que es normal. Los demonios son muy celosos acerca de la ubicación de sus aldeas – razonó Mei, ignorando por completo a Kayra -. Pero eso no significa que usted llegue toda sudorosa y apestosa. Ya es suficientemente malo que vaya a vivir con demonios, evite darles más motivos para odiarla.  


\- ¿Odiarme? – repitió Kayra.  


\- Odian a los humanos – explicó -. Al igual que nosotros odiamos a los demonios.  


\- Sabes, empiezo a creer que esto no va a ser una muy buena idea – dijo Kayra, cruzándose de brazos y pensando en las posibilidades de ir a interrumpir Nadeshiko y Akuma para decirles que pensaba quedarse ahí. Rodeada de humanos. Donde no iba a ser odiada, o al menos no por ser de una raza diferente.  


\- No va a funcionar – le informó Mei, como si le leyera el pensamiento -. Los demonios valoran mucho la palabra, y usted ya les dijo que iba a ir con ellos. Retractarse no le servirá.  


\- ¿Qué pasa si rompo mi palabra? – preguntó Kayra.  


\- En el mejor de los casos, la dejarán inconsciente y se llevarán su katana.  


\- Y… ¿en el peor?  


\- La matarán.  


Kayra tragó en seco, se hizo una nota mental de nunca más volver a dar su palabra a un demonio. No creía que Akuma la fuera a matar, o a golpear, pero sí que se iría con su katana en la mano.  


Mei no dijo más del asunto y terminó de prepararle el bolso. Era realmente un milagro que todo lo que había colocado entrara perfectamente en un solo bolso. Aunque no iba a ser liviano, pero era mejor que cargar con dos bolsos mientras viajaba. Sólo esperaba que los demonios decidieran ir a caballo en lugar de a pie, eso facilitaría mucho las cosas. Mientras ella hacia eso, Kayra se dedicó a cambiarse el hermoso y algo arrugado kimono de seda por uno más práctico para viajar, como también más abrigado. Se colocó la capa gris que Mei le entregó sobre los hombros y ató en una cola de caballo su cabello. Era una lástima que no tenía un espejo largo para verse, pero sabía que se encontraba más adecuada por la cara de aprobación que le daba su amiga.  


Con el bolso en mano, Kayra bajó primero las escaleras, seguido de Mei, y ambas esperaron en el lobby de la ochaya.  


\- Espera, ¡no me despedí de Shu-san, ni de Aki-san o Furukawa-san! – exclamó, abriendo los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de eso.  


Mei se agarró suavemente el mentón, pensando.  


\- A Shu-san puedo pedirle que venga aquí, pero Aki-san se encuentra ocupada y Furukawa-san todavía no ha vuelto de Edo – dijo Mei, recordando.  


Kayra bajó los hombros, decepcionada.  


\- Diablos, y quería agradecerle por todo a Furukawa-san – se lamentó.  


Mei le sonrió para alegrarla.  


\- No se preocupe, me aseguraré de decírselo. Mientras tanto, iré por Shu-san – dando media vuelta, Mei se alejó a paso rápido hacia la cocina.  


Desafortunadamente, Akuma y Hokori llegaron antes que sus amigos. Sus expresiones seguían siendo indescifrables, como si estuvieran en un torneo de póquer, pero al no ver rastros de Nadeshiko, Kayra supuso que las cosas fueron bien para ellos.  


\- ¿Lista? – preguntó, para sorpresa de Kayra, un cordial Hokori.  


\- Eh, sí, pero estoy esperando a un amigo para despedirme – respondió Kayra, tímidamente, a lo que recibió un levantamiento de ceja de Akuma.  


\- ¡Blake-san! – llamó Shu desde atrás.  


Se acercó hasta ella, ignorando completamente a los demonios a su lado, con una expresión de tristeza y asombro -. ¿Se va?  


\- Si – afirmó, también algo triste -. Ellos me ayudarán a regresar a casa.  


Dicho eso, Shu observó a los dos hombros, sorprendido. Por primera vez, Kayra se preguntó qué aspecto tendrían los demonios para los humanos que no podían verlos en su forma original. El aprendiz de cocinero realizó una profunda reverencia en dirección a ellos.  


\- Por favor, cuiden de Blake-san – suplicó, a lo que Kayra se conmovió. Sólo se habían conocido por menos de un mes, pero se notaba mucho que él le había tomado cariño.  


Akuma lo ignoró completamente, pero Hokori asintió con la cabeza. En cambio, Kayra no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente.  


\- Gracias por todo – le dijo al separarse. Hizo lo mismo con Mei, aunque ya se habían despedido en su habitación.  


\- Andando – ordenó Akuma, visiblemente molesto de que ella se tomara tanto tiempo para despedirse de esos humanos.  


Alzando la mano, Kayra se volvió a despedir de sus amigos mientras iba caminando detrás de los demonios.  


\- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – inquirió, una vez que logró colocarse al lado de Akuma -. ¿Dónde queda esta aldea Kasai?  


El demonio de cabellera rubia oscura la miró unos segundos por el rabillo del ojo sin detener su andar.  


\- Nos dirigimos hacia el norte. Será un viaje de cinco días, seis si el clima no nos es favorable – informó.  


\- ¿Caminaremos por cinco días seguidos?  


Al ver la expresión de Kayra, Akuma sonrió de lado.  


\- Por supuesto, pero si cree que no puede resistir algo tan simple, puedo ofrecer cargarla en mis brazos.  


Haciendo una mueca, Kayra se alejó unos pasos de él. Por la cara que puso al decir eso, estaba seguro de que se refería a cargarla como lo hizo la noche anterior. De ninguna manera iba a volver a permitir ser llevada de esa forma tan vergonzosa, y menis cuando Hokori se encontraba con ellos para ser testigo de eso.  


\- Prefiero caminar – declaró, ignorando olímpicamente la sonrisa del demonio.

 

A pesar de haber dicho eso, Kayra sólo necesitó unas horas para que sus piernas se agotaran. Lo cual era humillante teniendo en cuenta de que ella era capaz de practicar ballet por horas sin agotarse, o al menos solía hacerlo. Era verdad que desde que llegó al pasado no había pensado en el ballet, tampoco era como si ella hubiera tenido tiempo, espacio o siquiera ropa cómoda para poder hacer algunos ejercicios. Los músculos de sus piernas no se ablandaron, pero tampoco las fortaleció como debería haberlo hecho, y el que se cansara luego de caminar por casi tres horas era muestra de ello.  


El frio tampoco ayudaba mucho. Ahora más que nada, Kayra deseaba poder usar unos pantalones y campera en lugar de ese kimono. La larga capa gris que Mei le dio le proporcionaba algo de calor, y agradecía inmensamente que no estuviera nevando o hiciera viento, aunque todavía quedaban rastros en el suelo y en las ramas de los árboles de la nevada de hacía unos días.  


Pasado el mediodía, Akuma indicó que se detendrían para comer algo y descansar. Kayra no sabía si la última parte iba dirigida hacia ella o si en verdad los demonios también necesitaban su descanso. Por supuesto, no deseo ni quiso interrogarlo por eso.  


Sacándose el bolso de sus hombros, Kayra se recostó sobre el tronco de un árbol y sacó la cantimplora que Mei le había colocado en el bolso. Mientras bebía algo, Hokori y Akuma también decidieron usar otros árboles como respaldos, sacando sus respectivos almuerzos de los bolsos que cargaban y comiéndolos con una elegancia digna de admirar y envidiar.  


Kayra encontró preparado para ella varias bolas de arroz, pan, queso, fruta y algunos frutos secos. Sacó una bola de arroz y algo de pan. Comiendo, Kayra calculaba mentalmente las raciones que debería comer por día para poder sobrevivir en el viaje. Si se organizaba correctamente, llegaría algo justa para el sexto día, pero ni uno más. Y con toda la energía que gastaría caminando tanto tiempo, seguro iba a tener que pasar algo de hambre.  


Descansaron media hora antes de que Akuma ordenara seguir en movimiento. Deseaba poder hacer un largo recorrido para el anochecer. Kayra suprimió un gemido de protesta al entender que no iba a volver a descansar hasta que fuera la hora de cenar y de dormir algo.  


Por el camino se cruzaron con varias personas, muchos de ellos vendedores ambulantes, viajeros, mercantes o granjeros en sus carros transportando comida o paja. Todos ellos no es daban ni una segunda mirada a los demonios, pero sí se quedaban mirando fijo el cabello rojo de Kayra. Cuando pasaron por al lado de tercer viajero con el que se encontraron, Kayra decidió que ya era suficiente y se colocó encima la capucha que traía la capa gris. Era hacer eso o comenzar a gritarles a todo los que se quedaran viéndola, y estaba segura de que a sus acompañantes no les iba a agradar mucho que causara un alboroto.  


\- ¿Cómo es su aldea? – preguntó Kayra a Hokori.  


El demonio la miró, sorprendido de que la humana decidiera entablar una conversación.  


\- ¿Por qué desea saber? – la miró con suspicacia.  


\- ¿Además del hecho de que me encuentro completamente aburrida? Siento curiosidad de cómo es una aldea de demonios. Después de todo, estaré viviendo ahí por un tiempo – le entregó su más dulce e inocente sonrisa, esperando poder convencerlo un poco.  


El demonio permaneció callado, meditando si sería una buena idea revelarle algo. Tenía un buen punto en que ella viviría ahí por un tiempo, pero sinceramente no sabía qué tanto podía exponer a su aldea, aunque fuera sólo a una humana como ella.  


\- Está bien – la voz de Akuma lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hacia su primo, quien no se había molestado en girar la cabeza para mirarlo, sino que seguía caminando -. Mientras no le revele la ubicación, dudo mucho que logre hacer algún daño contarle algo.  


Kayra hizo un mueca ante tal comentario. ¿Por qué será que cada vez que él permitía algo siempre venía acompañado con un insulto o comentario ofensivo hacia ella? Por otra parte, se alegraba de que Hokori pudiera contarle algo, por lo menos así podría conversar un poco con alguien.  


\- Nuestra aldea no es pequeña pero tampoco excesivamente grande. Se encuentra rodeada de un bosque, lo que nos otorga cierta protección y alimento, hay varios ríos cerca, donde los niños, una vez que terminan sus quehaceres y entrenamiento, van a jugar, especialmente en los días caluroso – explicó, su voz poco a poco iba perdiendo su seriedad para dar paso a una suavidad que sorprendió gratamente a Kayra. A medida que hablaba, podía ir sintiendo la calidez y el orgullo que él sentía por su hogar -. Nuestro clan, liderado por Akuma-san, es el más poderoso de nuestra aldea, y se encarga de la protección de los habitantes de Kasai, como también de las relaciones diplomáticas con las otras aldeas demoníacas. Además de los Kazehana, existen otros tres clanes importantes, cada uno con una tarea designada específicamente para ellos.  


\- Entonces, su aldea solo tiene cuatro clanes ¿y el resto son demonio comunes? – preguntó.  


\- No necesariamente – corrigió -. Hay otros clanes menores en número e importancia, pero aun así debemos darles el respeto que merecen por ser un clan. Aún así, es mayor el número de los demonios en la aldea que no pertenecen a un clan.  


Kayra se preguntó momentáneamente qué consideraban ellos un clan menor en cuanto a la cantidad de miembros. ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? Para ella eso era una familia numerosa, comparada con los tres de ella. Aunque, si un clan tenía más de cincuenta miembros, podía llegar a entender por qué ellos considerarían a uno de veinte como menor.  


\- ¿Hay alguna razón en especial de que existan clanes? – preguntó, sintiendo cada vez más curiosidad por los demonios.  


\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – la miró con curiosidad.  


\- Es decir, ¿un clan se forma porque tienen los mismos ideales o creencias? ¿Necesitas algún requisito para ser parte de un clan? Ese tipo de cosas. Además, también siento curiosidad de qué diferencia el clan Hogosha de un clan de demonios. ¿Se siguen las mismas pautas o es diferente porque uno es de humanos y otro de demonios?  


\- Mmm – Hokori no sabía cómo responder eso. En sí, las respuestas eran bastante fáciles, pero no sabía si debería decirle. Aunque Akuma-san sólo le había dicho que mientras no le informara de la ubicación de Kasai, todo estaría bien. Pero, ¿realmente era correcto confiarle dicha información a una gaijin que provenía del futuro? Asimismo, ella ya no estaba hablando sólo de la aldea, sino también de clanes. Hokori no podía evitar mostrarse desconfiado ¿era simple curiosidad o había motivos ocultos en esas preguntas?  


\- Un clan se forma por el poder o habilidad que muestra – contestó Akuma, para asombro de Hokori. Por primera vez desde que tomaron un descanso, el demonio de cabellera rubia oscura giró la cabeza para verla.  


\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Kayra se mostraba como si ignoraba completamente el dilema en el que se hallaba Hokori.  


\- Si varios demonios, especialmente si son familia, muestran señales de poder hacer algo, digamos controlar el clima, y más tarde se descubre que hay otros, quienes no portan ninguna relación sanguínea con los primeros, que también poseen la misma habilidad, suele considerarse la posibilidad de formar una “alianza” con ellos, y si todo sale bien, se elige a un líder para que los represente, crean sus reglas y normas basándose en las de otros clases, como también en lo que los puede beneficiar y proteger de haber algún tipo de conflicto con otro demonio u clan, finalmente llega el momento de escoger un nombre para identificarse y que otros los identifiquen – explicó tan clara y fácilmente que por un momento Kayra sintió que se encontraba tomando clases sobre demonios y que Akuma era el profesor.  


\- Suena complicado.  


\- Así es – el demonio asintió con la cabeza -. No siempre resulta el intento de formar un clan: diferentes conflictos pueden surgir y finalmente tal clan no se forma.  


\- ¿Y sabes cómo es con los humanos? O por lo menos con el clan Hogosha.  


\- No lo sé. No estoy interesado en cómo funcionan las cosas con los humanos – respondió con desdén, causándole a ella escalofríos. ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a los humanos? Quería hacerle esa pregunta, pero algo le decía que las cosas se pondrían feas si iba por ese camino.  


\- ¿Y sobre el clan Hogosha? Dijiste que tu clan era uno de los responsables de protegerlo- insistió con suavidad.  


\- Hablar de algo relacionado con los fracasos de mi clan no es algo que desee hacer – fríamente, Akuma dejó de mirarla para enfocarse en el camino.  


Kayra se encogió un poco entre sus hombros, sintiéndose otra vez algo intimidada por su mirada y sus palabras, y no de una buena forma. Recordó que tanto el herrero Himura como el propio Akuma le habían contado que el clan Hogosha había terminado masacrándose a sí mismo en una lucha por ver quién terminaría quedándose con el liderazgo.  


Cerca del anochecer, Akuma encontró un pequeño claro cerca del camino en donde podrían pasar la noche. Mientras Hokori se encargaba de juntar madera para encender una fogata, Akuma se subió a la primera rama gruesa de un árbol, recostándose contra el tronco.  


« ¿Acaso planeaba pasar la noche ahí? », se preguntó Kayra, sacando la manta de su bolso, como también algo de comida y agua.  


Con la ausencia del sol, y en pleno invierno, la noche estaba helada. Colocándose la manta encima, y frotándose los brazos un poco para lograr entrar en calor. Se sintió inmensamente feliz de que Hokori no tardara mucho en regresar y menos en hacer el fuego.  


\- Necesitará acercarse más si no desea morir de frío – aconsejó Hokori antes de ir hacia donde se encontraba su propio bolso y sacaba algunas cosas.  


Con lentitud, Kayra logró levantarse y acercarse hacia la fogata, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente pero que también pudiera sentir más el calor del fuego. Utilizando el bolso como almohada, Kayra terminó por acostarse en el frio y duro suelo, sintiendo todos sus huesos temblar del frio, y deseando nunca haberse ido del ochaya, donde en ese momento estaría acostada en su cálido futón, sin sentir dolor en sus extremidades de tanto caminar y con el estomago lleno.  


Apoyándose en su lado derecho, en dirección al fuego, Kayra cerró los ojos e inconscientemente murmuró un:  


\- Buenas noches.


	12. 1

Kayra se encontraba muy cansada y, por lo tanto, algo irritable. Apenas había logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche. A pesar de que gracias a la caminata de ese día su cuerpo estaba agotado, el acostarse sobre el duro y frió suelo, a la intemperie en pleno invierno, donde podía escuchar claramente el sonido del viento, como también el de los animales que se encontraban cerca, hizo que fuera muy difícil para ella poder dormir. Le sorprendía, y envidiaba, que los demonios no tuvieron ese problema. Seguramente porque ellos debía de estar acostumbrados a dormir en esas condiciones, a diferencia de ella.  


Había ido un par de veces a acampar con su madre cuando era niña, sobre todo después de que su padre se fuera. Al principio no le gustaba, odiaba estar a la intemperie sin tecnología, baños decentes y pasar frió. Sobre todo el frió. Pero su madre era persistente, y la tercera vez que fueron a acampar empezó a ver las cosas buenas: no había ningún otro ruido que no fuera el de la naturaleza, un sonido bastante relajante una vez que te acostumbrabas, no necesitabas preocuparte de otra cosa que recoger madera para la fogata, limpiar los vasos y platos, los mosquitos y de no perderte cuando ibas a explorar un poco en el bosque. Era como entrar a otro mundo, alejado completamente de la civilización.  


Bostezó por quinta vez en media hora.  


\- ¿Cansada? - preguntó Hokori a su lado.  


\- ¿Se nota tanto? – sonrió sardónicamente. Si no dormía ocho horas como mínimo, se ponía gruñona. Eso era un hecho. Al ver la cara que puso el demonio, Kayra soltó un suspiro -. Perdón. No logré dormir mucho.  


Hokori asintió.  


\- Eso no es bueno.  


« No me digas », pensó amargamente.  


\- No es mi culpa. No estoy acostumbrada a dormir en este ambiente – se justificó.  


Colocando una mano sobre su mentón, Hokori adoptó una pose pensativa.  


\- Si, supongo que eso es normal.  


\- Solo espero que con el cansancio acumulado pueda dormir mejor esta noche.  


\- Eso depende – dijo el demonio -, si su mente sigue ocupándose de cosas innecesarias, como la incomodidad del suelo o los distintos sonidos de los animales que rondan cerca de nosotros, el resultado será igual que la noche anterior.  


Kayra lo miró planamente.  


\- ¿No puedes simplemente ser una buena persona y decirme algo como “también lo espero” u “ojala puedas dormir mejor”?  


Para sorpresa de ambos, Akuma soltó una carcajada, girando la cabeza para mirarla.  


\- A Hokori no se lo conoce por su simpatía hacia otros, prefiere ser directo con los problemas en lugar de hacer algún comentario como los que sugirió – explicó.  


\- Sí, pero al decirme todo eso hacer que tenga menos esperanza de poder dormir más - replicó Kayra, ignorando el hecho de que estaban hablando como si Hokori no estuviera presente.  


\- Si se deja convencer fácilmente por lo que dicen otros entonces no debe de tener mucha confianza en usted misma.  


\- ¿Quién dijo que me convenció fácilmente?  


\- Usted misma.  


\- No dije nada por el estilo.  


\- Lo dijo al recriminarme – respondió Hokori, aunque por su tono no se mostraba ofendido.  


Kayra hizo una mueca.  


\- Recriminar no es lo mismo que dejarme convencer. Son cosas totalmente distintas – aclaró.  


Hokori sonrió de lado, de la misma forma en que sonreía Akuma.  


\- Si usted lo dice – incluso habló con el mismo toque de arrogancia.  


« Si antes tenía alguna duda del parentesco entre ellos, ahora no »

 

Esa misma noche, luego de comer otro pedazo de pan con queso acompañado de agua, y de colocarse cerca del fuego, Kayra cayó rendida sobre su bolso-almohada. Tapándose hasta la punta de la nariz con la manta, cerró los ojos, intentando que su mente cayera presa del mundo de los sueños.  


Tal deseo no fue posible.  


Como ocurrió la primera noche, Kayra terminó por concentrarse más en los sonidos de los animales y del viento que en el relajante crepitar del fuego con la madera. Y las pocas veces que logró conciliar el sueño por momentos, sentía una presencia oscura y tenebrosa acechándola. Claro que cada vez que se despertaba alarmada de esa sensación, miraba hacia todos lados, descubriendo que sólo había sido el producto de una pesadilla.  


Al salir el sol, Kayra se encontraba el doble de agotada que antes. Tanto que incluso terminó por tropezar unas cuantas veces con piedras o con pequeñas raíces levantadas. Si no fuera porque se encontraba extremadamente cansada, se habría muerto de la vergüenza por todas las veces que Hokori tuvo que sujetarla del brazo para evitar que su cara se estrellara contra el suelo.  


\- Gracias – agradeció por décima vez en lo que venía del día. Se restregó los ojos con cuidado para intentar mantenerse despierta.  


\- ¿Qué es lo que la inquieta tanto que le impide dormir? – inquirió Hokori a su lado.  


\- No lo sé – admitió Kayra -. Simplemente no puedo dormir. Por alguna razón los ruidos de los animales me molestan, sin contar que hace demasiado frío para mí.  


\- ¿Teme que los animales se acerquen demasiado? Eso no ocurrirá, aunque no nos encontremos en nuestra verdadera forma o dejemos salir nuestra aura demoniaca, los animales perciben igual que somos peligrosos. Ocurre lo mismo con los humanos en general – explicó el demonio.  


Kayra se preguntó si esa era la razón por la cual siempre que se encontraban caminando en una muchedumbre los humanos se apartaban para permitirles el paso.  


\- No es eso. Simplemente no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa – dijo con voz cansada -. No es como si estuviera acostumbrada a dormir en la intemperie.  


\- Supongo que eso influye bastante.  


De pronto, Akuma se detuvo para echar un vistazo hacia al cielo, en dirección al oeste.  


\- Debemos buscar refugio para el anochecer, lloverá – comandó antes de volver a caminar.  


Kayra miró hacia el despejado cielo azul hasta donde el demonio había mirado recientemente. Había algunas nubes blancas, pero eso era todo. Nada que pudiera indicar una posible lluvia.  


\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – apresuró el paso al notar que ellos se encontraban varios metros delante de ella.  


Akuma ni siquiera se molestó en girar la cabeza para contestarle.  


\- Lo huelo, y lo escucho.  


Ella se congeló en el lugar, mirándolo con incredulidad. ¿Acaso esa era una de las ventajas de ser un demonio o era algo de él?  


A medida que pasaban las horas, Kayra notaba que las nubes blancas iban cambiando por nubes grises que provenían del oeste, tapando el sol de invierno y provocando más frío que antes. Todavía faltaban algunas horas para que anocheciera, pero Akuma la sorprendió al desviarse del camino completamente llevándolos hasta una cueva cubierta de maleza en el exterior. Los tres se adentraron en su interior, donde Kayra descubrió rastros de una antigua fogata, como también algunas pisadas en el suelo que no pertenecían a ninguno de ellos. Lo que significaba que esa cueva era conocida y utilizada por otros viajeros.  


Como siempre, Hokori se encargó de buscar madera para encender una fogata, aunque también procuró traer leña de más, dado que con la lluvia sería incapaz de encontrar más si llegaba a faltarles.  


\- Ningen – la llamó Akuma desde la entrada de la cueva -, acompáñeme.  


Haciendo una mueca, Kayra corrió hasta llegar a su lado.  


\- Es Kayra – corrigió.  


\- Y, sin embargo, respondió cuando la llamé – sonrió de lado con arrogancia.  


Bajó la cabeza para evitar una rama baja de uno de los árboles, pero eso no evitó que le lanzara otra mueca en su dirección.  
\- ¿Acaso quieres que empiece a llamarte demonio? ¿Eh, Yōkai?  


Para su sorpresa, Akuma se detuvo y se giró en su dirección, acercando peligrosamente su cabeza hasta que sus ojos permanecieron a la misma altura. Fue ahí que Kayra comprendió que tan alto era ese demonio en comparación con ella. Como también en lo profundo y hermosos que eran sus ojos.  


\- No es como si la estuviera llamando por algo que no es usted. Ningen. Humana – sonrió sin humor, antes de volver a alejarse de ella -. Y en lo que respecta a cómo desea llamarme, no estaría equivocada al llamarme demonio, pues eso es lo que significa mi nombre.  


Kayra lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y completamente muda. ¿Akuma significaba demonio? ¿Qué clase de padres le ponían a su hijo de esa forma? Sin importar que ellos no pertenecieran a la raza humana, ponerle ese nombre a un hijo le parecía…  


«… muy cruel»  


Decidió permanecer callada durante esa caminata, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarle a dónde pensaba llevarla, ni se le ocurrió pensar que quizás pensaba hacerle algo malo.  


Akuma se detuvo otra vez al poco tiempo, frente a él se encontraban unos arbustos bastante grandes y anchos. Metiendo la mano, el demonio logró hacer una abertura, permitiéndole a ella poder ver lo que se encontraba al otro lado. Maravillada, Kayra contempló delante de ella una especie de aguas termales totalmente protegida por rocas y oculta a la vista por arbustos y otras vegetaciones.  


\- Me parece que un baño es lo que necesita en este momento – comentó Akuma a su lado.  


Mirándolo con malicia, Kayra le contestó:  


\- ¿Me estás diciendo que apesto?  


Akuma dejó escapar una risa.  


\- Un buen baño caliente la ayudará a relajar su cuerpo y mente, aunque – resguardó sus manos sobre la manga del brazo contrario y la miró con burla -, no le vendría mal sacarse el sudor que ha acumulado estos de dos días.  


\- Idiota – se cruzó de brazos al mirarlo. Le alagaba que se preocupara lo suficiente como para intentar buscarle una solución a su pequeño problema con el sueño, pero no era necesario decirle que olía mal, sin importar que tan verdad fuera eso -. Tendrías que haberme dicho que vendríamos aquí, mis cosas para bañar se encuentran en el bolso.  


Daba un millón de gracias a Mei por haber insistido en que llevara jabón y algo para secarse, como también una muda de ropa distinta.  


\- Se la traeré, mientras tanto usted puede irse adelantando – sin esperar su respuesta, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.  


\- ¡Espera un momento! – lo detuvo -. ¿Cómo sé que no vas a espiarme mientras me baño?  


Para su sorpresa, Akuma la miró con disgusto.  


\- A diferencia de ustedes, los humanos, yo no haría algo tan desagradable y bajo. Espero que haga muy bien en recordarlo, pues no deseo que vuelva a insultar mi honor.  


Sin darle tiempo de disculparse, el demonio desapareció de su vista. Kayra permaneció de pie ahí, con un sabor amargo en la boca. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que ese demonio era tan sensible con esas cosas? Es decir, cualquier chica en su lugar también habría dicho lo mismo. No lo conocía, no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para saber que no se aprovecharía de la situación para mirarla mientras se bañaba.  


«No es que crea que soy una belleza, pero muchos chicos no dudarían en espiar», pensó malhumorada. Se quitó con rapidez la ropa, dejándola a una distancia prudente para evitar mojarla, y tapándose los pechos con nervios, Kayra miró a todos lados mientras se acercaba a al agua. Mojando primero los pies, un estremecimiento de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintiendo una felicidad infinita por el calor que poco a poco iba entrando a su cuerpo. No tardó demasiado en meterse completamente al agua termal, dejando escapar un gemido de placer mientras recostaba su espalda contra una de las piedras.  


Los músculos de su cuerpo no tardaron en relajarse ante la influencia del agua caliente y poco a poco Kayra se fue sintiendo mucho mejor. Estaba segura de que incluso sería capaz de dormir una siesta en ese mismo lugar, si no fuera porque no tenía ganas de terminar ahogándose, o peor aún, que Akuma o Hokori se vieran forzados a ir a buscarla porque ella se había quedado dormida.  


Los arbustos delante de ella se movieron. No fue por causa del viento, de eso estaba seguro. Mirando detenidamente los alrededores, Kayra sumergió su cuerpo hasta que le llegó al mentón, y también procuró colocar sus brazos delante de su pecho.  


El corazón de Kayra latía con violencia y nervios. Notó que su cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo, que la temperatura de toda la zona, inclusive del agua, iba bajando drásticamente y sentía como poco a poco se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole hablar, gritar por ayuda.  


Lentamente, el agua comenzó a mostrar ondas de movimiento, aunque no había nada ni nadie que las provocara, de los alrededores se fue formando una neblina, una especie de sombra que gradualmente fue tomando una forma gigantesca y humanoide.  


Kayra, enfrentándose a esa sombra, se encontraba paralizada en el lugar, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo. Una mano de la sombra fue extendiéndose hacia ella, y cuando se encontraba a milímetros de tocar su rostro, un sonido distante pero fuerte resonó en sus oídos.  


¡Crac!  


Una rama se rompió detrás de ella y Kayra abrió los ojos, mirando a todos lados, sin rastros del frío, la parálisis y, más importante, de la sombra.  


«Un sueño… no, una pesadilla», pensó para sus adentros. Completamente agradecida de que nada de lo que ocurrió fuera real.  


Sin olvidarse de la rama rota, Kayra miró hacia atrás con curiosidad, mostrándose sorprendida de encontrar a su alcance una muda de ropa, jabón y algo para secar su cuerpo del agua.  


« ¿Akuma sabía que me encontraba durmiendo y por eso creó ese sonido? » Fuera cual fuera la razón, se encontraba completamente agradecida de que el demonio la hubiera despertado.  


Con rapidez, agarró el jabón y se quitó todo rastro del olor a sudor, tierra y cenizas. Limpió lo mejor que pudo su cabello y valientemente dejó el calor del agua para pasar al frío del aire. Escuchando el sonido de truenos prácticamente por encima de ella, terminó de secarse y vestirse. Cargó en sus manos sus pertenencias y fue trotando en la misma dirección de donde vino. Se alegró al descubrir a Akuma de pie a unos metros de donde estaba ella, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol y mirando hacia el tormentoso cielo.  


Tan pronto sintió que la chica se encontraba dentro de su rango de vista, se apartó del árbol y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la cueva, sabiendo que ella lo estaba siguiendo.

 

« El sonido de la lluvia era bastante relajante » decidió Kayra desde su lugar.  


Los tres se encontraban a varios metros dentro de la cueva, de modo de que si llegaba a entrar agua ésta no los alcanzaría. A demás del ruido de la lluvia, sólo se podía escuchar el crepitar de la madera, nada más. Los demonios, como siempre, no hablaban entre ellos o daban indicios de querer iniciar una conversación con Kayra, mientras que ella se encontraba demasiado cansada como para pensar en un tema lo bastante interesante que pudiera interesarle a alguno de ellos.  


Hokori se encontraba recostado sobre la pared de la cueva, con su mirada dando hacia afuera. Por comodidad o simplemente porque se encontraba vigilando, Kayra no sabría decirlo, aunque sí creía que era por lo primero. Por otra parte, su primo, Akuma, se hallaba sentado frente a la fogata, sus ojos granate, fijos en la fogata, reflejaban el danzar de las llamas. Desde su posición en el suelo y del lado opuesto de la fogata, Kayra podía admirar el juego de luces y sombras que el fuego provocaba en la figura del demonio con cabello rubio sucio. Por alguna razón, ella sentía que le daba un toque misterioso y majestuoso al mismo tiempo. Era realmente injusto lo guapo que ese demonio era. Se preguntó si todos eran así, si las demonios eran tan hermosas que lograban poner en vergüenza a las mismas flores.  


\- ¿La atraigo tanto que no puede apartar la vista de mi persona? – la voz de Akuma interrumpió sus pensamientos.  


Inmediatamente se encontró con la mirada del demonio, quien la miraba con un deje de diversión al haberla descubierto mirándolo fijo.  


Kayra tuvo la decencia de apartar la mirada, avergonzada de haber sido atrapada.  


Akuma soltó una carcajada.  


\- Siéntase libre de observarme todo lo que deseé, después de todo, sé que ustedes las humanas me encuentran irresistiblemente hermoso – dijo con arrogancia.  


Kayra, por su parte, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar tal declaración. No importaba que tan verdad fuera eso, el tono de su voz era completamente despreciable en sus odios.  


\- Buenas noches – masculló entre dientes antes de darse la media vuelta para no verlo más.  


A sus espaldas, la risa de Akuma se hizo más audible que antes, provocando un odio en su interior. A ella nada de eso le daba gracia.

 

Quizás fue por el sonido de la lluvia, o por el baño en las aguas termales, o tal vez porque se encontraba extremadamente cansada, pero Kayra finalmente logró pasar una noche entera durmiendo sin ningún tipo de interrupción. De hecho, ahora se encontraba más cómoda de lo que había estado en semanas, prácticamente desde que llegó a Japón. Por alguna razón el duro suelo de la cueva ahora pasó a ser algo cómodo y cálido, incluso desprendía un extraño pero agradable olor a bosque, fuego y sudor.  


« Que raro » razonó, al notar que seguía oliendo esa misma fragancia. Al principio creyó que era algo que se encontraba soñando, pero a medida que iba despertando notaba que el olor se mantenía. Además de que ahora comenzaba a notar que el suelo donde estaba acostada se movía, no como un temblor pero sí que se movía. Y ahora que despertaba completamente, alguien la estaba sujetando las piernas.  


Kayra abrió los ojos inmediatamente, sorprendida de descubrir que alguien la estaba llevando sobre su espalda, y que ese alguien no era nada más ni nada menos que el demonio de cabellera rubia sucia.  


El brusco movimiento que realizó Kayra fue más que suficiente para hacerle saber a Akuma que ella se encontraba despierta.  


\- Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más iba acurrucarse contra mí – comentó con un tono casual y gracioso.  


De todas las cosas inteligentes que ella pudo decir, sólo le salió esto.  
\- ¿Eh?  


Advirtiendo mejor la posición en la que ella se encontraba, Kayra deseó que la tierra se abriera y la tragara en ese momento. Sus brazos se encontraban rodeando el cuello de él, y había colocado su cara sobre uno de sus hombros del demonio, siendo de ahí donde había sentido el olor a bosque, fuego y sudor.  


Roja como un tomate, Kayra se alejó un poco de su persona, notando que Hokori se encontraba cerca de ellos y cargando no sólo con su bolso, sino también con el de Akuma y el de ella. Una vergüenza mayor la inundó.  


\- ¿P-por qué me estás llevando? – preguntó casi en un susurró.  


\- Mmmm, no importa cuántas veces lo intentamos, usted no quiso despertar y para no perder más tiempo no tuve otra opción más que cargarla – explicó. Sus hombros no dejaban de temblar debido al esfuerzo que se encontraba haciendo para no reírse abiertamente de la cara de horror de la chica.  


Al notar eso, el rojo de la vergüenza pasó a ser de enojo y lo golpeó en el hombro desde atrás.  


\- ¡Puedes bajarme ahora! – demandó, pero el agarre del demonio se hizo más fuerte que antes.  


\- Mmmm, no lo creo – dijo, girando la cabeza lo suficiente para poder verla.  


\- ¿Disculpa?  


\- Por quedarse dormida me vi obligado a llevarla, así que usted debe recibir un castigo.  


\- ¡¿Y cómo es esto un castigo?!  


Detrás se pudo escuchar a Hokori soltar un suspiro. Realmente no podía creer que el serio e indiferente de su primo, jefe de su clan, fuera capaz de tener tal comportamiento con esa humana.  


\- Porque a usted no le gusta – explicó con una sonrisa burlona.  


Kayra apretó los dientes para evitar dejar escapar un grito de exasperación.  


« Al menos esto no es peor que ser cargada como un bebé » pensó al acomodarse sobre la espalda del demonio. Enderezó la espalda de modo que lograba colocar cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos y las manos las colocó sobre los hombros en lugar de tenerlos rodeados sobre su cuello.  


\- Puede recostarse sobre mi todo lo que deseé – bromeó.  


\- Ni creas que pienso darte esa satisfacción otra vez - apretó fuertemente sus manos sobre los hombros de él.  


\- Oh, yo lo decía por usted, se notaba que disfrutaba de mi calor y olor – siguió con la provocación.  


\- Créeme, de haber sabido que eras tú jamás lo habría hecho.  


Para su sorpresa, el demonio detuvo su andar abruptamente. El aire burlón y divertido que lo rodeaba cambió súbitamente por uno serio y amenazador. Kayra se asustó un poco cuando Akuma la miró con un aterrador brillo en sus ojos. Hokori instintivamente colocó una mano sobre el mango de su katana, dispuesto a detener cualquier tipo de acción que su primo llegara a realizar.  


\- ¿Acaso está diciendo que permitiría encontrarse en esta situación si fuera con un humano? ¿Lo disfrutaría si un asqueroso humano la estuviera tocando como lo estoy haciendo ahora? – inconscientemente, el demonio dejó salir un poco de su aura demoniaca, y todo el cuerpo de Kayra reaccionó violentamente ante esa nueva sensación. Su cuerpo temblaba más que cuando Hokori había intentado asustarla en la ochaya -. ¿Ehh?  


Tragando saliva en seco, Kayra intentó que las palabras salieran de su boca.  


\- ¿Po-por quién me tomas? S-solo lo haría co-con alguien a quien quiera mucho – intentó poner su cara de enojo ante las insinuaciones del demonio.  


Akuma entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, como si estuviera determinado si decía la verdad o no. Hokori se atrevió a dar un paso en su dirección.  


\- Akuma-san – lo llamó seriamente. Quizás con un tono de advertencia.  


El aura demoníaca desapareció por completo, al igual que ese aire serio y amenazador. El demonio volvió a girar la cabeza hacia delante y siguió caminando. Kayra sintió que le sacaban un enorme peso de encima y que volvía a ser capaz de respirar con más facilidad.  


« ¿Qué fue eso? » pensó asustada, mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Akuma.  


\- Por haberme hecho enojar ahora no tiene permitido bajar hasta que lleguemos – declaró el demonio, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte de ella.  


« ¿Es en serio? »

 

Fiel a su palabra, Akuma no dejó que Kayra caminara por su cuenta en todo el día, de hecho, ni siquiera necesitaron detenerse para descansar y comer algo. En lugar de eso, Hokori se encargó de entregarle a Kayra algo de la comida que sacó de su bolso para luego él ponerse a comer algo de su propia comida. Akuma, como era de esperarse, utilizó la excusa de que tenía las manos ocupadas como para poder comer, y que por esa razón Kayra debía haberse responsable y alimentarlo ella misma. Por supuesto, Kayra pasó cerca de diez minutos discutiendo con el demonio acerca de eso, negándose rotundamente a darle de comer, y por alguna razón, como siempre, el demonio de cabellera rubia oscura logró salirse con la suya.  


« Este idiota lo hace a propósito » se enojó aún más al notar la verdadera razón por la cual él no la quería soltar para comer: en la posición en la que se encontraba le era imposible alcanzarle la comida a la boca, así que necesitaba recostarse sobre él e incluso apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro del demonio para poder ver bien.  


\- Lo estas disfrutando, ¿no es así? – habló entre dientes.  


Akuma no hizo muchos intentos para fingir ser inocente.  


Finalmente, y después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el sol se fue poniendo lo suficiente como para que Akuma decidiera encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. Alejándose del camino, unos metros hacia el bosque, Akuma encontró una cabaña abandonada que ya había utilizado en el pasado como refugio para la noche. Estaba seguro de que la última vez que la había utilizado había sido un par de años atrás, también con su primo Hokori, pero no se podía confiar en que la estructura siguiera igual de estable y firme, sobre todo con el pasar de los años. Mandó a Hokori a inspeccionar el lugar  


\- Es segura – afirmó Hokori al salir y dirigirse al bosque para poder encontrar madera.  


Akuma asintió y, sintiendo la ansiedad de la chica por bajar, entró a la cabaña con ella todavía en su espalda. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al escucharla suspirar.  


\- ¿Planeas soltarme alguna vez?  


Nunca, inconscientemente eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Akuma se asustó ante tal pensamiento, ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no dejaba de comportarse de esa manera con ella? Necesitaba hablar con su abuelo, pronto.  


\- ¡A-kum-maaaaa! – lloriqueó cual niña al ser ignorada por el demonio. En serio ¿hasta cuanto más pensaba hacerla pasar ese tipo de vergüenza?  


El susodicho la soltó repentinamente, sorprendiéndola de que cediera sin hacer algún comentario o pedir algo cambio. Por otra parte, el demonio se quedó de piedra, escucharla decir su nombre tan casualmente le provocó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, un placentero escalofrío.  


\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – lo interrogó al notar que seguía sin moverse, pero al instante subió su guardia al ver que el demonio portaba una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, ambos completamente extraños.  


\- Escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios es muy placentero. Creo que le permitiré seguir diciendo mi nombre – cual depredador a su presa, Akuma se acercó peligrosamente a Kayra -. Aunque, si lo desea, también puedo permitir que me llame “Akuma-sama”.  


Kayra recordó en ese momento que Mei le había advertido acerca de llamar a un demonio por su nombre con tanta casualidad. Aunque ella se lo había dicho para que evitara ofenderlos y que la atacaran, la reacción de Akuma, por otra parte, era completamente opuesta.  


Una idea malévola se le ocurrió.  


\- ¿Tanto te gusta que te llame por tu nombre? – ahora era su turno de sonrió de lado con arrogancia.  


Quizás algún otro demonio en su lugar se hubiera ofendido, o intentado hacerse el indiferente, pero por alguna razón a él eso no le interesaba, sobre todo porque quería volver a escucharla decir su nombre. Colocando una mano bajo el mentón de ella, la obligó a sostener su mirada.  


\- Diga mi nombre – Kayra escuchó una orden, pero para Akuma eso era una especie de súplica.  


Kayra abrió la boca.  


\- Ka-ze-ha-na-san – al rostro del demonio cambió drásticamente a una de irritabilidad.  


\- Ese no es mi nombre - protestó.  


\- Claro que sí, me dijiste que te llamabas Kazehana Akuma, y creo que es lo correcto y respetuoso que te diga Kazehana-san… Kazehana-san – Kayra no pudo luchar contra la risa que se le escapaba. La reacción de Akuma lo valía todo. Ahora entendía por qué a él le encantaba tanto hacerla enojar.  


\- Diga mi nombre – esta vez lo digo con un pequeño gruñido, pero eso no le provocó temor, sino más risa.  


\- Kazehana-san – canturreó.  


Akuma dejó escapar un grito de exasperación.  


Así fue cómo los encontró Hokori: Kayra riéndose de la cara de niño malcriado que ponía Akuma al haber sido negado el escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ella otra vez.  


\- Esto te pasa cuando te meterte conmigo – señaló ella sin dejar de reír.


	13. 2

Los últimos dos días pasaron sin ningún otro incidente, aunque Akuma estaba empeñado en lograr que Kayra dijera su nombre otra vez. Ahora que había probado ese placer, no quería dejarlo ir. Era como una especie de adicción que aborrecía y anhelaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que con sólo eso ella tuviera tanto poder sobre él? Sabía que no era por algún hechizo o encantamiento, él lo habría sabido de inmediato, y en el remoto caso de que pasara desapercibido, confiaba plenamente en que su primo lo detectaría. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?  


Por otra parte, milagrosamente Kayra logró entablar conversaciones largas y diversas con Hokori; le decía que vivía con sus tíos (no dio muchos detalles su padre); el nuevo instituto al que iba; le explicó qué era una secundaria y cómo funcionaba; le contó sobre Casandra y Abril, sus dos nuevas amigas; su pasión por el ballet, le explicó lo que era el ballet; e incluso mencionó algunas veces a Keith. A cambio de eso, logró descubrir algunas cosas sobre Hokori y, por ende, también de Akuma, como por ejemplo que el clan Kazehana era uno de los más viejos y poderosos, con un linaje tan puro como la misma nieve. Nadie los superaba en eso, aunque sí había otro clan de igual importancia, el Sakurai. Las relaciones con ese clan no era ni muy amigable ni muy hostiles, simplemente neutrales. Ningún jefe del clan se metía en los negocios del otro, sino que cada uno se concentraba en los suyos propios, y si se daba el caso de algún interés en común, se manejaba de la forma más diplomática y breve posible.  


\- Si es un clan tan poderoso y antiguo, ¿por qué no se les dio el deber de también protege a los Hogosha?  


Hokori la miró con asombro.  


\- ¿Qué?  


\- Acaba de hacer una buena pregunta.  


Kayra hizo una mueca. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención pero, ¿por qué siempre que alguno de ellos le hacía un cumplido, sonaba más como un insulto? El demonio carraspeó con suavidad.  


\- Para contestar su pregunta Blake-san, debe saber que, a pesar de que existen ocho clanes superiores, solo cinco de ellos fueron elegidos cuidadosamente para tal tarea, tanto por su poder como por su ubicación – explicó.  


\- ¿Hay ocho? – repitió asombrada.  


El demonio asintió.  


\- Ocho prefecturas de Japón, ocho clanes demoníacos. Cada clan es el responsable de mantener la paz y el orden con los otros clanes menores dentro de su territorio, como también asegurarse de que no se rompa o violen ningún tratado o ley con las otras prefecturas. Ni que expongan su identidad a los humanos.  


\- Entiendo. Pero los tres que no fueron elegidos, ¿no se sintieron excluidos o celosos?  


\- No, era bastante ilógico que lo hicieran – Kayra lo miró con cara de no entender. Hokori soltó un suspiró y se dispuso a explicar con más claridad.  


\- Los Hogosha residían en la prefectura Shimane, la cual se encuentra dentro de la región de Chūgoku. El clan Sokudo, conocido por sus sorprendentes habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con la mayor resistencia corporal, es quien controla ese territorio. A continuación, los que más cerca se encontraban de la prefectura Shimane era el clan Utagashi, de la región de Kyūshū, poseedores de una defensa impenetrable.  


Akuma soltó una risa a continuación, como si la idea de una defensa impenetrable le fuera graciosa. Kayra entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. Su primo tosió, intentando ignorar la acción del demonio de cabellera rubio sucio.  


\- Como iba diciendo, la siguiente región sería la de Shikoku, donde el clan Nukeme se especializa en rastrear y sentir la posición del enemigo en un radio de cien kilómetros.  


\- ¡¿Cien kilómetros?!  


\- Con el apropiado entrenamiento y dedicación pueden llegar a ese rango de alcance – aclaró Akuma -. Pero no todos los Nukemes tienen la misma capacidad.  


\- Tiene sentido – razonó ella, luego se volvió a Hokori -. ¿Cuáles son los otros dos clanes que faltan?  


\- El siguiente seríamos nosotros, los Kazehana de la región de Kansai, con la habilidad de manipular y crear cualquiera de los elementos: agua, tierra, fuego, aire y rayo.  


Los ojos de Kayra se abrieron como plato.  


\- ¿Pueden manipular todos esos elementos?  


\- No todos, sólo uno. A lo que me refiero es que, a diferencia de los otros clanes, nosotros tenemos más opciones, por ejemplo, mi elemento es el aire, mientras que el de Akuma-san es el fuego.  


Kayra pasaba la mirada asombrada entre los dos primos, y por alguna razón sólo podía entender el elemento de Hokori, quien en general era tranquilo, como una suave brisa, pero en los momentos que perdía la calma se transformaba en un tornado. Por otra parte, Akuma, era distinto. Se comportaba diferente cuando hablaba con su primo que con ella. A veces era indiferente, otras juguetonas y muy pocas veces serio. El fuego representaba las emociones más fuertes como la pasión o la furia. Pero por lo que había visto de ese demonio, Kayra diría que le quedaba mejor el agua.  


Por supuesto, esto no se lo mencionó, pues estaba segura de que no le iba agradar escuchar eso.  


\- ¿Y el último?  


\- En la región de Chūbu se localiza el clan Hoshikuro, con la capacidad de crear las ilusiones más fuertes y reales posibles.  


\- Guau.  


Hokori asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido de haberla impresionado contándole algo bastante simple sobre los demonios. Aunque claro, ella no sabía nada de ellos, así que era innegable su curiosidad y facilidad para asombrarse.  


-¿Qué pasa con los otros tres clanes? – preguntó Kayra, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.  


\- Nakasuzu de la región Kanto se especializan en medicina, sobretodo en detectar enfermedades y encontrar la cura, y de la región Tohoku, los Zengawa, tienen la habilidad de comunicarse con los animales. Finalmente, el clan Sakurai de la región Hokkaido.  


\- ¿La que me habías dicho que los rivalizaba a ustedes con la pureza de sangre? – interrumpió Kayra.  


\- Así es. Pero antes de hablarle sobre el clan Sakurai, debe saber que su poder proviene del nuestro, el Kazehana. Hace muchas eras atrás, el hermano del jefe del clan de ese entonces se sentía insatisfecho con su posición dentro del clan, por lo que desertó y años más tarde comenzó a formar su propio clan con la ayuda de su compañera, Ame Yukimura. El poder de ella era el frío: podía manipular a su antojo la temperatura de cualquier ser vivo. La combinación del frío con el elemento agua dio origen a los Sakurais, un clan con el poder de crear hielo y nieve.  


\- Entonces, ¿los Kazehana y los Sakurais son como primos lejanos?-aventuró ella.  


\- De cierta forma.  


\- No.  


Ambos demonios contestaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo a los tres. Akuma y Hokori se miraron brevemente antes de que el primero soltara un suspiro de derrota.  


\- Aunque sea cierto que estamos conectados por sangre levemente, no los consideramos parte de nuestra familia. Takashi decidió desertar y jamás presentó una disculpa por su egoísmo y traición, eso lo borra permanentemente del clan.  


\- Eso suena duro – comentó tímidamente.  


\- Ésa es la realidad.  


\- ¿Qué edad tiene, señorita Kayra? - preguntó con repentino interés Hokori esa misma noche.  


\- Cumpliré dieciséis el 18 de marzo – respondió como si nada -. ¿Por qué quieres saber?  


-Tengo entendido que a esa edad los humanos comienzan a cortejarse y casarse –su mirada estaba fija en ella -. ¿Tiene ya una pareja?  


Con eso, Kayra logró alcanzar un nuevo color de sonrojo en su rostro y se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo. Por otra parte, Akuma abandonó el cielo estrellado para fijarse con interés en la chica. Esperando su respuesta.  


-N-no – tartamudeó, intentando reprimir un escalofrío. No podía imaginarse teniendo hijo y estar casada a tan temprana edad -. En mi tiempo nosotros no nos casamos a mi edad, es ilegal sin el permiso de tus padres hasta que cumplas los dieciocho. Pero yo no tengo ningún novio o algo por el estilo – explicó, tratando de que su cara volviera a su color natural -. Aunque, no voy a mentir de que muchas chicas a mi edad cometen un descuido y quedan embarazadas, provocando que muchas veces tengan que casarse con sus novios.  
» ¿Q-qué hay de ustedes?  


Hokori sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Kayra.  


-Azura, una mujer demonio, es mi compañera desde hacer seiscientos años, y tengo un hijo, Kyo – respondió con calma, intentando ayudarla a relajarse -. Aparentará de su edad, pero tiene trescientos cincuenta años. También está mi hija, Mila, pronto tendrá ciento trece años.  


\- Ah – no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente para decir. Se le hacía raro que alguien de más de cien años viviese como si en realidad tuviera treinta. Pero según Hokori, los demonios, especialmente los más poderosos, vivían por largos siglos y era más probable que murieran en batalla que del envejecimiento.  


\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Kazehana-san?  


El susodicho hizo una mueca ante la mención de su apellido en lugar de su nombre como preferiría escuchar.  


\- Soltero – dijo secamente.  


\- Aunque sería hora para que cambiase eso – comentó Hokori, resguardando sus manos en la manga del otro brazo.  
Akuma mostró un gesto de disgusto.  


-No empiece, Hokori – advirtió, picando el interés de Kayra -. Ya dije que lo haré en cuanto encuentre a mi compañera.  


-¿Y cuánto tiempo más debemos esperar a que lo haga?  


-No es mi culpa que no aparezca.  


\- Por eso debe procrear un heredero para el clan, así aliviará las preocupaciones de los ancianos y la aldea. Mientras la mujer demonio cumpla con los requisitos del clan, no debería representar ningún problema, y una vez logrado eso, puede seguir esperando hasta que aparezca su compañera.  


Akuma sacó su cantimplora del bolso y, como si se tratara de un vaso de whisky o vino, fui girándolo lentamente hacia la izquierda. La expresión del demonio reflejaba la indiferencia que sentía frente al tema.  


\- Cualquiera puede cumplir los requisitos del clan, pero alcanzar todas las expectativas que espero de mi mujer es otra cosa – explicó antes de tomar.  


Hokori suspiró, resignado. Por sus reacciones, era bastante obvio que no era la primera vez que se tocaba ese tema.  


\- Sería muy conveniente para todos si sólo nos entrega un heredero con la primera mujer demonio que logre cumplir con sus expectativas. Quizás para ese entonces sea más fácil encontrar a su compañera.  


Akuma sonrió de lado.  


\- ¿Todavía no lo entiende? La única que logrará alcanzar, y hasta quizás superar, mis expectativas, será mi compañera. Sólo aceptaré unirme a ella. Ella y nadie más.  


La intensidad de sus palabras, junto con la voz profunda que utilizó, hizo que Kayra llegara a pensar que quizás, y sólo quizás, el fuego realmente fuera su elemento.  


El sexto día Kayra no sólo se encontraba cansada y aburrida de viajar, sino también anhelaba demasiado comer una buena comida, tener un apropiado baño y dormir en una verdadera y calentita cama.  


\- ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – trató de no parecer maleducada.  


\- Paciencia – respondió Hokori -. Estamos por llegar.  


Intentó no hacer una mueca ante la utilización de tal frase. "Estamos por llegar", era bastante utilizada por los adultos, y la más odiaba para Kayra, porque sabía que eso significaba que en realidad faltaba mucho, quizás un par de horas más o quizás terminarían llegando para el anochecer.  


Kayra estaba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que no notó que tanto Akuma como Hokori se detuvieron a unos metros de un acantilado, y como ella iba detrás de Hokori, terminó por chocar contra su espalda y cayó al suelo. Akuma logró reprimir una sonrisa, mientras que el otro demonio ignoró por completo el choque.  


\- Ahí – fue lo único que dijo.  


Kayra miró en la misma dirección que Hokori y se quedó sorprendida, no solo porque estaba cerca de un acantilado, sino también por el paisaje que podía apreciarse desde esa altura. Aunque era muy hermoso el bosque, seguía sin ver su aldea.  


\- Ehhhh, no veo nada – comentó al pasar los segundos y seguía sin pasar nada.  


Ambos demonios se mostraron sorprendidos.  


\- Curioso, pensé que si usted era capaz de ver a través de nuestras ilusiones, también sería capaz de ver a través de la barrera – dijo Akuma -. Pero parece que sobreestimamos su visión.  


El demonio se colocó detrás de Kayra, y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué pensaba hacer, la acercó hasta que su espalda chocara contra el pecho de él y colocó su mano sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos completamente. Akuma se acercó hasta el oído derecho de ella y susurró unas palabras en el idioma demoniaco. Mientras hacía eso, Kayra no pudo evitar sentir un calor recorrerle toda la cara al sentir el cálido aliente del demonio susurrándole en el oído, contrastando el frío de la mano.  


Dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ella, Akuma sintió una inmensa satisfacción y orgullo al apreciar el rosto de Kayra en cuanto notó que poco a poco iba apareciendo una aldea en medio del bosque.  


\- ¿Qué...? – las palabras desaparecieron de los labios de Kayra.  


\- Bienvenida, Blake Kayra, a la aldea Kasai – presentó Hokori, poniéndose a su lado.  


Tardaron unas horas más, pero ahora Kayra estaba emocionada nuevamente. Se terminaron los días de caminatas infinitas en días helados, de dormir a la intemperie con frío, de comer poco y no tener dónde bañarse apropiadamente.  


Repentinamente, Akuma se detuvo y giró para verla con seriedad.  


\- Antes de que entre a la aldea, necesita conocer algunas reglas – indicó el demonio.  


\- ¿Reglas? – repitió ella.  


\- Sí, son bastante simples así que no creo que tenga problemas en seguirlas.  


Kayra rodó los ojos.  


\- No hable con nadie, no se detenga por nada y procure no hacer ruido hasta que lleguemos a mi residencia.  


\- Entendido.  


Akuma la miró fijamente y ella no pudo evitar darle un dulce sonrisa sarcástica.  


\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta un entrecierre de ojos.  


Al salir de la última línea de árboles, los tres se encontraron con las puertas de la aldea, que a su vez eran sostenidas por una muralla creada a base de piedras cortadas, el portón estaba hecho por dos pilares frontales de color rojo y las puertas estaban cubiertas con un techo independiente del que cubría los pilares traseros y las vigas de apoyo. La puerta se encontraba siendo custodiada por dos guardias, demonios obviamente, quienes el ver que Akuma y Hokori iban pasando, se enderezaron y realizaron una profunda reverencia, mientras murmuraban en perfecta armonía.  


\- Bienvenidos de vuelta, Kazehana-sama, Hokori-sama.  


Hokori fue el único de los dos que asintió la cabeza en su dirección, indicándoles que los escuchó pero nada más. Akuma pasó de largo, indiferente a la bienvenida que le acababan de dar. Aunque a Kayra le pareció un gesto grosero de su parte, los guardias no parecían afectados por eso, más bien acostumbrados. Lo que lo hacía más triste.  


Las calles se encontraban bastante repletas, y a pesar de que se encontraban en un pueblo japonés, los habitantes parecían completamente fuera de lugar con sus rasgos occidentales, lo cual hacía que Kayra, extrañamente, se sintiera como en casa, aunque sabía que ellos en realidad eran demonios y ella humana. Por supuesto, todos ahí supieron inmediatamente que ella no era uno de ellos, con sus miradas y los susurros entre ellos, aunque otros trataban de disimularlo saludando a Akuma y Hokori con palabras amables y reverencias.  


Kayra seguía de cerca a los dos demonios, quienes cruzaron toda la aldea hasta llegar a la otra punta, encontrándose con un camino que los guiaba hasta una enorme casa de dos pisos. La residencia por fuera se mostraba tan elegante y majestuosa, digna de Akuma.  


\- ¿Viven aquí?  


Akuma sonrió de lado, orgulloso.  


\- Será su hogar durante su estancia con nosotros.  


Una sensación de felicidad la inundó, como también de vergüenza. Entrar en ese momento en una casa tan hermosa mientras ella se encontraba apestando de sudor y tierra era como un pecado. Aunque le daba algo de alivio saber que los demonios también se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que ella, a pesar de que no lo aparentaban tanto como Kayra.  


Hokori se separó de ellos ni bien entraron, yendo hacia la izquierda mientras ellos agarraron la derecha. Caminando por el pasillo exterior de la residencia, cubierta con un techo inclinado, Kayra contaba mentalmente las habitaciones que pasaban, sabiendo que en realidad ésas eran sólo las habitaciones que daban al exterior del lado derecho.  


\- Por curiosidad, ¿cuántos miembros hay en tu clan? – preguntó al pasar por la decimoquinta habitación.  


\- No tantos como antes – respondió con sequedad, a pesar de eso, Kayra pudo jurar que escuchó un deje de tristeza.  


« Así que el demonio puede sentir ese tipo de emociones »  


Casi llegando hasta el final, Akuma se detuvo y abrió una puerta, revelando una habitación bastante sencilla, con una mesita en el centro, en una de las paredes había un tokonoma, un nicho con suelo de madera, donde tenía colgado un rollo con kanjis escritos, que Kayra no entendía, y un arreglo florar delante. Las flores, simples pero hermosas, fueron colocadas de tal forma que impedía tapar el rollo de pergamino.  


\- Espere aquí mientras me encargo de unas cosas – pidió Akuma -. Pediré que le traigan algunos aperitivos, como también algo de beber. No tardaré.  


Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, la sombra de Akuma desapareció de las puertas hechas de papel y madera. Sola en la habitación, Kayra no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse en uno de los cojines que había a uno de los costados de la mesa. Intentando, en vano, de reprimir un gemido de protesta al sentir todos sus músculos tensarse al encontrarse en esa nueva posición. Sabiendo que esperaba visitas muy pronto, Kayra tuvo que resistir el impulso de querer estirar los músculos de sus piernas, sabiendo que mañana le iban a doler mucho. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos a su cabellos sucio y enredado para intentar hacerlo más presentable, desenredándolo con sus dedos logró hacerse un cola de caballo, atándolo con una cinta que le había regalado tiempo atrás Mei.  


La puerta se abrió de pronto, mostrando a una mujer demonio que cargaba una bandeja con comida y té. Ignorándola completamente, la demonio entró y colocó las cosas encima de la mesa de forma rápida pero precisa, sin derramar nada. Se levantó con rapidez y al salir cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la que se precisaba.  


Kayra apretó los labios en cuanto escuchó el choque de madera con madera.  


\- Gracias – musitó entre dientes. No podía creer lo grosera que había sido esa demonio. ¿Acaso había sido por su apariencia? ¿Por qué era una humana? Mei le había advirtió varias veces que a los demonios no les agradaba estar en compañía de humanos, pero si de esa forma pensaban tratarla durante toda su estadía no prometía quedarse callada. Aunque eso pudiera meterla en problemas con Akuma.  


Pensando en el demonio, se preguntó si debería comentarle acerca de lo que acababa de pasar. Probablemente no sería una buena idea. Además, tampoco es como si le hubiera hablado de forma grosera o mirado mal, simplemente la ignoró.  


También no quería causar problemas estando menos de cinco minutos en ese lugar, y tampoco quería depender demasiado del demonio. Bastante hacia viviendo en su hogar y esperando que encontrara para una forma regresarla a su tiempo.  


El malhumor se le pasó tan pronto comió un bollo con algún tipo de jalea dentro y bebió algo de té de jengibre. Su hambre poco a poco fue siendo saciada con el quinto bollo y la segunda taza de té. Terminando el sexto bollo, decidió que era suficiente, siendo consciente de que terminaría con un horrible dolor de estómago si seguía comiendo, sin mencionar que había dejado la mitad del plato vacía.  


Completamente aburrida y al borde de terminar durmiéndose, Akuma finalmente hizo su aparición. La forma en que abrió y cerró la puerta fue definitivamente más suave y apropiada que la de la sirvienta. Levantó una ceja ante la visión que había delante de él: una humana a punto de caer dormida sobre la mesa. Le provocaba más gracia que desdén, como usualmente sentiría si viera lo mismo con otro humano. ¿Qué la hacía distinta de lo demás?  


\- ¿Cómoda? – preguntó con una media sonrisa, sentándose del lado opuesto a ella.  


\- Con un baño me sentiré como nueva – le regaló la misma sonrisa que él.  


\- En cuanto terminemos aquí podrá irse a su habitación, donde le prepararán un baño.  


\- ¡Genial! Es decir, gracias – no debía dejar que su entusiasmo le ganara -. Entonces, ¿de qué más tenemos qué hablar?  


\- Gracias a la presencia de esta katana, me veo obligado a convocar un Concilio de Demonios, donde los jefes de los otros cuatro clanes deberán asistir para hablar sobre este asunto. Me aseguraré de enviar los mensajes esta noche y en pocos días recibiré las respuestas sobre qué momento es más oportuno para ellos venir. Sospecho que podremos reunirnos en cinco meses.  


\- ¿Cinco meses? – repitió sorprendida e intentó que no se le cayera la taza de sus manos -. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer en esos cinco meses? – preguntó descaradamente.  


\- Será mí invitada de honor, y se quedará aquí hasta que se decida qué hacer con usted – respondió Akuma como si estuviera hablando con ella sobre el tiempo -. A su vez, empezaré a buscar información sobre qué tipo de hechizo se le pudo haber colocado a la katana para enviarla aquí, también hablaré con algunos conocidos cuyos conocimientos sobre el clan Hogosha son sorprendentes, incluso puede que alguno de ellos conociera al clan antes de que éste desapareciera. De ser así, nuestras posibilidades para encontrar respuestas serán mayores.  


\- De acuerdo – aceptó, aunque sabía que en realidad no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo. Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para cumplir con su parte del trato, y si había algo que había entendido sobre los demonios en el corto tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos, era que ellos siempre cumplían con su palabra.  


Ambos se levantaron, dejaron las cosas en la mesa y Akuma la escoltó nuevamente por los pasillos. Aunque esta vez no necesitaron caminar tanto para llegar a la nueva habitación, donde ella dormiría durante su estancia ahí.  


La habitación era más hermosa que la anterior y un poco más grande, cerca de una esquina se encontraba una mesita vacía, las puertas que daban hacia el ropero tenían pintadas en negro una especie de felino en cada panel, tigres lo más seguro. En el centro se encontraban tres mujeres demonios, sirvientes, que la ayudarían a bañarse, secarse y vestirse.  


\- Espero que sea de su agrado – Akuma habló detrás de ella, más cerca de lo que había pensado que se encontraba originalmente, provocando que diera un pequeño salto.  


\- Sí, gracias.  


Empujándola suavemente para que entrara, Akuma miró a las demonios.  


\- Saben qué hacer – dicho eso, cerró la puerta y se alejó.  


Kayra tragó en seco al ver las miradas de las demonios mientras se acercaban a ella.  


« Si sobrevivo estos meses será un verdadero milagro » fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de Kayra.


	14. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, creo que las cosas se están poniendo más y más interesantes. Ya llegaron a la aldea de Akuma y Hokori. ¿Como creen que reaccionaran los demonios con una humana ahí?  
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios son más que bienvenidos ;)

Los rayos del sol brillaban a través de la ventana. No tenía ni idea de qué hora eran ni tampoco le importaba, si Mei ni ninguna de las otras chicas la habían ido a despertar significaba que todavía no la necesitaban. Desperezándose en el futón, Kayra abrió los ojos y al recorrer con la mirada el entorno, notó por primera vez que esa no era su habitación en la ochaya, y de inmediato lo recordó. No se encontraba en el Hakuryuu, sino en la casa de ese demonio, Kazehana Akuma.  


« Es cierto, finalmente llegamos »  


Después de casi una semana de viaje a pie llegaron a la aldea Kasai. Habían llegado por la tarde, y a pesar de que Kayra no tuvo mucho tiempo de ver la aldea apropiadamente, había aprendido algo muy importante de parte de los sirvientes de esa casa: ella no era bien recibida. En otras palabras, una huésped no deseada. Y ni siquiera se lo dijeron, o no, ninguna de las mujeres demonios que la ayudó a bañarse, secarse y vestirse se dignó a decirle palabra alguna, la ignoraban, incluso cuando ella intentaba entablar algún tipo de conversación. La forma en que la miraron y la trataron fue suficiente para enviar ese mensaje.  


« Mei me lo había advertido, que los demonios y los humanos no se llevan bien, pero Akuma puede ser mi única oportunidad para regresar a casa »  


Acostada en la cama y sin muchos ánimos de levantarse, Kayra fue reflexionando sobre todo lo que había transcurrido hasta ese momento, como también posibles planes para su futuro. Año nuevo pasó mientras ellos viajaban, así que ahora se encontraban en los primero días de enero de 1476, exactamente a 537 años en el pasado. Su mente se encontraba dividida, una parte, la ilusa y esperanzadora, creía firmemente que los demonios encontrarían una forma de regresarla a su hogar. La otra parte, la real y pesimista, decía que jamás regresaría, por lo que sólo le restaba encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir y otro lugar para trabajar. Con sólo quince años y sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento o conocimiento, seguramente terminaría siendo sirvienta en algún lado.  


« 537 años », era demasiado tiempo, con suerte viviría para ver el nacer de un nuevo siglo.  


Toc-toc.  


Llamaron su puerta y segundos después alguien entró, era una demonio. Con un extraño cabello naranja tirando a rosado, sus ojos eran verdes como un bosque profundo la miraban con una amabilidad que la sorprendió, traía puesto un kimono algo desgastado pero impecable.  


\- Que bueno que ya está despierta, señorita – dijo, luego de hacer una leve reverencia.  


\- ¿Cómo?  


\- Akuma-sama la está esperando para desayunar – siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba a ella, y sacó del armario un kimono azul con un estampado de lirios y un obi rosado claro -. ¿Qué le parece este para usar hoy, mi señora?  


\- Es lindo – fue lo único que le salió de la boca -. ¿De dónde salió ese kimono?  


\- Akuma-sama se aseguró de preparar todo para su llegada, eso incluye ropa – le guiñó el ojo de forma juguetona. Kayra se quedó perpleja, ¿cuando había pedido que le encontraran ropa de su tamaño? Y más importante ¿por qué esa demonio la estaba tratando con cortesía y amabilidad?  


\- Okey – no se le ocurrió algo mejor para decir -. ¿Por casualidad sabes dónde están mis cosas?  


\- Sus ropas están lavándose. Y su equipaje se encuentra allí – señaló un rincón del cuarto.  


Kayra se sintió como una estúpida al no haberlo notado antes y se aseguró de que no le faltaba nada en su mochila.  


La demonio, Yuri, la ayudó a ponerse el kimono y el obi, luego la hizo arrodillarse sobre un cojín para hacerle un peinado. Recogió su roja cabellera con una cinta color blanco y lo enroscó de forma circular para formar un moño y utilizó unos broches para lograr mantener el moño. Al igual que en la ochaya, se le dio unos zapatos especiales para caminar por la casa.  


La demonio la guió a través de ese laberinto llamado casa mientras iba explicándole dónde se encontraban las habitaciones de uso común, la biblioteca, las diferentes habitaciones para tomar el té, la sala para las demonios, el dojo y finalmente el comedor. Mientras le hablaba, Kayra intentó, en vano, recordar las diferentes puertas que le iba señalando, pero todas lucían iguales por afuera que tan pronto Yuri terminaba de explicarlas, ella se olvidaba de cuál era qué cosa. No supo por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que le iba a costar mucho más que en el Hakuryuu de recordar dónde estaba qué cosa.  


Una vez que llegaron al comedor, Kayra se sorprendió al ver que había traído una mesa, en lugar de bandejas individuales. Akuma ya se encontraba sentado, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, ignorando por completo la deliciosa comida preparada sobre la mesa. Entreabrió los ojos al mismo tiempo en que Yuri abría la puerta con delicadeza, hacía una reverencia hacia su señor y se apartó lo suficiente para darle el paso a Kayra. Una vez que Kayra entrara, la demonio se despidió y cerró la puerta tras de ella, dejándola a solas con Akuma.  


Kayra se quedó de ahí de pie, sintiéndose algo incómoda ante la atenta mirada del demonio.  


\- Ahora luce como una verdadera dama– alagó Akuma, sonriendo de lado con cierta arrogancia -. Quizás deba empezar a llamarla “Hime”.  


\- Ahhhh, no gracias– sabía que era un halago, pero ¿eso significaba que antes lucía horrible?  


\- Siéntese – señaló el puesto a su izquierda.  


Kayra se sentó.  


Siendo consciente de su hambre, agarró un poco de todo y se dispuso a comer.  


\- No le he dicho que pueda comer – comentó entre gruñidos Akuma.  


Kayra soltó el pan y lo miró con irritabilidad.  


\- No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso para todo.  


\- Niña, aún teniendo en cuenta de dónde procede, creo que ya debería saber que al ser una invitada debe de esperar a que el anfitrión abra el banquete – le dijo con seriedad.  


« ¿Dónde está el tipo de ayer que era un poco más amable? », se preguntó sorprendida por el cambio de actitud.  


\- ¿Banquete? No sabía que considerabas esto un banquete. Le pido mil disculpas, mi señor – el demonio logró captar el sarcasmo en su respuesta -. Primero que nada te sugiero que te bajes de esa nube de superioridad donde te subiste. No necesito comenzar mi mañana aguantando esa actitud tuya. Segundo, como bien dijiste, yo pertenezco a este tiempo ni país, por lo tanto para algunas cosas pido permiso y otras no, y comer no es una de ellas. Y tercero pero más importante, ¡deja de llamarme niña o de cualquier otra forma! – replicó enojada -. Mi nombre es Kayra. Repite conmigo: Ka-y-ra.  


Akuma se mostró sorprendido ante la osadía de la humana. En la semana que estuvieron viajando juntos, no, incluso cuando la solicitaron como geisha en la ochaya, y más tarde en su habitación, había mostrado que su personalidad era igual a su cabello. Apasionada, intensa. El demonio no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.  


Kayra lo miró con enojo y frialdad. ¿Acaso se estaba riendo de ella?  


\- Sé cuál es su nombre, Ka-y-ra – se burló -. Pero si comparamos su edad con cualquiera de este lugar, es sólo una niña.  
Akuma se levantó de repente. Su comida permanecía intocable.  


\- Tengo algunas cosas que revisar y atender, para cuando termine de comer, me aseguraré de personalmente de darle un recorrido. Si va a vivir aquí, necesitará aprender a moverse sola.  


Con eso se había ido.  


« ¿Un recorrido? » No estará pensando que ella iba a poder acordarse de todos los caminos de ese laberinto, ¿verdad? No es que Kayra fuera despistada o le costara aprender, pero si era sincera, no podía recordar nada de lo que le había dicho Yuri hacía unos momentos atrás, y mucho menos cuando Akuma la había llevado a su habitación el día anterior. Era como si algo impidiera que recordara las cosas, o mejor dicho, que todo le pareciera completamente igual.  


Permaneció sentada ahí unos minutos luego de terminar de desayunar, esperando a que el demonio apareciera, pero los segundos pasaban y sin rastros de él. Soltando un suspiro, Kayra decidió que sería mejor salir al pasillo, quizás así el demonio entendería que ella había terminado, pero no había ni rastros de Akuma ni a nadie a la vista. Kayra se enojó, creyendo que el demonio se había olvidado de ella.  


« Lo mejor sería regresar a mi habitación » razonó y al abrir los ojos, notó un pequeño pero muy importante detalle. ¡No podía recordar para qué lado ir! ¿Cómo era posible eso? Frustrada, intentó patear el suelo, siendo su acción frustrada gracias al kimono que utilizaba. Esa cosa sabía cómo restringir el movimiento de sus piernas.  


\- Estúpido demonio rubio, cabeza hueca – murmuró para sí misma.  


\- Espero que no esté hablando de mí – el aliento de Akuma lo sintió detrás de su nuca, cerca de su oreja -. Aunque me siento halagado de estar presente en sus pensamientos.  


Kayra gritó y pegó un salto hacia adelante, luego se giró para quedar cara a cara con el demonio.  


\- ¡¿Nadie te enseñó que nunca debes asustar a alguien de esa forma?! ¿Cómo es que apareciste de la nada? Y para que lo sepas, sí, estaba hablando de ti…  


Con un dedo selló gentilmente sus labios, haciéndola callar.  


\- Desearía que en lugar de tantos insultos y gritos, de sus labios saliera mi nombre – dijo seriamente. Como si para él eso fuera un asunto de importancia.  


« Sigue soñando que lo haré », pensó Kayra un poco más calmada.  


\- Kazehana-san, por favor absténgase de aparecer y asustarme de esa forma – pidió de la forma más formal y sarcásticamente posible Kayra.  


El demonio soltó un pequeño gruñido de disgusto.  


\- Veo que sigue desafiando mi pedido - dijo en voz baja, hablando más para sí mismo que a ella. Finalmente soltó un suspiro de derrota -. Supongo que no hay remedio, por ahora seguiré tolerándolo. Aunque no me perturba el reto que me está proporcionando. La mera idea de poder escucharle decir nuevamente mi nombre hace que todo valga la pena.  


Kayra no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese demonio? ¿Estaba drogado o ingirió alguna sustancia rara que lo hacía comportarse como un cretino? Su comportamiento hacia que Keith pareciera un santo.

 

Se enteró que la razón por la cual se le dificultaba siempre recordar su camino en esa casa era gracias a un encantamiento creado para detener posibles intrusos. Con la ayuda de Akuma, Kayra fue capaz de volverse inmune al hechizo.  


La casa en sí era muy larga y de tres pisos. Actualmente muy pocas eran las que se encontraban habitadas, ya que no había tantos miembros del clan Kazehana vivos, o viviendo ahí. El lugar generalmente cobraba vida cuando se realizaban importantes reuniones o celebraciones. Akuma le mostró todo, desde la biblioteca hasta las cocinas, las habitaciones que se utilizaban para que las damas se reunieran, se hicieran las ceremonias de té o reuniones importantes. Hasta había un dojo privado para los entrenamientos del ejército.  


\- ¿Desea conocer la aldea? – propuso el demonio luego de tomar un descanso para almorzar.  


\- ¿Puedo? – Kayra no intentó ocultar la emoción en su voz.  


Akuma sonrió.  


\- Si eso es lo que desea.  


Las casas y comercios eran exactamente iguales a la de cualquier otra aldea humana, la única diferencia eran sus habitantes. Los demonios y espíritus que vivían ahí no eran todos iguales a Akuma o Hokori. Varios de ellos apenas si poseían forma humanoide, mientras que otros parecían más animales que otra cosa, animales muy extraños. Había de todas formas, tamaños y colores.  


« Siento que entré a una versión japonés de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas »  


No obstante, los demonios no parecían compartir el mismo asombro que Kayra. Todo lo contrario, se alejaban de ella, le lanzaban miradas y susurraban entre ellos. Esto hizo que Kayra permaneciera cerca de Akuma, estaba segura de que nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo estando con el jefe de la aldea, pero no quería confiarse demasiado.  


Extrañamente, Akuma no la llevó de regreso cuando terminaron con el tour, sino que se desvió hacia el bosque, y Kayra no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acompañarlo, temiendo que si se quedaba sola, algo malo le fuera a pasar.  


No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kayra notara que ahora estaban subiendo una especie de colina, y con ese kimono que traía puesto, la subida no se le hacía realmente fácil.  


\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó finalmente.  


Akuma, sin detenerse, giró la cabeza para observarla con su característica sonrisa de lado.  


\- Ya lo verá.  


Kayra hizo una mueca ante tal respuesta. Con ese demonio, no sabía por qué se molestaba en hacer tal pregunta. ¿Por qué no podía comportarse más como su primo Hokori? Aunque él no parecía caerle bien, por lo menos ese demonio no se comportaba tan extraño y mucho menos decía cosas tan raras.  


Al llegar a la cima redondeada y plana, Kayra abrió grande los ojos al sorprenderse de la impresionante vista que daba hacia la aldea. No se encontraban tan altos como ayer cerca del acantilado, pero la vista era igual de hermosa. Mientras ella quedaba cautivaba con el panorama, Akuma se acercó al enorme árbol cuyas ramas estaban completamente desnudas gracias al invierno. El demonio tocó el tronco y por un momento su mirada quedó perdida en el pasado, recordando y extrañando.  


Al pasar los minutos, Kayra notó la ausencia del demonio y al girarse lo encontró ahí, junto al árbol y con un aura de melancolía rodeándolo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que había un árbol tan grande ahí? Con cuidado se fue acercando hacia el demonio.  


\- ¿Kazehana-san? – llamó despacio.  


Akuma hizo un ruido, dando a entender que la estaba escuchando.  


\- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Él salió de su trance, regresando por completo al presente y observó a la niña humana a su lado.  


\- ¿Preocupada? – la sonrisa que le dio no era de arrogancia, por una vez, pero tampoco era una sincera.  


\- Un poco – admitió sin miramientos, causando que el demonio se sorprendiera de su sinceridad.  


\- Espero que le haya gustado la vista, aunque es todavía más hermoso en primavera, cuando las flores de cerezo florecen y somos bañados con sus pétalos – cambió totalmente el tema.  


\- ¿Es éste un cerezo? – señaló el árbol que tenían al lado.  


\- Sí. Kazehana Zess, mi primer ancestro, plantó este cerezo como un regalo hacia su pareja – explicó.  


\- Qué lindo – Kayra sonrió.  


\- ¿Desea que plante uno para usted?  


Su sonrisa se desvaneció.  


\- No, gracias – rechazó rotundamente.  


\- Qué lástima – el demonio sólo pudo sonreír.  


De la nada, un extraño animal marrón apareció. Era pequeño, del tamaño de una paloma, redondo y con la cara de un perro pero tenía unas pequeñas alas que por alguna razón podrían levitarlo. Se posó sobre el hombro de Akuma y se acercó a su odio para murmurar unas palabras en el idioma antiguo de los demonios.  


\- Ya veo – comentó Akuma al pequeño animal, luego se dirigió hacia Kayra - Volveré en unos momentos – le informó antes de desaparecer junto con el pequeño animal y sin darle oportunidad para hablar.  


Kayra se quedó sola en ese lugar. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Ese demonio le dijo que lo esperara ahí, y aunque no quisiera hacerlo, no tenía otra opción. No pensaba irse sola hacia la casa, para eso necesitaría atravesar la aldea, y sin la protección de Akuma, no sabía si alguien se atrevería a hacerle algo o no.  


Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se resignó. Recostándose sobre el tronco del cerezo, Kayra se sentó y abrazó las piernas, no le gustaba mucho esa sensación de dependencia que tenía, pero no podía evitar recordar la actitud de los demonios hacia ella, y tampoco las palabras de Mei, sobre que los demonios odiaban a los humanos. Seguramente no se encontraban felices de que ella estuviera invadiendo su territorio, su hogar.  


Una ventisca se abrió de repente, creando una especie de remolino frente a Kayra, y al desvanecerse, en su lugar aparecieron tres mujeres. Tres demonios. La de la derecha portaba una máscara con la forma de un gato, por lo tanto era imposible verle la cara, no obstante su cabello rubio, no como el de Akuma, sino un rubio platino, bailaba libremente con el viento. Por otra parte, la demonio de la izquierda sólo llevaba una especie de cinta blanca que le cubría los ojos, había algo escrito sobre la cinta, pero como Kayra no sabía leer kanji, no supo lo que decía. Sobre la comisura de sus labios resaltaban unos colmillos, finos como los de una serpiente y su cabello oscuro se encontraba atado con un moño. Por último, la demonio que se encontraba en el centro no traía puesto nada que cubriera sus ojos rasgados color rosado, tampoco esa nariz puntiaguda ni los finos labios color carne. El cabello verde estaba atado con una cinta violeta que combinaba con su kimono. De las tres, ella traía puesto el kimono más exquisito, logrando que resaltaran sus curvas y el color de su piel.  


\- ¿Qué hace una humana como usted en el hogar de mi señor? – preguntó fríamente esa demonio.  


A diferencia de cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a Selena, Kayra no pudo encontrar su voz para poder hacerle frente. Las demonios desprendían un aura maligna y peligrosa, diferente a la que Hokori liberó para asustarla porque a diferencia del de él, estas sí mostraban intenciones malignas. Su instinto de supervivencia de suplicaba a gritos que se alejara de ahí.  


\- Zuly le hizo una pregunta, humana – siseó la de la izquierda, mostrando unos colmillos.  


\- La escuché – Kayra logró decir entre dientes.  


\- Que arrogancia osa mostrar – De repente, Kayra sintió un fuerte dolor detrás de la cabeza, y al volver a dirigir la mirada hacia arriba, abrió los ojos como platos al notar que Zuly tenía en sus manos su cinta para el cabello, junto con algunos mechones de pelo rojo -. Si no responde mi pregunta, me aseguraré de arrancarle algo más que unos pocos cabellos.  


\- Si tiente ganas tienes de saberlo, ¿por qué no se lo pregunta?  


Grave error.  


La demonio que estaba a su izquierda le golpeó fuertemente su mejilla, el choque de la piel contra las uñas largas le hizo unos cortes. Tirada en el suelo, Kayra no pudo hacer otra cosa que tocarse la herida, e intentar con todas sus fuerzas no temblar de miedo.  


\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarnos como si fuéramos iguales?! Ya es suficiente la humillación de tener que soportar su asqueroso olor invadiendo nuestro territorio, y es mucho peor saber que se encuentra viviendo bajo el mismo techo que nuestro señor, como si una asquerosa escoria como usted pudiera ser digna de gozar de ese privilegio – gruñó su atacante.  


\- Usted le hizo algo, ¿verdad? – acusó la demonio de la máscara.  


\- Sí – insistió Zuly, entornando los ojos en su dirección -. Debe de haber utilizado alguna especie de maldición, logrando que Akuma-sama le permita ingresar a nuestra aldea.  


De inmediato, las tres demonios rodearon a Kayra y con una poderosa fuerza, la de la cinta sobre los ojos la sujetó del cabello, obligándola a sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Automáticamente, Kayra llevó sus manos hacia arriba, intentando zafarse del agarre de la demonio en vano.  


Zuly con un abanico cerrado entre sus manos, se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de ella. Utilizando el abanico, obligó a Kayra a mirarla. Los ojos rosados de la demonio eran fríos e inexpresivos, provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.  


\- Dígame, ¿para quién trabaja? ¿Los monjes y sacerdotisas? ¿El clan de exterminadores de demonio? O quizás para el gobierno - con cada palabra que decía Zuly, la otra demonio hacía más fuerza sobre su agarre -. Exactamente, ¿cuál es su plan? ¿Acaso planean exterminarnos o hacernos sus esclavos? Marionetas para que puedan utilizarnos a su antojo.  


\- ¡Yo no estoy con nadie!  


\- ¡No mienta! – la demonio la golpeó fuertemente con el abanico en la mejilla sana.  


\- ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! – insistió, no por querer convencerlas, sabía que eso era una tarea imposible. No podía escapar de ahí, eso lo tenía más que claro, pero no quería quedarse callada mientras la golpeaban -. Akuma me está ayudando.  


Grave error el decir su nombre.  


Zuly puso una cara como si acabara de probar un poco de limón.  


\- ¿Qué. Fue. Lo. Que. Dijo? – escupió las palabras con mucho veneno -. ¡Miserable escoria, ahora sí que se arrepentirá!  
No solo Zuly, sino también la demonio con la cinta sobre los ojos se preparaban para golpearla, esta vez con su fuerza demoníaca, sabiendo que con eso acabaría con su vida.  


Con el sonido del viento, unas figuras aparecieron de la nada, rodeando a las demonios y deteniendo los golpes dirigidos hacia Kayra. De inmediato, la mano que sujetaba su cabello desapareció, y Kayra cayó al suelo. Una sensación de alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo, al igual que las ganas de ponerse a llorar. No se había sentido tan impotente desde el accidente.  


\- ¿Se puede saber qué está sucediendo aquí? – la voz fría de Akuma resonó en todo el lugar. Apareció justo al lado de Kayra, y al ver su estado, lastimada y con el cabello suelto, necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no transformarse en su verdadera forma.  


\- Mi señor – se inclinó Zuly -. Yura, Alehí y yo solamente intentábamos deshacernos de esta intrusa.  


Akuma colocó un brazo para rodear a Kayra.  


\- ¿Intrusa usted dice? – la miró con el rabillo del ojo.  


De inmediato, Zuly sintió un miedo invadirle por completo.  


\- Así es, Kazehana-sama – habló Yura, la demonio con la máscara -. Sabemos que esta escoria lo puso bajo una maldición, por eso es que logró que usted la trajera hasta nuestra aldea.  


El demonio giró la cabeza para verla, dándole una sonrisa fría y maliciosa.  


\- ¿Escuché bien? – incluso su voz sonaba aterradora. Aunque no iba dirigida hacia Kayra, no pudo evitar volver a temblar de miedo. Qué tonta. Sólo porque Akuma nunca se mostró de esa manera con ella no significaba que podía olvidarse de que era un demonio -. ¿Acaso insinúa que soy tan débil como para caer en algo tan patético como una maldición hecha por humanos?  


Yura se petrificó en el lugar, dándose cuenta de su error. Prácticamente había insultado a su señor al llamarlo débil.  


\- N-no, Kazehana-sama. Se equivoca. Jamás me atrevería a dudar de su poder.  


\- ¿En serio? Porque eso fue lo que me pareció escuchar, ¿verdad, Hokori? – el susodicho, que se encontraba agarrando a Yura del brazo, permaneció callado.  


Nadie se atrevió a decir otra palabra. Pues todos sabían que de hacerlo, podría significar el fin para ese demonio.  


\- Retírense todos - ordenó al final -. Deseo hablar a solas con Kayra. Y luego me encargaré de ustedes – observó a Zuly, Yura y Alehí.  


Hokori junto con los guardias y las demonios nobles hicieron una reverencia a Akuma y desaparecieron del lugar.  


Una vez a solas, la expresión de Akuma se suavizó al volver a mirar a Kayra, quien se rehusaba a levantar la cabeza. Gracias a Zuly y Yura, su cabello era un desastre, y pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de la herida provocada por Alehí, sin olvidar que la otra mejilla se encontraba roja gracias al abanico.  


El demonio la sujetó suavemente del mentón, y sus ojos se encontraron.  


\- Dígame qué fue lo que ocurrió – demandó con suavidad Akuma -. Y no se atreva a ocultar o mentir en algo.  


A pesar de que una parte de ella sentía temor de que se decía algo, las demonios después iba a encontrar la forma de vengarse, también sabía que Akuma las castigaría, dijera ella algo o no.  


\- Ellas aparecieron en cuanto te fuiste, querían saber por qué estaba aquí y que me fuera. Me acusaron de haberte “hechizado” y cuando seguía insistiendo que no lo hice… bueno… ahí llegaron ustedes.  


Akuma examinó con más determinación su rostro, sus heridas. Apretó fuertemente los dientes para evitar salir corriendo y encargarse de esas demonios.  


\- Hablaré con ellas, y con el resto de los demonios de Kasai – prometió -. Me aseguraré de que no se le trate de otra manera más que con respeto, y que de no hacerlo, me estarán insultando a mi también.  


Kayra quiso protestar, no quería que él interviniera e hiciera que todos la odiaran más de lo que ya lo hacían, tenía planeado pasar lo más desapercibida posible, y pensaba jamás salir a la aldea otra vez. Pero antes de que pudiera emitir sonido, Akuma se acercó aún más hacia ella. La respiración de Kayra aumentó considerablemente y su corazón latía a todo lo que daba, de pronto el estar muy cerca de él la ponía nerviosa. Sin previo aviso, Akuma lamió la mejilla izquierda de Kayra. La primera vez, le produjo escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal, luego simplemente le provocó algo de asco, hasta que finalmente le sintió que la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en las mejillas.  


\- ¿Por qué… hiciste eso? – preguntó con la cara roja como un tomate.  


\- La saliva de algunos demonios contiene propiedades curativas – explicó Akuma como si nada.  


Kayra se tocó la mejilla y no encontró ni rastros de su herida. Akuma prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con la otra antes de que ella pudiera negarse.


	15. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, la primera experiencia de Kayra en la aldea no fue muy buena. ¿Cómo creen que seguiran las cosas? ¿Habrá más amenazas? ¿Las cosas mejoraran para ella?

Al igual que en el Hakuryuu, Kayra fue adaptándose a su vida en la casa de Akuma. Descubrió que a pesar de que no era muy bien recibida por la mayoría, había otros demonios cuya curiosidad podía más. Muchos de ellos jamás habían tenido contacto con un humano, dado que no salían de los seguros territorios de Kasai.  


Kayra muchas veces se encontraba siendo observada por los demonios que habitaban en la casa, sobre todo cuando estaba en el jardín central. Ninguno se acercaba para hablarle, a excepción de Yuri, la demonio que la ayudaba a cambiarse y bañarse.  
Las cosas mejoraron considerablemente cuando Azura, la pareja de Hokori, exigió que la invitara a cenar con la familia para así conocerse apropiadamente.  


La demonio, era extremadamente hermosa, su cabello rubio resaltaba sus exóticos ojos color violeta. Al momento de verla, Kayra supo que ninguna modelo podría competir con su belleza natural, y estaba segura de que era la envidia de muchas demonios en la corte de Akuma.  


Su hijo Kyo había heredado la apariencia de su padre a excepción de sus ojos, que eran de un color violeta suave. Se lo conocía por ser muy habilidoso con la katana en combate a pesar de que todavía era muy joven. Claro, si tener trescientos años significaba para los demonios que todavía eras un niño, Kayra no quería saber cuánto un demonio necesitaba para ser considerado un adulto.  


Mila, por otra parte, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, le llegaba por los hombros, y sus ojos eran una mezcla de violeta y marrón. Además, de que logró heredar la gracia y delicadeza de su madre, como también la fortaleza de su padre.  


El inicio de la cena fue algo incómoda. Mila se mostraba muy tímida en presencia de Kayra, tanto que incluso llegaba a tartamudear algunas palabras que decía, logrando que se avergonzara más. Kyo, por otra parte, era muy cortés y hablaba con fluidez, no obstante, no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. No de una forma maliciosa, pero si con intensidad. Azura era la única que se comportaba de forma normal, sacando el hecho de que no podía sacarle las manos de encima a su cabello, insistiendo de que jamás había visto un color tan intenso como el de ella.  


Para cuando Hokori hizo acto de presencia, Azura ya se había encargado de contarle varias anécdotas graciosas y vergonzosas de él y Akuma.  


\- Hokori… - Kayra tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para controlar su risa. Acababa de saber que el demonio que la había “amenazado” varias veces le tuvo un gran terror a su propia sombra gracias a una broma creada por un miembro del clan Inori. Tal fue su miedo que permaneció encerrado dentro de su habitación con todas las ventanas tapadas por varias semanas -. Jamás creí que le tendrías miedo a algo tan inofensivo.  


\- Yo no lo llamaría exactamente inofensivo – gruñó Hokori mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado. Mientras tanto, Azura se aseguró de que los niños se fueran a dormir.  


\- ¡Hasta mañana, Kayra-san!- gritó Mila con la cara toda roja antes de desaparecer.  


\- Buenas noches, Kayra-san – Kyo hizo una reverencia y se fue detrás de su hermana.  


Kayra bostezo y apoyó su cara en la palma de su mano, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia. Lo había pasado genial cenando con Hokori y su familia, pero también hizo que se diera cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que ella no tenía una cena familiar, donde se contaban historias graciosas y discutían por cosas tontas. La última vez que Kayra tuvo algo como eso fue a los siete años, pero desde que su padre las abandonó nada fue igual. Su madre jamás tuvo algún novio o salió con alguien, así que fue muy poca la figura paterna que tuvo. Y por más que viviera con sus tíos, no era lo mismo, el hecho de que su tía Marta nunca pudo concebir hijos y el tema de la adopción era muy complicada, hacía que ellos desgraciadamente no supieran manejar bien las cosas, no importaba que tan buenas intenciones tuvieran o el esfuerzo que le pusieran, podía notarse claramente la diferencia.  


\- ¿Qué le sucede? – Hokori supo al instante que algo andaba mal.  


\- ¿Crees que logren encontrar la forma de que vuelva a mi hogar? – preguntó Kayra con tristeza. No deseaba sonar débil, pero ya había sufrido demasiadas pérdidas en su vida, no podía imaginarse viviendo en ese lugar para toda su vida.  


\- Akuma-sama prometió que encontraría una manera – fue todo lo que pudo decirle Hokori mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Kayra, esperando que eso la reconfortara un poco. Como por arte de magia, Akuma apareció por la puerta seguido de Azura.  


\- Así que aquí se encontraba – dijo Akuma hacia Kayra, su tono parecía ser de reproche.  


\- Sí – respondió Kayra como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -. ¿No te lo dije?  


\- No – su voz fue cortante. Kayra no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan molesto el demonio.  


Con un movimiento de su mano, Akuma le indicó a Kayra que la siguiera. Si alguien le preguntaba, ella les diría que lo siguió porque se encontraba cansada y deseaba irse a dormir. Pero la verdad es que todavía no lograba sacarse de la mente la frialdad de sus ojos y el de su voz cuando se dirigió a las demonios que la atacaron. Estaba bastante segura de que Akuma no la lastimaría, pero nunca debía olvidar que no era humano.  


Despidiéndose de Hokori y Azura, Kayra lo siguió en silencio y de vez en cuando lo miraba fugazmente. Intentó imaginar de cuando era un niño con Hokori, haciéndose bromas entre ellos y a otros demonios. Sonrió al recordar que Azura le contó de cuando Akuma accidentalmente lanzó un hechizo al cabello de su abuelo, quedando de un color naranja chillón.  
\- ¿A qué se debe su sonrisa? – inquirió Akuma. Su enojo desapareció.  


\- Oh, nada. Sólo recordaba algunas cosas que Azura-san me contó sobre ti.  


\- ¿Eso sería…?  


\- Como cuando cambiaste el color del cabello de tu abuelo a un naranja chillón que le duró varias semanas… o esa vez que engañaste a Hokori para que comiera tierra diciéndole que así sería tan fuerte como los árboles, o quizá…  


\- Comprendo – la interrumpió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  


\- No te imaginaba como un niño travieso.  


\- Era joven. Nos gustaba divertirnos.  


\- Oh, lo sé.

 

Kayra daba vueltas en su futón, giraba a su derecha, a su izquierda, se destapaba y luego volvía a taparse con las frazadas. Suspiró de cansancio mientras se colocaba boca arriba mientras miraba el techo con la mirada perdida. Era oficial: no lograba dormirse. Gracias al sentimiento de nostalgia que sintió en la cena, su mente ahora se encontraba llena de recuerdos dolorosos.  


Se levantó con pereza y abrió con cuidado las ventanas que daban al pasillo exterior, de inmediato fue recibida por una fría brisa de invierno. Tapándose con una manta, Kayra se sentó y se apoyó contra la columna de madera, observando el paisaje nocturno. Al observar las brillantes estrellas, su mente le hizo recordar la primera vez que fue a acampar con su madre. Fue un par de años después de que su padre las dejara por otra mujer. No estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de dormir a la intemperie por dos noches seguidas, donde podría morderla una serpiente o picarle algún insecto venenoso. Pero más tarde, luego de haber logrado pescar tres peces pequeños junto a su madre en ese diminuto bote de madera y de sentarse frente a la hoguera a comer malvaviscos con chocolate y cantar canciones, decidió que no había sido una experiencia tan mala, especialmente si su madre estaba junto a ella.  


\- Usted debería estar durmiendo – la voz de Akuma la sacó de sus pensamientos, y al mismo tiempo la asustó.  


\- ¡Ahhh! – moviéndose hacia un lado, Kayra se golpeó la cabeza con la columna -. Auuuu – lloriqueo, tocándose la zona golpeada y mirando con odio al demonio -. ¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de aparecer de la nada?  


\- Me disculpo – dijo Akuma al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba a su lado -. Olvido que es humana y no puede sentir mi presencia.  


Mirándolo de mala gana, Kayra volvió a recostarse sobre la columna.  


\- No podía dormir – le respondió al recordar lo que había dicho Akuma -. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.  


\- ¿Desea hablar de eso?  


Kayra sonrió con algo de melancolía.  


\- No es nada que no sepas. Solo… que extraño mucho mi casa y por alguna razón hoy al ver a Hokori con su familia – soltó un suspiro -… No lo sé, supongo que me hizo extrañar más que de costumbre.  


\- Comprendo. Encontrarse tan lejos de su familia debe ser doloroso.  


\- Estoy algo acostumbrada.  


Esa respuesta dejó formular muchas preguntas en la mente de Akuma, no obstante, saciaría su curiosidad en otro momento. Se quedaron juntos en silencio durante un rato, escuchando el viento y el sonido de las ramas moverse.  


\- ¿Tiene hambre? - Akuma preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.  


\- Un poco - admitió Kayra.  


\- Venga conmigo.  


Durante el tour, Akuma nunca se había molestado en enseñarle las cocinas, obviamente porque ese no era lugar para ella y no tenía nada que hacer ahí, por lo que el camino que estaban haciendo era nuevo para Kayra.  


Las cocinas eran muy parecidas a las del Hakuryuu y al mismo tiempo no. Se encontraba llena de gabinetes y mostradores a lo largo de tres paredes y en la cuarta se encontraba ocupada por el espacio para el fuego. Había una puerta en la parte del fondo que Kayra sospechaba era una despensa. En el centro se encontraban unas cuantas mesas que los cocineros utilizaban para cocinar.  


Akuma se movía de un lugar a otro como si fuera el dueño, lo cual era cierto, nada hasta que colocó en una de las mesas un plato con diversas frutas y un par de tazas de té, luego se acercó a uno de los fogones y poco a poco fue logrando avivar el fuego para calentar la tetera llena de agua.  


\- ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba todo eso? – inquirió Kayra mientras se acercaba a la mesa y comía una baya.  


\- Estaba bajo la impresión de que Azura-san le había contado cosas de cuando era un niño – comentó Akuma sin detenerse.  


\- Sí – reconoció Kayra -. Pero no mencionó nada de una cocina.  


\- Como heredero de estas tierras no se me permitía perturbar a los sirvientes de la cocina. Si quería algo después de la hora de la cena debía buscarlo por mí mismo. Sin mencionar que como castigo, Padre me ordenaba trabajar aquí.  


Kayra no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a un Akuma de niño en la cocina barriendo el piso o lavando los platos.  


Cuando el agua para el té estaba lista, Akuma se reunió con Kayra en la mesa y llenó ambas tazas. Kayra sostuvo su taza con las manos y miró el líquido verde oscuro antes de tomar un poco. No era una gran fan del té, pero debía admitir que desde que estaba en esa época le había agarrado el gusto a ciertos tipos de té.  


\- Sé que sólo llegamos hace un par de semanas, y que seguramente tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer pero, ¿pudiste encontrar algo para mi, ya sabes, problema? – hacía días que Kayra deseaba preguntarle, pero temía decepcionarse.  


\- De hecho, sí – respondió tan pronto terminó de beber su té.  


Kayra abrió los ojos como plato.  


\- ¡¿En serio?! – una enorme sonrisa inundó su cara antes de cambiarla por un fruncido de ceño -. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  


\- Para que lo sepa, recibí la respuesta que estaba esperando hace un par de horas, momento en el cual debería haber estado descansando, sí que planeaba darle la noticia en la mañana.  


Kayra no pudo reprimir un grito de alegría antes de lanzarse y abrazarlo con fuerza. Akuma se quedó petrificado en el lugar y notó, no por primera vez, que ella desprendía un agradable aroma. Cuando finalmente ella lo soltó, hizo la pregunta:  


\- ¿Qué averiguaste?  


Tosió un par de veces para poder recuperar la compostura y evitar el sonrojo que amenazaba con aparecer en sus mejillas. Estuvo tentado por un breve momento en hacerle algún comentario para avergonzarla y así ponerla en el mismo nivel que él se sentía, pero desechó la idea en cuanto vio su sonrisa de felicidad. Estaba seguro de jamás haberla visto sonreír de esa manera.  


Era muy agradable.  


\- En realidad no es una pista, más bien recibí el permiso para hablar con alguien que puede saber algo.  


Automáticamente la sonrisa de Kayra fue desvaneciéndose.  


\- ¿Qué?  


\- Hay un ser muy viejo, se dice que fue una de las primeras creaciones de los dioses, y pasó gran parte de su vida adquiriendo conocimiento de todo tipo. Estoy seguro de que si hay alguien que conozca de un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo, es ese ser – explicó Akuma con seriedad.  


Kayra lo meditó unos segundos. De por sí no era una verdadera pista, pero algo era algo.  


\- Y ¿por qué necesitabas permiso para hablar con él?  


El demonio se cruzó de brazos, su rostro se había puesto muy duro y frío.  


\- Como le expliqué con anterioridad, este ser es muy antiguo y con conocimientos que pocos poseen, lo que lo vuelve alguien extremadamente poderoso y peligroso. Llegó un momento en la cual él creyó que debía ser el único gobernante de Japón, alegando que solo él podía conducir este país a su prosperidad y en completa armonía. Tal cosa no fue así. Muchas vidas, tanto vidas humanas como demoníacas se perdieron en una guerra por derrotarlo y encerrarlo en un lugar alejado de todos, siendo constantemente resguardada por demonios.  


\- Si era tan peligroso, ¿no habría sido mejor matarlo? – Kayra lo miró con timidez, avergonzándose del simple hecho de haberlo dicho.  


\- A diferencia de los demonios, él es completamente inmortal, incapaz de ser derrotado con otra cosa que no sea sellarlo en un lugar donde no podría causar más destrucción.  


\- Entiendo. ¿Y dices que él podría saber algo?  


\- Es mi teoría, sin embargo, el que sepa algo no quiere decir que nos lo vaya a revelar – advirtió, no queriendo darle tan altas expectativas.  


\- Bueno, pero, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad? – Sonrió un poco -. Al menos estás cumpliendo con tu palabra.  
Al decir eso, Akuma no pudo evitar sonreír también y, aun estando sentado del otro lado de la mesa, se inclinó peligrosamente a ella.  


\- ¿Desea que le demuestre otras cosas en los que puedo asegurar disfrutará mucho? – el ambiente pasó de ser amigable a uno bastante tenso.  


Kayra ya debería estar acostumbrada a los constantes comentarios inapropiados que le hacía Akuma, pero por alguna razón, todo lo que pudo decir tras oír eso fue.  


\- ¿Eh?  


Akuma podía escuchar el latir nervioso de su corazón, y necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no reírse de las expresiones que Kayra estaba poniendo. Se preguntó hasta dónde podría llegar con ella.  


\- Si me da la oportunidad, podría enseñarle otras cosas en las que me consideran muy bueno – tentó, utilizando una mano para atraerla hacia él -. Desde hace tiempo que deseo averiguar hasta qué punto puedo hacer que se sonroje y en cuántos lugares.  


Kayra no podía respirar y muchos menos moverse, pero antes de que el demonio pudiera intentar tomar ventaja de ella, una mano apareció de la nada, envolviendo su cuello y estrangulandolo. Akuma gritó de sorpresa y cayó hacia atrás, luchando contra el brazo. Kayra miraba con asombro la forma en que un nuevo demonio lograba manejar a Akuma con experiencia, manteniéndolo en su agarre sin mucha dificultad.  


\- ¡Anciano decrépito! ¿Finalmente te volviste senil? – Akuma lanzó una especie de gruñido, intentando, en vano, de zafarse.  


El demonio lo agarró con más fuerza que antes.  


\- A-ku-ma – las letras salían en gruñidos, obviamente molesto con el susodicho. Finalmente, logró colocarlo de rodilla en el suelo, en una posición sumisa –. Podría explicarme ¿qué intentaba hacerle a esta pobre chica, perro? ¿No piensa que es algo de lo que debería avergonzarte?  


\- ¡Kuso-jiji! – bramó.  


\- Y pensar que mi propio nieto se comporta de forma tan vergonzosa – dicho esas palabras, Kayra pasó la mirada de un demonio a otro. Notando casi de inmediato varias similitudes que demostraban su parentesco.  


Mientras que Akuma tenía un color de cabello rubio oscuro, el otro demonio lo tenía mucho más claro y lo usaba en una larga y alta cola de caballo, parecido al de Hokori. Los ojos eran completamente opuesto: los de Akuma eran de un color granate oscuro, mientras que el otro demonio los tenia marrones claro. Pero la forma de la boca era bastante parecida, al igual que la forma de la cara. Larga pero no demasiado.  


Abruptamente, el demonio cambió su brazo para agarrar un puñado ancho del pelo de su nieto y forzó a Akuma a mirar a la cara de Kayra.  


\- Discúlpate por tu insolencia – ordenó.  


Akuma soltó un bufido, intentando todavía de escapar.  


Kayra ya no pudo aguantarlo más, dejó escapar la risa que mantuvo casi desde el inicio.  


Ambos demonios detuvieron todo movimiento para verla, un gran signo de pregunta se mostraba en el rostro de los dos.  


\- Perdón, perdón – se secó las lágrimas que le salían de la comisura de los ojos -. Es que es muy gracioso ver todo esto.  


El abuelo inmediatamente soltó a su nieto, provocando que Akuma cayera el suelo al no haberse esperado tal movimiento. Realizó una profunda reverencia hacia Kayra.  


\- De parte de mi imprudente nieto, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas.  


\- Kuso-jiji – Akuma desde su lugar lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.  


\- No te preocupes – con un movimiento de mano, Kayra le quitó importancia -. Estoy acostumbrada a que este idiota diga esas cosas.  


Akuma se ofendió y el abuelo levantó ambas cejas del asombro que tenía. Que humana tan interesante.  


\- Me preocupé un momento al escuchar que mi tonto nieto trajo una humana a la aldea, pero ahora que la veo ya no me preocupo tanto – comentó, pensativamente. Kayra no supo si ofenderse o no.  


« Supongo entonces que eso viene de familia » pensó al recordar las veces que tanto Akuma como Hokori la alababan e insultaba al mismo tiempo.  


\- Kazehana Kagami, un placer conocerla – Kagami hizo otra reverencia menos profunda que antes.  


\- Ehhh, Blake Kayra, lo mismo digo - imitó al demonio.  


Kagami se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, no de forma amenazadora pero luego de un rato se le hizo incómodo a Kayra, quería apartar la mirada pero algo se lo impedía. ¿Acaso él estaba haciendo eso?  


Akuma apareció al lado de Kayra y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, logrando llamar la atención y rompiendo el trance que la mantenía Kagami.  


\- Ojī-san, necesito hablar contigo sobre unos temas, pero primero acompañaré a Kayra a su habitación – dijo Akuma, olvidándose por completo de que había sido atacado por su abuelo momentos atrás.  


Kagami guardó sus manos dentro de la manga del kimono y asintió.  


\- Esperaré en tu estudio – miró a Kayra -. Buenas noches, Kayra-san.  


\- B-buenas noches.  


En silencio, ella y Akuma salieron de las cocinas y caminaron lentamente en dirección a su habitación. A diferencia de otras veces, esa vez Kayra se encontraba caminando a dos pasos por detrás del demonio, en lugar de a su lado. Y el demonio no comentó o hizo algo para corregirlo.  


\- No sabía que tuvieras un abuelo.  


Akuma giró un poco la cabeza para verla y levantar una ceja en su dirección.  


\- Q-quiero decir que como no lo había visto antes no sabía que estuviera tu abuelo por aquí. De otra forma me habría presentado – se justificó con rapidez.  


Akuma sonrió.  


\- Ojī-san se encontraba visitando otra aldea por motivos personales, acaba de volver. Por eso no se lo presenté – explicó sin más.  


\- Oh.  


Ambos quedaron parados, de forma incómoda, frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella. Ninguno se miraba directamente.  


\- Ha… sido una noche interesante – comentó Kayra, tambaleándose levemente sobre las puntas de los pies.  


\- Podría decirse que sí.  


Silencio otra vez.  


\- Bueno… ¡buenas noches! – de un portazo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin comprender del todo porque se había puesto nerviosa, o incómoda al estar a solas de nuevo con Akuma.  


El demonio quedó unos minutos en su lugar, observando pensativamente la puerta, una vez que la escuchó acostarse en el futon, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su estudio. Parece que iba a ser una larga noche, tenía muchas cosas que discutir con su abuelo. Muchas cosas que necesitaba preguntar y averiguar.

 

La mañana siguiente fue completamente normal, como todos los días, a excepción de que esta vez Akuma no pudo asistir al desayuno, en su lugar fueron Kyo y Mila.  


La pequeña demonio seguía poniéndose nerviosa en presencia de Kayra, pero su tartamudeo había mejorado, y Kyo en vez de quedarse mirándola fijamente, sólo le lanzaba miradas furtivas, pero se atrevió a incluirse en la conversación que transcurría entre su hermana y ella. Aunque Kayra sospechaba que lo hizo más por el bien de ayudar a Mila que por otra cosa.  


Era un gran avance comparándolo con la noche anterior.  


\- Ahora que recuerdo, ayer de noche vi a su bisabuelo, Kagami-san – dijo Kayra cuando se estaban retirando.  


\- ¿Ojī-san? – repitió Kyo, mostrándose sorprendido.  


\- ¿No lo sabían? – ella frunció el ceño.  


Kyo soltó un suspiro.  


\- Debe ser por eso que Akuma oji-sama nos pidió que le hiciéramos compañía para el desayuno de hoy. Él todavía se encuentra con Ojī-san – razonó.  


Ahora era el turno de Kayra de sorprenderse.  


\- ¿Ak… es decir, Kazehana-san les pidió eso?  


Mila asintió con energía.  


\- Le pidió a Hanai-san que nos dijera eso de su parte. Me alegró mucho que lo hiciera – Mila se sonrojó de vergüenza, arrepintiéndose al acto de haber confesado esa última parte.  


\- A mí también me gustó desayunar con ustedes – Kayra sonrió, intentando apaciguar esa vergüenza que la pequeña demonio tenía. Eso pareció haberla ayudado a ganar más confianza para hacer lo siguiente:  


\- K-Kayra-san, ¡¿le gustaría leer algo de Kokin Wakashū conmigo?! – a pesar de no ser necesario, Mila hizo una reverencia, quizás para ocultar el enorme sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro.  


\- ¿Kokin Wakashū? – Kayra mostró cara de no entender. Lo que sólo empeoró los nervios de Mila. Por suerte, Kyo intervino para salvarlas a las dos.  


\- El Kokinshū es la primera de las veintiuna colecciones de poesía japonesa – explicó con voz de sabelotodo.  


\- Ahhh, así que es poesía. Bueno, no tengo problema alguno en acompañarte Mila, pero la verdad es que no sé leer kanjis – sin embargo, eso no desanimó a Mila, todo lo contrario.  


\- ¡Leeré en voz alta por usted! – dicho eso, se fue corriendo hacia la biblioteca a buscar su libro favorito de poesía.  
« Qué energía », pensó Kayra, asombrada.  


Abandonándola completamente en el pasillo, Kyo no tuvo otra opción de llevar a Kayra hacia el lugar favorito de su hermana para leer.  


Para cuando los encontró Kagami, Mila ya le había leído a Kayra vario poemas de Estaciones, y pasó a sus favoritos, los de Amor. A diferencia de la pequeña demonio que estaba sentada en una perfecta postura recta, Kayra se encontraba acostada y con los ojos cerrados, escuchando atentamente la voz de Mila.  


\- Conque aquí se encontraban – la fuerte voz del demonio contrastó la suave voz de Mila.  


Mila dejó el libro con cuidado en el suelo para levantarse y correr a los brazos de Kagami.  


\- ¡Ojī-san!  


\- Mila-chan, sigue siendo tan adorable como siempre – comentó Kagami, dulcemente.  


\- Lo extrañe, Ojī-san.  


\- Y yo a todos ustedes.  


Kayra observaba ese encuentro con melancolía y culpa. La hacia recordar a su propio abuelo, quien no había vuelto a ver desde que se decidió que iba a vivir con sus tíos. Él la llamaba todos los días, sin importar que al principio ella no quisiera hablar con nadie. Lo último que su abuelo supo de ella fue que se iría de viaje, le deseó mucha suerte y prometieron verse cuento regresara.  


« Quiero cumplir esa promesa », sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.  


\- Kayra-san – Mila apareció de repente en frente de ella.  


\- ¿Eh?  


Kagami soltó una risa.  


\- Estaba pensando en ir a la aldea por dangos y té verde – explicó el anciano.  


\- Yo no puedo ir porque tengo lecciones – se lamentó Mila -. ¡Pero usted sí puede!  


\- ¿La aldea? – inmediatamente recordó la primera y única vez que fue. Las miradas, los murmullos y el ataque de esas tres demonios -. Mmmm, no creo que sea una buena idea.  


\- ¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con inocencia la demonio.  


« Estoy segura de que si le digo la verdad se pondrá triste »  


\- No se preocupe – habló Kagami -. Será sólo por un momento – le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.  


Kayra hizo una mueca. ¿Akuma le había contado del incidente? De ser así, ¿entonces porque insistía tanto en que ella fuera?  


\- Está bien – accedió de mala gana.  


A diferencia de la primera vez que visitó la aldea, Kayra se mostró más atenta y cautelosa. Para su sorpresa, los demonios que la miraban y señalaban eran mucho menor, parecía que la mayoría preferían ignorarla, lo que de cierta forma funcionaba para Kayra.  


Ambos entraron a un establecimiento de comida, todos se callaron, girando sus cabezas y cuerpos al notar que la humana se encontraba ahí. Con todas las miradas puestas en ella, Kayra bajo la cabeza y siguió en silencio a Kagami, pasando junto a las otras mesas, podía escuchar los susurros y miradas siguiéndola. Finalmente se sentaron en una esquina, junta a la ventana y esperaron.  


Kagami observó con pereza a su alrededor, y cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada de otro demonio, éste se asustaba y desviaba la mirada, sin atreverse a molestar a ese Kazehana.  


\- Mi tonto nieto me contó sobre el desafortunado encuentro en su primer día – comentó Kagami, casualmente, atrayendo la atención de Kayra -. Sin embargo, no pensé que su presencia fuera a provocar tal reacción.  


\- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Kayra.  


\- Han pasado muchos años desde que un humano pisó esta aldea, y la mayoría de los habitantes no siente deseo de irse a explorar el mundo más allá de nuestras barreras mágicas, así que nunca conocieron a un humano en su vida. Seguramente Akuma no esperó que tuvieran una reacción tan negativa hacia usted.  


Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algún comentario, una demonio vino a dejarles un platillo de dangos y dos tazas llenas de té. Kayra quedó asombrada de que tuvieran la comida pronto cuando nunca hicieron el pedido.  


\- Privilegio de ser cliente regular – Kagami sonrió de lado y comenzó a devorar sus dangos.  


Kayra, comiendo lentamente esos deliciosos bocadillos, fue fijándose en detalles de Kagami que hasta ahora había pasado por alto: como la cicatriz que se ocultaba tras unos mechones rebeldes en su mejilla izquierda, o que las vendas blancas que se encontraban debajo de su kimono, las cuales sólo se revelaban cuando Kagami movía el brazo para comer. Sentía curiosidad sobre sus heridas, pero no creyó que fuera pertinente preguntárselo, sobre todo porque todavía era un extraño para ella.  
\- Quizás sea porque no soy de aquí, pero ¿tan mala es la relación entre humanos y demonios? Tengo una amiga que me advirtió de no venir cuando le conté que me iba – Kayra vaciló al hablar.  


Kagami terminó de tragar de su té antes de dejarlo suavemente sobre la mesa y cruzar los brazos, adquiriendo una pose pensativa.  


\- La verdad es que existen varias versiones sobre la enemistad de estas dos razas. Los humanos dicen que los demonios querían apoderarse del mundo y destruir toda vida que existiera. Los demonios, en cambio, alegan que fueron los humanos quienes comenzaron la eterna guerra por no ser capaz de controlarnos – explicó.  


\- ¿Usted qué piensa?  


\- ¿Yo? – Kagami comenzó a juguetear con uno de los palillos libre de dango -. Ambas partes tienen culpa. Los humanos nos temen y envidian por nuestras habilidades, pero muchos demonios creen que los humanos son seres inferiores e inútiles, juegan con sus vidas como si fuera un mero entretenimiento.  


Tímidamente, Kayra señaló la cicatriz de su mejilla.  


\- ¿Eso se lo hizo un humano?  


Inconscientemente, el demonio se llevó una mano a dicho lugar.  


\- No – contestó con frialdad -. Aunque lo habría preferido.  


Por supuesto, gracias a la curiosidad de ella, el ambiente se tornó algo frío e incómodo. Estaba segura de que, de haber estado con Akuma ahí en lugar de su abuelo, las cosas no serían tan incómodas.  


\- Lo siento – Kayra sintió que lo hacía más por el bien de arreglar el ambiente que porque realmente sintiera el haber hecho la pregunta.  


\- No pasa nada.  


De vuelta al silencio incómodo.  


\- ¿Entiende por qué le pedí venir aquí? – algo en la forma en que dijo eso puso a Kayra en modo de alerta.  


Entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, intentando comprender el significado de su pregunta. Sabía que no debería de sentirse como una estúpida al pensar que esa invitación no fue nada más que de cortesía, especialmente por la forma en que la trató anoche, además de que era el abuelo de Akuma, y él le había prometido que nadie más la iba a lastimar mientras estuviera bajo su protección.  


\- ¿Acaso usted también cree que soy una amenaza? – preguntó sin miramientos.  


Kagami sonrió de lado, exactamente igual que lo hacía Akuma.  


\- Si… y no – su respuesta no pudo hacer más que confundirla -. Akuma me contó todo sobre usted, así que no creo que de por sí sea una amenaza. No posee ningún tipo de habilidad o conocimiento especial que pudiera ponernos en peligro. Pero… - la miró con seriedad -, no debe ser una coincidencia que usted viniera a esta época gracias a un arma creada por el difunto clan Hogosha.  


\- ¿Qué está insinuando?  


\- Tal vez usted no sea un peligro, sino un simple peón, y que la mente detrás de su viaje planea utilizarla de alguna forma que podría ponernos en peligro a todos.  


\- Así que, según usted, soy una amenaza por una simple suposición.  


\- Digámosle una corazonada.  


Kayra enderezó su espalda, cruzó los brazos y lo miró desafiantemente.  


\- Y díganme ¿cuántas de sus corazonadas fueron ciertas?  


El demonio sonrió ante la audacia de esa humana.  


\- Las suficientes.


	16. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La estadía de Kayra en Kasai duró muy poco. Ahora van a iniciar un nuevo viaje para reunirse con el ser que podría tener las respuestas que Kayra está buscando.

Kagami había dejado en claro ese día que a pesar de que ella no era una amenaza de por sí, no la creí completamente inofensiva. Esa acusación la molestaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo. No podía argumentar que ella no representaba ningún peligro porque tampoco sabía la razón de su viaje. Y aunque quisiera alegar que era absurdo que alguien quisiera utilizarla para hacer algo malo, no podía evitar pensar por qué ella, y no otra persona, fue la elegida por esa maldita katana. ¿Qué podía tener ella que el resto de sus compañeros careciera?  


Y cuando lo pensaba bien, tanto Mei como Hokori y Akuma afirmaron que ella no poseía poderes espirituales o demoníacos, así que el origen de su habilidad para poder distinguir los demonios de los humanos era desconocido. Quizás Kagami tuviera razón y si fuera un peón. Pero para qué.  


Pensó por un breve momento en compartir lo trascurrido entre ellos con Akuma, más pensó que su abuelo ya se había adelantado y explicado sus conclusiones incluso antes de compartirlas con ella. Y si eso era cierto, ¿qué pensaba Akuma de todo eso? Sabía que gracias a su palabra él no la podía abandonar, pero… ¿cambiarían las cosas entre ellos?  


El demonio había actuado con normalidad en su presencia, aunque estaba segura de que si algo hubiera cambiado, ella no sería capaz de notarlo, pues el demonio se aseguraría de eso.  


Kayra soltó un gemido de frustración.  


« Con razón dicen que las mujeres damos vueltas a todo » pensó « Ni que mi relación con ese demonio fuera muy fuerte »  


Yuri apareció a su lado, arrodillándose y mostrándose respetuosa.  


\- Blake-san, Kazehana-sama requiere de su presencia en su estudio – informó la demonio.  


\- Ah. Gracias, Yuri – Kayra se levantó y la siguió.  


El estudio de Akuma, como todas las habitaciones japonesas, era bastante simple, a pesar de poseer algunos detalles que lo diferenciaban. En el centro se encontraba una mesa llena de papeles, pinceles y potes de tinta, a un lado había una mesa más pequeña que contenía un juego de té. Sobre una pared se encontraba colgado un enorme y largo pergamino que contenía dibujado una impresionante silueta de una llama de fuego. Las puertas que daban hacia el exterior, a pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno, se encontraban abiertas, dando un panorama encantado de árboles cubiertos con lo que quedaba de la nevada de hacía tres días.  


Tímidamente, Kayra entró a la habitación tan pronto Yuri anunció su presencia pero Akuma, encontrándose demasiado ocupado leyendo un documento, tardó en poder dedicar toda su atención como era debido.  


\- Lamento haberla hecho esperar – con una voz seria y bastante impropia de él al hablarle, el demonio le indicó que se sentara en el asiento del otro lado de la mesa.  


\- No pasa nada.  


\- La llamé por algo importante. Espero recuerde la noche que le conté sobre un ser que posee un inigualable conocimiento y que seguramente sepa algo relacionado a su viaje – dijo Akuma antes de servirse un poco de sake, cuya botella se encontraba en el suelo, a su lado.  


\- Si, lo recuerdo. Dijiste que necesitabas conseguir permiso para poder verlo porque se encontraba sellado y vigilado – como si ella fuera a olvidarse de algo tan importante como eso.  


Akuma terminó demasiado rápido su bebida antes de volver a llenarse otra.  


« ¿Cuántas lleva bebiendo en el día? ¿Acaso deseaba tener un ataque al hígado? » Kayra rió internamente. Seguramente ni siquiera sabía lo que era un hígado o de lo que hacía ese órgano.  


\- Se complacerá en escuchar que finalmente terminé todos los preparativos para nuestro viaje.  


\- ¿Eh? – su voz la atrajo de vuelta a la realidad.  


Akuma arqueó una ceja en su dirección, ganándose una inocente sonrisa de parte de ella, a lo que él respondió con un suspiró y dejó la bebida a un lado.  


\- Debemos viajar a Hana no Mori; un bosque encantado que se encuentra en la región Tohoku.  


\- ¿Tohoku? – repitió -. ¿Eso se encuentra muy lejos?  


Sacando con cuidado varios documentos de la mesa, Akuma colocó un mapa en el centro y señaló primero la ubicación actual de ellos, para luego pasar a un punto en el noreste de Japón, casi en la otra punta de donde se encontraban ellos -. Específicamente, el Hana no Mori se encuentra en la prefectura Miyagi, por lo que será un viaje a caballo de un mes y medio.  


Kayra sintió que su boca estaba tan abierta que tocaba el piso.  


\- ¿Un mes… y medio?  


Akuma asintió y Kayra sintió deseos de morir.  


Había tenido que aguantar la falta de inodoros, celulares, pantalones, la buena comida americana e incluso la ropa interior cómoda. Pero eso ya era demasiado. Tener que viajar a caballo por casi dos meses era una pesadilla. ¿Dónde estaba el maldito que inventó el auto? ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?  


\- ¿No se encuentra satisfecha? – a pesar de que se le notaba en el rostro la respuesta, Akuma no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Quizás para ayudarla a descargarse.  


\- No me agrada la idea de tener que viajar por tanto tiempo. Especialmente a caballo – soltó a regañadientes.  


\- ¿Qué tiene en contra de los caballos? – ¿realmente le estaba dando más importancia a su problema con el animal?  
Kayra apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada. Un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas, despertando aún más el interés del demonio.  


\- No tengo una buena experiencia con ellos - admitió.  


Akuma sonrió con malicia antes de beber de su sake e incitarla para que se lo contara.  


\- No es algo realmente importante – intentó quitarle, en vano, importancia.  


\- Oh, pero su reacción me indica lo contrario – insistió con esa maliciosa sonrisa y ambos entraron a un desafío de miradas, en el cual, obviamente, terminó por perder Kayra.  


\- ¡Ay, está bien! – se rindió -. Cuando era niña, mi mamá me llevó a una granja y cuando intenté darle una zanahoria a uno de los caballos casi me mordió la mano. Desde entonces evito acercarme a esos animales.  


Akuma soltó una risa, más por la expresión de Kayra que por su historia.  


\- Asumo, entonces, que no sabe montar en uno.  


\- Por supuesto que no.  


\- Mmmm, interesante – la cara que puso el demonio no fue del agrado de Kayra.

 

Dos días más tarde, Kayra despertó con Yuri mostrándole ropa nueva. Ropa que no era kimono, sino pantalones y camisas japonesas.  


\- Para su viaje – explicó con suavidad, cepillándole el cabello y haciéndole un moño alto.  


\- ¡¿Nos vamos hoy?! - ¿Cómo era que recién se enteraba? ¿Por qué diablos ese demonio no le había mencionado nada en la cena de anoche?  


\- ¿No lo sabía, Blake-san? – Yuri preguntó, confusa de su reacción -. Kazehana-sama me ordenó hace unos días empacar lo necesario para el viaje.  


\- Sabía del viaje, pero no que partíamos hoy – aclaró, malhumorada.  


\- Es una pena que deba irse, me agrada atenderla – cambió el tema de pronto.  


\- ¿De verdad?  


La demonio asiente con la cabeza.  


\- Me encanta poder vestirla y su cabello es tan hermoso que podría pasarme horas peinándola y haciéndole diferentes peinados – ahora Yuri mostraba una cara de ensueño, imaginándose diferentes tipos de peinados que le quedarían bien. En resumen, pensaba en Kayra como una muñeca.  


Kayra no sabía cómo sentirse ante tal confesión. Era bueno saber que la demonio la apreciaba, pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser su muñeca.  


\- No te preocupes. Volveré y podrás seguir haciéndolo – Aunque en realidad tenía la esperanza de que el ser que iban a visitar tuviera la solución a su problema y en realidad terminaría regresando a su tiempo.  


\- Lo estaré esperando con ansias.  


Se sintió raro el tener la katana colgando de su cintura. Sobre todo porque la punta de la funda golpeaba suavemente contra su pierna al caminar. Cómo el hombre pudo acostumbrarse a recorrer largas distancias con espadas, escudos y otras armas colgando de su cuerpo, soportando su peso y la incomodidad que eso traía se le escapaba a Kayra, pero esperaba poder acostumbrarse rápidamente a esa sensación.  


Se encontró con Akuma en los establos, preparada para darle un sermón por haberle ocultado que ese día partirían a Tohoku, y se detuvo justo a tiempo al notar que no estaba solo. Kagami, Hokori y su familia se encontraba con él.  


Kayra se mordió la lengua, aguantándose las ganas.  


\- Blake-san – saludó Kyo cordialmente.  


\- Hola – tímidamente se acercó al grupo.  


\- Llega tarde – señaló Akuma.  


Las ganas de matarlo volvieron a ella.  


\- Si me hubieras dicho que nos íbamos hoy habría llegado más temprano – lo fulminó con la mirada. El demonio arqueó una ceja.  


\- ¿No se lo dije?  


\- No.  


Akuma se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y aumentando las ganas de Kayra de estrangularlo.  


Por suerte, un demonio salió de los establos, trayendo a dos caballos con él. Ambos eran machos, aunque con una ligera diferencia de tamaños: el más joven era de color marrón oscuro, mientras que el otro, el más grande, era blanco con algunas manchas grises. Aunque Kayra procuraba siempre mantenerse a una distancia prudente cada vez que había un caballo cerca, no pudo evitar asombrarse ante esos dos hermosos especímenes. Se notaba que habían sido cuidados con mucho esmero y que eran fuertes.  


El demonio entregó una rienda a Akuma y la otra, para su asombro, a Kyo, notando por primera vez que el demonio no vestía un kimono, sino, al igual que Akuma y ella, una hakama y un kosode. El resto de los demonios traían puestos kimonos. Y por si eso fuera poco, Kyo comenzó a colocar el bolso que traía colgado en el hombro a un costado de la silla de montar.  


Notando el claro signo de pregunta sobre su cara, Hokori fue a su rescate.  


\- Kyo viajará con ustedes.  


\- ¿En serio? – miró a Akuma, esta vez era su turno de arquear una ceja en su dirección.  


\- ¿No se lo dije? – inquirió.  


\- No.  


Akuma volvió a encogerse de hombros.  


« ¿Es en serio? » contó mentalmente hasta diez para evitar gritarle. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese demonio?  


\- Espero no causarle ningún inconveniente – Kyo se acercó hasta ella.  


\- ¡No, no! – hizo un rápido gesto con sus manos para quitarle importancia -. Es simplemente que me sorprendí. Kazehana-san me informó del viaje pero nunca especificó cuándo nos íbamos y mucho menos que iríamos con otras personas… eeehh, demonios.  


« Dios. Que tonta », su cara se había vuelto del color de su cabello. Seguramente estaba dejando una mala impresión.  


\- A-ku-ma – Kagami apareció al instante al lado de su nieto. Obviamente molesto con el susodicho.  


Por supuesto, Akuma se puso tenso ante la repentina cercanía del demonio mayor. No deseaba que se repitiera el incidente de la cocina.  


\- ¿Qué? – escupió las palabras, atento ante cualquier posible ataque sorpresivo.  


\- ¿Hay algo más que se haya olvidado de mencionarle a Kayra-san?  


\- No, el resto ya lo sabe.  


Kagami entrecerró los ojos, y con sus brazos cruzados, daba una apariencia intimidante. Kayra, por otra parte, no podía más que sentirse confusa y recelosa ante el comportamiento de ese demonio. ¿Qué no le había dicho días atrás que la consideraba una posible amenaza para su aldea? Si ese era el caso, ¿Entonces por qué la estaba defendiendo? Quizás, porque todavía no tenía pruebas en contra de ella, decidió no tratarla de forma hostil, poco probable pero no del todo absurdo.  


\- Debemos partir si queremos realizar la distancia que tengo en mente para el día – cambió de tema, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de su abuelo.  


De forma muy repentina, Akuma le sacó los bolsos que traía Kayra para colocarlos del lado izquierdo de la silla de montar del caballo blanco, el lado derecho se encontraba su bolso. Una vez que terminó, dio un salto y se montó a la silla de forma gracia y experta, Kyo lo imitó.  


« Los números no me cierran », tres personas pero sólo dos caballos. ¿Eso significaba que ella iría con uno de ellos?  


Como si leyera su mente, Akuma hizo que el caballo se colocara al lado de ella, y mirándola desde arriba, el demonio le extendió una mano.  


\- Vamos – ordenó.  


Kayra miró su mano y luego arriba, notando por primera vez que el caballo era enorme. ¿Akuma realmente pensaba que iba a poder levantarla con solo una mano? Aunque, sí lo recordaba bien, él no tuvo problema para sostenerla con solo un brazo la noche que la “secuestró” de la ochaya.  


Akuma soltó un suspiró y volvió a extenderle la mano, insistiendo. Kayra estuvo a punto de agarrarlo cuando sintió un par de manos sujetándola de la cintura y elevarla de un salto, colocándola detrás de Akuma sin problema.  


\- Ojī-san – gruñó Akuma.  


Kagami le sonrió de lado.  


\- Parecía que Kayra-san necesitaba un pequeño empujón – se rió como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.  


Akuma soltó una especie de bufido y Kayra simplemente se sonrojó de vergüenza.  


\- Vámonos – ordenó, golpeando suavemente con los estribos los costados del caballo, éste comenzó a galopar en dirección al pueblo. Kayra, automáticamente colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Akuma, quien sonrió de lado con arrogancia. Girando la cabeza, Kayra se despidió de todos con la mano, y sonrió al escuchar a la pequeña Mila deseándoles suerte.

 

Una vez que salieron de la aldea, los caballos pasaron del trote al galope, forzando a Kayra a sujetarse con más fuerza de la cintura del demonio. No sólo no le agradaban mucho esos animales, sino que era su primera vez montando uno, así que la sensación de que su trasero golpeara la silla de montar constantemente no era muy placentero. Como tampoco lo fue el dolor de sus muslos pasada una hora en la misma posición.  


Pasado el mediodía, Akuma decidió que era un buen momento para detenerse y dejar descansar a los caballos unos momentos. El demonio la sostuvo de la cintura y la ayudó a descender con cuidado, donde inmediatamente Kayra sintió más dolor en sus piernas. Se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y con rapidez se puso a estirar los músculos de las piernas y masajeándose las zonas más afectadas. Hacer eso le produjo un sentimiento de nostalgia, dándose cuenta por primera vez que también había renunciado al ballet desde que despertó en el pasado. ¿Cómo había sido posible que algo tan importante en su vida fuera olvidado? El ballet había sido una de las cosas que la ayudaron a sobrellevar poco a poco la muerte de su madre. Era su pasión.  


\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Kyo apareció delante de ella.  


Kayra dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar hacia arriba.  


\- Si, sólo algo adolorida – admitió.  


\- ¿Su primera vez? – preguntó, curiosamente.  


\- ¿Se nota mucho? – hizo una mueca  


\- No tanto. Supongo que pudo haber sido peor para usted si estuviera montando sola – dicho eso, el demonio se sentó delante de ella y rebuscó algo en su bolso, sacando un par de ricas y jugosas manzanas. Le extendió una -. ¿Quiere?  


\- Gracias – entusiasmada, comenzó a devorar la fruta, dándose cuenta del hambre que tenía.  


Akuma, por otro lado, se mantuvo cerca de los caballos, dándoles agua y algo de fruta que tenía a mano, después simplemente dejó que se alimentaran del césped. Kayra, mirándolos, notó que algo se movía dentro de la bolso de Akuma.  


\- Ehhh, ¿Kazehana-san? – señaló su bolso y el susodicho miró en la dirección señalada.  


Akuma soltó una risa y le quitó importancia con la mano.  


\- No se preocupe. Es sólo Hak.  


\- ¿Hak? – repitió ella.  


Como si hubiera escuchado que lo mencionaban, una pequeña bola peluda y con alas salió de su escondite, volando hasta posarse en el hombro izquierdo de Akuma. Al notar que la cara de esa criatura era la de un perro, Kayra no tardó en recordar que lo había visto por primera vez cuando Akuma le enseñó el cerezo y después un par de veces más merodeando por la casa.  


\- ¿Y Hak es un demonio también? – se sentía tan extraño tener que hacer esas preguntas.  


\- No – respondió, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas -. Es mi espíritu familiar.  


\- ¿Espíritu familiar?  


Akuma posó la vista en ella.  


\- Digamos que, en términos simples, Hak es mi ayudante.  


\- ¿Ayudante? ¿Tú necesitas ayuda? – la sola idea de pensarlo le provocaba gracia.  


\- Incluso un demonio poderoso como yo necesita ayuda de vez en cuando. Sobre todo para espiar a mis enemigos - El demonio le lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de volver a centrar su atención en los caballos -. Es tiempo de continuar.  


Kyo guardó que lo que tenía que guardar y se levantó de un salto, ayudando a Kayra a levantarse también y de otro saltó ya se encontraba montando su caballo marrón claro. Akuma se encontraba esperándola al lado de su caballo, la sostuvo una vez más de la cintura y con destreza logró colocarla sobre la silla, al segundo él se encontraba sentado delante de ella. Hak volvió a esconderse en el bolso de su amo.  


\- Sujétese – le indicó el demonio antes de reiniciar el viaje.  


Para el anochecer, a pesar de que no estuvo manejando el caballo ni realizando ningún tipo de actividad física, Kayra se encontraba agotada. Las piernas le ardían mucho más que en el almuerzo y le dolía la cabeza. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento. Y, por supuesto, el frío del invierno no la estaba ayudando en ánimos.  


Akuma había logrado encontrar un claro a pocos metros fuera del camino, donde pasarían la noche. Mientras Kyo realizaba la tarea de recolectar la madera para encender la fogata, Akuma se encargaba de los caballos, les sacó las sillas de montar y ató las riendas en unas ramas bajas para que pudieran pastar todo lo que quisieran, también se encargó de darles su merecida agua.  


Después de estirar, Kayra sacó de uno de sus bolsos algo de comida que Yuri tan amablemente le había guardado para el viaje. Les ofreció a los demonios, pero ambos rechazaron argumentando que también tenían para comer, aunque al parecer Hak, el familiar de Akuma, había decidido aceptar su oferta. El pequeño animal cómodamente se sentó sobre sus piernas y devoró el pedazo de arroz que le dio.  


Jugó con él un rato, notando que su pelaje blanco era más suave de lo que había pensado originalmente, y también notó que sus ojos brillaban como gemas preciosas. Con timidez, observó, lo que sus compañeros de viaje estaban haciendo, Kyo leía una especie de libro a la luz de la fogata y Akuma simplemente miraba el cielo. Exactamente como lo hizo durante el viaje desde Kioto a Kasai. Al parecer era una de sus actividades favoritas.  


Acomodando todo para ir a dormir, Kayra no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Había estado viviendo un poco más de dos semanas en Kasai, pero ese corto tiempo definitivamente la había hecho olvidar lo incómodo y aburrido que era viajar en esa época. Y aunque al menos esa vez no tenían que ir caminando, no podía evitar pensar que por lo menos con eso ella hacia algo. Pero ahora se sentía una completa inútil, sin mencionar que se aburría fácilmente de no tener que estar haciendo nada.  


Soltando otro suspiro, se acostó sobre su lado izquierdo, en dirección a la fogata y débilmente murmuró un:  


\- Buenas noches.  


Por fortuna, a diferencia de su primer viaje, esta vez Kayra no tuvo problemas en lograr conciliar el sueño. Como tampoco fue víctima de pesadillas y malos sueños. Todo lo contrario. Quizás sea porque se sentía nostálgica, pero Kayra soñó con el ballet, específicamente la primera obra que había ido a ver con su madre y su madrina, madame Noel. Donde se enamoró del Lago de los Cisnes y, sobre todo, quedó encantada con la bailarina principal.  


Al despertar, notó que tenía el rostro empapado por las lágrimas que había soltado en sus sueños. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ella no sabría decirlo, pero agradeció internamente que ninguno de los demonios lo notara, y de haberlo hecho, de no haberlo comentado.  


Los siguientes días fueron bastante parecidos, aunque Kayra podía notar como poco a poco los músculos de su cuerpo se iban acostumbrando a estar sentada sobre un caballo por la mayor parte del día. Durante los descansos, Kayra fue logrando que Kyo se abriera con ella, casi le hizo recordar a cuando viajó con el padre de él.  


Una tarde, cuando ellos fueron a buscar leña para el fuego, Kyo finalmente admitió que, al igual que su hermana, había quedado encantado con el color de su cabello la primera noche en que se conocieron. Por eso es que él se había quedado mirándola fijo toda la noche.  


\- No entiendo qué tiene de especial mi cabello – comentó. No era la primera vez que un demonio le decía eso. Yuri se había mostrado triste al enterarse de que se tenía que ir a Tohoku porque ya no iba a peinarla más. Azura, la madre de Kyo, también había admitido que estaba fascinada con ese color.  


\- Lo crea o no, no hay muchos demonios con el cabello rojo, y mucho menos con el color del suyo. A veces, cuando la luz del sol la ilumina en determinada posición, podría jurar que parecía fuego.  


Asombrada, Kayra sostuvo un mechón de su cabello, notando que seguía igual de siempre. De vuelta en el presente, ella se había encontrado con muchos pelirrojos y pelirrojas, algunos naturales y otros teñidos, y admitía que nunca había logrado encontrar a alguien con la misma tonalidad que el de ella.  


\- Oye, Kyo – habló Kayra. Retornando hacia el campamento -. No es que me moleste o algo parecido; pero, ¿Por qué nos estás acompañando hasta Tohoku?  


Kyo la miró confundido.  


\- ¿Akuma oji-sama no se lo dijo?  


Al escuchar esas palabras, automáticamente el humor de Kayra se oscureció.  


\- ¿Decirme qué? – masculló entre dientes.  


\- No iré con ustedes a Tohoku. En realidad me dirijo a la aldea de mi ojii-san y obaa-san en Chūbu – explicó.  


\- ¿Tienes abuelos ahí?  


\- Así es. Okaa-san proviene de una aldea llamada Yuukori, pero cuando se emparejó con otô-san se mudó a Kasai.  


\- Ahhh, ya veo – finalmente regresaron al campamento y con la ayuda de Kyo, Kayra fue preparando todo para hacer la fogata. Hacer eso no sólo la hacía sentir útil, sino también le agradaba la idea de aprender lo básico en supervivencia -. ¿Y porque vas sólo tú? Estoy segura de que tu madre y Mila estarían felices de ir.  


Kyo sostenido unas piedras especiales en la mano para hacer la chispa y encender la fogata, mostró un gesto pensativo.  


\- Mila deseaba poder ir, pero todavía es demasiado joven para hacer viajes tan largos. Y okaa-san siempre debe permanecer con otô-san, para ayudarlo con sus tareas, especialmente cuando Akuma oji-sama se va y le deja toda responsabilidad a otô-san.  


Dicho eso, Akuma, que lo estuvo escuchado desde que regresaron, dejó escapar una risa.  


Kayra lo ignoró por completo.  


\- ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte con tus abuelos?  


\- Ojii-san desea comenzar a enseñarme las técnicas de su espada, así que probablemente me quede hasta el verano – al decírselo, el demonio no pudo evitar mostrarse emocionado ante tal idea.  


Por fortuna, Kyo pasó el resto de las horas que tenían antes de ir a dormir hablando de su abuelo, serio, fuerte y muy tradicional. También de su dulce abuela, quien siempre le preparaba deliciosa comida cada vez que Kyo los visitaba. A su vez, Kayra también le contó sobre su único abuelo vivo, y lo que recordaba de su abuela, pero que nunca pudo conocer a sus abuelos paternos porque murieron cuando ella era una bebé, y no tenía ninguna foto de ellos gracias a que su padre se los había llevado todos cuando se fue.  


\- ¿Qué hay de tus otros abuelos? – inocentemente preguntó ella, provocando que Kyo dejara de mostrarse animado. Y si hubiera girado para ver a Akuma, habría notado que éste se tensó ante tal pregunta.  


\- Ellos murieron… hace muchos años – algo en el tono de su voz le dijo a Kayra que había más en esa historia, pero sabía que no era de su incumbencia insistir en eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, espero que les haya gustado este cap!! Comentarios y kudos son siempre bienvenidos.  
> Nos vemos la semana que viene!!


	17. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayra y Kyo se unen más con cada día que pasa. Akuma no muestra ningún tipo de reacción ante esto, pero cuando deben pasar la noche en una posada para descansar y recoger suministros para el viaje, la relación entre él y Kayra también se hace un poco más fuerte.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que habría imaginado Kayra, llegando a la mitad de la tercera semana. Quizás el viaje se hizo mucho más tolerable gracias a Kyo, quien ahora no sólo se encargaba de enseñarle las propiedades de diferentes plantas y hierbas que encontraban en el camino y cerca de los ríos, sino también cómo utilizarlas apropiadamente. Por supuesto, Kayra dudaba que pudiera aprenderse todo eso de memoria.  


\- ¿Por qué no lo escribe? Nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitarlo – propuso Kyo una noche -. Tengo pergaminos y algo de carbón para que escriba.  


\- Te agradezco la oferta pero no puedo escribir en japonés – admitió.  


\- ¿Y si se lo escribo yo?  


Kayra soltó una risa, avergonzada.  


\- Mucho menos leer. Aunque supongo que puedo hacerlo en español – razonó. Ahora que lo recordaba, había pasado meses desde que no escribía algo, seguramente su letra iba a salir desprolija en un principio.  


\- Esa es una solución – concordó el demonio, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que era ese “español” del que ella hablaba. De pronto, una idea le llegó a la mente -. O, podría enseñarle leer y escribir.  


Kayra se quedó de piedra.  


\- ¿Qué?  


Kyo asintió con la cabeza, entusiasmado con la propuesta.  


\- Podría enseñarle. Todavía tenemos mucho terreno que recorrer antes de que nos separemos – insistió.  


\- N-no creo que sea buena idea. Además de que será difícil y yo no soy muy buena aprendiendo idiomas.  


\- No se preocupe. Déjemelo a mí – emocionado, Kyo se dirigió a su bolso y sacó un poco de pergamino y algo para escribir. Utilizando la portada del libro que tenía como soporte, el demonio comenzó a escribir el abecedario, y poco después comenzó la primera clase de Kayra.  


Kayra no tardó en darse cuenta que, al igual que en la mayoría de los idiomas, habían muchas palabras que sonaban iguales pero siempre variaban según el contexto de la frase y también por cómo se escribían. si escuchaba la palabra “momo”, ella sabía que podría tratarse se trataba del melocotón, del muslo de la pierna o de era un nombre; pero aprender a escribirlos no era tan fácil. Sobre todo porque eran pocas las diferencias que tenían.  


Para entes de irse a dormir, Kayra había aprendido a escribir la A y la B.

 

Al día siguiente, Akuma les informó que debido a la escasez de suministros, pasarían por una aldea y aprovecharían para pasar la noche en una posada. Al escuchar esto, Kayra sintió que su cariño por el demonio creció, finalmente iba a poder darse un baño de verdad y cambiarse de ropa, ropa que llevaba usando por casi tres semanas. Sin olvidarse de que eso también significaba comida caliente y una buena cama para dormir.  


Acomodándose la capa que utilizaba como escudo contra el frío, colocó un pie en el estribo y de un salto logró subir sobre el caballo. Sonrió, muy orgullosa de su logro. Al instante, Akuma estaba sentado delante de ella, y de inmediato pudo sentir el calor intenso que irradiaba de su cuerpo, lo cual era muy curioso porque sus manos siempre se encontraban frías.  


Cabalgaron con más rapidez de lo acostumbrado, obligándola a sostenerse con más fuerza de la cintura del demonio, e incluso llegó a enterrar el rostro en su espalda, siendo invadida al instante por el olor a bosque, fuego y sudor. Desde el inicio del viaje, Kayra se familiarizó con ese olor, hasta el punto de sentirlo reconfortante, por supuesto eso era algo que jamás pensaba confesarle a Akuma. Conociéndolo, el demonio le diría algo bastante vergonzoso y pervertido.  


Ni siquiera se detuvieron a descansar y almorzar. No. Akuma insistió en continuar y así llegar a la aldea en la tarde, donde comerían y descansarían todo lo que quisieran en la posada. Por supuesto, decir eso no evitó que Kayra terminara echándose una pequeña siesta, apoyándose completamente sobre la espalda del demonio, disfrutando y absorbiendo de su calor corporal.  


Akuma detuvo el caballo de forma abrupta, y Kayra despertó de un sobresaltó. Miró a todos lados, esperando encontrar lo que obligó al demonio a hacer eso.  


\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó entre bostezos.  


Kyo se detuvo a su lado.  


\- La aldea humana se encuentra girando por esos árboles – señaló Akuma -. Debo encargarme de unos asuntos primero, así que necesito que vaya con Kyo.  


\- ¿Asuntos? ¿Qué asuntos?  


El demonio se giró lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y ahí entendió que era algo que ella no podía saber. ¿El motivo? Obviamente no lo sabía, podía ser sobre cualquier cosa que no la involucrara a ella, y aunque entendía eso, no podía evitar sentirse molesta. Con la ayuda de Kyo, pasó de un caballo al otro sin necesidad de desmontar y montar de vuelta. Inmediatamente sintió la diferencia. Kyo era mucho más pequeño que Akuma, tanto de altura como en lo ancho de sus hombros, así que Kayra no podía acostarse sobre su espalda porque su nariz llegaba hasta la base del cuello de Kyo y se sentía incómoda, le daba la sensación de estar en una posición mucho más íntima y comprometida. Y sacando la diferencia de alturas, lo que más le molestaba era el cambio de olor. El olor de Kyo era agradable, a menta, pero estaba tan acostumbrada al olor de Akuma que se sintió algo triste de no tenerlo más.  


« Se nota que no tengo nada mejor que hacer » se criticó mentalmente. ¿Por qué los estaba comparando? Es más que obvio que eran completamente distintos desde todo punto de vista.  


\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Kyo, sintió un repentino cambio en el aura de la chica.  


\- Solo estoy cansada – se excusó sin dar otra explicación.  


\- No se preocupe, ya llegamos.  


\- ¿Huh? – y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban pasando las primeras casas de la aldea. Gracias a que Kayra había tapado su cabello antes y que los aldeanos estaban acostumbrados a los viajeros que pasaban por ahí, pocas personas les dieron importancia.  


Cuando llegaron a la mitad de la aldea, Kyo se detuvo frente a un establecimiento de dos pisos, donde varias personas entraban y salían. Una posada.  


\- ¿Si no es mucha molestia, podría ir reservando habitaciones para nosotros mientras llevo a Aikio al establo? – pidió Kyo.  


\- ¿Yo? – lo miró con los ojos como plato -. ¿Estás seguro?  


\- Si, pero si no cree que pueda hacerlo…  


\- ¡No! ¡Es decir, sí! Puedo hacerlo – entusiasmada de poder hacer algo, Kayra se bajó del caballo, Aikio. El demonio sacó una pequeña bolsa de su bolso y se lo entregó. El sonido de metales chocando le indicó a Kayra que ahí adentro había dinero -. Tres habitaciones, en lo posible en el mismo pasillo.  


\- Entendido.  


Kyo puso en marcha a Aikio, y casi de inmediato, una pequeña bola peluda salió del bolso de Kyo, instalándose sobre el hombro de Kayra.  


\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – miró a Hak, sorprendida de que no se encontrara al lado de su amo. El pequeño espíritu hizo unos ruiditos muy tiernos, pero no le respondió.  


Finalmente entró a la posada y se colocó detrás de un señor que estaba hablando con el hombre mayor detrás el mostrador. El señor llevaba una capa cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y un sombrero puntiagudo de paja que le cubría la cabeza. Sobre el suelo, al lado de sus pies, se encontraba descansando una enorme caja rectangular que llevaba pegado en varias partes unos pequeños pergaminos con cosas escritas en tinta negra.  


« Se ve pesada », pensó Kayra « Me preguntó qué tendrá dentro »  


\- Muchas gracias – dijo el señor, sosteniendo su sombrero en una punta e inclinó la cabeza.  


\- Gracias a usted, señor huésped – respondió el hombre del mostrador. A continuación, señaló a una joven que tenía detrás de él - Ai se encargará de mostrarle su habitación.  


Ai hizo una reverencia hacia el cliente.  


\- Por aquí, señor huésped.  


\- Ai-san, no me llame señor huésped, me hace sentir viejo. Con Taki-san me conformaré – dijo con voz seductora, ganándose una sonrisa de Ai.  


Al agarrar una de las correas que tenía la caja para ponérsela en la espalda, Taki se percató de la presencia de Kayra. Tenía rasgos bastante normales, no podía llamarlo guapo pero tampoco era feo, con penetrantes ojos marrones y cabello negro corto, lo único que resaltaba de él era una cicatriz por debajo de su ojo izquierdo. A pesar de tener una capucha cubriendo su cabeza, el hombre notó el color de su cabello, pero eso no fue lo que pareció llamar su atención, pues su mirada estaba enfocada en el hombro derecho de Kayra, donde se encontraba Hak. El pequeño espíritu familiar fue haciendo unos gruñidos, parecidos a los de un perro, intentando asustar al intruso.  


\- Usted… - habló en un susurró Taki, su mirada se volvió indescifrable y algo dura. Y antes de que Kayra pudiera reaccionar, Ai fue en su rescate.  


\- ¿Taki-san? – llamó la joven, haciendo una señal para que la siguiera.  


Al instante, el hombre cambió completamente de actitud, sonriendo a la joven sirvienta e ignorando por completo a Kayra. Una vez que éste desapareció cruzando un pasillo, el hombre mayor que atendía en el mostrador la atendió. Con la cara toda arrugada que apenas se le veían los ojos, una barba bastante larga pero no había nada en la cabeza, calva como un huevo.  


\- Lamento mucho si Taki-san la asustó – se disculpó gentilmente el señor -. Es un viajero ambulante bastante conocido por estas zonas, y según los rumores un exorcista.  


\- ¿Exorcista? – repitió Kayra, al instante imaginando escenas de la película El exorcista.  


\- No sé si será verdad ya que nuestra aldea nunca necesitó de esas cosas – al ver la cara de Kayra se puso a explicar mejor -. Usted sabe, problemas con demonios y espíritus malvados.  


Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, e incluso sintió que los pelos detrás de su nuca se levantaban un poco.  


\- ¿Entonces él puede ver esas cosas? – intentó mostrarse lo más inocente y curiosa posible. Como si ella en ese momento no tuviera sobre su hombro un espíritu, o que viajaba con dos demonios.  


\- Eso dicen los rumores, pero intento no creerlos muchos. Ha habido varios casos de hombres que intentaron hacerse pasar por exorcistas o exterminadores de demonios para estafar aldeas, alegando que estaban siendo víctimas de espíritus malvados y traviesos.  


\- Que horrible – comentó ella, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.  


\- Así es. Pero olvidémonos de eso, jovencita. Estoy seguro de que no desea escuchar los divagues de un viejo como yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – preguntó el señor, amablemente.  


\- Bueno, me gustaría alquilar tres habitaciones para la noche.  


El señor revisó unos papeles que tenía en el mostrador, encontrado lo que buscaba.  


\- Sí, tengo lo que me pide. ¿Mismo pasillo?  


\- Si es posible, sí.  


\- Muy bien – mientras Kayra le iba pagando con el dinero de la bolsa que le entregó Kyo, el anciano se encargó de traer a otra chica para que les mostrara las habitaciones. Sobre su hombro, Hak saltaba alegremente al sentir que su amo estaba cerca, y sólo cuando apareció a su lado, Kayra notó su presencia.  


\- Hola, ¿terminaste lo que tenías que hacer? - preguntó con curiosidad.  


\- No completamente – respondió misteriosamente, aunque se mostraba algo irritado.  


Kayra, por supuesto, sintió mucha curiosidad y se moría por preguntarle más al respecto, pero pensó que si él por iniciativa propia no le había dicho sobre esos asuntos, mucho menos iba a responder apropiadamente.  


Cuando apareció la chica que los guiaría a sus habitaciones, se quedó de pie, congelada y mirando con la cara roja a Akuma. Por supuesto, el demonio no le prestó la más mínima atención sino que se cruzó de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, demostrándole a Kayra otra vez su poco aprecio hacia los humanos.  


\- P-por favor síganme, señores huéspedes – dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia algo torpe. Su cara, roja como un tomate seguía sin desaparecer.  


El camino hacia las habitaciones fue incómoda, el aura que desprendía Akuma prácticamente gritaba que prefería dormir otra noche en la intemperie que ahí. La chica, Tsuki, se detuvo delante de una puerta, indicando que ese pertenecía a Kayra.  


\- ¿Deseará tomar un baño?  


Al escuchar la palabra baño, su rostro mostró una enorme sonrisa.  


\- Se lo agradecería mucho – Akuma levantó una ceja en su dirección, no acostumbrado a escucharla hablar de manera formal.  


Tsuki inclinó la cabeza.  


\- Se lo prepararé en unos momentos. Mientras tanto, ¿a qué hora desean cenar?  


\- Ahhh… - miró al demonio, claramente pidiendo su opinión.  


\- A las siete será aceptable – al escucharlo hablar, la chica se volvió a poner colorada, ganándose una mirada de disgusto de parte de él.  


\- ¿D-desea algo en particular? – Tsuki se armó de valor para dirigirse a él, ignorando por completo de Kayra.  


Por un momento, Kayra pensó que Akuma la ignoraría de nuevo.  


\- Sake caliente.  


La cara de Tsuki no podía más de felicidad, olvidándose de despedirse de Kayra como era apropiado, se enfocó en hablarle a Akuma de todos los sakes que tenían y recomendándole uno que justo había llegado esa mañana, cuyas críticas habían sido buenas, mientras lo guiaba hacia su habitación.  


Kayra, por otra parte, quedó pasmada al haber sido completamente ignorada y olvidada.  


« Me siento la tercera rueda »

 

Una vez bañada, peinada y usando una yukata limpia, Kayra se sintió como nueva y olvidó por completo lo grosera que fue Tsuki. Hasta incluso llegó a justificarla. Akuma era muy guapo, eso no podía negarlo, pero sintió mucha curiosidad sobre cómo se vería con la ilusión que todos los humanos veían. Por más que lo intentara, no podía imaginarlo como un japonés. Era como intentar imaginarse a ella como japonesa.  


Acostada sobre su futón, estiró sus extremidades y por un momento se sintió tentada a irse a dormir sin cenar. Estaba tan agotada que no creía ser capaz de levantarse. De pronto, su puerta se abrió y cerró de golpe, mostrando a un Akuma bastante molesto.  


\- Ehhh, si, adelante, puedes entrar – habló con sarcasmo a lo que el demonio respondió con una mirada fulminante. Kayra soltó un suspiro, se sentó cruzando las piernas y lo miró -. ¿Por qué estás de mal humor?  


\- Esa humana no dejaba de acercarse y hablarme de forma informal. Invadía mi espacio personal – soltó unos gruñidos.  


Kayra lo miró burlonamente.  


\- Ay, sí, porque tú siempre respetas mi espacio personal.  


Akuma soltó un bufido.  


\- No es lo mismo.  


\- Si tú lo dices – le sonrió dulcemente, aunque ambos sabían que era más sarcástica que dulce.  


Alguien tocó la puerta, rompiendo el silencio que se acababa de formar. Akuma, que estaba más cerca de la puerta, fue el que atendió. Tres personas estaban afuera: dos hombres y Tsuki, uno de los hombres sostenía una mesa, mientras que el otro traía una bandeja de comida en cada mano, y Tsuki se encargó de la bebida.  


\- Buenas noches, le hemos traído la cena como pidió – habló Tsuki, dirigiéndose, por supuesto, sólo a Akuma.  


\- Preparen todo y retírense – indicó, moviéndose para dejarlos pasar.  


Expertamente los tres prepararon la mesa con eficiencia y eficacia en menos de cinco minutos. Los hombres hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse, mientras que Tsuki permaneció en su lugar, ganándose un fruncido de cejas de parte de ambos.  


\- C-creí que necesitaría a alguien para servirle su sake – explicó, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose más que antes.  


Akuma se mostró bastante molesto ante su atrevimiento, pero sabía que no podía decir lo que realmente pensaba con Kayra presente. De haber estado con Hokori, o incluso Kyo, no lo dudaría. Primero, porque ninguno de ellos se atrevería a regañarlo por su comportamiento, segundo, porque no deseaba parecer como una bestia ante sus ojos.  


\- Ya tengo a alguien que me sirva – dijo secamente, y Tsuki entendió la indirecta, mirando a Kayra con envidia antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse.  


\- Espero que no haya sido en serio tu comentario – habló Kayra, una vez que la chica se fue.  


Akuma, sonriendo de lado, se sentó frente a ella.  


\- ¿Oh? ¿No lo hará? Pero si fue muy buena sirviéndome en el Hakuryuu cuando era una geisha.  


Kayra sintió enormes deseos de matarlo.  


\- Era una maiko – corrigió y se dispuso a comer hasta que se percató de algo -. ¿Dónde está Kyo?  


\- Encargándose de algo que le pedí – respondió.  


\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con tus asuntos de esta mañana? – inquirió, mirándolo con suspicacia mientras comía de su tazón con sopa de miso.  


\- Es más perspicaz de lo que pensé – dijo, volviendo a sonreír de lado, comiendo sin mucho interés el pescado cocido.  


\- ¿Por qué siempre tengo la sensación de que me insultas al mismo tiempo en que me haces un cumplido?  


\- ¿Quién dijo que estaba haciéndole un cumplido? – sus ojos brillaban de diversión y Kayra apretó con fuerza sus dientes para no gritar, en su lugar, decidió que sería lo mejor simplemente ignorarlo, disfrutar de la comida y luego irse a dormir.  


Mientras comía, su mente vagaba, pensando sobre el viaje. El viaje en sí debería durar un mes y medio, y ya habían pasado tres semanas, lo que significaba que todavía les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Y una vez que estuvieran allá, les tomaría el mismo tiempo en regresar. En total sería un viaje de aproximadamente tres meses.  


« No sé si es por culpa de que soy impaciente, estoy acostumbrada a viajar con más rapidez o qué, pero siento que esto va a durar una eternidad »  


Sin embargo, sabía que no podía mostrarse tan desagradecida, después de todo Akuma también estaba gastando tres meses de su vida en hacer ese viaje por ella. Y ya que él era el jefe del clan Kazehana y de la aldea Kasai, era obvio que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, pero su promesa a ella lo ataba a acompañarla.  


« ¿Le agradecí? », pensó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de descubrir que no. Jamás lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando la había rescatado del borracho que planeaba violarla. Y a pesar de que no la estaba ayudando por la bondad de su corazón, eso no significaba que no debía agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. « Aunque conociéndolo, seguramente se hará la víctima y pedirá algo a cambio »  


\- Kayra – dijo de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se mostraba algo molesto, lo que indicaba que no era la primera vez que la estaba llamando.  


\- ¿Si?  


Pero Akuma no le respondió, simplemente sostenía su taza de sake en la mano y me miraba con expectativa. No le tomó mucho tiempo para descubrir lo que quería.  


\- Realmente no estabas bromeando – dijo secamente, refiriéndose al comentario que le hizo a Tsuki.  


\- Raramente bromeo, y menos con cosas tan importantes como el sake.  


\- Morirás un día por todo el alcohol que estás tomando – a pesar de haber dicho eso, Kayra agarró la botella de sake y se lo sirvió.  


\- Mientras sea servido por una hermosa mujer, no me molestaría morir bebiendo de un buen sake.  


Kayra, por supuesto, se sonrojó al escuchar que la consideraba hermosa. Intentó disimular el rojo de su cara con la ayuda de su cabello suelto.  


\- Ése es un cumplido – añadió, divirtiéndose de verla ponerse más roja todavía. Intentó recuperar la compostura, pero le era difícil sintiendo la mirada juguetona del demonio sobre ella, especialmente cada vez que le volvía a servir. Por momentos dudaba si agradecerle o esperar a la mañana siguiente, quizás otra semana más. No es que fuera a hacer una diferencia si lo hacía ahora o después, ¿verdad?  


Akuma soltó un fuerte suspiro, volviendo a traerla a la realidad.  


\- ¿Qué? – dijo, mirándola, el brillo de sus ojos se perdió -. Puedo notar que tiene algo en mente, así que será mejor que lo deje salir.  


« Aquí voy »  


\- Yo… bueno, solo… emmm – él bebía tranquilamente de su sake, esperando a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Lo cual en cierto modo la irritaba que se mostrara tan despreocupado -. Gracias -. Soltó, finalmente.  


Akuma arqueó una ceja, y el brillo volvió.  


\- ¿No tardó un poco en agradecerme el cumplido?  


\- ¡No te estoy agradeciendo por eso idiota! – a pesar de haber alzado la voz de la nada, el demonio no se inmutó -. Me di cuenta de que nunca te agradecí que me salvaras de ese hombre, y tampoco por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Y soy consciente de que no lo haces porque quieres, sino por el trato que hicimos pero… solo, gracias.  


Los siguientes segundos pasaron en completo silencio, y Kayra necesitó entrelazar sus dedos para no mostrar la ansiedad que sentía por dentro. No salió como quería, pero tampoco fue tan mala. Y aunque Akuma parecía mostrarse indiferente frente a su agradecimiento, sintió que era lo correcto.  


« Ni que estuviera esperando algo de su parte… » sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir la repentina cercanía de Akuma. Sujetando un mechón de su rojo cabello, el demonio se lo llevó a la nariz para olerlo cual flor en un jardín. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo en el Hakuryuu.  


\- Su agradecimiento, aunque innecesario, es apreciado – murmuró, sus ojos permanecían cerrados para poder seguir disfrutando mejor del olor de su cabello -. Y sepa que no habría permitido que nadie más que yo viajara con usted, pues solo yo puedo protegerla de cualquier peligro.  


De pronto sintió que hacía más calor que antes, que un extraño cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo y que su corazón latía más rápido que antes. Y como si fuera poco, sus mejillas habían vuelto a ponerse rojas. Tragando en seco, Kayra se quedó petrificada en el lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir frente a eso. Una pequeña parte deseaba alejarlo de ella, pero otra, una mucho más grande, admitía que esa sensación que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo no era nada desagradable. Y tenerlo cerca no era tan malo.

 

Esa noche, Kayra soñó con varias cosas. La mayoría no las recordaría al día siguiente, pero una escena le quedó fuertemente grabada en la mente: la de ella en medio de un bosque cubierta de nieve blanca, era como estar dentro de un reino mágico de nieve y hielo, pero la nieve iba derritiéndose y desapareciendo lentamente con cada paso que daba sola, dando lugar a un fuerte y muy verde césped y árboles llenas de nuevas y vibrantes hojas, que a su vez se encargaban de proteger hermosas flores de distintos tipos y colores. A pesar de ser el mismo bosque, Kayra sintió que se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente.  


Por horas, Kayra siguió caminando sin preocupaciones, sin recordar o preguntarse la razón por la cual se hallaba en ese lugar completamente sola. Simplemente disfrutó de la calidez del sol, jugó con el agua de los ríos, se maravilló con los espíritus del bosque, animales y otras criaturas que vivían ahí. Dejándose guiar por una especie de hada rosada, atravesó las hojas de un árbol, bastante parecido a un sauce llorón, para encontrarse con una especie de claro, y en el centro de éste, una aterradora criatura vestida de negro que la miraba con unos penetrantes ojos brillantes.  


Despertó en su cama, empapada de sudor y sintiendo escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo. No fue capaz de pegar un ojo en lo que restaba de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admito que no es un capitulo muy emocionante, y algo corto, pero espero haberlo compensado con la escena de la cena.  
> Siento que era necesario agregar un poco de misterio con los "asuntos privados" de Akuma, ¿alguna idea de qué puede ser? ¿Ese "exorcista" les causará problemas o los ignorará?


	18. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el momento en que Kyo se debe separar para continuar su camino que lo lleve a la aldea de sus abuelos.  
> Mientras tanto, Kayra mete la pata con Akuma gracias a su gran bocota.

Una vez que logró calmarse, Kayra intentó con todas sus fuerzas recordar ese sueño, y si era posible lo que soñó antes de eso. Pero era imposible, lo único que lograba recordar con nitidez era la criatura, del bosque sólo tenía vagos fragmentos. Lo cual era una lástima porque tenía el presentimiento de que había sido muy hermoso.  


Lo que había visto en el claro era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Su cuerpo largo y oscuro que por momentos parecía que era transparente como un fantasma, otras no tanto. No parecía tener piernas, pero sus brazos era bastante largos, casi tocando el piso, y aunque todo eso debería haberla aterrado, lo que más le dio miedo fue su cara. No era humana, cosa que no debería sorprenderla mucho teniendo en cuenta de que su cuerpo no era humano, sino el esqueleto de la cabeza de un oso. Completamente blanca, contrastando su cuerpo negro, y en donde deberían estar los ojos, habían cuencas vacías con dos pequeñas y redondas luces brillantes y penetrantes.  


Si tuviera un lápiz y papel, seguramente habría intentado dibujarlo, a pesar de no poseer muy buenas habilidades para el dibujo, pero al menos haría algo ya que no podía volver a dormir. Sólo pensaba en esa criatura. ¿Qué era exactamente? ¿Un espíritu? ¿Un demonio?  


Bien cerca de la madrugada, Kayra finalmente logró cerrar los ojos y dormir, sin soñar nada que pudiera perturbarla. Al menos por un par de minutos, tan pronto sintió los insistentes toc-tocs de Tsuki del otro lado de su puerta, volvió a despertarse.  


\- ¿Kayra-san? ¿Está despierta?  


Intentó ignorarla pero para la octava vez que le preguntó, Kayra se quitó violentamente la almohada con la que se había tapado el rostro, se levantó de un golpe y de otro abrió fuertemente la puerta, asustando a Tsuki. Bien.  


Inhaló fuertemente y con una voz que no combinaba para nada con su expresión irritable, preguntó amablemente:  


\- ¿Si, Tsuki-san?  


Tsuki tragó en seco, visiblemente temerosa de la chica que tenía en frente.  


\- A-akuma-sama insistió en que se reuniera con él y Kyo-san para el desayuno – dicho eso, hizo una muy rápida reverencia y salió corriendo de ahí, sin darle tiempo a Kayra de interrogarla por qué sabía sus nombres, no recordaba habérselos dado.  


« Estoy demasiado cansada por ir a desayunar, y más para ir a decirles eso » se acostó de nueva en el futón y se tapó hasta el tope con las sábanas, deseando volver a dormir y poder descansar algo.  


\- Si iba a volver a la cama, debería haber sido lo suficientemente amable e invitarme. Jamás habría rechazado su invitación – la voz de Akuma sonó detrás de ella.  


Kayra brincó y al sentarse pudo ver al demonio recostado contra el marco de la ventana abierta, mirando hacia afuera, no a los aldeanos haciendo sus cosas cotidianas, sino al horizonte, el cielo y bosque. Todo lo natural.  


\- ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? – preguntó, aunque en realidad debería estar más enojada por su comentario. Quizás no, no es como si fuera algo nuevo ese tipo de cosas que le decía.  


\- Una hora, quizás dos – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.  


Frunció el ceño, sentía que no había descansado tanto como habría deseado. Intentó reprimir un bostezo y se restregó los ojos con cansancio.  


\- Realmente debería conseguir una orden de restricción – murmuró para sí misma, dejándose caer de vuelta en la cama.  


\- ¿Qué?  


\- Nada. No. Bueno… lo que quiero decir es que de la misma forma en que no te gustó que Tsuki invadiera tu espacio personal, no me gusta que tú hagas ese tipo de cosas. Da miedo. Pareces un acosador.  


Akuma soltó una sonrisa, no sintiéndose ofendido.  


\- Vine a buscarla hace un par de horas, cuando se retrasó para el desayuno, y decidimos dejarla dormir un poco más, aprovechando ese tiempo para comprar provisiones. Pero va siendo hora de que se prepare para irnos – respondió, alejándose de la ventana y yendo hacia la puerta. Sin dirigirle una mirada, el demonio se fue.  


¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo? Se preguntó Kayra, levantándose y mirando hacia la ventana, notando que el sol se encontraba bien arriba. ¿Mediodía, quizás? ¿Y a qué hora se había levantado? Soltando un suspiro, decidió Kayra enfocarse en vestirse con su ropa de viaje y guardar todo en el bolso. Sin un reloj, era muy difícil poder calcular la hora.  


En el momento en que terminó de prepararse, tocaron su puerta.  


\- ¿Kayra? – esta vez era Kyo -. Voy a entrar.  


Al igual que ella, Kyo había aprovechado la estadía para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Ahora estaba como Kayra, limpio y fresco como el primer día. También más descansado.  


\- ¿Ha logrado dormir? – él le preguntó.  


\- Algo, no tanto como hubiera deseado, pero es mejor que nada – sonrió de lado con timidez -. Lamento no haber podido haber desayunado con ustedes.  


\- No se preocupe. Yo me perdí la cena anoche – Kyo compartió su sonrisa. Sacó algo de su bolso y se lo lanzó. Kayra atrapó una manzana roja como su cabello -. Sospechaba que tendría hambre – explicó.  


\- Mucho – admitió Kayra. Mordió la fruta y de inmediato sintió el dulce jugo llenarle la boca -. Está deliciosa.  


\- Me alegro de que sea de su gusto. Compre muchas más para el camino.  


Dejando la habitación ordenada y libre de las pertenecías de Kayra, ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la posada, donde ya se encontraba Akuma con los caballos, esperando por ellos. Colgó su bolso en la silla de montar y de forma automática saltó y se sentó detrás del demonio, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura.  


Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kayra, los pelos de su nuca se levantaron. Por instinto miró hacia todos lados, intentando averiguar lo que causó esa reacción, pero todo parecía encontrarse bien, o al menos no veía nada fuera de lo ordinario.  


\- ¿Lista? – preguntó Akuma, llamando su atención.  


\- Sí – respondió ella, tratando de no mostrarse vacilante. Seguramente fue su imaginación.

 

Por las siguientes dos semanas no volvieron a cruzarse con ningún pueblo, mucho menos dormir en una posada. Intentó no desanimarse por eso, pero no podía evitar recordar con anhelo esa noche cada vez que dormía en el suelo, y sólo se bañaba cuando Akuma le encontraba una fuente termal cerca de su ubicación.  


A medida que avanzaban por la región de Chūbu, Akuma se aseguraba de que la mayoría de las noches la pasaran en una cueva o alguna casa abandonada. Cuando Kayra le preguntó un día la razón, él simplemente le dijo que era más seguro para ellos, al ya no encontrarse en sus territorios, en Kansai. Kyo le explicó una noche que a pesar de que el clan Hoshikuro sabía de su presencia y prometían que nadie del clan interferiría en su camino, no se podía prometer lo mismo de otros demonios que vivieran en la región.  


\- Creí que Hokori-san dijo que ningún demonio atacaba a otro sin una buena razón.  


\- Idealmente eso sería parte del código de los demonios – explicó Kyo mientras avivaba la fogata -, pero desafortunadamente hay demonios que se desvían de nuestro camino y rompen las reglas.  


\- Así que incluso los demonios no son perfectos después de todo – Kayra le lanzó una mirada soberbia a Akuma.  
\- Le sugiero que quite esa mirada de su rostro a no ser que deseé que la ponga de vigilancia esta noche – advirtió Akuma, intentando contener la irritabilidad de su voz.  


\- Espera, ¿toman turnos para vigilar en la noche? – pasó su mirada de Kyo a Akuma varias veces -. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?  


\- No lo necesitaba saber. Kyo y yo somos suficientes.  


A pesar de que debería sentirse ofendida, Kayra no podía evitar mostrarse preocupada.  


\- Si pero, ¿eso no les quita horas de sueño?  


Kyo fue más rápido en responder, o quizás Akuma no iba a molestarse en explicarle.  


\- No se preocupe, Kayra-san, los demonios tenemos mayor resistencia que los humanos. No necesitamos descansar tanto como usted.  


\- ¿Están seguros?  


\- Completamente – aseguró -. Ahora - dijo, prosiguiendo con la lección -, la palabra Hana, dependiendo de cómo lo escriba es qué significa. Puede ser, nariz, una flor, o un nombre – a medida que se lo iba explicando escribía en el pergamino los kanjis de las tres palabras para que aprendiera cómo se escribía cada una.  


Por suerte para Kayra, no tardó demasiado en aprenderlo. Y después de eso, pasaron a leer unas frases del libro de Kyo. Cada día iba mejorando, tanto en la lectura como en su caligrafía. Aunque su letra dejaba mucho que desear, el demonio le aseguraba que con tiempo y práctica sabría hacerlo mejor, además de que como no estaba practicando con un pincel y tinta, sino con un pedazo de carbón, tampoco podía esperar mucho trabajando con dicho material.  


\- Eres un muy buen maestro – dijo Kayra, cuando terminaron la lección de esa noche.  


Las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron rojas.  


\- U-usted no es tan mala como piensa. Sólo se necesita mucha paciencia y práctica – por alguna razón, siempre era fácil ponerlo nervioso cuando lo halagaba.  


\- Si tú lo dices… Kyo-sensei – Kayra se rió fuertemente al descubrir que había terminado de ponerse rojo. Incluso Akuma sonrió al ver a su sobrino de esa forma.  


Kyo carraspeó un par de veces, intentando recobrar la compostura, lo que lo volvía más gracioso, ya que ahora se mostraba con una expresión seria, muy parecida a la de su padre, pero todo su rostro se encontraba rojo, inclusive las orejas.  


\- Me alegro de que se divierta tanto burlándose de su sensei, y espero que aunque no esté presente usted siga practicando todo lo que pueda – sus palabras tuvieron un efecto más rápido que cualquier otra cosa que podría haberle dicho.  


\- ¿Qué? – su risa se transformó en un gesto de confusión.  


De repente la atmósfera del lugar cambio.  


\- Mañana nuestro camino ya no será el mismo, deberé desviarme y tomar otra ruta para llegar a la aldea de Ojii-san.  


\- Oh.  


Era cierto, Kyo sólo había ido con ellos porque iban en la misma dirección, pero no al mismo destino. Gracias a él, esas semanas había sido mucho más tolerables y cortas, incluso hasta entretenidas a causa de sus lecciones. No sólo le había enseñado a leer y escribir, sino también a encender una fogata, dónde encontrar comida, qué plantas comer, qué plantas usar para heridas. Había aprendido más de lo que jamás habría hecho de no ser por él.  


Y al igual que le había agradecido a Akuma por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, tenía que hacer lo mismo a Kyo.  


Sentándose sobre sus rodillas como una verdadera japonesa, inclinó la cabeza hasta casi tocar el suelo. Kyo soltó un jadeo y Akuma levantó ambas cejas.  


\- Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me ha enseñado hasta ahora, Kyo-sensei – dijo con el tono más formal y respetuoso que pudo. El levantar la cabeza, Kayra notó que el demonio volvía a ponerse rojo, aunque en lugar de una expresión de vergüenza, había un pequeño fruncido de ceño.  


\- Tenía que llamarme de esa manera – se quejó, dejando caer los hombros.  


\- ¿Qué te parece Kyo nii-san? – sonrió de lado a lo que Kyo decidió corresponderle.  


\- Supongo que puedo acostumbrarme más a ese título.  


Esa noche, el sueño no lograba llegar hasta Kayra. No sabía por qué, ya que se encontraba agotada. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con que su mente no dejaba de pensar sobre el día siguiente, cuando Kyo ya no se encontraría más con ellos. Ahora qué iba a hacer ella en lo que restaba del viaje. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero el sólo pensar que tendría que estar a solas con Akuma le daba algo de miedo. No porque creyera que iba a hacerle daño, sino porque nunca sabía cómo debía comportarse en su compañía. Y las pocas veces que estuvieron solos, en realidad siempre estuvieron rodeados de personas, no como en el bosque, donde no hay nadie a la vista. Además de que no tenía temas de conversación con él, a diferencia de Kyo y Hokori. Por alguna razón siempre le fue más fácil hablar con ellos, pero Akuma desprendía un aura que le hacía imposible acercarse a no ser que él la provocara y le hiciera olvidar por un momento de con quién estaba hablando.  


« No es que el silencio con él sea incómodo, solamente es… silencioso y aburrido »  


\- ¿No puede dormir? – la voz de Akuma se oía claramente a pesar de encontrarse del otro lado de la fogata.  


Kayra giró hacia el otro lado de modo que ahora miraba de frente al demonio.  


\- No – respondió ella en un susurro.  


\- ¿Tanto extrañará a Kyo? – sonrió de lado.  


\- Supongo. Hace que disfrute más el viaje – confesó, ignorando su sonrisa.  


\- ¿Insinúa que mi compañía no es agradable?  


\- No. Sólo digo que es fácil hablar con Kyo, me enseña muchas cosas y dice cosas interesantes.  


Akuma soltó un bufido.  


\- Puedo proporcionarle lo mismo que él y mucho más – aseguró con enojo.  


Kayra soltó una risa antes de incorporarse y sentarse frente a la fogata.  


\- Los celos no te sientan bien – bromeó.  


\- No estoy celoso – negó, más enojado por su insinuación.  


\- Seguuuro – para su deleite, el demonio frunció el ceño y se mostró más irritado que antes.  


\- Me gustaría ver que mi sobrino pudiera hacer esto – con un movimiento de su muñeca, las llamas del fuego comenzaron a cambiar y poco a poco formó la figura de una bailarina realizando una especia de danza ancestral con la ayuda de un abanico.  


\- ¡Guau! – exclamó Kayra, acercándose un poco más hacia el fuego.  


\- Cuidado – advirtió -. No querrá quemarse – dicho eso, la bailarina tiró el abanico hacia arriba, casi quemando a Kayra, antes de volver a agarrarlo.  


Kayra se echó para atrás, fulminando a Akuma.  


\- Muy gracioso.  


El demonio simplemente le sonrió, y se enfocó en crear otras figuras: animales normales y otros no tantos, samuráis, castillos.  


\- Es realmente impresionante. ¿Necesitas que haya fuego a tu alrededor para poder manipularlo o lo puedes crear tú solo? – recordó una vez cuando fue a la casa de Casandra, que el hermano de su amiga estaba viendo unos dibujos sobre personas que podían manipular los elementos. Los que controlaban el agua o tierra necesitaban que su elemento estuviera cerca para dominarlos, en cambio el aire y el fuego no, lo podían producir de la nada.  


\- Depende de qué tan habilidoso es el demonio – respondió, tranquilamente -. Cuando comienzan su entrenamiento, necesitan estar cerca de su elemento para aprender manipularlo; primero desde una distancia prudente, y a medida que van logrando dominarlo se les permite estar en contacto con el elemento – a medida que se lo explicaba, Akuma se lo enseñaba. Primero volvió a manipular la fogata, creando una flor de fuego, luego, se acercó lo suficiente y colocó una mano sobre las llamas, ganándose un pequeño grito de parte de Kayra. Quedó asombrada al notar que Akuma no gritaba, mucho menos que su mano se estuviera quemando, pero se asombró más cuando, al momento de que retirar su mano, notó que una pequeña llama quedó ardiendo sobre la palma de su mano. Ardiendo pero no lastimaba al demonio. Akuma volvió a sentarse, con la llama todavía sobre su mano - Si logran completar todas las fases del entrenamiento, el demonio en teoría debería ser capaz producir su elemento aunque éste no se encuentre presente – dicho esto, cerró la mano y la llama se extinguió. Levantó la otra mano y al abrirla de la nada produjo una llama el doble de grande que la anterior.  


\- Es sorprendente – hipnotizada por la pequeña demostración de Akuma, Kayra no sabía qué otra cosa que decirle.  


Akuma soltó una risa algo seca y volvió a extinguir el fuego de su mano.  


\- Me asombra que usted no se vea horrorizada al ver mí poder – comentó con casualidad.  


\- ¿Por qué me iba a asustar? – inquirió confundida -. No eres humano y ya sabía que podías controlar el fuego. Además, dijiste que me ibas a proteger, y estoy bastante segura de que eso incluye no lastimarme con fuego… o con cualquier otra cosa – intentó agregar algo de humor para aligerar el ambiente, o al menos lograr quitar esa expresión tan seria.  


\- Generalmente los humanos suelen asustarse por cosas que no logran comprender, o controlar.  


Por instinto, Kayra abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró al notar que no tenía nada para decir. Intentó pensar en algún argumento para llevarle la contra, pero no encontró ninguna, solo casos donde le daban la razón.  


\- No tienes buenas experiencias con humanos, por eso los odias, ¿verdad? – preguntó en su lugar. Su silencio fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmarlo. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y por impulso decidió levantarse y sentarse a su lado, no lo suficiente para tocarlo pero sí para sentir su calor corporal -. Bueno, hay veces en donde tuve que conocer a gente que no soportaba o que eran malos, pero también conocí a muchas que son buenas personas. Así que, si me lo permites, por el tiempo que me tengas que soportar me gustaría ser tu amiga y así podrás decir que al menos conociste a una humana que no era tan mala.  


No se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara mientras decía eso, se enfocó únicamente en ver danzar a las llamas, y al notar que Akuma las estaba manipulado nuevamente, esta vez creando unos seres parecidos a Hak, sintió que esa era su forma de decirle que aceptaba su oferta. Que la aceptaba a ella. Eso la hizo más feliz de lo que imagino que la haría.

 

No supo en qué momento de la noche logró dormirse pero cuando se despertó se encontró apoyándose sobre el hombro de Akuma, y aunque daba gracias de no haber babeado sobre él, lo que realmente le sorprendió fue encontrar al demonio dormido también.  


El amanecer apenas se encontraba haciendo acto de presencia, y Kyo no se encontraba a la vista. Pero en vez de preocuparse por su ausencia, terminó por enfocarse más en el otro demonio.  


Su cabeza se encontraba ligeramente inclinada hacia ella pero no estaba apoyada sobre su cabeza. Lentamente se fue alejando un poco, sorprendida aún más de que éste no se hubiera despertado. Y al no tener ojeras, sabía que en realidad Akuma no se encontraba agotado, por lo que el hecho de no haber notado su ausencia significaba que estaba completamente dormido. Ese hecho le causó mucha gracia, pues recordaba que la única vez que durmieron así de cerca, él supo el momento en que ella se había despertado, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo.  


\- Despertó – comentó Kyo al aparecer en el campamento con algunos troncos bajo el brazo.  


Inmediatamente, Kayra se levantó y lo ayudó con los troncos, obviamente no la necesitaba, pero eso le daba una excusa para alejarse de Akuma, quien seguía durmiendo como un bebé. Se agachó para poder avivar el fuego y Kyo quedó de frente a ella, cuando se miraron a los ojos, el demonio la miró con una sonrisa pícara, muy parecía a la que hacía su tío.  


\- ¿Durmió bien?  


Kayra se sonrojó con rapidez. Y ella que pensó que él no iba a emitir ningún comentario.  


\- Cállate – masculló entre dientes, evitando la mirada y enfocándose únicamente en el fuego.  


\- No debería avergonzarse, Kayra-san. Sé que Akuma-sama es considerado muy atractivo, sin importar de qué raza sea, las mujeres no dejan de acercársele – dijo en tono juguetón, pretendiendo que no notaba que su tío se estaba despertando y que Kayra se ponía cada vez más roja.  


\- ¡¿Q-quien dijo que encuentro atractivo a ese tipo?! – gritó, enojada y muy avergonzada. Se notaba que venía de familia el molestarla con ese tipo de comentarios.  


\- Su pacífico rostro al estar durmiendo cómodamente sobre su hombro – canturreo antes de soltar una sonrisa. Oh, sí, la venganza era dulce.  


\- ¡Esa es mi cara normal, idiota! ¡Tendría que estar loca para llegar a siquiera sentirme atraída por un demonio tan molesto y desvergonzado como él! – se levantó de golpe, apretando los puños con fuerza y mirando con enojo a Kyo.  


\- Es bueno saberlo – la voz de Akuma sonó detrás de ella. Kayra se congeló en el lugar, los pelos de su nuca se levantaron al sentir el cálido aliento del demonio. Lentamente fue girando la cabeza hasta encontrarse cara a cara con él, cuya mirada delataba su enfado.  


\- A… - abrió la boca, pero no sabía qué decir. Por supuesto que necesitaba disculparse y aclarar que lo que acababa de decir. Seguro, lo consideraba algo molesto a veces, y sus comentarios e insinuaciones dejaban mucho que desear, pero eso no significaba que ella debía decirlo de esa manera, y mucho menos a sus espaldas.  


\- No se preocupe, yo tampoco siento atracción hacia su persona – aseguró el demonio con frialdad en la voz -. Necesitaría caer muy bajo para sentir eso por una humana – dicho eso, hizo que la fogata ardiera fuerte de la nada, provocando que ella soltara un pequeño grito y diera un salto hacia atrás del susto. Pero Akuma no se disculpó y fingió no percatarse de su reacción, simplemente se limitó a preparar todo para levantar campamento y seguir el camino.  


Kayra permaneció parada en el lugar, mirándolo apenada y avergonzada, intentando invocar el valor necesario para acercarse y disculparse. Cuando creyó que lo tenía, fue a dar el primer paso en su dirección cuando Kyo le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, deteniéndola con una negación de cabeza y haciendo una señal para que lo siguiera a buscar agua. Estuvo tentado a ignorarlo, pues sentía que parte de la culpa lo tenía él por su comentario que la llevó a decir esas cosas, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió seguirlo.  


Una vez que se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados como para que Akuma no los escuchara sin utilizar sus sentidos demoníacos, Kyo le explico que el demonio era conocido por tener un temperamento temerario aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo mostrara, y que cuando se enojaba era mejor dejarlo solo para que se calmara y luego intentar volver a hablar con él para disculparse.  


Kayra se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar su consejo. Era razonable lo que le decía, lógico incluso, pero estaba segura de que no iba a ser nada fácil disculparse con ese demonio.  


Apenas terminaron de desayunar, juntaron todo y se prepararon para montar los caballos. Akuma no la ignoraba, si preguntaba algo o pedía que le pasara algo, lo hacía, pero lo hacía de una manera fría y algo distante. Y cuando se sentó detrás de él, dudó si debía sujetarlo de la cintura como siempre. Si lo hacía, quizás lo molestaría más de lo que ya se encontraba, pero si no lo hacía quizás pensara que todo lo que había dicho de él era cierto. Era realmente estúpido que se pusiera a pensar en esas cosas, lo sabía claramente, pero luego de lo que le dijo Kyo, no quería hacer algo para molestar más a Akuma. Finalmente optó por sujetarlo de manera muy ligera, casi con timidez.  


Como si hubiera estado esperando que ella hiciera algo, Akuma le indicó al caballo que se moviera tan pronto Kayra se decidió. Lo cual hizo que pensara, ¿quizás Akuma tampoco sabía cómo comportarse?  


Pasaron un par de horas antes de que se detuvieran. Kayra se inclinó hacia un costado para ver lo que sucedía adelante. Nada.  


\- ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? – se atrevió a preguntar.  


\- Aquí es donde partimos – informó Kyo, deteniéndose a su lado.  


\- Oh.  


Kyo extendió la mano y acarició su cabeza tiernamente.  


\- No se preocupe. Nos volveremos a ver – aseguró el demonio.  


\- Ya lo sé, tonto – golpeó su brazo suavemente.  


\- Auch – dijo en tono exagerado, sujetando la zona golpeada -, ¿por qué me maltrata de esa forma? y yo que pensaba darle un regalo de despedida – Akuma soltó un bufido, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.  


Kayra lo ignoró.  


\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó, emocionada ante tal idea.  


Kyo sacó una hoja de pergamino algo arrugada pero doblada cuidadosamente, se la entregó y dijo:  


\- Espero que lo disfrute tanto como yo disfruté al hacerlo – dicho eso, salió al galope, alejándose de ellos.  


Extrañada por sus palabras, Kayra desdobló el papel, quedando horrorizada con su contenido.  


\- ¡KYOOOOOO! – Akuma se encogió sobre sus hombros ante el inesperado grito de Kayra -. ¡VUELVE AQUÍ QUE TE VOY A MATAR!  


Aún desde lejos, Kayra podía escuchar la risa del demonio, haciendo que su enojo aumentara. En sus manos había un dibujo que claramente la mostraba a ella durmiendo sobre el hombro de Akuma.


	19. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De alguna Kayra logra convencer a Akuma que acepte su ayuda al verlo tan agotando por cabalgar en el día y vigilar durante la noche.  
> Por otra parte, más de una vez Kayra siente la presencia de algo o alguien cerca de ellos, pero Akuma nunca logra encontrarlo, ¿será su imaginación o realmente hay algo?

Pensar en cómo iba a disculparse con Akuma no era tan fácil hacerlo, sobre todo porque cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, el demonio se aseguraba de liberar un poco de su aura demoniaca como advertencia de que no se acercara a él. Durante cinco días, Akuma apenas le dirigió la palabra, solo lo necesario para decirle que descansarían, o que era hora de partir, sino tendía a permanecer callado y alejado de ella.  


Y aunque Kayra tuvo presente el mantener distancias con el demonio, intentó de igual forma disculparse, sólo para terminar siendo fulminada con su mirada. Incluso hubo una vez en que casi terminó con una quemadura en la pierna debido a las llamas de la fogata que se volvieron locas la última vez que intentó disculparse.  


« Demonio malcriado e infantil », pensó enojada, intentando concentrarse en leer un libro que Kyo le había prestado para que siguiera practicando « ¿Cómo puede ser que siga enojado? »  


Sosteniendo el libro bastante cerca de su cara, Kayra intentó por décima vez comprender el primer párrafo sin mucho resultado. A pesar de estar utilizando los pergaminos donde tenía el abecedario y otras palabras escritas para guiarla. Por momentos se tentaba en pedirle ayuda al demonio que se encontraba del otro lado de la fogata, pero recordaba lo infantil e inmaduro que estaba siendo y la idea se iba muy lejos.  


Sin poder evitarlo, Kayra lanzó una mirada furtiva a su compañero. Las sombras que creaba el fuego danzaban sobre el demonio, creando diferentes matices de colores en su piel y ropa, el rubio oscuro de su cabello se encontraba más oscuro, y sus ojos brillaban como dos rubíes. Era algo muy hermoso y peligroso de ver, pero lo que llamó su atención fueron las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y la expresión de cansancio que luchaba por ocultar.  


Casi había pasado una semana desde que Kyo se fue, y ahora Akuma no tenía con quién compartir las guardas por la noche, por lo que se veía obligado a mantenerse despierto y a su vez debía cabalgar por el día, sin tener un momento para poder descansar.  


Tan pronto Akuma levantó la mirada hacia ella, Kayra volvió a enfocarse en la lectura, o al menos eso intentó. El saber que el demonio se esforzaba tanto en protegerla que la hacía sentir culpable. Quería ayudarlo, pero por cómo se encontraban las cosas entre ellos en ese momento seguro que el demonio no se lo permitiría.  


Cerró el libro, sabiendo que esa noche no iba a poder concentrarse, para luego enterrarse debajo de la frazada y apoyar la cabeza sobre su bolso. En su mente aparecían posibles ideas para lograr convencer al demonio de que la dejara ayudarlo. Y con eso terminó durmiéndose.  


Despertó con Akuma sacudiéndole el hombro. Ya había amanecido y él pasó otra noche más sin dormir. Sus ojeras eran más evidentes que ayer. Decidida, Kayra se levantó con energía y guardó todo en tiempo record y se dirigió hacia el caballo donde Akuma ya se encontraba colgando su bolso, ella extendió su mano y la colocó sobre la silla, interrumpiendo su camino. Akuma entrecerró sus ojos, mirándola retadoramente, pero Kayra no se dejó intimidar.  


\- Kazehana-san, esto tiene que terminar – dijo con firmeza -. Estás agotado, hace días que no duermes.  


\- Muévase – masculló en tono de advertencia.  


\- No.  


Quizás fue por el cansancio, quizás se debía a su orgullo lastimado, o simplemente porque le irritaba la osadía que Kayra le estaba mostrando, pero Akuma no pudo evitar lanzar un fuerte gruñido de advertencia, aunque sí logró no soltar su aura demoniaca. Kayra, como respuesta a su comportamiento, tuvo que bajar el brazo y cerrar ambas manos hasta convertirlas en puños. No sabía si el temblor de sus brazos se debía al miedo o porque estaba cerrando los puños con mucha fuerza.  


Intentó utilizar otra estrategia.  


\- Akuma – habló otra vez pero intentó hacerlo con una voz más suave, más comprensible -. Sé que no estás durmiendo, se te nota agotado, y si sigues así sólo lo vas a empeorar.  


\- ¿Insinúa que soy débil? – preguntó en un tono peligroso. Pasando por alto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella lo llamó por su nombre.  


\- Nunca – la franqueza de su respuesta lo tomó desprevenido -. Pero creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender este razonamientos: si sigues de esta manera terminarás por volverte más lento, tendrás alucinaciones y te será muy difícil poder mantener la concentración – recordaba que en la clase de biología habían hablado sobre las causas y efectos del insomnio, sin embargo, eso era todo lo que podía recordar que lograra ayudar a hacer entender al testarudo demonio que necesitaba de su ayuda. Por suerte, su argumento fue lo bastante convincente.  


\- ¿Qué propone?  


Por dentro, Kayra lanzaba un fuerte grito de victoria, por fuera, se permitió sonreír con confianza pero sin perder la seriedad en sus ojos.  


\- Tienes dos opciones: o comienzas a dejar que tome turnos para vigilar en la noche, o me dejas cabalgar en la mañana mientras tú duermes.  


Akuma se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente disconforme con las opciones.  


\- Dejarla en la noche sería lo mismo que no tener a nadie – ese comentario la lastimó más de lo que le gustaría admitir.  


\- Bien. Entonces cabalgaré.  


\- No sabe cabalgar.  


Kayra apretó los dientes para no gritar. Respiro hondo y contó hasta diez.  


\- En menos de un mes aprendí a hablar japonés y desde hace dos meses estoy aprendiendo a leer y escribir. Aprendo rápido – enfatizó -. Y creo que aprender a montar un caballo será pan comido.  


Akuma volvió a entrecerrar los ojos de forma amenazadora, pero Kayra simplemente se limitó a arquear una ceja, retándolo. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el demonio, para su sorpresa, relajó sus músculos y con un suspiro se quitó la máscara, revelando el cansancio que traía consigo.  


\- Parece que he encontrado a alguien tan terco como yo – al escuchar eso hizo que Kayra sonriera, sabiendo que había ganado -. Le enseñaré lo básico, tiene prohibido ir más allá del trote, y no estaré durmiendo del todo, simplemente descansando.  


\- Hecho.

 

Kayra no pensó que podría ponerse nerviosa sobre la idea de manejar el caballo hasta que se sentó delante y tuvo las riendas en las manos. Se sentía tan extraño no tener la espalda de Akuma como vista, en lugar de eso tenía la parte posterior de la cabeza del animal y el camino, rodeado de árboles y otras plantas en ambos lados.  


\- ¿Lista? – preguntó Akuma desde atrás. Sentir de pronto el cálido aliento sobre su oreja hizo que ella diera un pequeño brinco.  


\- Sí – respondió, algo incierta.  


Por supuesto, Akuma lo notó sin mucho problema, como también la inseguridad que se mostraba en sus ojos.  


\- Quizás sea mejor si yo sigo siendo el jinete.  


\- ¡No! Tú necesitas descansar, no hacer más esfuerzo – giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Akuma, el miedo en sus ojos había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por una terquedad inquebrantable.  


\- Presione ligeramente el talón de su pie sobre ambos lados de Kira, eso hará que comience a moverse.  


Kayra volvió a mirar hacia el frente, apretó las riendas con más fuerza de la necesaria y suspiró fuertemente antes de seguir sus indicaciones. Debajo de ella, Kira comenzó lentamente a caminar hacia adelante, sin protestar el cambio de jinete que ahora la guiaba.  


\- Para que comience a trotar, necesita presionar con un poco más de fuerza los talones, pero no mucho o pensará que quiere que corra.Si se siente con suficiente confianza y lo hace bien, le permitiré que vaya a galope por un rato.  


Escuchar eso le arrancó una sonrisa. Ni siquiera habían pasado veinte minutos y el demonio ya le estaba dando permiso para avanzar en su aprendizaje como jinete.  


Esperó unos minutos para poder acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar manejando un caballo para poder ir a galope. En cuanto sintió el aumento de velocidad, su cuerpo entero se tensó: las piernas estaban completamente pegadas a los costados y sus nudillos se encontraban blancos de la fuerza que hacía para agarrar las riendas.  


Akuma desde atrás sintió que ella endurecía sus músculos y de inmediato la rodeó con sus brazos hasta poder colocar sus manos sobre las de ellas, apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro derecho y le susurró:  


\- Relájese. Los animales presienten cuando un humano muestra miedo, y si Kira la siente, ella comenzará a ponerse nerviosa. Tranquila, si confía en ella, ella confiará en usted.  


Sentir el repentino calor y cercanía de Akuma no la ayudaban mucho a relajarse, más bien la ponían más nerviosa, aunque era otro tipo de nervios. Realizó varios ejercicios de respiración para poder relajarse, hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Pudo sentir cómo Akuma sonreía a su lado.  


\- Eso es.  


A medida que los segundos pasaban, Kayra se fue acostumbrando a su nuevo rol como jinete. Incluso sintió un poco de orgullo al haber logrado convencer a Akuma, el demonio testarudo que llevaba una semana enojada con ella.  


« Debe estar más cansado de lo que pensé si realmente me dejó convencerlo » razonó. Aunque no pensaba quejarse, prefería contarlo como una victoria. Y quizás hasta Akuma la perdonara.  


\- Debemos seguir el camino indicado – explicó, dejando mostrar el cansancio en su voz -. A unos kilómetros más adelante descubrirá que la ruta se dividirá en dos, debe tomar la derecha y continuar.  


\- Entendido.  


Intentó colocar la espalda más recta, pero con el peso del demonio era imposible.  


\- Oye, sabes que ya no tienes que apoyarte sobre mí, ¿verdad? Estoy relajada.  


Akuma dejó soltar un pequeño gemido, recostando su cabeza sobre el hueco de su cuello. Sus manos soltaron las de ellas para colocarlas sobre su cintura. Todo su cuerpo estaba relajado.  


\- Solo… cinco minutos – la súplica de su voz, más el cansancio que mostraba fue suficiente para que Kayra cerrara la boca y le permitiera apoyarse sobre ella todo lo que necesitara. No era un juego, tampoco buscaba molestarla o vengarse, ahora mismo demostraba que confiaba, y hasta necesitaba, un poco de ella. El saber eso le arrancó una sonrisa y permaneció callada y lo más quieta posible para no perturbar su sueño.  


Ya cerca del mediodía, Akuma seguía durmiendo profundamente. Aunque Kayra se había prometido no moverse o hacer ruido para no despertarlo, debía admitir que le estaba doliendo el cuerpo de estar soportando el peso del demonio, sin olvidar que estaba comenzando a tener hambre y no podía girarse para agarrar comida de su bolso.  


Dejó escapar un gemido, Akuma no parecía estar mostrando señales de que iba a despertar pronto.  


\- Akumaaaaaa, no me molestaría si ahora decidieras despertar – dijo suavemente, deseando internamente que con eso la escuchara.  


Como si de un milagro se tratara, Hak apareció y comenzó a volar alrededor de ella, entusiasmado.  


\- ¡Hak! – gritó alegremente ella -. Necesito un poco de tu ayuda.  


Hak se detuvo al instante, y permaneció flotando a su lado.  


\- Si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías sacar algo de comida de mi bolso? – pidió, señalando dicho objeto -. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.  


El espíritu familiar fue volando hasta meterse dentro del bolso de Kayra y rebuscar lo que le había pedido. De forma bastante adorable, Hak sacó la cabeza con una bola de arroz entre sus patitas, pero en lugar de entregárselo a Kayra, se lo comió.  


\- ¡Ey! – protestó sorprendida. Intentó agarrarlo pero al menor movimiento, Akuma soltó una especie de gruñido y se detuvo. Ahora era su turno de gruñir por lo bajo, mirando al pequeño espíritu devorarse su almuerzo -. Maldito, en cuanto se despierte tu dueño te mato.  


Tan pronto dijo eso, Hak salió volando hacia el bosque, dejándola sola. Kayra tuvo el impulso de llamarlo e ir por él, pero recordó que Akuma le había dicho una vez que Hak se encargaba de vigilar los alrededores y alertarlo en caso de que hubiera alguien peligroso. Con eso en mente, Kayra sintió un leve temor de que Hak hubiera detectado algo, o alguien cerca de su posición; y de ser así, si o si tendría que despertar a Akuma, pero no quería tomar decisiones precipitadas. El espíritu familiar tenía que alertarlos del peligro antes que nada.  


El tiempo pasaba y seguía sin haber rastro de Hak, y como tampoco había aparecido alguien o sintiera la sensación de estar siendo observada, Kayra no estaba segura de qué pensar o esperar. El silencio del bosque la estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿cómo era posible que Akuma todavía no despertara? Él le había asegurado de que descansaría un par de horas, no toda la mañana.  


De pronto algo se movió entre los árboles. Kayra miró atentamente, observando una figura deslizarse a lo lejos, ocultándose. Tiró de las riendas y Kira se detuvo. Miró detenidamente el último lugar donde había divisado a la figura, y continuó moviendo los ojos lentamente hacia la derecha, intentando encontrarlo nuevamente. No supo cuánto estuvo así, y sinceramente tenía miedo de que tan pronto siguiera la marcha, la atacaran, al igual que en las películas de terror. Más, para su sorpresa, tan pronto volvió a mirar hacia el frente se encontró con un Hak mirándola inocentemente.  


\- Tú… - dijo, señalándolo acusadoramente -. ¿Sabes cuantos años de vida perdí gracias a que me preocupé por ti?  
Por supuesto, no recibió respuesta alguna. En lugar de eso, Hak se acercó más hasta ella, lo suficiente como para que notara que traía algo en sus manos. Dejó en la mano de Kayra lo que parecían ser bayas y moras. Y al inspeccionarlas más de cerca, supo identificar que esas frutas eran comestibles.  


\- Así que te robas mi comida pero me buscaste algo para comer – comentó, sonriendo de lado y miró a Hak, quien simplemente se dedicó a dar volteretas mientras giraba a su alrededor -. Está bien, gracias por no olvidarte de mí.  


Dicho eso, golpeó con los talones los costados de Kira y volvieron al trote.

 

Afortunadamente, no hubo más sustos durante el resto de la tarde. Hak permaneció a su lado; a veces descansando sobre su hombro libre o sobre su cabeza, otras veces volando a su alrededor para entretenerla y si no simplemente flotaba a su lado, protegiéndola.  


Lentamente nubes negras fueron cubriendo el cielo hasta tapar el sol; a lo lejos se oía claramente el rugido de unos truenos. Esa noche iba a haber una fuerte tormenta, y con eso en mente le pidió al espíritu familiar si podía encontrarles un refugio para pasar la noche. Hak no tardó en ir y volver, señalando hacia la izquierda e indicándole que lo siguiera. Con cuidado, Kayra fue guiando a Kira hacia el bosque, siguiendo a Hak a través de los árboles, que por suerte no estaban muy pegados y dejaban el suficiente espacio para que un caballo pasara.  


A cinco minutos del camino principal, Hak había encontrado una cueva deshabitada. Sin bajarse de Kira, podía ver desde la entrada que la cueva era bastante profunda, lo suficiente para protegerlos de la lluvia y los fuertes vientos que comenzaban a levantarse.  


\- Akuma – dijo suavemente, moviendo un poco el hombro que estaba utilizando de almohada. El demonio soltó un gruñido de protesta -. Akuma – habló más alto -. Hay que entrar a la cueva. Ya casi es de noche.  


Hicieron falta un par de sacudidas más fuertes para que Akuma despertara lo suficiente. Lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia adelante, quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Kayra, pero en lugar de hacer algún comentario sugerente, se limitó a mirarla a los ojos. No de una forma intimidante, simplemente la miraba con unos ojos cansados y pasivos. Poco a poco fue dirigiendo la mirada hacia su entorno, intentando averiguar dónde se encontraban.  


\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó con voz soñolienta.  


\- Falta poco para que anochezca. Hak me llevó hasta esta cueva para protegernos de la tormenta que se viene.  


Un trueno sonó cerca de ellos. Confirmando su comentario.  


\- Tonta – dijo Akuma, finalmente separándose de ella y se bajó de Kira -. Debió haberme despertado hace horas – sin decir nada más, la sujetó de la cintura y la bajó.  


\- Duermes como una roca – sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Estar sentada todo el día sobre un caballo no era bueno, tan pronto terminaran de preparar el campamento dentro de la cueva estiraría las piernas, y la espalda también.  


Akuma se encargó de atender a Kira, como siempre, mientras que Kayra iba por leña y encendía una fogata. Una vez que ambos terminaron con sus tareas, el demonio miró sorprendido de los extraños movimientos que hacía ella con su cuerpo, “estiramiento” lo había llamado.  


\- Es para que al día siguiente los músculos no estén tensos y duelan al menor movimiento – explicó abriéndose de piernas. El demonio se mostraba sorprendido de su flexibilidad, pero Kayra le aseguró de que eso no era nada -. Antes era capaz de estar sentada con las piernas en ángulo de ciento ochenta grados.  


\- ¿Por qué ahora no?  


La pregunta de Akuma era inofensiva y curiosa, pero le produjo un dolor el recordar con anhelo sus clases de ballet.  


\- Supongo que… al aparecer en esta época, hacer los ejercicios de ballet no estaba en mi lista de prioridades – Kayra respiró hondo varias veces, intentó deshacer el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Necesitaba pensar en positivo: estaba buscando respuestas y una forma de volver a su hogar.  


El silencio se formó nuevamente. Kayra terminó sus estiramientos y se sentó cerca de la fogata, observando las llamas. Afuera la tormenta ya había comenzado, la fuerte lluvia chocaba contra el suelo y las paredes exteriores de la cueva. Kayra se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento, abrazando sus rodillas colocó el mentón sobre ellas y escuchó la lluvia caer. Había olvidado lo relajante que podía ser ese sonido, y había algo en el olor de la tierra mojada que lograba calmarla. Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con Akuma a su lado, ofreciéndole algo de comer.  


\- Gracias – comiendo en silencio, miró de reojo al demonio - ¿Esto significa que ya no estás enojado conmigo?  


Akuma la miró seriamente.  


\- No sé de qué está hablando – cual niño malcriado, negó todo. Kayra lo miró con incredulidad, y se sintió tentada a discutir con él sobre su infantil comportamiento, pero al pensarlo mejor decidió que no valía la pena. Volvían a hablarse y eso era lo que importaba.  


\- Si tú lo dices – no pudo evitar soltar ese comentario -. Yyyy, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Akuma levantó una ceja -, me refiero a que tú no puedes seguir vigilando toda la noche y cabalgar por el día. Hay que tomar turnos o sucederá lo mismo que hoy.  


El demonio dejó salir un gruñido molesto. Con brazos y piernas cruzadas, miró fijamente el fuego, cuya luz volvieron a convertir en rubí sus ojos. Las llamas comenzaron a ser manipuladas por Akuma, nada impresionante, solo se hacían más grandes.  
\- Dejarla cabalgar sola todo el día fue un grave error de mi parte. Me permití ser débil y con eso la dejé sin protección – Kayra quiso protestar, pero sabía que en realidad no lo decía con malas intenciones. Sin olvidar que hubo momentos donde sintió algo de miedo -. Supongo que podría hacer que vigile algunas horas en la noche, con ayuda de Hak, y por el día le permitiré cabalgar cuando sienta la necesidad de descansar.  


\- ¿Realmente me dejaras cabalgar? – Kayra lo miró con ojos de “sé-que-en-realidad-eres-demasiado-orgulloso-para-pedirme-ayuda”.  


Akuma desvió la mirada, molesto de haber sido descubierto. Kayra, por su parte, soltó un suspiró.  


\- Escucha, Kazehana, lo entiendo. Para ti podré ser una humana débil y prácticamente inútil en todo esto, pero no quiero que te sobre exijas por mi bien. Si es posible, me gustaría que la cargas que llevas en tus hombros la compartas conmigo, por más insignificante que tú creas que sea – se inclinó hacia delante para poder ser capaz de ver sus ojos -. Lo quieras o no, estamos juntos en esto.  


El demonio se quedó mirándola fijamente. Muy parecido a cuando él se despertó horas atrás.  


\- Creí que había comenzado a llamarme por mi nombre - comentó con astucia.  


Al instante, Kayra se puso roja. Estaba segura de que él no se había dado cuenta.  


\- Me sentiría tentada a comenzar a llamarte de esa forma si aceptas que te ayude - realmente no le suponía ningún sacrificio hacerlo si eso significaba que él accediera.  


\- De acuerdo – accedió -. Pero esta noche no. Se encuentra agotada y yo he dormido más de la cuenta. Comenzaremos mañana – Kayra sonrió ante la propuesta.  


\- Hecho.

 

Por las próximas dos semanas, la rutina entre los dos cambió completamente. Por las noches, Kayra vigilaba las primeras cuatro horas con Hak a su lado para hacerle compañía y ayudarla a mantenerse despierta, Akuma se quedaría vigilando hasta el amanecer, de ahí ella se encargaría de cabalgar a Kira hasta el mediodía y luego el demonio pasaría a ser el jinete hasta el anochecer. Las primeras noches fueron las más duras para Kayra, bostezando a cada rato, luchando por mantener los párpados abiertos, mirando a su alrededor, a la oscuridad que el fuego no llegaba a iluminar. Al principio se asustó al descubrir muchos ojos brillantes que los observaban a lo lejos, pero aprendió a notar que era simples animales nocturnos, pasando por ahí. Hubo una noche en particular que creyó sentir un presencia cerca de ella, también creyó oír voces a lo lejos, e incluso el sonido de ramas rompiéndose justo detrás de ella. Temblorosa, sujetaba su katana entre las manos y con Hak salía a investigar, y encontró la huella de un pie a pocos metros de su posición. Quizás fue de días atrás, pero el temor que sintió al descubrirla fue suficiente para despertar al demonio y explicarle lo sucedido. Akuma no logró presenciar nada raro, tampoco olía la fresca esencia de demonios o humanos cerca de ellos, y aunque deseaba decirle que simplemente estaba imaginando cosas, podía notar en sus ojos que ella realmente tenía miedo, por lo que decidió rodearla con sus brazos, tranquilizarla y hacerla dormir mientras él permanecía despierto el resto de la noche.  


Esa no fue la única vez donde llegó a sentir una presencia, pero Akuma no llegaba a sentir a nadie, y nunca fueron atacados o interceptados, por lo que con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando. Claro, eso no significaba que llegara a sentirse confiada, todo lo contrario, procuraba mantenerse alerta.  


\- ¿Qué es lo que tararea? – preguntó una noche el demonio.  


Kayra salió de sus pensamientos, y lo miró.  


\- Ah, pues… es una canción – respondió, torpemente.  


\- Ya me di cuenta – la forma burlona en que lo dijo provocó que se sonrojara de vergüenza -. Qué cuenta esa canción.  
La melodía que había estado tarareando no era otra más que la más famosa de Celine Dion “My heart will go on”. Se enamoró de la película Titanic, los efectos especiales, su música y, sobre todo, el trágico amor entre Jack y Rose. Jack le había enseñado en tan solo tres días a Rose que había un mundo más allá del que ella conocía, y la hizo anhelar mucho más de lo que su acomodada vida le podía ofrecer. En su opinión, Titanic fue una película muy inspiradora y que te llegaba al corazón.  
Akuma la seguía mirando, aguardando su respuesta.  


\- Bueno, en realidad no es que cuente algo en específico, sólo es parte de ¿una obra? – qué otra cosa podía decirle, si le decía la verdad entonces tendría que explicarle lo que era una película y estaba segura de que lo perdería completamente ahí -. Básicamente se trata de una historia de un amor entre dos personas: Jack, es un joven artista que gana un pasaje para América en el barco más grande y seguros de todos, el Titanic. En el viaje, conoce a Rose, una de buena familia, quien va a casarse con otro hombre para salvar a su familia de la pobreza. Jack y Rose se enamoran a bordo, a pesar de que el prometido y la madre de ella estaban en contra de eso. 

“Inesperadamente, el barco termina chocando con un iceberg, el cual provoca el hundimiento del Titanic. Rose por ser de la clase alta podía salvarse, pero termina decidiendo permanecer con Jack, pero él terminó muriendo para salvarla, y antes de morir le hizo prométele que seguirá adelante y vivirá su vida. Y al final de todo te muestra que ella cumplió la promesa, hizo todo lo que habían planeado hacer juntos, y a pesar de que terminó casándose con otro hombre y teniendo familia, nunca lo olvidó a él ni a su amor. Siempre lo mantuvo en su corazón.  


El demonio hizo un sonido de haberla escuchado y entendido, pero no dio opinión al respecto. Lo cual fue bastante raro porque Kayra casi lo veía venir. Se quedó callado y ella pensaba retomar su tarareo, la ayudaba a entretenerse un poco.  


\- ¿Podría cantarla para mí? – la extraña petición de Akuma la tomó por sorpresa. Él evitaba su mirada, y aunque estuviera del otro lado de la fogata, podría jurar que vio algo de color sobre sus mejillas.  


Estuvo tentada a burlarse, pero al final desistió.  


\- ¿Te molestaría si no la canto en japonés? Es que no sabría bien cómo hacer la traducción – si Akuma se asombró de que accediera a su petición, no lo mostró.  


\- Como se sienta más cómoda.  


Sonriendo de lado, Kayra comenzó a tararear el inicio de la canción hasta llegar a donde comenzaba la letra.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, era obvio que Akuma no podía quedarse taaaaaanto tiempo enojado, y más en un viaje donde ahora solo estan los dos.  
> ¿Les encantó la escena donde Akuma se duerme sobre Kayra? Yo lo amé. Creo que va a ser una de mis escenas favoritas en este libros <3 <3


	20. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un viaje de casi dos meses, Kayra y Akuma finalmente llegaron a destino. La emoción de estar cada vez más cerca de obtener respuestas hacen que Kayra se olvide momentáneamente de la posibilidad de ser discriminada nuevamente por unos nuevos demonios, Los Guardianes; los encargados de proteger el Bosque de las Flores

Akuma detuvo a Kira cerca de un acantilado, permitiéndoles tener una excelente vista del enorme bosque que se encontraba debajo. Kayra, observaba con ansias y nervios, finalmente, después de casi dos meses de viaje, habían llegado a Hana no Mori, donde se encontraba encerrado el ser que podría tener las respuestas que buscaba.  


\- Una vez que lleguemos a la entrada del bosque, los Guardianes nos recibirán y permitirán que pasemos la noche con ellos – explicó Akuma -. Ahora, debo advertirle que no se asuste al verlos.  


Por supuesto, eso atrajo de inmediato su completa atención.  


\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  


\- Que ellos, a diferencia de mí, no esconden su forma demoniaca.  


\- Pero los que viven en Kasai tampoco ocultan sus verdaderas formas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me van a asustar los Guardianes?  


\- Ellos son diferentes. Por eso le pido que no se asuste o arme un escándalo.  


Frunció el ceño ante eso último. ¡Ella nunca armaba escándalos, y si llegaba a encontrarse en medio de uno no era porque ella lo iniciaba!  


Bajando por el acantilado, se podía sentir que estaban entrando a un lugar completamente diferente; sobrenatural. El aire que se respiraba era algo pesado y una misteriosa niebla comenzaba a formarse y rodearlos. Kayra sentía como miles de ojos los observaban de distintos lados y a lo lejos.  


\- Akuma – dijo con nerviosa, sus manos lo sujetaban con más fuerza de la necesaria.  


\- Tranquila, sólo son los Guardianes. Saben de nuestra llegada así que no pueden atacarnos, hacerlo sería un insulto y una ofensa, sin mencionar una razón para la guerra entre Kasai y Tochi.  


\- Creí que los demonios no luchaban entre ellos – observó.  


\- Lo evitamos, pero como ya le había dicho mi sobrino, hay demonios que se desvían del camino correcto – se notaba por su tono que no le gustaba hablar mucho de eso -. Utagashi-dono es un ser muy arrogante y orgulloso, lo cual en esta ocasión nos puede servir: la desobediencia de sus súbditos significaría un golpe bajo para su orgullo y ego.  


\- Entiendo.  


\- Sin embargo, le recuerdo que sería muy prudente que mientras estemos en este territorio que no se aparte de mí.  


\- ¿No acabas de decir que tenemos permiso?  


\- Si, pero como sabe, usted es humana, eso para ellos ya significa desconfianza total en usted. Si llegan a creer que está haciendo algo “sospechoso” no dudarán en actuar – Kayra tragó en seco. No sentía tanta hostilidad desde su primera excursión por Kasai. Decidió que haría su mejor esfuerzo para no volver a ser tratada de esa forma.  


Akuma volvió a detener a Kira una vez que se encontró frente a lo que parecía ser la entrada al bosque, dos columnas macizas de madera pintadas de un rojo ya desgastado. No había nadie custodiándola, o al menos no a simple vista. Saltando desde ambos lados, dos figuras aparecieron frente a ellos, dos demonios con un capa gris larga que les cubría todo el cuerpo.  


\- Saludos, Akuma-sama – dijo uno de ellos -. Utagashi-sama nos ha informado de su venida y la de su… compañera – miró con cierto desdén a Kayra.  


\- Confío, entonces, que todo está en orden para poder descansar ahora y mañana continuar con nuestro viaje.  


\- Si, Akuma-sama – habló el otro – Si me siguen, les mostraré dónde pueden dejar el caballo, asimismo les proporcionaremos camas y una bañera.  


Por supuesto, la idea de poder volver a bañarse hizo que el miedo y los nervios bajaran considerablemente, como también que la decepción apareciera. Kayra no iba a mentir que sentía algo de curiosidad por ver sus apariencias, pero ninguno de esos Guardianes se quitó la capucha y estaba segura de que no pensaban hacerlo.  


Los dos demonios se adentraron caminando, guiándolos a través de un camino poco utilizado hasta llegar a una zona donde había varias cabañas construidas. Cuatro de ellas mostraban luz adentro, lo que significaban que esas estaban en uso, mientras que las tres restantes se hallaban en completa oscuridad. Los guías se detuvieron en una de las cabañas vacías.  


\- Les hemos preparado sus habitaciones – señaló la cabaña -. Si Akuma-sama me lo permite le enseñaré dónde dormirá.  


\- Mientras que yo le mostraré a su acompañante su lugar – habló el otro, señalando la cabaña de la izquierda.  


Aunque no habló de forma ofensiva, estaba segura de que al decir “su lugar” buscaba ofenderla y lastimarla. Lo cual funcionó, pero Akuma ya le había advertido que se comportara por su bien, además de que no quería darle la satisfacción de mostrarle que le afectó sus palabras.  


\- Si desea mantener su lengua en su lugar, le sugiero que trate con más consideración a mi compañera – para sorpresa de Kayra, Akuma habló en su defensa -. Cualquier insulto hacia ella es un insulto hacia mí – y dejó escapar un poco de su aura demoníaca para marcar el punto.  


Se podía notar que ambos demonios estaban afectados ante tal amenaza.  


\- Si, Akuma-sama.

 

Aunque le habían prometido un baño caliente, Kayra fue la que tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo de calentar cinco baldes de agua para llenar la pileta de madera. Podría haberla llenado de agua fría y pedirle a Akuma que se la calentara con su poder, pero pensó que si lo hacía parecería débil y dependiente frente a los guardianes.  


Media hora más tarde, Kayra ya se encontraba desnuda y disfrutando de su agua tibia, se tomó todo el tiempo que pudo en quitarse el sudor, la tierra y cualquier otra cosa que estuviera sobre su piel y cabello. A pesar de que los demonios no le tenían mucho afecto, sí fueron lo suficientemente amables como para prestarles una yukata limpia para dormir, como también dejarle pescado recién cocinado, una sopa con verduras y agua para beber. Y por primera vez desde en semanas, finalmente pudo dormir una noche entera.  


En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kayra soñó con lo que parecía ser un dojo, un viejo pero bien cuidado dojo, en cuyo centro se hallaban dos joven, quizás de la misma edad que ella, entrenando con katanas de madera, bokken. Ninguno de los dos se encontraba utilizando algún tipo de protección en el cuerpo, mucho menos la cabeza, y con el ruido que hacía la madera al golpear algún miembro del otro, Kayra sabía que debía de doler mucho y no sabía si respetarlos por no detenerse con cada golpe o llamarlos idiotas por golpearse con tanta fuerza sin vacilar.  


En uno de los lados del dojo, cerca de la pared, se encontraba una muy hermosa joven sentada. Con el cabello rubio dorado y sus ojos azules, Kayra juraba que era una gaijin como ella, pero al observar más de cerca, supo que no. Ella era una japonesa. Pero con ese color de cabello y ojos, podría tratarse de una hāfu, mitad japonesa.  


Encontrándose tan atraída por la belleza de la mujer, se perdió completamente la ingeniosa maniobra que realizó uno de los jóvenes, obteniendo como resultado que el otro soltara su bokken y terminara perdiendo el encuentro. La mujer se mostró feliz del resultado, pero se notaba que intentaba contener su alegría. Mientras ambos jóvenes se saludaban, ella se encargó de servirles unos vasos llenos de agua, como también de pasarles unas toallas para que secaran el sudor de sus rostros.  


Teniéndolos más de cerca, Kayra se asombró de lo guapo que eran los dos. El perdedor mantenía su cabello en un estilo casi corte militar, mostrando unos afilados pómulos y más afilados ojos color chocolate oscuro. Sus labios, finos pero no desagradables para un hombre, sonreían a pesar de haber pedido. El otro, era casi lo opuesto, su apariencia era más desprolija y desordenada: cabello largo atado en una holgada cola de caballo, brillantes ojos y un adorable hoyuelo del lado izquierdo de sus labios. Y por supuesto, al ser el más guapo, era el que obtenía la completa atención de la joven.  


Los tres se encontraban teniendo una conversación, aunque Kayra no podía escuchar nada, era como si le hubiera quitado el sonido. A pesar de eso, se los veía contentos, se notaba que los tres eran amigos desde hacía años.  


La escena fue distorsionándose y cambiando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un paisaje boscoso. Kayra se encontraba en una especie de claro, completamente sola, o eso era lo que pensaba al principio. De la nada apareció la misma chica de antes, pero esta vez se encontraba sola y con otra vestimenta mucho más llamativa: la cual consistía en una hakama de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi. En sus manos sostenía una especie de canasta hecha de paja. Se detuvo en pleno centro del claro, a pocos metros de donde se hallaba Kayra, y se agachó examinado el césped a a su alrededor y recogiendo algo del suelo que después depositaba en su canasta. Mirando más de cerca, Kayra logró identificar lo que estaba haciendo, lo mismo que Kyo le había enseñado semanas atrás, buscaba hierbas medicinales.  


Todo parecía ser pacífico, hasta el punto en que Kayra comenzó a sentirse algo soñolienta, lo cual era completamente raro ya que se encontraba dentro de un sueño, ¿o no?  


La chica dejó de recolectar, su cuerpo se tensó de pronto y de una forma muy violenta su rostro giró hacia arriba, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente. Kayra, asustada, se acercó hasta ella, pero algo, una fuerza invisible, le impidió tocarla. De pronto sintió una presencia muy poderosa y fría, mucho más que la de un demonio, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar una extraña voz, hablando en un extraño idioma, resonando por todos lados. Tan rápido como vino, se terminó todo. La chica volvió a recuperar el control de su cuerpo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, aunque se encontraba jadeando y su rostro había perdido algo de color. Su cuerpo enteró comenzó a temblar, y Kayra sospechó que era por miedo, más al notar que ella levantara el rostro, notó que sus ojos mostraba enojo y odio. No temblaba de miedo, sino de rabia.  


De repente, Kayra sintió que algo jalaba de ella hacia delante y de nuevo la escena frente a ella fue cambiando, aunque en vez de distorsionarse, fue como ser transportada de un lado a otro a una muy alta velocidad, como ir yendo en un auto a más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. El freno fue tan brusco que se tambaleó pero no perdió el equilibrio, y lo que halló frente a ella no fue nada más ni nada menos que la aterradora criatura de negro con los penetrantes ojos brillantes.  


Nunca se sintió tan agradecida de ser despertada como en ese momento. Y que lo primero que viera era el rostro de Akuma en lugar de uno de los Guardianes que la odiaban fue mejor. Aunque por su expresión de preocupado, Kayra supo que él sabía que ella había tenido una pesadilla. Si es que eso calificaba como una.  


A diferencia de la cena, Akuma sí desayunó con ella esa mañana, aunque el silencio entre los dos fue incómodo. Kayra no quería hablar de su sueño, por poco que pudiera recordar, y Akuma se sentía preocupado, sentía que no había sido una pesadilla ordinaria, y temía que el viaje al pasado y todo lo demás la estuviera comenzado a afectar.  


\- ¿Desea hablar? – Akuma rompió el silencio.  


Kayra soltó un suspiro.  


\- No realmente.  


\- Kayra… - su tono ya advertía la llegada de un sermón, por lo que ella lo interrumpió a tiempo.  


\- Escucha, Akuma. Fue solo un sueño, nada más ni nada menos. No hay de qué preocuparse – insistió, intentando sonreír para relajarlo. Sin éxito alguno.  


\- ¿Había tenido pesadillas antes? – insistió Akuma.  


\- ¿No me digas que tú nunca has tenido pesadillas? – con un poco de humor, Kayra intentó desviar el tema. Por supuesto, eso tampoco funcionó.  


\- Kayra – dijo él en señal de advertencia.  


\- Tal vez una o dos veces – admitió, encogiéndose de hombros -. ¡Pero! No es como si realmente fuera importante. Como te dije, todo el mundo tiene pesadillas y las mías son normales.  


« Creo »  


\- Su caso es especial.  


\- ¿Por qué? El hecho de que me encuentre en el pasado no significa que de repente voy a tener sueños significativos.  


\- Es por el hecho de que se encuentra en el pasado y rodeada de criaturas peligrosas que debería ser consciente de que todo esto le puede generar un trauma. Las pesadillas son comunes en este tipo de situaciones.  


Kayra soltó otro suspiro. Ese demonio realmente lograba agotarla mentalmente, y ni siquiera era mediodía.  


\- Akuma, agradezco la preocupación y entiendo tu punto de vista, pero estoy bien. Así que ¿podemos dejar este tema en paz? – y sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó y salió afuera.  


Una vez afuera, Kayra se dejó apoyar sobre la puerta cerrada. Cerró los ojos y se criticó mentalmente por su reacción ahí adentro. Akuma sólo se preocupó por su pesadilla, nada más. Cualquiera lo habría hecho en su lugar y era perfectamente razonable el ofrecerse a prestar un oído si ella llegaba a necesitar hablar sobre ello. Y ese era el problema. Kayra no era buena hablando de sus sentimientos o de lo que le pasaba. Su antigua psicóloga, la señora Fann, había tardado semanas para lograr que ella admitiera que todas las noches soñaba con el accidente, y casi tres meses para contarle lo ocurrido. Y aunque sus nuevas pesadillas no tenían nada que ver con el accidente o algo relacionado con su vida, seguía sintiéndose incómoda compartiéndolo con otra persona, sobre todo porque apenas lograba recordar lo que soñaba, apenas algunos fragmentos que no tenían sentido alguno para ella.  


Se regañó una vez más por su comportamiento e hizo una nota mental de disculparse con el demonio por su actitud antes de alejarse de la puerta e ir hacia donde se encontraban su caballo descansando. Akuma no le había dicho nada de si iban a seguir a caballo o a pie mientras se internaran en el bosque, pero creyó que serían mejor compañía que los Guardianes, quienes no eran exactamente sutiles a la hora de mirarla fijamente y con algo de hostilidad. Era como el primer día en Kasai otra vez. Solo que esperaba nadie la atacara.  


Acarició a Kira, quien se notaba contenta de estar pastando y caminar libremente sin ningún tipo de carga. Kayra también se sentía feliz por ella y esperaba que ella y Akuma siguieran el camino a pie, le haría bien pasar un par de días sin estar sentada sobre una animal en movimiento. Notó la presencia de algunos demonios cerca de ella, Guardianes obviamente, y su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez, sus palmas se sintieron más sudorosas e intentaba evitar que se le viera el ligero temblor de las manos en cuanto notó que uno de los demonios se encontraba bastante cerca de ella.  


Le sorprendió mucho descubrir que ese demonio no estaba cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha, por lo que Kayra tenía una muy buen vista de su apariencia real. Ahora entendía por qué Akuma le había advertido de antemano que no se asustara o armara un escándalo: su apariencia era digna de ser llamada demoníaca. El color de su piel era de un verde pantano, largas garras negras eran sus manos, boca y nariz gruesa y en el centro de su frente se encontraba su único ojo. Un ojo tan grande como su puño.  


Si antes, con sólo sentir su presencia cerca se puso nerviosa, ahora que lo veía no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sentía que tenía muy pocas opciones sobre cómo proceder con la situación: o se mantenía callada y los ignoraba, esperando a que ellos no comenzaran a hostigarla, o se mostraba valiente y se defendía de ellos en forma verbal, esperando a que Akuma la escuchara y viniera al rescate. Ese último pensamiento la hizo sonreír de forma sarcástica.  


« Qué bajo he caído, teniendo que depender de un demonio para protegerme » Odiaba esa sensación, pero era una realidad difícil de ignorar. Ella no solo era una humana, sino que no sabía defenderse de ninguna forma, a pesar de estar portando la katana del clan Hogosha.  


Decidió optar por la opción tres.  


\- ¿Necesita algo, Guardián? – habló en tono cortés, incluso se aseguró de llamarlo por su título de Guardián. Se comportaría de forma educada pero no sumisa. Pensó por un momento si estaría bien utilizar algunos de los trucos sutiles que aprendió de las geishas, pero la descartó casi de inmediato. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría y estaba segura de que a Akuma no le haría ninguna gracia que lo intentara.  


El Guardián se detuvo en seco al escucharla hablar, entrecerró su ojo en su dirección. No era con odio pero tampoco la miraba de forma amistosa. Le costó un poco pero finalmente pudo reconocer esa mirada, la misma que Kagami le dio una vez que estuvieron a solas y dijo lo que pensaba de ella: desconfianza.  


\- Si, Guardián, ¿necesita algo de Kayra? – de forma intimidante, Akuma se encontraba de pie detrás de ella. Casualmente, mantenía una mano sobre el mango de su katana.  


El demonio carraspeó con una voz muy gruesa, intentando disimular el paso que retrocedió ante la repentina aparición de Akuma.  


\- Aoi-san se encargará de llevarlos por el bosque, Akuma-sama. Los esperan en la entrada – informó y desapareció.  


Kayra sintió que de repente podía respirar mejor.  


\- Gracias – soltó en un suspiró y Akuma no necesitó preguntarle el porqué de su agradecimiento. Ni tampoco soltó uno de sus odiosos comentarios.  


\- No dejemos esperar a Aoi-san más de lo necesario. Vamos.  


Por fortuna, la verdadera forma de Aoi era mucho mejor que el del otro demonio. Su piel era ligeramente más oscura que la de Kayra, sus manos no tenían garras, aunque sus colmillos sobresalían de la comisura de sus labios, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ese demonio era su extraño cabello de dos colores, rojo y amarillo, y los cuernos que sobresalen de la parte posterior de la cabeza. Tres cuernos para ser exactos. Se encontraba esperándolos recostado sobre un tronco bastante grueso, afilando una espada muy grande para ser considerada una katana normal. Los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza antes de moverse y ser el primero en adentrarse por el camino del bosque.  


Varios árboles se encontraban desnudos gracias al invierno, pero la mayoría de ellos se encontraban intactos, incluso algunos mantenían un poco de nieve de la tormenta de cuatro días atrás. Si buscabas bien se podían encontrar ramas de bambú, las primeras que Kayra veía desde que dejaron Kasai.  


\- Utagashi-sama nos informó que desean visitarlo a él – comentó una vez que comenzaron la trayectoria. La voz de Aoi era extraña, como si tuviera algo metido en la garganta.  


\- Así es – afirmó Akuma.  


Aoi hizo un gesto de desagrado.  


\- No pudieron elegir peor época para hacerlo – Akuma se mostró receloso ante eso. Aoi ni siquiera necesitó que le preguntaran para explicarse mejor -. Silvo-sama se encuentra merodeando estos lados.  


Akuma se detuvo de repente, los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente sorprendido.  


\- ¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó frenético.  


El Guardián no se sorprendió por su reacción.  


\- Mori no kami se encuentra cerca de aquí – repitió -. Y espero que recuerde bien su reputación y lo que pasará si él encontrar algo que lo disguste en sus bosques – por supuesto, la tenía que mirar a ella cuando dijo esa advertencia.  


\- Akuma – lo llamó -. ¿Quién es este Silvo-sama? ¿Qué es un kami?  


Recordó que muchas personas decían “kami-sama”, pero no estaba completamente segura de qué significaba esa palabra. Por fortuna, Akuma no parecía querer hacerla sentir como una tonta por no saberlo, porque entendía que todavía se encontraba dominando el japonés.  


\- Silvo-sama es una deidad. La deidad del bosque para ser más específico. Su tarea es asegurarse de que todo lo que se encuentre bajo su dominio se encuentre libre de maldad y contaminación de los humanos, como también que haya armonía entre los habitantes de sus bosques. Es un kami que se ofende con bastante facilidad, todos evitan hacerlo enojar y caer en su furia.  


Kayra se paró en seco.  


\- Espera un minuto, ¡¿Me estás diciendo que este dios odia a los humanos?! – se alteró completamente.  


\- No exactamente – respondió Aoi – Odia todo ser que llegue a perturbar sus bosques, y generalmente eso es culpa de los humanos. Con cada día que pasa ellos se vuelven más atrevidos y creen que pueden derribar árboles para sus comodidades, sin importarles las criaturas que viven en ellos. También arrojan sus desperdicios por ahí, ignorando el daño que pueda causar a los animales o a la naturaleza. Silvo-sama desconfía de los humanos por esas razones, y si llega a oír el rumor de su presencia aquí, no se pondrá contento.  


Tragó en seco.  


\- Akuma, ¿no crees que deberías esperar en el campamento de los Guardianes hasta que este tal Silvo-sama se vaya?  
\- Imposible – negó el demonio de inmediato -. Podrían pasar meses, quizás años antes de que Silvo-sama se vaya a otro bosque.  


\- ¡¿Años?!  


\- Los kamis son inmortales, no son conscientes del paso del tiempo como los humanos. Un día para ellos puede significar mil años en realidad.  


\- P-pero si me encuentra aquí…  


\- Kayra – Akuma la interrumpió antes de que siguiera -. A Silvo-sama no le agradan mucho los humanos, pero usted no está aquí para lastimar su bosque, ¿verdad? – Kayra negó con la cabeza -. Las deidades no interfieren con otras criaturas a no ser que les den una buena razón y su sola presencia aquí no debería hacer nada.  


\- Pero… - insistió ella. ¿Realmente no entendía el miedo que le provocaba toda esa situación?  


Akuma soltó un suspiro. Se detuvo y plantó delante de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  


\- Le di mi palabra de que la protegería, ¿no? Si algo llegara a pasar con Silvo-sama, la protegería de igual forma – su postura, la seguridad de sus palabras, la forma en que la miraba, Kayra no sabía qué fue pero le creyó. Creyó en sus palabras, que él se arriesgaría de ser necesario por ella.  


Aoi bufó por lo bajo, visiblemente molesto de que estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo.  


\- Si seguimos así, no dudo que nos encontremos con Silvo-sama – el Guardián los miró con reproche y sin esperar la respuesta de alguno de ellos, retomó el viaje.  


Todos permanecieron callados, adentrándose más y más en ese bosque sin fin. Cuanto más se adentraban, Kayra iba sintiendo muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas escalofriantes: el aire comenzaba a sentirse pesado y hasta algo caliente, contrarrestando completamente el frío del invierno, se podían escuchar perfectamente voces y sonidos inhumanos por todos lados, arbustos moviéndose gracias a alguna criatura y enormes y monstruosas siluetas podían verse en la lejanía.  


Kayra procuró quedarse lo más cerca de Akuma y Aoi, no le importó que el Guardián la mirara con desdén. Lo prefería a él antes de a cualquier otra cosa que viviera ahí. Cerca del mediodía se detuvieron para descansar y comer algo. Kayra se sentó sobre un tronco caído, comiendo con mucho gusto una manzana de postre.  


\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar exactamente? – preguntó ella, rompiendo el tranquilo silencio del bosque.  


Akuma, que se encontraba cerca, fue quien le respondió.  


\- Si seguimos así, llegaremos antes del anochecer – Aoi asintió, confirmando su respuesta.  


\- ¿En serio? – Kayra se sorprendió. Soltó una pequeña risa -. Y yo que pensé que íbamos a tardar más que eso.  


\- El llegar no es el problema – intervino el Guardián -, sino lograr que esa escoria traidora hable.  


Kayra lo miró, sorprendida del odio con el que hablaba. Y eso le hizo recordar que Akuma también utilizaba un tono parecido las pocas veces que hablaba de él.  


\- ¿Por qué hablan de él con tanto odio? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que ni siquiera digan su nombre? – inquirió.  


Las historias sobre el origen de Harunosuke son diversas. Algunas cuentan que se trató de un muchacho bendecido por la diosa Amaterasu con dones para ayudar a la gente de corazón noble y puro a encontrar la felicidad. Por muchos años fue alabado y querido por su poder, pero el joven al notar que no recibía nada a cambio de ayudar a otras personas, fue cambiando, empezando a cobrar favores a los que pedían su ayuda y en varias ocasiones haciendo tratos que al final el único beneficiado era él. La diosa, al notar que su corazón fue corrompido por la codicia y la crueldad, decidió darle un castigo, condenándolo a vagar por toda la eternidad con una nueva apariencia horripilante, la cual reflejaría en el exterior cómo era en realidad su interior.  


Otras cuentan que en realidad se trataba de una deidad menor que se enamoró de un humano y deseaba renunciar a su vida inmortal para poder tener una vida normal junto a su amado. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que había una deidad masculina que también se había enamorado de ese humano, y dejándose llevar por sus celos, engañó a la deidad para que creyera que el hombre la engañaba con él. Lo que no contó fue que ella decidiera quitarse la vida al arrojarse por un acantilado para ser devorada por los monstruos marinos. Susanoo, el dios del mar, presenció tal acto y decidió darle un castigo: cambiando su bello aspecto por uno horroroso y repulsivo, y siendo desterrado del reino de los dioses.  


En todas las versiones que existían sobre ese ser. Todas terminaban de igual forma Tsukuyomi, el hermano de la diosa Amaterasu y del dios Susanoo, decidió compadecerse de él y le dijo que sólo podría volver a la normalidad si lograba hacer un acto de bondad sincera que proviniera de su corazón.  


Sin embargo, Harunosuke nunca aprendió ni decidió buscar la forma de romper su castigo impuesto, sino que se hizo más poderoso a través del odio y dolor que creaba con cada deseo y tratos que hacía con humanos y demonios por igual. Provocó innumerables guerras y baños de sangre. A donde fuera que iba siempre dejaba atrás un camino de dolor y sufrimiento, seguido de algunos cadáveres. No fue hasta algunos siglos atrás que un grupo de demonios, monjes y el clan Hogosha se unieron en una alianza para capturar y encerrar de una vez por todas a Harunosuke.  


\- Espera un momento – dijo con fuerza Kayra -. Si este tal Harunosuke concede deseos para encontrar la felicidad, ¿significa que me puede llevar a casa?  


\- No puede usar más sus poderes, ningen – dijo con brusquedad Aoi. Rompiendo toda ilusión en ella -. Al menos no mientras se encuentre encerrado dentro de la barrera.  


Akuma soltó un suspiro y se acercó un poco más a ella para lograr captar su atención.  


\- Realmente no sé si Harunosuke posee el poder suficiente para regresarla, y aunque lo tuviera dudo que podamos darle algo que él desee a cambio de tal trato – explicó con una suavidad impropia de él -. Sin embargo, a lo largo de los milenios que ese ser ha vivido, además de causar desgracias, se enfocó en adquirí muchos tipos de conocimientos. La mayoría de ellos prohibidos y peligrosos – añadió en forma de advertencia -. Si alguien sabe algo de hechizos o conjuros para viajar en el tiempo, es él. Estoy seguro.  


Una vez más, Kayra no tenía otra opción más que confiar en su palabra.  


A punto de retomar el viaje, dos figuras salieron desde el bosque a una increíble velocidad. Akuma colocó una mano sobre el mango de su katana sin demora, pero Aoi se quedó quieto, pues sabía que en realidad se trataban de dos de sus compañeros Guardianes y a pesar de encontrarse usando sus capuchas, el demonio sabía exactamente quienes eran. El que más destacaba era Toa por su altura y ancho, y el que se encontraba a su lado no podía ser otro que Sora. Ellos dos nunca se separaban, lo cual era irónico porque no se soportaban, pero al luchar juntos lograban combinar a la perfección sus habilidades, convirtiéndolos en uno de los mejores equipos que tenían los Guardianes.  


\- ¿Qué sucede, Sora? – preguntó sin preámbulos.  


\- Aoi-senpai, necesitamos de su ayuda en la Puerta del Este – informó una voz gruesa y ronca.  


Aoi arqueó una ceja mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.  


\- Debe ser importante si ustedes dos abandonaron sus puestos para venir a buscarme – comentó con un deje de reproche. Una de las reglas fundamentales de los Guardianes era nunca abandonar su puesto designado, especialmente si era una de las cuatro puertas.  


\- Tomoko y Sachiko se encuentran protegiéndolo en este momento, Aoi-senpai – explicó con rapidez Toa.  


Eso causó más preocupación que alivio en el Guardián.  


\- Si ya tiene refuerzos, ¿por qué necesitan mi asistencia?  


Aunque no podían verse sus rostros gracias a las capuchas, Kayra estaba segura de que no ninguno estaba explicando la situación por causa de ella y Akuma. Aoi, siendo el más inteligente, se puso a hablar en la lengua demoníaca, sabiendo que ella era incapaz de entenderlos.  


« Así que en realidad el problema era que yo escuchara su conversación » pensó con rabia. ¿Acaso existiría algún lugar donde no fuera discriminada o tratada mal por los demonios? Además, no es como si a ella realmente le interesaran sus problemas, pero el que la excluyeran de tan deliberada forma la enojaba mucho.  


Cuando notó que Akuma intervenía en la conversación que transcurría entre los Guardianes, su interés realmente comenzó a aparecer. Pero al ver que el demonio dejaba entrever un deje de preocupación en su tono de voz, Kayra se asustó. Si había algo que había aprendido de ese demonio era que si algo llegaba a preocuparlo de verdad no podía ser algo bueno.  


« ¿Qué tal si…? » un aterrador pensamiento apareció en su mente, y antes de poder decir algo, Akuma se le adelantó.  


\- Kayra, necesito que se quede aquí – indicó.  


\- Espera ¿qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – comenzó a alarmarse. No estaba diciendo lo que creía que le estaba diciendo, ¿verdad?  


\- Necesito ir con los Guardianes a la puerta del este, y como no puedo llevarla conmigo, necesito que se quede en este lugar, esperándome – Akuma explicó con urgencia. Aoi ya se encontraba al lado de los otros dos Guardianes, esperando para irse con rapidez.  


Antes de que Akuma pudiera unirse a ellos, Kayra lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza.  


\- Un minuto, ¿realmente piensas dejarme sola en medio de este bosque? ¿Y por qué diablos tienes que ir? Ellos son los Guardianes, no tú.  


\- Kazehana-sama – apuró Aoi, impacientemente. Akuma gruñó por lo bajo.  


\- Escucha, dejaré a Hak con usted, pero si no se mueve no estará en peligro – aseguró e intentó moverse, pero Kayra aseguró su agarre.  


\- ¿Es en serio? – reclamó tan pronto Akuma se giró nuevamente para verla -. Me prometiste que ibas a protegerme.  


\- Lo hago – aseguró.  


Kayra tragó en seco.  


\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con este kami? ¿Silvo? – su voz fue bajando hasta casi convertirse en un susurró.  


\- No. Pero si no solucionamos este problema, quizás él termine involucrado – dicho eso, todos desaparecieron, dejándola a ella completamente sola, con el pequeño espíritu familiar de compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ja,ja. Y bien ¿qué les pareció este nuevo capitulo? Muy pocos Guardianes mostraron parte de su verdadera forma. ¿Quedaron desilusionados o con ganas de más?  
> ¿Y qué piensan del nuevo sueño de Kayra? ¿Son simples sueños o tendrá alguna relación con todo lo que le esta pasando?


	21. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin otra cosa más que esperar, Kayra intenta no quedarse dormida del aburrimiento que tiene. Al escuchar el llanto de un animal a lo lejos, Kayra, como amante de los animales, no podía simplemente ignorarlo, ¿será una trampa o realmente hay una criatura que necesita de su ayuda?

Sin un reloj, Kayra no podía saber si pasaron diez minutos o una hora desde que los demonios la dejaron ahí. Al principio se quedó sentada sobre el tronco caído, como había estado antes de que aparecieran los Guardianes, pero cuando su espalda comenzó a doler de estar tanto tiempo en esa posición, se acostó sobre el suelo y se dedicó a ver la luz que atravesaba entre las ramas llenas de hojas. El silencio que había en ese lugar era tranquilizador, cada tanto se escuchaban algunos pájaros a lo lejos y algún que otro sonido extraño. Descartó la idea de una siesta, pues a pesar de la tranquilidad del momento, no sentía la suficiente confianza de que nada malo le iba a pasar si de pronto decidía dormir. De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a Hak, quien no se había movido de su lugar sobre el tronco caído. Miraba atentamente a todos lados, vigilando que nada peligroso se acercara a ellos.  


Estiró los brazos mientras soltaba un bostezo por cuarta vez. Estaba aburrida, sin nada que hacer y no podía moverse de ahí. Agarró una rama caída que se encontraba cerca y comenzó a dibujar garabatos sobre la tierra húmeda, proporcionándole una distracción hasta que la rama chocó con una pequeña roca que se encontraba enterrada y se rompió.  


« Genial » pensó con una mueca al ver la rama partida en dos. Lanzó la rama a un lado y volvió a su posición inicial: completamente aburrida.  


¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Akuma y los demás se fueron? Tendría que haberle preguntado a Akuma cuánto pensaban tardar. Aunque por el apuro que mostrabon al irse sabía que la situación que estaban intentando controlar no era fácil, sobre todo si el demonio había visto obligado a irse con los Guardianes.  


Dejó escapar un suave quejido mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el tronco caído. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia los árboles que tenían sus hojas intactas, contempló nuevamente el pasar de la luz sobre los árboles, y sin darse cuenta se encontró a sí misma silbando la canción del Titanic. La misma que le había cantado a Akuma noches atrás. Apenas dejó de silbar, ocurrió algo curioso: un grupo de aves que se encontraban descansando en un árbol cerca de ella, comenzaron a silbar la misma melodía que Kayra acababa de cantar. Sus cantos eran descoordinados, y fallaron varias veces hasta que al final las cinco aves pudieron cantar “My heart will go on” hermosamente.  


Con cuidado, Kayra se levantó y caminó hacia el árbol, hasta quedar al lado del tronco y debajo de las ramas. Abrió los ojos como plato al observar arriba, hacia donde se encontraban las cinco aves. Obviamente, esas no eran aves ordinarias: tenían el tamaño de una paloma, con gigantescas y coloridas plumas en las alas y la cola, pero el resto del cuerpo parecía que apenas tuviera pelos que las protegiera del frío y del calor.  


Mordió el labio inferior mientras le dirigía una mirada a Hak, quien no parecía inmutarse por su repentino cambio de lugar, ni tampoco de su descubrimiento de las aves. Se preguntó si tendrían algún parecido a los sinsajos de la trilogía los Juegos del Hambre, donde esas aves híbridas eran excelentes imitadores, con la habilidad de memorizar y repetir canciones de humanos u otras aves.  


Parecían ser inofensivas, y del caso contrario, estaba segura de que Hak ya habría reaccionado ante ellas. Ésta vez probó tararear la famosa canción de Katy Perry “Hot and Cold”. Sin embargo, para su decepción, las aves no repitieron la melodía, y se preguntó por qué. ¿Acaso sólo podían memorizar una sola canción? ¿O será que no les gustó?  


Las aves la miraban con curiosidad, pero sin moverse de su posición. Kayra probó con otra canción, esta vez una más tranquila para ver si era de su gusto, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Frunciendo el ceño, se preguntó si realmente fueron ellas y no otra criatura la que imitó la canción. O quizás simplemente se lo había imaginado.  


Miró una vez más a las aves y con un suspiro de decepción se retiró y volvió al lado de Hak, sólo para escuchar la melodía de “Hot and Cold” viniendo del lado opuesto donde estaban las aves. Sorprendida, Kayra observó que el espíritu familiar seguía calmado, y con cuidado fue siguiendo la música, que la guió hacia otro árbol enorme con otras aves posando sobre una rama baja. Eran iguales a las anteriores pero estas eran dos y un poco más grandes. Tan pronto notaron su presencia, ellas dejaron de cantar. ¿Así que era eso? Si estaba cerca dejaban de cantar la melodía que ella había cantado, pero si se alejaba no había problema.  


Cruzó los brazos y las miró con una mueca, realmente esperaba que se comportaran de esa forma con todos los seres y no sólo fuera cosa de que ella era humana. Bastante tenía que soportar con los Guardianes y otros demonios.  


Minutos después, las aves seguían en silencio y Kayra no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse y aceptarlo. Se alejó y lo escuchó. No era música pero parecía que lo hacía un animal. Prestando más atención, reconoció que debía ser una especie de llanto o sonido de dolor. La sola idea de pensar que un animal se encontraba lastimado hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Odiaba la violencia y mucho más el maltrato animal.  


Giró sobre sí misma para intentar averiguar de qué dirección provenía el llanto y sin pensarlo fue corriendo hacia él. Zigzagueando los árboles y esquivando ramas bajas, Kayra finalmente llegó a una especie de camino creado por la misma naturaleza. Con la respiración entrecortada, recorrió con la mirada de izquierda a derecha, intentando descubrir hacia dónde ir. Sin otra pista más que el llanto, fue hacia la izquierda. Caminó con bastante prisa, mirando de un lado a otro, y finalmente se detuvo abruptamente cuando lo vio. A pocos metros a su derecha se encontraba una vieja y olvidada rama, y a su lado un pequeño zorro llorando porque su cola se encontraba atrapada debajo de un pedazo de la rama. Se movía a todos lados y con fuerza pero no lograba liberarse.  


Con cuidado, Kayra fue avanzando lentamente hacia él, y sólo cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar un extremo de la enorme y vieja rama, el animalito se percató de su presencia. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, de inmediato sus pelos se erizaron y se puso a gruñir de forma amenazadora. Estaba segura que de no ser porque él se encontraba atrapado, ya la habría atacado.  


Kayra levantó ambas manos para mostrarles que no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo, también se agachó para estar más cerca de su altura y permaneció así, sin atreverse a acercarse más. Debía recordar que ése era una animal salvaje y no su gata domesticada. Necesitaba ganarse su confianza lo suficiente para que le permitiera ayudarlo a salir de ahí.  


El zorro tardó un buen rato en dejar de gruñirle, y otro más para que su pelaje poco a poco volviera a la normalidad, pero su mirada feroz no la había quitado de su rostro. Soltando un fuerte suspiro, Kayra tragó con fuerza antes de, todavía agachada, dar un par de pasos en su dirección. El animal volvió a erizar su pelo en señal de advertencia.  


\- Tranquilo – le habló con suavidad. Su corazón latía a mil -. No voy a lastimarte, lo prometo.  


No estaba segura de sí el zorro la había entendido. No parecía ser otra cosa que un animal común y corriente, pero de alguna forma el zorro fue calmándose y Kayra se atrevió a acercar su mano con mucho cuidado. Sabía que antes que nada debía asegurarse de que el animal la oliera y permitiera que lo acariciara.  


Lentamente, el zorro acercó con cautela su hocico a la mano de ella. Se tomó su tiempo para olerla, demasiado para el gusto de Kayra, quien podía sentir las gotas de sudor cayéndole por la cien, como también el ligero temblor de su mano extendida. Los nervios de ser atacada por el zorro no la abandonaron en ningún momento.  


Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el zorro retiró su hocico y colocó su cabeza en la palma de Kayra, frotándose en señal de que podía acariciarla y hacerle mimos. Con su permiso obtenido, Kayra soltó el aliento que había mantenido en sus pulmones y terminó de acercarse, acariciando al pequeño animal con ambas manos.  


« Paso uno completado »  


Ahora que tenía un mejor panorama de la situación, Kayra notó varias cosas de la escena: la rama provenía de un árbol a varios metros de donde se encontraban ellos, lo supo por dos razones, la primera porque cerca de un árbol se encontraba una zona donde el césped estaba aplastado y de color amarillo, casi del mismo tamaño que la rama. Segundo, porque en dicho árbol podía verse que le faltaba una rama. Lo que significaba que alguien o algo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para moverlo varios metros de distancia.  


« Pero mi duda es, si lo que sea que lo haya hecho ya se encuentra lejos de aquí » pensó con nerviosismo. No se podía escuchar nada aparte del zorro que volvía a soltar algún que otro llanto y el sonido de los pájaros. Además, estaba segura de que si algo peligroso aparecía, Hak la iba a salvar.  


Kayra abrió los ojos como platos al recordar al espíritu familiar. Ella no se lo había llevado cuando vino aquí, y tampoco la había seguido. Soltó una risa amarga.  


\- Y se supone que debía protegerme, ¿verdad? – dijo entre dientes. Soltó un suspiro. De nada sirve enojarse por eso -. Muy bien, veamos si puedo sacarte de aquí, amiguito.  


Colocó ambas manos sobre la rama y luego de contar hasta tres, inhalo fuertemente, apretó los dientes, y utilizó la fuerza de sus piernas y brazos pero no logró moverlo. Cuando sus pulmones y dientes comenzaron a dolerle demasiado, Kayra tuvo que detenerse para tomar un descanso.  


Con la respiración agitada de toda la fuerza que utilizó, Kayra decidió intentarlo de otra forma: giró y colocó su espalda contra la rama. Respiró profundamente y luego de tres, volvió a ejercer fuerza para mover el maldito tronco. Sus dientes le dolían, su cara se estaba poniendo roja del esfuerzo, sus pies comenzaban a enterrarse en la tierra y su espalda tampoco se encontraba libre de dolor. Uno de sus pies terminó por resbalarse en la tierra y ella cayó al suelo, al lado del zorro.  


El zorro hizo unos ruiditos, llamando su atención. Seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentando de alguna forma escapar. No se rendía aunque las probabilidades de escapar eran muy pocas.  


Apretó los labios, al comprender que si bien no lograba sacarlo utilizando la fuerza, no podía rendirse y abandonarlo ahí a su suerte. No, debía seguir intentando hasta agotar todas las posibilidades que había.  


De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea.  


« Si no puedes saltar el muro, siempre puedes cavar un túnel » era un viejo dicho que su madre siempre le decía cada vez que se encontraba con un problema que no sabía resolver.  


Arrodillándose, Kayra comenzó a sacar tierra desde ambos lados donde se encontraba atrapada la cola. Si lograba hacer un agujero por debajo de la rama, seguramente liberaría la cola.  


\- ¡Ay! – Kayra sacó rápidamente la mano izquierda en cuanto sus uñas tocaron una roca enterrada. Examinándose la mano cubierta de tierra, notó que las uñas de los dedos anular y del medio estaban rotas y sangrando. Siseó al tratar de limpiarlas con su remera. Obviamente no fue una buena idea hacer eso.  


Como si entendiera lo que pasó, el zorro se acercó a su mano e intentó lamer los dedos lastimados.  


\- No hagas eso – lo regañó, alejando la mano lastimada. A pesar de su tono, el zorro no se alejó con temor ni tampoco adoptó una postura de ataque, lo cual Kayra agradece porque no quería terminar con toda la mano lastimada.  


Soltando otro suspiro, Kayra se dispuso a intentar sacar esa roca y seguir cavando el agujero. Por supuesto, no fue pan comido, tardó demasiado y sus manos se lastimaban más y más. Debió pasar una hora desde que se puso a cavar, y para cuando finalmente liberó la cola del zorro, no solo sus manos estaban lastimadas, sino que también su ropa se encontraba sucia, y su rostro manchado de todas las veces que se limpió el sudor.  


Por otra parte, el zorro felizmente movía su cola con libertad, y daba saltos de un lado a otro cerca de Kayra, haciendo sonidos alegres. Viéndolo actuar así, Kayra se alegró de haberlo escuchado y salvado.  


Por primera vez en horas, notó que ni Akuma, Hak o alguno de los Guardianes había ido a buscarla. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que ellos todavía no habían terminado o que no la encontraban?  


« No. Esos Guardianes son capaces de encontrar cualquier cosa en su bosque. » Razonó ella. Entonces, ¿eso significaba que todavía se encontraban ocupados? ¿Y porque Hak no había ido con ella si tenía claras órdenes de vigilarla? « Algo no está bien »  


Más atenta que nunca, Kayra también se percató de otra cosa: no solo las aves se habían callado, sino que tampoco se podía escuchar ningún otro ruido. Lo que era imposible considerando que se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque. El zorro también había dejado de saltar y hacer ruidos, más bien se mostraba atento, mirando a los alrededores con desconfianza.  


« Los animales generalmente se quedan en silencio cuando perciben el peligro » recordó y el comportamiento del zorro no hacía otra cosa que confirmar ese pensamiento.  


Tragó en seco antes de girar la cabeza con mucho cuidado, intentando encontrar algo extraño, alguna criatura peligrosa cerca de ella. Con la poca luz que quedaba del sol, Kayra también fue consciente de que no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera por completo.  


« Genial. Sola, en el bosque, rodeada de peligrosas criaturas que odian a los humanos. Deberían darme el premio por ser la Idiota del Año »  


Escuchó unos extraños ruidos bastante cerca de ella, por detrás, y por segunda vez desde que llegó al pasado, Kayra sujetó la empuñadura de la katana que mantenía colgada de su cintura. El corazón le latía a mil y sus lastimadas manos temblaban, pero cuando escuchó por última vez esos ruidos más cerca que antes no lo dudó, sacó el arma de su vaina y girando sobre sus talones, Kayra escuchó como la hoja cortaba el aire con precisión. Pero no había nada ahí y los ruidos cesaron.  


Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.  


\- Que bueno - y guardó la hoja en la vaina.  


Grave error.  


Unos gruñidos fuertes y amenazadores resonaron detrás de ella. El pelaje del zorro a su lado se eriza completamente y lanza bramidos, intentando sonar desafiante. Kayra volvió a girar sobre sí y sintió que se le caía el alma al piso. A escasos metros de ella se encuentra una criatura de tres metros, su roja piel era dura y gruesa, las patas sobre las que estaba parada parecían las de un lobo, mientras que sus manos eran más humanoides pero con grandes garras negras. Su cara, sin embargo estaba lejos de ser humana: con ojos amarillos brillantes, boca grande y armada de colmillos filosos, en su frente sobresalían dos cuernos curvos hacia arriba, rojos como el color de su piel, y tenía tanto pelo en la cabeza como la melena de un león. Y a pesar de que sus garras y colmillos lucían afilados y mortales, el demonio llevaba en la mano una especie de maza gigante.  


El demonio arremetió hacia ella con la maza levantada, lista para aplastar su cráneo. Kayra colocó una mano sobre la rama y saltó hacia el otro lado, evitando el golpe mortal. El demonio, nada feliz de que su presa se escapara, soltó un gritó de furia y destrozó la rama en mil pedazos.  


\- Mierda – dijo antes de dar media vuelta y correr por su vida.  


Corría de forma zigzagueante, cada vez que sentía que él se acercaba demasiado, giraba hacia un lado y corría más rápido. No disminuyó ni tampoco giró la cabeza para verlo tal y como solían hacerlo todas las víctimas en las películas de terror. Respiraba lo más rápido que podía e intentaba seguir corriendo con todo lo que tenía, pero se encontraba cansada y no sólo debía evitar correr en línea recta, sino que también debía evitar todas las ramas bajas, raíces levantadas, arbustos y demás obstáculos que el bosque le ponía.  


\- ¡Akuma! ¡Hak! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! – gritó a todo pulmón antes de que el demonio golpeara con la maza el suelo con una fuerza tan descomunal que creó una grieta tan larga que terminó por hacer que Kayra tropezara y cayera de forma estrepitosa.  


El golpe en la cabeza fue suficiente para dejarla aturdida por unos segundos, segundos que el demonio no dudo en aprovechar. Kayra sintió que su sangre se congeló justo cuando el demonio la sujetó de una de sus piernas, la arrastró hacia él y luego la levantó, quedando cara a cara. Kayra no sólo se encontraba mareada por el golpe, sino que ahora también se encontraba colgada hacia abajo.  


El demonio la miró con sus brillantes ojos amarillos y la acercó más hacia su rostro para olfatearla y luego darle una larga lamida a su cara. Saboreándola. En otro momento, Kayra se habría sentido asqueada y gritado “¡Qué asco!”, pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca para desenvainar una vez más la katana y hacerle un horrible corte en la cara, logrando que el demonio la soltara y gritara de dolor. Por supuesto, Kayra tuvo que pagar el precio de esa herida con una caída sobre su espalda, de milagro no volvió a golpearse la cabeza. Sin detenerse ni un momento para ver el estado del demonio, se levantó con prisa y corrió nuevamente.  


A su espalda, el demonio bramó con furia renovada y fue tras ella más rápido que antes. El juego había terminado; era hora de cazar a la presa.  


Kayra sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir de esa viva con solo escapar. No sola. También sabía que sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo poco a poco. Y lo peor de todo, también sabía que ese demonio podía alcanzarla y matarla cuando quisiera. Como ahora.  


Nadie iba a ayudarla, y ella no pensaba en caer sin luchar primero.  


Se escondió detrás del primer árbol gigante que encontró y sostuvo con ambas manos la katana. Se podía escuchar cómo el demonio iba disminuyendo la velocidad hasta detenerse y olisquear el aire, buscando un rastro de su aroma. Finalmente la localizó. Lentamente fue caminando hacia ese árbol gigante y mientras lo hacía, Kayra se preparaba; en cuanto el demonio colocó una mano sobre el tronco y fue girando para ver lo que estaba del otro lado, al momento de ver su horrenda cara, Kayra volvió a blandir la hoja para lastimarlo, sólo que esta vez apenas logró hacerle un rasguño.  


El demonio arrancó al árbol desde sus raíces y lo lanzó hacia un lado como si nada. Tal movimiento logró desequilibrar a Kayra, pero no lo suficiente para no reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar la maza. Saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando esos golpes mortales, e intentaba hacerle cortes en cuanto encontraba la ocasión. Principalmente en las piernas y brazos. Pero todas las heridas que lograba hacerle parecían meros rasguños, nada que lograba afectarlo demasiado. No como el corte profundo que tenía en la cara; por poco no le había dado al ojo izquierdo, pero la herida sangraba tanto que le empapaba el ojo, impidiéndole ver correctamente. Con eso en mente, Kayra intentaba mantenerse siempre de su lado izquierdo, de esa forma tendría poca visibilidad en ella, además de que ya había anochecido, y la luna era la única fuente de luz en ese momento. Una muy pobre luz.  


A pesar de todo eso, Kayra no contó con una cosa: que el demonio también era inteligente a su manera, y sobre todo un cazador experto. La había hecho enfocarse completamente en la maza y su débil flanco izquierdo, que no lo había visto recoger un pedazo salido del tronco que arrancó momentos atrás. Y en un momento de distracción, él aprovechó para utilizar ese largo trozo de madera para golpearla en el pecho y lanzarla varios metros hacia atrás.  


Kayra no había visto venir ese golpe. Obviamente. Un momento estaba esquivando y al siguiente sintió que le sacaban el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe. Aún luego de su doloroso aterrizaje le costaba bastante poder recuperar la respiración. ¿Acaso le había roto alguna costilla? Con esa fuerza no lo dudaba. Le dolía demasiado el torso como para poder moverse. Sus fuerzas la habían abandonado y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con lágrimas en los ojos a ese demonio acercándose hacia ella victorioso.  


Había ganado, y ella no. Ahora iba a morir.  


Vio como el demonio se detenía frente a ella, levantando la maza hacia el cielo y antes de poder acabar de un golpe con ella, una sombra salió de entre los árboles y empujó al demonio, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ahí.  


Kayra no sabía si sentirse agradecida o aterrada ante esa nueva criatura. Probablemente ambas.  


El animal, si es que podía llamarse así, parecía tener el cuerpo de un oso pardo, aunque su pelaje era rojizo, la cual desprendía un brillo intenso. Tenía garras, por supuesto. Pero su cabeza era la que más le sorprendía. Era la de un perro. Un perro que se le hacía familiar.  


« No me digas que… » Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la criatura giró para verla. Sí. Era él. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lado.  


\- Hak – susurró. Todavía sorprendida de su nuevo aspecto.  


Pero Hak no tuvo tiempo de hacerle ningún tipo de gesto, pues el demonio de un saltó fue hacia él y Hak tuvo que moverse para esquivarlo. El espíritu familiar le gruñó amenazadoramente, y los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente en círculo. Mirándose. Examinándose. Esperando a ver quién daba el primer paso. El demonio lanzó una especie de grito de guerra antes de atacar, y Hak no esperó más para ir también.  


Kayra, desde su posición en el suelo, veía a ambos luchar con furia, sin dar tregua, lastimando cuanto pudieran con golpes y mordidas. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, más bien incrementaban cada vez que lastimaban a Hak. Quería gritar, quería levantarse y ayudarlo. Hacer algo en lugar de ver cómo lo golpeaban. Pero no podía, sabía que se encontraba herida, débil y que sólo estorbaría. Y el saber eso era mucho peor que cualquier otro golpe que ese demonio le había dado.  


\- ¡HAK! – gritó tan pronto vio cómo el demonio le daba un mazazo en la cabeza, lastimándolo gravemente.  


Apretando los dientes, Kayra se decidió. Hizo el esfuerzo de su vida para arrastrarse hacia donde se encontraba su katana y levantarse. Al ponerse de pie notó una punzada en la pierna derecha. Se sostuvo la zona que le dolía y sus manos se bañaron de sangre. Seguramente se había lastimado al caer.  


Sin más, Kayra soltó una especie de gruñido bajo y se preparó para atacar. Pero antes de poder moverse, notó que algo la jalarla del pantalón, y al mirar abajo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse al descubrir al mismo zorro que había salvado esa tarde, tirándole del pantalón con mucha fuerza. Casi como si intentara hacer que lo siguiera hacia el lado opuesto donde ella pensaba ir.  


\- No. Vete – ordenó. Intentando que la soltara, pero el zorro era testarudo.  


Su atención fue acaparada nuevamente cuando el demonio fue lanzado hacia unos árboles que se encontraban cerca de ella. Hak, a pesar de sus graves heridas, se encontraba de pie y luciendo más feroz y salvaje que nunca. Corriendo a toda velocidad, Hak atacó al demonio sin dudarlo, enterrando sus colmillos en su cuello.  


Con la pelea a escasos metros de ella, toda idea de querer ayudar a Hak se esfumó, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a seguir al zorro que corría delante de ella. Guiándola a través de la oscuridad del bosque. Se podía escuchar claramente la pelea continuar, incluso parecía que la lucha no se había quedado en esa zona, sino que estaban avanzando hacia la misma dirección por donde Kayra y el zorro iban.  


Una vez. Solo una sola vez Kayra giró la cabeza para ver si lograba divisar a Hak y al demonio luchando. Y esa única vez fue lo que provocó que no supiera que delante de ella se encontraba un terreno pendiente, porque de haberlo visto, el cambio de nivel no la habría tomado desprevenida y mucho menos causado que Kayra perdiera el equilibro y terminara rodando hacia abajo. Chocando contra pequeñas rocas, ramas caídas y demás cosas. Las heridas de su cuerpo y el cansancio eran demasiado para ella, pero lo que logró derrotarla fue el golpe de la cabeza contra el suelo al llegar al final de la pendiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan, chan, chaaaaaan.
> 
> Finalmente pasó algo emocionante, ¿no? ¿Que les pareció este nuevo demonio que apareció? ¿Kayra hizo bien en huir y luego intentar atacar?


	22. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayra despierta viva, herida y sola. No hay señales de Hak por ningún lado, mucho menos de Akuma o los Guardianes.  
> Sopresivamente, el zorro que la salvó la noche anterior aparece de nuevo para ayudarla una vez más a sobrevivir en ese bosque.  
> Herida, sin comida ni agua y mucho menos protección, ¿Kayra lograr{a mantenerse con vida hasta que encuentre ayuda o algún otro habitante de ese bosque intentará atacarla?

Apenas comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, Kayra fue sintiendo el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. No tardó en recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, y por esa misma razón, temía abrir los ojos para ver el daño. Le costó pero finalmente se armó de valor y abrió los ojos: las hojas caídas de los árboles fue lo primero que vio, luego escuchó sonidos de pájaros y otros animales lejos, nada que indicara peligro cercano. Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo un gran dolor en la cabeza, la zona del torso y sus extremidades. Tocó la frente, descubriendo un corte por encima de la ceja derecha, la herida ya no sangraba, pero había sangre seca del lado derecho de su cara y el olor le daba náuseas. Intentó sacarse un poco de esa sangre con el dorso de la mano, pero sin agua no había mucho que se pudiera sacar. A continuación, levantó con cuidado la remera para descubrir con horror varios hematomas y magulladuras por todo su torso. También habían varios cortes sobre sus brazos y principalmente en las piernas. Afortunadamente, nada parecía ser tan grave que requiriera atención médica, y se aseguró de tocar todo para confirmar que no tenía ningún hueso roto.  


Le costó, pero Kayra logró ponerse de pie. Apretó fuertemente los dientes para aguantar el dolor que requirió hacer ese esfuerzo, y sólo cuando se encontró de pie supo que se había lastimado más de lo que pensó en el tobillo izquierdo. Rezaba para que fuera una torcedura y no una leve fractura.  


Miró la pendiendo donde había caído. Sabía que el primer paso para encontrar a Akuma era volver por donde vino, el problema era que no lo recordaba. Estuvo demasiado ocupada intentando escapar del demonio para prestar atención. Pensar en el demonio la llevó a recordar otra cosa.  


\- ¡Hak! – gritó al darse cuenta finalmente de la ausencia del espíritu familiar. ¿Había ganado? ¿Qué tal si se encontraba por ahí, demasiado herido por la pelea como para moverse? Con eso en mente, intentó subir por la pendiente, pero la fuerza que necesitaba utilizar era demasiada para su cuerpo lastimado y débil. Y si sobre-exigía la pierna izquierda estaba segura de que solo iba a empeorarla.  


Kayra se sintió tentada a gritar el nombre de Hak, o el de Akuma. Pero no sabía si eso los atraería a ellos o a otro tipo de compañía.  


Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, su estómago comenzó a soltar gruñidos por el hambre. No había comido nada desde el mediodía del día anterior. Tampoco había tomado nada de agua. Así que lo primero que necesitaba hacer era encontrar agua, y rápido.  


Antes de ponerse en marcha, un brillo a escasos metros donde se encontraba captó su atención. Al acercarse, no pudo creer lo que encontró. ¡Su katana!  


\- Parece que no importa donde vaya, tú no vas a dejarme sola – sonrió con algo de ironía. ¿Por qué la katana era lo único constante que permanecía en su vida desde que llegó al pasado?  


Soltando un suspiro, se dispuso a guardar la katana en su lugar cuando una pequeña y naranjada bola peluda saltó de la nada y se colocó frente a ella.  


\- ¡AHHH!- gritó y se alejó unos pasos del susto, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer al zorro de ayer -. ¡Tú! – señaló, incrédula.  


El zorro hizo un gesto, como si estuviera diciendo “Si, yo”.  


\- Increíble – dijo para sí misma. ¿Cómo era posible que ese zorro estuviera aquí? Y ahora que lo recordaba, él también la había salvado anoche. ¿Acaso…?  


Con cuidado, Kayra se agachó y se acercó hacia el zorro, mirándolo con mucho cuidado.  


\- ¿Eres un demonio? – preguntó, como si realmente esperara que le contestara.  


Pero no lo hizo. Solo se quedó mirándola.  


« Quizás sea un demonio que no habla. Como Hak »  


\- ¿Tiene idea de dónde está Hak? – insistió, como si realmente esperaba que el zorro le diera alguna señal -. Es el espíritu familiar que me salvó ayer del demonio rojo.  


El zorro comenzó a moverse de un lugar a otro pero sin dar nada ningún tipo de dirección o de entenderla, así que Kayra no tuvo otra opción que considerarlo como un animal común y corriente.  


Soltando un suspiro, Kayra decidió que lo mejor era ignorar al zorro y ponerse a buscar algo de agua y comida. Eligiendo una dirección al azar, comenzó a caminar pero no había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando fue detenida nuevamente por el zorro, quien estaba mordiendo el borde de su pantalón y jalándola para que fuera a otra dirección, más a la derecha de lo que tenía planeado.  


\- Si sigues así me vas a romper el pantalón – regañó con suavidad, sin energías para mostrarse más enojada. Al notar que el zorro no pensaba ceder a menos que ella le hiciera caso, Kayra decidió seguirlo, recordando que él también la había ayudado a escapar del demonio.  


« Quizás no sea un animal común y corriente después de todo » pensó mientras lo seguía. A diferencia de la otra noche, esta vez el zorro no corría por su vida, sino que caminaba con energía pero siempre se detenía a mirar atrás para asegurarse de que ella le siguiera el paso.  


Aunque pareciera imposible porque todavía se encontraban en invierno, el sol subió con fuerza en el cielo y de alguna forma logró atravesar las ramas de los árboles, creando brillantes haces de luz, eso más la increíble y pesada humedad que comenzaba a hacer, lograban que Kayra le costara respirar con normalidad. Soltaba jadeos de vez en cuando y tenía muy en cuenta lo seca que tenía la garganta y la boca, de las grietas que se estaba formando en sus labios.  


Comenzaba a cuestionarse si seguir al zorro esa vez fue lo mejor. Necesitaba encontrar una fuente de agua rápido y no estaba completamente segura de que el pequeño animal la estuviera llevando a donde necesitaba ir.  


Pasado mediodía, Kayra necesitó hacer una pausa para descansar. Se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil ignorar el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde hacía unas horas atrás, sin olvidar que las heridas de su cuerpo estaban doliéndole, podía sentir el pulso de su corazón en las zonas lastimadas.  


El zorro parecía que entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, o por lo menos intuía que no se encontraba bien, porque tan pronto ella se recostó sobre el tronco de un árbol, el animal saltó hacia sus piernas y comenzó a lamerle la cara, como un intento de animarla o algo parecido. Kayra no era gran fan de ser babeada por animales, pero no encontró las ganas de molestarse por eso, simplemente se dedicó a acariciar al zorro como lo hizo cientos de veces con su gata Dama.  


Al recordar a su amada mascota, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió y eso la llevó a pensar en otra cosa.  
}

« ¿Cuánto tiempo les puede llevar a Akuma y los Guardianes encontrarme? », pensó, enojada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Enojada y cansada. Sobre todo cansada.  


La tentación de cerrar los ojos y echarse una larga siesta era demasiada. Y cuando por fin estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, el zorro hizo unos gruñidos para llamar su atención. Kayra abrió los ojos de inmediato, creyendo que algo se avecinaba hacia ellos, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que el zorro intentaba mantenerla despierta.  


Hizo una mueca de disgusto.  


\- Estoy cansada. Quiero descansar – masculló. Pero el zorro no se detuvo, incluso terminó por volver a jalarla de la ropa para lograr que se levantara y siguiera caminando.  


Muy a pesar de que sabía que necesitaba continuar para poder encontrar agua, el agotamiento y las heridas y las ganas de querer sentarse y no hacer nada eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para no reconocer que el zorro solo intentaba ayudarla.  


Las horas pasaban y con ellas el malestar de Kayra aumentaba. Cada paso le suponía un gran esfuerzo, sus piernas temblaban, la cabeza la mataba y el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa. No tardó en comenzar tropezar una y otra vez con las ramas bajas, y su visión le fallaba de vez en cuando por el cansancio. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse enfocada en el pelaje rojo del zorro, pero cuando sus pies se enredaron con unas ramas caídas y cayó de bruces al suelo, las fuerzas finalmente la abandonaron y no logró ponerse de pie.  


El zorro se colocó a su lado de inmediato. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacerla reaccionar.  


\- Lo siento, Gen – fue el nombre que inconscientemente le dio al zorro -, necesito cerrar los ojos solo un momento.  


Ignorando los ruidos de protesta de Gen, Kayra cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la paz que finalmente estaba obteniendo. Ahora podía apreciar el sonido de los animales nocturnos, y por alguna razón no le daba miedo pensar que alguno de ellos podría terminar acercándose demasiado a donde ella se encontraba. Ya nada parecía preocuparle o asustarla.  


También comenzó a notar el olor de muchas cosas, la húmeda tierra debajo de ella, el olor que desprendían los árboles que la rodeaban y sobre todo el hermoso aroma de las flores. No era una experta en flores, pero había una en particular que reconocería en cualquier lado, la flor de loto. Cuando estaba viva, su abuela materna mantenía un estanque llena de esas hermosas flores rosadas y azules en el jardín de la casa. Cada vez que iba a visitar a sus abuelos, su abuela le pedía ayuda para cuidar de las flores acuáticas.  


« ¿Qué era lo que siempre me decía mi abuela? », pensó Kayra, completamente metida en sus recuerdos « “Kayra, la flor de loco se la considera una flore sagrada y delicada. Si las cuidas, ellas te traerán suerte”»  


Kayra sonrió con amargura.  


« Esas flores acuáticas no me van a traer nada de suerte »  


Flor de loto.  


Flores acuáticas.  


Acuáticas.  


¡Agua!  


Tan pronto hizo la conexión, Kayra abrió los ojos como platos y con fuerza renovada, se levantó de golpe, asustando al pobre Gen que todavía permanecía a su lado. Mirando hacia todos lados, comenzó a olfatear desesperadamente, intentando ubicar de donde provenía el olor a flores. Cuando finalmente notó que el camino era el mismo por el que estaban yendo, arrancó a correr desesperada, sin preocuparse de si Gen la seguía o no. Probablemente sí, pero era tal la desesperación que sentía que no le dio mucha importancia.  


No supo cuánto corrió, pero sí que en cuanto saltó por encima de un viejo tronco caído, se encontró con la cosa más hermosa que había visto en días: un estanque tapado con flores de loto de todos los colores. Se arrodilló sobre un borde y sin pensar en los posibles peligros de tomar agua de un estanque, juntó sus manos y las llenó de agua. Las primeras veces bebió con mucha prisa y desesperación, pero una vez que logró calmar la sed hasta un punto considerable, fue bebiendo con más moderación. A su lado, Gen también bebía del estante con fervor. Pobrecito, el zorro también se encontraba con mucha sed.  


Una vez que ambos terminaron de tomar, Kayra sujetó a Gen entre sus brazos y lo abrazó.  


\- Muchas gracias, Gen. Salvaste mi vida, de nuevo – no estaba segura de que el zorro la entendió, pero Gen hizo unos ruidos muy parecidos a los ronroneos de Dama cada vez que ella se encontraba feliz y a gusto entre los brazos de su dueña.  


Más tarde, aprovechando la poca luz que quedaba, Kayra recorrió los alrededores, intentando encontrar algo de comida y los elementos necesarios para hacer una fogata. La suerte finalmente la estaba sonriendo cuando encontró unos cuantos frutos secos y algunas moras comestibles.  


« Gracias, Kyo », agradeció. Pues fue gracias a sus enseñanzas que pudo reconocer esas moras no venenosas y también lograr hacer una fogata.  


Kayra decidió que ya era tiempo de tratar alguna de sus heridas, o por lo menos lavarse la sangre seca del cuerpo. Encontró cerca de donde se encontraba, una especie de corteza de árbol bastante dura y con forma cóncava, lo cual podría funcionar para retener agua el tiempo suficiente para lavarse la cara, las manos y las heridas.  


Gracias al cielo que sólo la herida de la pierna derecha había vuelto a sangrar durante la caminata. Claro que Kayra en el estado que se encontraba no se dio cuenta en el momento, pero las demás heridas se mantuvieron igual, así que si lo hacía de forma delicada no había mucho riesgo de que se pusieran a sangrar otra vez.  


Más limpia de lo que se encontraba en la mañana, con la garganta húmeda y el estómago relativamente lleno, Kayra se dispuso a descansar con Gen entre sus brazos. Confiaba que ante cualquier peligro, el zorro la despertaría.

 

Despertó tiritando de frío. El fuego se había apagado horas atrás y las brasas no proporcionaban ningún tipo de calor. Los primeros rayos de sol pintaban el cielo en tonos violeta y azul oscuro pero el bosque todavía se encontraba bastante oscuro, con una suave neblina cubriendo el suelo.  


Kayra necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para sacarse a Gen de encima e ir a buscar algo de comida y agua para desayunar. Terminado de hacer eso, y con más luz que antes, decidió echarle otro vistazo a sus heridas. A excepción del de la pierna, el resto se encontraban mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero el de la pierna era el que más le preocupaba, necesitaba atención médica o terminaría por infectarse, si es que ya no lo estaba, pero no lograba recordar nada de las plantas medicinales que Kyo le había enseñado. A su lado, Gen también observaba la herida con temor.  


\- No te preocupes, ya verás que nos vendrán a rescatar - le aseguró al zorro, aunque Kayra sabía que en realidad se lo decía más a ella misma que al animal. Y también sabía que ese era el tercer día que se encontraba en el bosque lejos de Akuma.  


Viendo su situación tal cual estaba, sabía que tenía dos opciones: hacer una enorme fogata para indicarle a ese idiota dónde se encontraba ella, o seguir caminando con la esperanza de que algún Guardián la encontrara. La idea de hacer la señal era muy tentadora, pero no podía ignorar la posibilidad de que también la vieran otros demonios no muy amigables y decidieran hacerle una visita. Como tampoco podía olvidarse de que ese kami, Silvo, se encontraba cerca, y si llegaba a encontrarla haciendo un incendio en uno de sus bosques…  


Kayra se estremeció de miedo.  


« Mejor no pensar en eso »  


Se quedaba con la opción B. Seguir caminando hasta encontrar ayuda.  


Por alguna razón se quedó mirando uno de los árboles que tenía cerca, notó que tenía una considerable altura y se le ocurrió una idea. Con cuidado y procurando no poner mucho peso en la pierna lastimada, Kayra fue subiendo el árbol de a poco hasta llegar a una altura realmente alta. Sujetándose fuerte de las ramas, Kayra se dispuso a observar el bosque desde las alturas, intentando encontrar algo que la ayudara a encontrar a Akuma, o a los Guardianes. Pero claro, sería demasiado sencillo si de esa forma encontraba algo, incluso le era imposible divisar la aldea de los Guardianes. Seguramente se encontraba protegido por ilusionas para que ningún humano o extraño lograra encontrarla.  


« Por supuesto. Con la suerte que tengo no iba a encontrar esa aldea sola », pensó con malicia.  


Giró un poco más para poder ver por otras direcciones, y de ese mar de verde resaltaba un increíblemente largo y gordo árbol rojo. Desde esa distancia se veía que no era como los otros árboles del bosque, era como si una increíble energía proviniera de ahí. No se notaba que fuera peligrosa u oscura, pero sí poderosa.  


« Estoy segura de que los Guardianes no dejarían ese tipo de lugar desprotegido », razonó. Por la distancia, calculaba que debería tomarle dos días como máximo llegar hasta ahí. Y con un nuevo objetivo en mente, bajó del árbol.  


\- Muy bien Gen, necesitamos ir a esa dirección – señaló hacia el sureste. El zorro movió las orejas con entusiasmo y comenzó a caminar primero hacia el lugar indicado.  


Ahora que no se encontraba desesperada por encontrar comida y agua, o demasiado ocupada intentando seguir el llanto de un animal, Kayra fue capaz de apreciar mejor la belleza de ese bosque. Por alguna razón había muchas especies de distintos arboles en ese lugar: grandes, pequeños, con muchas ramas, con pocas ramas, desnudos, con hojas que no caían en invierno, con hojas de colores, lisos, cubiertas de peligrosas espinas, gordos, flacos. También había encontrado muchos árboles de bambú, y por la posición en la que se encontraba, Kayra diría que casi parecía un muro.  


Se detuvieron a descansar un poco al lado del muro de bambú. Comiendo algunos frutos secos que había guardó para el camino, ella y Gen disfrutaron de la tranquilidad del lugar. A lo lejos se escuchaban el sonido de algunos monos aullando, como también de aves cantando.  


Por el rabillo del ojo, Kayra detectó un movimiento a la derecha, a pocos metros donde se encontraban. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente al notar una sombra viniendo de los arboles de bambú, y no fue hasta que notó que esa sombra pertenecía una pequeña bola de pelos blanco y negro que se relajó. Perpleja, Kayra observó al adorable y pequeño oso panda rodar de una forma tan inocente y juguetona, con una caña de bambú entre las patas. El osito panda hizo unos ruiditos antes de ponerse a comer la caña.  


Por más que estuviera encantada con la visión de ese oso panda, y tenía unos deseos enormes de acercarse y tocarlo, aunque no podía olvidar que si bien los pandas eran herbívoros y bastante inofensivos, seguía siendo un animal no domesticado. Y aunque no podía apostarlo porque no lo sabía, estaba bastante segura de que ese pequeño animal no se encontraba solo, seguramente tenía una mamá osa cerca de donde se encontraban. Y sí podía jurar que a esa mamá no le iba a gustar tener a una humana tocando a su bebé.  


Como si hubiera sentido que estaba pensando en ella, del lado izquierdo de Kayra apareció de entre los bambús una enorme osa panda, caminando con tranquilidad hacia donde ella se encontraba. Kayra se levantó tan rápido como la herida en la pierna le permitió, y se pegó aún más a la pared de bambú, lo cual fue una estúpida idea porque si llegaba a necesitar escapara, no iba a poder hacerlo si se encontraba entre la osa y la pared.  


La osa soltó una especie de rugido que, de Kayra estar en otra situación, se habría dado cuenta de que no era uno amenazante o lleno de furia. El enorme animal se fue acercando con curiosidad hacia ella mientras que Gen se le erizaba los pelos y gruñía en forma de advertencia, pero la osa no le hizo caso, sino que se acercó lo suficiente para comenzar a olerla, y luego de determinar que no era una amenaza y que olía de una forma bastante agradable, colocó su cabeza entre sus piernas y se restregó contra ellas.  


\- ¿Qué estas…? Ohhhh, tranquila, tranquila – Kayra necesitó buscar ayuda en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. La osa panda no dejaba de restregarse entre sus piernas con una fuerza que en varias ocasiones casi hacían tirar a Kayra -. Tranquila, tranquila – eso era lo que decía cada vez que sentía que estaba a punto de caer.  


La osa por supuesto que no se daba cuenta de que la fuerza que estaba utilizando era demasiado para Kayra, y en un momento juguetón y con ganas de ser acariciada, el animal se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras y se lanzó de pleno a Kayra, dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso, que la dejó literalmente en el suelo.  


\- ¡Auuuu! - dejó escapar un grito de dolor tan pronto sintió que su espalda chocaba contra el suelo - Auuuu, auuuu.  


Mientras Kayra lloriqueaba, la mamá osa seguía buscando forma de lograr que ella la acariciara y jugaran juntas, pronto, Kayra se encontró con todo su rostro cubierto de pelos blancos y negros. El pelaje del animal, aunque era más suave de lo que en un momento parecía, el olor no era del todo agradable; era una mezcla a bosque, tierra y pelo mojado. Así que mientras ella intentaba mover la cabeza para poder respirar algo de aire puro, la osa se limitaba a lamerle la cara.  
}

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – dijo al mismo tiempo que colocó ambas manos sobre la cabeza de la osa panda y comenzó a acariciarla como si se tratara de un perro. Con eso, el animal dejó escapar una especia de ruido que indicaba que estaba feliz. Con mucho esfuerzo y sin dejar de acariciarla, Kayra logró incorporarse lo suficiente para quedar sentara, aunque con la osa todavía encima de sus piernas.  


El zorro, aunque se veía claramente molesto y ofendido de que la chica estuviera ocupada con otra criatura que no fuera él, permaneció al margen de la situación. El cachorro panda, por otra parte, decidió ir a acercarse a su madre y la chica que la estaba haciendo feliz. Sin dudarlo, se colocó sobre sus patas traseras y abrazó por detrás a la chica, dejándola en medio de dos osos pandas.  


\- No tú también – se quejó, pues el peso del pequeño panda, aunque era mucho menor que el de la madre, seguía siendo demasiado para su pobre y lastimada espalda.  


No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo atrapada en medio de esos dos pandas, tampoco cuánto tiempo necesitó para que ellos se calmaran y decidieran darle un respiro. Pero sí supo que faltaba muy pocas horas para que el sol se ocultara, así que prácticamente había perdido medio día jugando con los osos pandas, corriendo de un lado a otro, siendo abrazada y tirada al suelo incontables veces.  


\- Mierda – dejó escapar al darse cuenta que de no haberse distraído por los pandas, seguramente a esa hora ya estaría bastante cerca de ese misterioso árbol. Y ahora necesitaría enfocarse en encontrar un lugar adecuado para dormir, como también ponerse a buscar madera para hacer una fogata y encontrar algo más de comida, porque las moras y frutos secos que había encontrado la noche anterior y traído para el viaje no eran suficientes para crear una cena decente. Había planeado encontrar más en el camino, pero gracias a los osos pandas, eso no fue posible.  


\- Muy bien, Gen, parece que pasaremos otra noche a la intemperie – comentó, resignada. Por otra parte, el zorro la miró con una expresión ofendida que daba a entender que le decía algo como “¿Ahora me prestas atención?”, a lo que Kayra simplemente decidió ignorar. No merecía la pena ponerse a discutir con ese zorro, sobre todo porque en realidad podría estar imaginándose todo eso.  


Dispuesta a ponerse en marcha hacia la dirección donde estaban yendo, Kayra fue detenida por la mamá osa, que la jalaba desde el extremo inferior de su sucia y rota remera. La soltó e hizo una especia de seña con su cabeza para decirle que la siguiera.  


\- No puedo seguir jugando con ustedes – explicó, pensando que la osa quería que fuera con ella para seguir jugando -. Tenemos que irnos.  


Pero la osa insistió hasta el punto de lograr arrastrarla algunos centímetros con ella, luego la soltó e hizo más gestos con todo el cuerpo para que la siguiera. Kayra se quedó mirándola extrañada y sintió una especie de déjà vu porque la osa panda se estaba comportando exactamente igual que Gen cuando la salvó del demonio y también cuando la guió hasta donde se encontraba el agua. ¿Acaso era posible que ese animal también estuviera guiándola a un lugar? Como si buscara algún tipo de confirmación a esa conjetura, miró a Gen, quien se veía visiblemente molesto, o quizás sólo estaba celoso de que alguien más tuviera la atención de Kayra, pero nada en él indicaba que era una terrible idea seguirla.  


Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza.  


\- Bueno, no es como si perdiera algo en hacerlo – se dijo a sí misma. Para calmarlo un poco, cargó a Gen entre sus brazos mientras seguía a la mamá osa y a su cachorro. La osa panda se veía visiblemente satisfecha de que finalmente comprendiera su mensaje y caminó en dirección al suroeste.  


Todavía quedaba suficiente luz solar para que Kayra pudiera seguir a la osa panda y saber dónde pisar sin tener muchos problemas. Y mientras hacía eso, se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Ya sabía que ese bosque no era normal porque albergaba a demonios y espíritus, sin olvidar que en ese lugar mantenían cautivo a ese tal Uragirimono, así que algo de especial debía contener el bosque para lograrlo, quizás algún tipo de poder o energía. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que esos animales de apariencia aparentemente normal parecían ser más inteligentes que un animal normal. Estaba segura de que, a no ser que estuvieran entrenados, era imposible que ellos por voluntad propia decidieran ayudarla. Y no era que consideraba a los animales tontos, sabía que eran inteligentes a su propia manera, pero era ilógico pensar esos animales no domesticados, los cuales probablemente nunca vieron o estuvieron en contacto con un humano, pudieran entenderla y supieran exactamente hacia dónde tenía que ir o qué era lo que necesitaba.  


Miró por unos momentos a Gen, había sospechado varias veces de que no era un zorro ordinario, pero no mostraba ningún tipo de rasgo que indicara que fuera un demonio. ¿Y qué podía decir de los osos pandas? Al igual que con Gen, no había nada raro en esos pandas. Recordaba por un documental que había visto en la clase de Biología que esos animales se dedicaban gran parte del día a comer y dormir, marcaban su territorio con olores y marcas de garras para evitar conflictos con otros pandas y que eran animales muy pacíficos.  


Y si no eran demonios o espíritus, entonces cómo era posible que tanto Gen como la osa panda la estuvieran ayudando. Aunque en realidad no tenía idea de dónde pensaba llevarla la osa, fue bastante insistente en que la siguiera, y Gen no mostró indicios de que la osa panda fuera peligrosa.  


Para cuando terminó de oscurecer, la osa la llevó hasta un enorme árbol hueco. Dentro del árbol, el suelo estaba cubierto de una cama de hojas aplastadas y viejas. La osa entró con su cachorro y luego de buscar la zona perfecta se acostaron, acurrucándose entre ellos. La mamá osa la miró, expectante.  


« No estará pensando que me voy a meter ahí, ¿verdad? » a pesar de la pregunta, la respuesta era muy obvia. Inconscientemente miró al zorro, y él la miró a ella como si estuviera pensando exactamente lo mismo.  


La osa hizo unos ruidos para llamar su atención, con una de sus patas traseras tocó varias veces el suelo, como si estuviera indicándoles que podían acostarse ahí.  


Sin estar muy convencida de hacerlo, Kayra introdujo primero la cabeza, y tan pronto lo hizo, la invadió un asqueroso olor a orina, suciedad y a tantas otras cosas apestosas que inmediatamente dio unos pasos atrás, tapándose la nariz con la mano para intentar borrar el horripilante olor que seguía oliendo; no tuvo mucho éxito en eso.  


A diferencia de ella, Gen no tuvo ningún problema en entrar y acurrucarse al lado del cachorro y la madre, y sin mirarla dos veces el zorro se echó a dormir.  


« Traidor »  


En la oscuridad, la osa seguía mirándola con sus enormes ojos negros. Kayra inhaló con fuerza y, armándose de valor, entró sin vacilar y se acostó rápidamente. Aguantando la respiración, se tapó la nariz con la remera, sabiendo que aunque no iba a impedir que oliera el asqueroso olor de ese lugar, al menos olería menos que antes. Le costó varios minutos poder acostumbrarse a los nuevos olores, y mucho más para encontrar una posición medianamente cómoda en ese agujero lleno de animales peludos. Apoyó la parte posterior de la cabeza en el torso de la osa panda y se cruzó de brazos; ahí en medio de la oscuridad, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse de todo el enojo y frustración que estuvo ocultando en su interior. Si el estúpido de Akuma se hubiera quedado con ella en vez de irse con los Guardianes a quién sabe dónde, a hacer quién sabe qué, ella no habría ido sola a rescatar a Gen y tampoco habría sido atacada por ese demonio.  


« Y Hak no hubiera tenido que ir a rescatarme y salir herido… » Detuvo sus pensamientos antes de recordar la última imagen que tuvo de Hak, herido y sangrando en varios lugares. No sabía si había logrado ganar, o escapar de ese demonio. Gracias a la herida de su pierna no había logrado poder subir le pendiente e intentar buscarlo. Lo había abandonado a su suerte.  


Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Las secó e intentó consolarse al pensar en todas las formas que pensaba matar a Akuma por haberla abandonado en el bosque cuando había prometido que la iba a proteger. Pero cuando estuvo más calmada, cuando sus ojos comenzaron finalmente a fallarle, su enojo pasó a tristeza y miedo. Ahora más que nunca añoraba volver a los cálidos abrazos de su tía, a la sonrisa de su tío, a las hermosos historias de la juventud de su abuelo, a los graciosos momentos con Abril y Casandra… pero más que nada añoraba revivir los escasos y felices años que vivió con su padre y su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holisss
> 
> Ya sé que este cap fue un poco aburrido, pero espero que entiendan la situación y por qué no pude poner mucha acciones. Ojala la escena con los pandas les gustara y ya que estamos hablando de eso, ¿qué piensan de Gen, el zorro que no se aparta de su lado y parece que la entiende aunque no haya otra cosa que indique que no es un zorro normal?


	23. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de tres días estando en compañia del zorro Gen, Kayra finalmente llega hacia donde se encontraba el enorme árbol que desprende un aire de mucho poder. Solo que en vez de encontrarse con Guardianes, como esperaba hacerlo desde un principio, Kayra se encuentra con otra criatura mucho más astuta y peligrosa de lo que habia pensando en un principio. Y esa criatura podría contener las respuestas que ella tanto habia anhelado encontrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa!!! Aparecía finalmente. Lamento el restraso, pero con el trabajo y las clases he tenido muy poco tiempo apra pensar en la historia, mucho menos en escribirla, pero no se preocupen que no la he abandonado, siemplemente que ahora no creo que logre seguir actualizando todas las semanas como en un principio, sino que sería cada mes. 
> 
> ¡¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!! Capaz no se acuerdan, pero en un principip la criatura que Akuma y Kayra planean visitar se llamaba Harunosuke , ahora lo cambié por Uragirimono, que de acuerdo a lo que pude encontrar debería significar "el traidor" en japones. Sentí que iba a tener mucho más significado este nuevo nombre. 
> 
> Y bueno, sin más preambulos, disfruten!!

Aunque durmió toda la noche, Kayra no logró descansar mucho. Su mente se llenaba de aterradoras figuras hechas de sombras intentando alcanzarla y rodearla con su oscuridad. Ella corría sin dirección alguna, intentando alejarse de ellas tanto como podía y sin darse cuenta, el suelo bajo ella se abrió en dos y la tragó, pero en lugar del caer al vacío, Kayra apareció en el inicio de un hermoso claro del bosque que protegía un lago con una cascada que la mantenía siempre llena. Era una de las visiones más hermosas que había visto en su vida, y al notar que del otro lado del claro aparecían dos figuras, por instinto Kayra se ocultó detrás de un árbol.  


Los que acababan de entrar al claro eran una pareja. El joven, aunque de apariencia normal, tenía unos rasgos fuertes que lo hacían bastante atractivo. La ropa que portaba era diferente a la usual vestimenta japonesa: parecía estar usando una especie de chaleco morado, y debajo un traje blanco con un cinturón oscuro y sandalias negras. El estilo que utilizaba en su cabello también era extraño, su largo cabello de color negro la llevaba atada en dos coletas, una a cada lado de su cabeza.  


Por otra parte, la joven que lo acompañaba era totalmente opuesta a él: sus rasgos eran delicados y femeninos, tenía un cabello castaño tan largo que tocaba el suelo, sus pequeños ojos verde bosque mostraban un gran afecto por el joven que estaba a su lado. La ropa que usaba ni siquiera se lo podía considerar un kimono, sino una simple túnica gris, parecida a la que el joven utilizaba, excepto que las mangas de esa túnica eran tan largas que le tapaban las manos. A pesar de su apariencia, lo que más llamó la atención de Kayra era la poderosa aura emanaba la joven, no era como la de los demonios porque las de ellos siempre contenían algo de malicia; no, la de esa joven era mucho más poderosa y pura, casi se atrevería a decir celestial.  


La pareja se acercó hasta el lago y se sentaron. Había una respetable distancia que los separaba, y luego de un tiempo, el joven se atrevió tímidamente a colocar su mano sobre la de ella. Desde donde se encontraba Kayra, eso parecía una escena sacada de una película extremadamente romántica, se podría decir que era casi cursi, pero ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo los dos se ponían rojos y desviaban la mirada, y todo porque él la estaba tomando de la mano.  


Kayra estaba tan enfocada que no notó la otra presencia que también se encontraba oculta en el borde del claro, mirando con ojos de celos y furia a la pareja. Sólo cuando una terrible y poderosa aura se hizo presente, Kayra miró hacia esa dirección asustada, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque una intensa luz que salía de la presencia logró cegarla.  


Despertó de un sobresaltó, mirando a todos lados para buscar a la pareja, sólo para darse cuenta de que había vuelto a la cueva del árbol, con los osos pandas y Gen, quien durante la noche se había movido para dormirse en sus piernas y ahora la estaba mirando con preocupación. O lo que parecía ser una mirada preocupada. No hacía tanto frío como la noche anterior, pero sus músculos estaban contraídos con fuerza gracias a que no tenía ningún tipo de protección para mantenerla abrigada y que no se había movido en toda la noche. Afuera comenzaba a iluminarse todo gracias al amanecer, así que decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, tan pronto comenzó a moverse todas sus articulaciones le dolieron y la herida de la pierna le pulsó tanto que necesitó detenerse y apretar fuertemente los dientes para no soltar un grito de dolor. Sus movimientos provocaron que el cachorro panda se despertara y, por lo tanto, también lo hizo la mamá panda.  


\- Lo siento – murmuró con voz ronca. Aunque en realidad no entendía por qué se estaba disculpando con unos animales. Tragó varias veces al sentir que tenia la garganta seca.  


« Mierda. Me olvidé que no tengo agua » pensó con amargura. No deseaba tener que pasar por lo mismo dos veces.  


\- Necesito agua – dijo en voz alta, como si esperara que Gen la entendiera y la guiara hacia ella como la vez anterior.  


Una vez que todos salieron del árbol, fueron los tres animales juntos quienes la guiaron por otro camino, mucho más corto de lo que esperaba, para encontrar un arroyo de dos metros de ancho. La corriente estaba tranquila y muy fría. Kayra necesitó meter varias veces las manos en el agua para acostumbrarse lo suficiente y llevar un poco del líquido a su boca, a continuación procedió a lavarse la cara. A su lado, los tres animales se encontraban bebiendo también.  


\- Gracias – su voz casi había vuelto a la normalidad, pero no se sorprendería si en cualquier momento le venían dolores de garganta y un fuerte resfriado. En realidad, sí estaba sorprendida de que todavía no estuviera mostrando ningún síntoma de infección; ni si quiera una leve fiebre. O quizás si la tenía pero no podía darse cuenta, Kayra se encontraba tan cansada mental y físicamente que hasta hablaba con los animales como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  


Encontró cerca unas frutas comestibles y se preparó un desayuno que la dejó satisfecha. Cuando terminó, procedió a lavar las heridas intentando no horrorizarse con el feo color rojo/morado que tenían algunas. Tan rápido terminó con eso, se dispuso a subirse a otro árbol para poder ubicarse y saber dónde se encontraba el dichoso árbol. Para su sorpresa y alegría, no se habían desviado tanto como pensó en un principio, y en realidad se encontraban más cerca de lo esperado. Si no se volvía a encontrar con ningún otro contratiempo, podían llegar ahí en unas horas. Con eso en mente, bajó rápidamente y miró a los osos pandas. Había sido lindo pasar todo un día con ellos, pero no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no importara que le rompiera el corazón separarse de ellos. Con mucho esfuerzo, agarró al cachorro y lo levantó para poder abrazarlo y darle un beso en la cara, luego se dirigió a la madre y también la abrazó y acarició un poco.  


\- Gracias por todo – les dijo a los dos. La osa la miraba con tristeza, como si entendiera que ella no podía quedarse más tiempo con ellos. Hizo una especie de gemido y la miró con sus ojitos negros -. Tengo que irme – le explicó, deseando que de algún modo pudiera entenderla -. Gracias – repitió nuevamente y giró en dirección al árbol enorme, sabiendo que si no se iba ahora, no podía hacerlo después. Los animales eran su debilidad, y cada vez que escuchaba el lloriqueo de uno, no podía evitar sentir que el corazón se le rompiera en mil pedazos.  


Atrás de ella, los osos siguieron lloriqueando pero Kayra no miró; sino que se mordió el labio inferior y procuró seguir a Gen.

 

Era el tercer día que Kayra se encontraba sola en el bosque, y el primero en ver espíritus. Milagrosamente, Kayra y Gen habían encontrado un pequeño río a pocas horas de partir, y aprovecharon para beber y descansar un rato antes de volver a seguir. Mientras Kayra se mojaba la cara, un sonido de castañeteo comenzó a escucharse cerca de donde se encontraba, inmediatamente Kayra colocó una mano sobre el mango de la katana y fue observando con cuidado a su alrededor. Gen se mostraba curioso ante el castañeo pero nada más, como si no lo encontrara amenazador.  


De pronto, de la misma forma en que el sonido comenzó, terminó. Kayra siguió mirando por los alrededores con recelo, pero no lograba hallar algo fuera de lo normal, algo que indicara de dónde provino el castañeo o quién lo produjo. Mientras no miraba, alguien lanzó desde el bosque una pequeña piedra que cayó en el río, y el sonido del chapoteo alertó a Kayra y giró rápidamente hacia el sonido, sólo para ver las ondas en el agua que provocó la piedra.  


Preocupada, Kayra miró detenidamente los arboles que se encontraban del otro lado del río, intentando divisar alguna sombra, algo que mostrara que había alguien ahí escondido. En varias ocasiones creyó haber visto pequeñas figuras que aparecían y desaparecían, incluso se refregó los ojos, pensando que finalmente estaba sucumbiendo a la infección de sus heridas, pero al volver a abrirlos, se encontró rodeada de pequeñas figuras semitransparentes. Todos ellos tenían forma humanoide con algunos rasgos de animales: o poseían orejas y cola de gato, de perro o zorro, o unos finos y largos bigotes, o le salían plumas de los brazos. Y aunque eso tendría que haberla asustado, en realidad no podía evitar pensar que se veían muy tiernos, como pequeños muñecos de felpa vivos.  


Algunos soltaban risas extrañas y otros se acercaban con cautela, como lo haría una animal ante un objeto que le provocaba curiosidad. Kayra soltó la katana y se agachó despacio para no ahuyentarlos.  


\- ¿Qué son? – no pudo evitar preguntarse. Mirando con asombro que era capaz de ver a través de algunas figuras, mientras que otras tenían cuerpos más solidas aunque muy pálidos. Kayra se sintió tentada en averiguar si con su mano era capaz de atravesar a uno de esos espíritus, pero luego se lo pensó mejor; quizás si lo hacia los ofendía y terminaba por pasar algo malo.  


Los espíritus no dijeron nada; algunos sí soltaron más castañeos, mientras que otros parecían hacer algunos sonidos extraños, como si intentaran hablar con la boca cerrada, pero ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna. Tampoco se animaron a acercarse más a ella, simplemente la rodeaban y la miraban con curiosidad, hasta que una suave música comenzó a sonar del otro lado del río y atrajo la atención de los espíritus. Desde los arboles fue apareciendo una figura mucho más grande que ellos y cuando salió a la luz Kayra notó que la figura tocaba una especie de flauta.  


Lo que tocaba la flauta parecía ser un ser andrógino; su cara era la de una mujer, con ojos color chocolate y un oscuro cabello corto, pero su cuerpo carecía de las curvas que una mujer tendría, y gracias a la extraña ropa que vestía, una especie de pantalones ajustados y lo que parecía ser una chaqueta arrugada en todos lados, haciendo que Kayra no pueda ser capaz de decidirse si tenía pecho o si en realidad era las arrugas de la chaqueta. Decidió que por ahora la tomaría como mujer.  


Sin dejar de tocar la flauta, sonrió al notar que Kayra la miraba y le guiñó el ojo antes de cambiar la melodía a una más movida y alegre, haciendo que los pequeños espíritus mitad animal se movieran de forma excitada y cruzaran el río a saltos para llegar a donde estaba la flautista. Al ver que todos los espíritus ahora estaban con ella, la flautista comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el bosque con ellos siguiéndola, pero antes de desaparecer, giró la cabeza y le echó una última mirada a Kayra, quien observaba todo eso con asombro e incredulidad.  


\- Eso fue…raro – soltó, todavía mirando donde momentos antes estuvo la flautista. Sobre una roca, Gen se limitaba a limpiarse el pelaje, sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que acababa de pasar -. ¿Por qué siento que estas acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas? – le preguntó, como si realmente esperara que le respondiera. El zorro lo único que hizo fue saltar de la roca y ponerse en marcha nuevamente, yendo río arriba.  


En varias ocasiones, Kayra sintió que estaba siendo observada por todos lados; se escuchaban risas o extraños sonidos como el chapoteo del agua u hojas que caían de los árboles gracias a movimientos bruscos de las ramas, también se veían figuras escondidas detrás de los árboles. Cada vez que Kayra se detenía para girarse hacia donde estaban las figuras o donde escuchó algo, no había nada, desaparecían. La observaban de lejos pero por alguna razón ninguno quería acercarse a ella, lo cual no sabía si interpretarlo como algo bueno o malo.  


Otra cosa que notó fue que a medida que se acercaban más y más al árbol el ambiente fue cambiando completamente, los sonidos se hacían más lejanos y se sentía una extraña energía rodeándolos. Era pesada y casi sofocante.  


Kayra sentía el sudor caer por su frente, sus manos temblar ligeramente y tenía dificultad para poder respirar. Por un momento creyó que todo eso era producto de las infecciones de sus heridas, pero incluso Gen se mostraba muy cauteloso con cada paso que daba, así que supo que en realidad era causado por otra cosa.  


« El árbol » razonó y por primera vez en dos días dudó si era realmente una buena idea ir. Nunca pensó que ese lugar en realidad pudiera ser peligroso, solo quería encontrar algún Guardián que pudiera llevarla a la aldea para que la atendieran.  


A segundos de arrepentirse completamente e dar marcha atrás, su camino terminó abriéndose a un claro despejado, con una hierba tan alta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y en el centro mismo se encontraba el árbol. El árbol era tan grande y alto como un edificio, las hojas pintadas de tonos de rojos y naranja, el tronco era de un chocolate oscuro y al píe de éste, una figura humanoide sentada tranquilamente. A medida que Kayra se acercaba con cuidado, la forma de la figura se iba haciendo cada vez más clara y cuando estuvo a escasos metros de él, Kayra se congeló en el lugar y sintió que la respiración se le cortaba en cuanto lo reconoció.

 

Su cuerpo largo y oscuro, por momentos parecía que era transparente como un fantasma, otras no tanto, dependía de cómo le daba la luz del sol. No podía distinguirse si lo que realmente llevaba puesto era una especie de túnica negra o era realmente su cuerpo, pero las piernas no eran visibles, a diferencia de sus largos brazos que casi tocaban el piso. Lo más aterrador era la calavera de oso que tenía como cabeza; completamente blanca marfil que contrastaba con su cuerpo negro, y en donde deberían estar los ojos, habían cuencas vacías con dos pequeñas y redondas luces brillantes y penetrantes.  


Kayra tragó en secó. Desde la primera noche en la posada, esa criatura había perturbado sus sueños varias veces. En cuanto la criatura fijó su viste en ella y se levantó, Kayra inconscientemente retrocedió varios pasos, la altura de la criatura superaba los tres metros con seguridad. Estando frente a frente, Kayra dudaba si la poderosa energía que sintió kilómetros atrás realmente provenía del árbol ahora que sabía que esa criatura también estaba ahí.  


\- La estuve esperando, Hogosha-san – la mandíbula del cráneo se abrió y cerró varias veces mientras una voz distorsionada salía de ahí.  


Volvió a tragar.  


\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó en un susurro.  


La criatura giró la cabeza a un lado, sin apartar la vista de ella.  


\- Todavía no lo sabe – sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.  


\- ¿Saber qué?  


\- Quién es usted.  


\- ¿Disculpa? Por supuesto que sé quién soy – su voz sonó más fuerte y desafiante.  


\- Oh – soltó, girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda -. Y ¿Quién es usted?  


Sin comprender mucho hacia dónde estaba yendo la conversación, Kayra decidió seguirle el juego un poco más.  


\- Mi nombre es Kayra. Kayra Blake – respondió como si fuera la respuesta más sencilla de todas.  


\- Respuesta incorrecta, Hogosha-san – dijo, parecía que ya esperaba algo parecido.  


\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Ese es mi nombre ¡Es quien soy! – insistió, bastante enojada de que esa criatura, a quien no conocía, le estuviera contradiciendo.  


\- Ah. Sabe su nombre, pero no sabe quién es usted – dijo, como si eso explicara todo.  


\- ¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido.  


\- Lo tendrá una vez que comprenda lo que quiero decir.  


\- Lo entendería si dejaras de hablar en acertijos.  


Los brillantes ojos de la figura la miraron de una forma que Kayra interpretó como si lo que acababa de decirle le diera gracias. Mordió el interior de su mejilla para no ponerse a discutir más con esa criatura, sentía que nunca iba a llegar a ningún lado si lo intentaba.  


Se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a mirarla de reojo, frunciendo el ceño. Por alguna razón el miedo que sintió al principio se había desvanecido, siendo reemplazado por frustración y enojo.  


De pronto, se lo ocurrió una idea.  


\- ¿Y se puede saber quién es usted? – enfatizó las mismas palabras que la criatura utilizó al principio. Eso simplemente pareció divertirle más.  


\- Creo que usted ya conoce esa respuesta – fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo que Kayra sintiera unas enormes ganas de estrangularla.  


\- ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!  


\- La clase de repuesta que puedo darle.  


Kayra soltó un grito de frustración.  


\- ¿Por qué soy la única que tiene que responder las preguntas? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, me voy de aquí – dando media vuelta, no dio más de cinco pasos cuando la criatura volvió a hablar.  


\- Usted fue la que quiso hablar conmigo desde el principio de su viaje. Desea encontrar la respuesta de por qué se encuentra en nuestra época, ¿no es así, Hogosha-san? – Kayra se detuvo en seco, giró la cabeza para ver a la criatura. Por alguna razón, tras decir esas palabras, ahora ella miraba a la criatura de otra forma.  


Tragó antes de hablar.  


\- ¿Tú eres Uragirimono?  


Recibió como respuesta una especie de risa.  


\- Si así es como desea llamarme puede hacerlo, Hogosha-san – contestó, volviendo a poner recta su cabeza.  


Kayra dio un par de pasos en su dirección, mirándola con desconfianza y confundida.  


\- ¿Por qué me dices “Hogosha-san”? – preguntó curiosa -. Ya le había dicho que soy Blake.  


\- Reconozco la sangre de un Hogosha cuando la huelo – por primera vez en toda la conversación, la criatura, Uragirimono le había dado una respuesta algo directa.  


\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que soy descendiente del clan Hogosha? ¿El mismo clan que todo el mundo dice que está extinto? – eso tenía que ser una broma. ¿Ella descendiente de japoneses? No es que fuera racista, pero siempre creyó que su familia provenía de Italia y Alemania, como le había contado su madre una vez cuando estuvo haciendo un trabajo en la escuela sobre su árbol genealógico.  


\- El clan no se extinguió por completo si usted está viva – comentó con gracia.  


Kayra entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.  


\- ¿Cómo sé que no estás inventando esto?  


\- La respuesta es simple y bastante clara. Incluso la tiene colgando en su cintura – señaló la katana. Inmediatamente, Kayra colocó ambas manos sobre el arma -. Pertenece a los Hogosha, ¿verdad?  


\- ¿Y eso qué? Que la haya encontrado no significa que sea una Hogosha – replicó de manera desafiante.  


Uragirimono soltó una risa.  


\- Pero estoy segura de que usted es la única que ha podido usarla, ¿no es cierto?  


Automáticamente Kayra recordó las veces que Furukawa, el hombre que la salvó y le dio refugio en cuanto llegó al pasado, intentó en vano de sacar la katana de su vaina en varias ocasiones para admirarla; sucedió lo mismo cuando la llevó con el herrero Himura para averiguar un poco más de a quién pertenecía, y también cuando Akuma quiso observar con cuidado la hoja de la katana. En todos esos casos, Kayra siempre fue la única en poder desenvainarla, pero nunca le dio demasiada importancia al asunto.  


\- Parece que finalmente se da cuenta – dijo Uragirimono.  


\- Eso podría significar cualquier cosa, no que sea una Hogosha.  


Quizás fue cosa de la luz, pero Kayra podría jurar que vio a la criatura sonreír. De un salto se sentó en el suelo e indicó a Kayra que hiciera lo mismo.  


\- ¿Qué sabe del clan Hogosha?  


Después de pasar meses en compañía de Akuma, Kayra había aprendido algunas cosas de ese clan.  


\- Los Hogosha fueron creados para evitar que la diosa Izanami escapara del inframundo.  


\- ¿Qué más?  


\- Puesss, recuerdo que por alguna razón ellos mismos terminaron matándose entre sí por el título del líder del clan Hogosha – cruzó los brazos e intentó recordar la razón de ese conflicto, pero no recordaba que se lo dijeran, y tampoco se molestó en preguntarlo.  


\- Y ¿sabe la razón de ese conflicto?  


Kayra se encogió de hombros.  


\- Unos años antes de la masacre, el líder en ese momento, Hogosha Akihiro-san, tenía una hija llamada Sasahime. Como era la tradición en ese entonces, el líder comprometió a la heredera con el que sería nombrado su sucesor, Takahiro-san. Sin embargo, Sasahime no quiso aceptarlo, suplicando a su padre que cancelara el compromiso, pues ya amaba a otro hombre, y si él no lo aceptaba como su esposo y futuro líder del clan, ella se marcharía para siempre. Akihiro-san, enojado y avergonzado de la elección de su hija, la encerró en una habitación por semanas y el hombre que había robado su corazón fue asesinado. Sasahime lloró desconsoladamente por días y luego se calmó, no protestó ni volvió a oponerse a su compromiso con Takahiro-san, haciéndole creer a su padre que finalmente había entrado en razón. Sin embargo, el mismo día de su boda se escapó y nadie nunca logró encontrarla, y sin ella, Takahiro-san no podía convertirse en el nuevo líder.  


» Akihiro-san se encontraba tan ocupado intentando encontrar a su hija que ignoró completamente que Takahiro-san se estaba volviendo loco de furia y hambre de poder, a tal punto en que amenazó con matarlo si no lo nombraba su sucesor legitimo. Akihiro-san se rehusó y Takahiro-san comenzó a matar a todos sus compañeros y amigos dentro del clan, convencido de que si él no iba a liderarlos, nadie más lo haría. Una vez que terminó por masacrar a todo el clan, se suicidó.  


El silenció se formó en cuanto Uragirimono terminó de relatarle el suceso. Gen se había sentado entre las piernas de Kayra minutos antes y miraba atentamente a la criatura, obviamente desconfiando de él.  


Uragirimono miraba a Kayra, esperando escuchar sus pensamientos sobre ese nuevo conocimiento. No se había molestado en contarle que los clanes demoniacos encargados de proteger a los Hogosha; Sokudo, Utagashi, Nukeme, Kazehana y Hoshikuro decidieron mantener en secreto la razón de la masacre, tapando así un poco la gran humillación que cayó sobre ellos por haber sido incapaces de cumplir con sus roles de protectores, y además para evitar asustar más a los humanos. De ellos haber escuchado que el clan Hogosha fue exterminado por uno de sus miembros, habrían echado la culpa a los demonios, alagando que algo estaba controlando a Takahiro.  


\- ¿Cómo es que nadie fue capaz de detenerlo? ¿No se suponía que los Hogosha eran poderosos? – preguntó Kayra, intentando atar todos los cabos sueltos que estaban en su cabeza.  


\- Takahiro-san los tomó por sorpresa cuando comenzó a matarlos, además de que él era uno de los más fuertes, por eso Akihiro-san lo comprometió con su hija.  


\- ¿Y Akihiro, siendo el líder, no pudo hacer nada?  


\- No lo sé. Se dice Akihiro-san fue su primera víctima – por la forma en que lo dijo, Kayra sintió que en realidad no creía eso.  


\- Pero tú sabes qué le pasó en realidad, ¿no es así? – inquirió.  


\- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?  


\- Akuma me dijo que desde su maldición, usted se encargaba de recolectar todo tipo de conocimientos, y estoy seguro que el destino del líder del clan Hogosha era algo que le interesaba mucho.  


Uragirimono se rió.  


\- Chica lista. Va entendiendo – Uragirimono hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha y frente a ella apareció una especie espejo mostrando imágenes, como una escena de película. Dos hombres se hallaban enfrentados: el más joven, Takahiro tenía el pelo lo suficientemente largo para atarlo en una alta cola de caballo y unos ojos pequeños y oscuros como el carbón, traía puesto un kimono de seda azul y fieros dragones rojos y amarillos bordados por todas partes, en cambio, Akihiro quien era calvo pero con una considerable barba llena de canas, llevaba a juego un kimono blanco ya sucio gracias a la pelea -. Takahiro-san sabía que Akihiro-san era el único con más poder que él, así que optó por otra solución: Ikizumari.  


\- ¿Qué es eso? – Kayra obviamente no conocía esa palabra.  


\- Una prisión antigua que creada por el kami Susanoo – explicó, por supuesto ella le pidió una mejor respuesta, a lo que la criatura cedió y el espejo cambió de escena a otra cosa -. Al principio se la utilizó para condenar a los demonios y humanos más viles y crueles que existieron, pero con el paso del tiempo Susanoo fue olvidándose de su creación y muchos kamis menores aprendieron a utilizar su poder para fines propios – a medida que la criatura hablaba, el espejo iba mostrándole todo lo que decía -: castigando a cualquiera que dejara de orar y servir ofrendar en sus templos. O simplemente por haberlos ofendido “gravemente” – ante esa palabra, Uragirimono soltó una especie de risa amarga.  


\- Lo que no entiendo es, ¿qué tiene de especial esta prisión? ¿Acaso es de por vida?  


Uragirimono chasqueó los dedos y el espejó comenzó a mostrar una especie de cueva subterránea, llena de humanos y demonios en condiciones deplorables, cuyos rostros reflejaban completa resignación de su destino.  


\- Ikizumari es diferente a cualquier otra cosa que usted pueda imaginar, porque una vez que pisa un pie ahí, está condenado a pasar el resto de la eternidad en ese lugar. No puede morir por ningún medio conocido; deshidratación, morir de hambre, o incluso cometer suicidio, la prisión permite que sufra dolor pero no la muerte. Y a medida que pasa el tiempo los prisioneros pierden la voluntad de luchar y se permiten olvidarse en sus propios recuerdos, atormentándose a sí mismos con sus errores y los días felices que nunca volverán a experimentar.  


\- Pero tiene que haber una forma de salir de ahí. Todas las prisiones lo tienen – insistió Kayra, y al momento se le ocurrió una idea -. ¿Puede alguien de afuera liberarlos?  


\- Bueno, no es que alguien intentara hacer eso, pues los humanos carecen del poder suficiente para hacer dicho ritual, y ningún demonio o kami se molestaría en hacerlo. Después de todo, si están ahí es por algo, o al menos así es como piensan.  


\- Eso es cruel e inhumano.  


\- Claro que es inhumano, si fue un kami quien lo creó.  


Kayra apretó los dientes. Por alguna razón le molestaba mucho que utilizaran esa prisión para fines tan crueles, pues estaba segura de que varios de los prisioneros no merecían ese final tan vil.  


\- ¿Akihiro se encuentra encerrado ahí? – preguntó con suavidad.  


\- Sí. Takahiro-san hizo un pacto con una criatura con el fin de obtener el poder suficiente para abrir la puerta a Ikizumari.  


\- ¿Fuiste tú la criatura?  


Uragirimono la miró de forma divertida.  


\- En ese momento ya me encontraba en mi propia prisión personal y aquí no puedo usar mis poderes para hacer más tratos con el que lo desee - estiró ambos brazos largos hacia los costados, señalando el árbol -. Admito que Takahiro-san me visitó en secreto una vez, proponiendo mi liberación si yo lo ayudaba con su venganza; pero le expliqué que únicamente el líder, o heredero, podía liberarme, y él no era ni uno ni otro – soltó una risa bastante maliciosa -. Se enojó tanto el escuchar eso, porque no importaba que matara a todos, nunca se podría convertir en líder; no era un descendiente directo de los primero Hogosha; no poseía el verdadero poder de los Hogosha.  


\- ¿Ellos tenían un poder? – preguntó.  


\- Oh, sí, pero no me preguntes cual es, niña. Nadie puede revelarlo, ni siquiera una criatura como yo – añadió antes de que Kayra pudiera hacer esa pregunta, a lo que terminó por fruncir el ceño pero no insistió.  


\- Entonces, Akihiro terminó encerrado en la prisión, y Takahiro terminó por suicidarse – resumió a fin de cuentas -. ¿Qué pasó con Sasahime?  


\- Ella se escapó y escondió muy bien para que nadie la encontrara, y pasado unos meses dio a luz a un sano bebé, a quien nombró Hayate. Hogosha Hayate-san.  


\- Entonces el clan no fue completamente eliminado.  


\- No. Y usted es prueba viviente de que todavía queda una Hogosha con vida.  


Kayra apretó los labios.  


\- ¿Por qué insiste en que soy una de ellos? Que tenga la katana no significa nada.  


Uragirimono volvió a girar la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándola con diversión.  


\- Saque la katana – indicó, a lo cual ella cumplió -. Dígame, ¿qué ve en la hoja?  


Sostuvo con cuidado la katana en sus manos, pues sabía que estaba filosa la hoja y no deseaba cortarse. La examinó de un lado, de arriba abajo y nada, le dio la vuelta y finalmente encontró algo en la base de la hoja. Las letras eran diminutas pero se sorprendió de que ni el herrero Himura ni Akuma hubieran sido capaces de ver eso.  


\- No logro entender lo que dice – dijo sin dejar de mirar el grabado.  


\- Hogosha Hayate-san creó esa katana utilizando como núcleo un colmillo de un dragón de fuego. Pasó siete días y seis noches forjándola hasta quedar exactamente como lo había imaginado, y a la noche del séptimo día la bañó en un estanque bendecido por una deidad del agua, Suijin, para que el grabado que había colocado en la hoja solo pudiera ser revelado a sus descendientes.  


\- ¿Entonces usted tampoco puede verlo?  


\- Que no lo veo no significa que no sepa lo que dice – Uragirimono volvió a girar la cabeza al otro lado.  


\- ¿Me lo vas a decir?  


\- Depende.  


\- ¿De qué?  


\- De lo que tiene que ofrecer a cambio de toda la información que le estoy dando – con eso, Kayra se quedó muda y su corazón comenzó a palpitar demasiado rápido. En ningún momento le habían dicho que ella tenía que dar algo, pero si lo pensaba bien tenía sentido: esa criatura se encargaba de hacer tratos con cualquier ser, daba y recibía algo a cambio. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?  


Tragó en seco.  


\- No creo tener algo que le pueda interesar – dijo con timidez.  


Uragirimono fue inclinándose lentamente hacia ella, pero se detuvo abruptamente a menos de medio metro de donde se encontraba sentada Kayra, quien no entendió por qué se detuvo. ¿Qué lo detenía? Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, la criatura extendió con lentitud su mano izquierda hacia delante, y como un mimo que fingía encontrarse encerrado en una caja invisible, movió a mano de un lado a otro pero siempre a la misma altura. Kayra lo miró un claro signo de interrogación en su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo lo notó. La zona donde tocaba su mano parecía estar vibrando; como si el aire se estuviera moviendo en diminutas ondas visibles, distorsionando la imagen de la mano de Uragirimono.  


\- Estas dentro de una barrera – ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de lo que le habían contado el Guardián y Akuma? En un intento por detenerlo, los Hogoshas los encerraron en una barrera dentro del Bosque de las Flores.  


\- Gracias a los Hogoshas me encuentro atado a este árbol, apenas intento alejarme de sus límites y un campo aparece para impedirme el paso; ¡como ahora! – con una fuerza descomunal, Uragirimono golpeó la barrera, provocando que sonara un fuerte chasquido y él salió volando hacia atrás, chocando contra el tronco. Tanto el sonido que provocó la barrera como el sonido del choque con el tronco siguieron resonando un largo rato.  


El zorro había saltado ante tal sonido y se escondió tras de Kayra, mientras ella se había tapado los oídos ante el primer sonido y miró con los ojos como platos a Uragirimono, quien se incorporó como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso. Quizás sí, seguramente ya había intentado escapar de esa barrera por todos los medios que sabía.  


Y fue ahí que lo entendió.  


\- ¡No voy a ayudarte a escapar! – bramó.  


\- Oh – fue todo lo que dijo. Estaba parado de vuelta a medio metro de Kayra, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha -. ¿Incluso si eso significa que se quedará atrapada en nuestra época?  


Kayra trago en seco. No podía mentir que realmente deseaba volver a casa, pero no de esa forma, porque significaría traicionar la confianza que Akuma había depositado en ella.  


\- Encontraré otra forma – afirmó en un vano intento por mostrarse confiada -. Además, ¿por qué debería confiar en que me vas a decir la verdad? ¿Realmente sabes cómo y por qué estoy aquí?  


Uragirimono soltó una risa diferente a las anteriores, esta vez parecía que realmente le causaba gracia lo que ella acababa de decirle. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se detuvo justo antes de tocar la barrera, mirándola de forma penetrante.  


\- Porque sé quién lo hizo y por qué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero haber compensado la larga espera con este largo capitulo ;) 
> 
> Y hablando de eso, ¿qué les pareció este? ¿Habian visto venir la relacion de Kayra con el clan Hogosha? ¿Que opinan de Uragirimono y su forma de ser? ¿Tiene alguna expectativa con respecto a al fin de esta reunion?  
> Como siempre, comentarios y kudos son recontra bien recibidos. Besitoss!!


	24. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las palabras de Uragirimono lograron captar su completa atencion. Él tenia las respuesta que tanto queria saber, pero el precio por tal informacion era demasida alta para ella. ¿Aceptará?

Kayra sintió que su sangre se congelaba ante tal confesión. ¿Realmente Uragirimono sabía quién había causado que viajara en el tiempo y por qué? Después de todos esos meses de miedo, confusión y lágrimas finalmente podía conseguir las respuestas que había estado buscando desde el principio. El solo pensar eso hacía que se le cerrara la garganta y se le aguaran los ojos.  


A punto de abrir la boca para exigir las respuestas que tanto anhelaba escuchar, Gen volvió a colocarse sobre ella y gracias a eso, una nueva claridad invadió su mente. Apretó los puños y se obligó a si misma a respirar hondo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso ella estaba tan desesperada por saber que le creyó con solo decir esas palabras? La criatura prácticamente le había confesado que solo ella podía liberarlo de su prisión y que ese era su precio por la información que ella quería. Pero ¿cómo saber que realmente le estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Uragirimono era tan poderoso que aunque estuviera encerrado podía seguir recopilando información para usarla a su beneficio?  


\- Veo que está dudando de mis palabras – comentó, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.  


\- ¿Acaso puedes leerme la mente? – preguntó, bastante molesta.  


\- No. Pero puedo leer las expresiones que hace su rostro tan fácilmente como a un libro – respondió, riéndose de la vergüenza de Kayra.  


Ella carraspeó la garganta en un vano intento de recuperar la compostura.  


\- Bueno, es verdad. No confío en tu palabra – admitió -. Por lo que sé, podrías estar inventándolo sólo para que te saque de ahí. Y no es que vaya a hacer eso - se apresuró a añadir.  


\- No tengo razones para mentirle. Además de que no se me permite mentir; podré omitir la verdad o decir la verdad a medias, pero nunca mentir – confesó como si fuera obvio.  


Kayra siguió mirándolo con desconfianza. Algo le decía que en eso no mentía, pero el saber que podía no contarle toda la verdad le provocaba más dudas con respecto a esa criatura, porque podía ser capaz de omitir información muy importante para ella, como por ejemplo cómo volver a su hogar.  


\- Gracias, pero no gracias – finalmente habló, intentando mostrar su mejor cara de valentía.  


Uragirimono volvió a mirarla de forma divertida, como si ya hubiera estado esperando esa respuesta.  


\- Muy bien, ¿y cómo piensa pagarme por la información que ya le he proporcionado?  


Inmediatamente, Kayra sintió miedo y enojo.  


\- ¿De qué estás hablando?  


\- ¿Acaso piensa que todo lo que le revelé fue gratis? – hacer esa pregunta le causaba mucha gracias -. Niña, actúa como si no conociera de mi reputación. Todo el mundo sabe que si vienen a hablarme, un precio hay que pagar.  


\- Yo no soy como todo el mundo – protestó.  


\- Si – concordó, muy para sorpresa de ella -, pero que sea especial no significa que obtendrá información gratis.  


Kayra sintió ganas de reírse.  


\- No sé si es porque has estado tanto tiempo encerrado en este lugar o qué, pero te tengo noticias amigo: tu “información” no me sirve de nada. No me importa si soy descendiente de los Hogoshas o si soy la reencarnación de una diosa, eso no me da las respuestas que quiero saber: por qué estoy aquí y cómo regreso a mi hogar.  


No por primera vez Kayra sintió que estaba lidiando con alguien que obviamente estaba jugando con ella, dándole migajas de pan para que siguiera un rastro que le acercaba al gran premio pero no estaba ni cerca de conseguirlo.  


Uragirimono hizo una especie de chasquido con la lengua.  


\- Tiene razón. Posee sangre del clan Hogosha pero definitivamente carece de su inteligencia, o gratitud – antes de que Kayra tuviera tiempo de sentirse ofendida y protestar, la criatura siguió hablando – Le aclararé algo, gratis; lo que acabo de revelarle, su herencia, eso es sólo una pequeña parte del gran rompecabezas del que se encuentra metida – informó con tranquilidad.  


Podría haberse molestado más por su pequeña burla, pero Kayra estaba demasiado interesada en lo que acababa de decirle.  


\- ¿Qué rompecabezas? ¿De qué está hablando? – inquirió.  


\- Me temo que es todo lo que puedo decirle – informó con un falso tono de pena.  


\- Querrá decir todo lo que quiere decirme – recriminó, dando varios pasos hacia él. Con la barrero encerrándolo, Kayra ya no temía acercarse.  


\- Mi reputación no se hizo en base a mi bondad.  


\- No. Se hizo gracias a las desgracias de otros – con la sangre hirviendo, Kayra terminó por acercarse tanto que podía sentir la barrera tocando sus pies -. No eres más que un ser despreciable que se alimenta del sufrimiento y desesperación de las personas. Les das esperanzas para luego arrancárselas de la peor manera - ¿Realmente hablaba por todas sus víctimas o simplemente por despecho? Kayra no lo sabía, pero necesitaba sacarse todo lo que sentía en su pecho, necesitaba desahogarse de una vez -. No me sorprende que estés encerrado aquí. No tienes a nadie que se preocupe por ti, nadie que venga a visitarte, solo vienen porque necesitan algo de ti y listo, se van. Has estado solo todo este tiempo, y vas a seguir estándolo para siempre, porque puedo asegurarte de que ni aunque me ofrezcas la vida de mi madre te liberaría de aquí.  


Miró fijamente sus ojos, esperando haber tocado algún nervio que lo hiciera enojar, o por lo menos que demostrar que sus palabras lo habían herido. Nada, seguían siendo tan brillantes y vacíos como siempre. No tenía sentimientos. Sin más nada que agregar, se dio vuelta y dispuso a irse.  


\- Puede pensar lo que quiera, y decir lo que deseé, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que deberá pagar por la información que le di – habló, bastante tranquilo.  


\- ¡En ningún momento dijiste que todo lo que salga de tu boca se tenga que comprar! – acusó, más molesta que antes. ¿Acaso esa criatura no pensaba darle un respiro?  


\- En ningún momento preguntó.  


Kayra dejó salir un grito de exasperación y miró a Gen, esperando que mágicamente una solución apareciera frente a ella. Pero no. Los Guardianes, por alguna extraña razón, no estaban por ningún lado y Akuma tampoco estaba ahí para guiarla.  


\- ¿Qué me detiene el irme y no pagar por tu “información”? – tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca, el aire se tornó pesado y un terrible miedo comenzó a invadirla sin piedad, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por sí mismo. Gen metió su cola entre las piernas y se mostraba sumiso ante ese terrible miedo que también lo invadía a él.  


\- ¿Realmente cree que esta maldita barrera impedirá que usted incumpla nuestro trato? – la voz de Uragirimono se tornó profunda y aterradora.  


Las piernas de Kayra le fallaron y terminó cayendo al suelo, sin dejar de temblar. En su vida, Kayra había sentido miedo pocas veces; como cuando pensó que iba a ahogarse en su primera clase de natación, o cuando creyó que se había perdido en el parque una vez que sus abuelos la habían llevado. Y hasta hacía unos segundo atrás, ella podía jurar que su mayor miedo era a las alturas, provocado gracias al accidente donde estuvo horas dependiendo de su cinturón de seguridad para no terminar cayendo al agua. No obstante, en ese momento el miedo que le estaba provocando Uragirimono era mucho mayor; ni siquiera Hokori había logrado asustarla de esa manera con su energía demoniaca ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera infundirle ese miedo? ¿No se suponía que al estar encerrado dentro de esa barrera sus poderes estaban anulados? Era obvio que esa criatura era algo mucho peor que un demonio; definitivamente estaba maldito.  


Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el miedo fue desapareciendo y Kayra poco a poco fue recuperando el control de su cuerpo. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces antes de armarse de valor y levantar la cabeza para ver los brillantes ojos de Uragirimono.  


\- Puedo ofrecerle todo lo que desea saber y más – insistió dulcemente, como si no hubiera sido el responsable de lo que acababa de pasarle -. Simplemente necesita ayudarme para que yo pueda ayudarla.  


Kayra se limitó a apretar los dientes y mirarlo de forma desafiante. Uragirimono notó su reacción e hizo lo que parecía ser un fruncido de ceño. Con esa calavera de oso como cabeza era bastante difícil poder interpretar sus gestos.  


\- Dijiste… que no podías… hacer más tratos - reclamó Kayra con voz entrecortada. Logró ponerse de pie aunque sus piernas todavía le temblaban un poco.  


\- Dije que no podía hacer más tratos donde necesitaba utilizar algo de mi poder – corrigió cual maestro en una clase -, pero todavía puedo intercambiar información. Como ahora.  


Kayra se relamió los labios, intentando pensar con todas sus fuerzas en alguna idea o estrategia para salir de esa situación. Admitía que no era muy buena negociadora, y no podía ganar un debate aunque su vida dependiera de ello; esa siempre había sido una cualidad que admiraba de su tío Paul. Y al pensar en su tío, se le ocurrió una idea.  


\- Aun así, nunca hablamos de hacer un trato – señaló -. Así que no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar algo que nunca pediste.  


\- Ah – nuevamente volvió a su hábito de girar la cabeza a un lado. Llevo sus largos brazos hacia atrás y de alguna forma los cruzó -. ¿Y cómo llamaría lo que estamos haciendo, Hogosha-san?  


\- Un simple intercambio de palabras- antes de que la criatura hablara, Kayra se adelantó para explicarse mejor -. Lo que estábamos haciendo era una conversación, tú me hiciste preguntas, las cuales respondí, y viceversa. En ningún momento dijimos algo sobre un trato. Así que no tengo que pagarte nada.  


Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, intento mostrarse segura de sus palabras a pesar de que dudaba si realmente funcionaría.  


Recordó un caso en particular que su tío Paul había utilizado las palabras del acusado en su contra, logrando que se confundiera y terminara confesando su crimen. Pero en el caso de Kayra, ella pensaba utilizar la falta de palabras, pues, como había explicado antes, Uragirimono jamás había dicho algo sobre un trato hasta casi al final de su conversación.  


Uragirimono entrecerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente su mandíbula de oso. Era cierto que en ningún momento acordaron un “precio” por su información, ese fue un error de su parte lo admitía, pero más que nada se encontraba frustrado y sorprendido de que ella todavía no cediera a hacerlo, a pesar de ya haber utilizado su Settoku Gijutsu. Su técnica de persuasión era capaz de convencer a todos de aceptar sus tratos, sin importar cuál fuera el precio que ellos debían pagar. Y sin embargo, Kayra no sólo logró escapar de su técnica, sino que también se había mostrado desafiante, aun después de haberle dado ese pequeño susto.  


Miró con nuevos ojos a la chica, intentando averiguar algún secreto que pudiera utilizar a su favor, algo que pudiera decirle más sobre ella y su misteriosa resistencia hacia el Settoku Gijutsu. Nada en su cabeza u ojos, tampoco en sus hombros o pecho, nada en el brazo derecho ni tampoco en el…  


Ah. Ahí estaba. En el meñique de la mano izquierda había un pequeño hilo rojo, cuyo otro extremo se alejaba y escondía en alguna parte, lejos de ahí. La palabra interesante era la única que se le cruzaba por la mente. Esa humana quizás era más especial de lo que había pensado en un inicio, aunque eso no importaba si no lograba utilizarla a su favor.  


\- Supongo entonces que si no desea hacer un trato debería irse de aquí – habló Uragirimono, sonando bastante complacido, lo cual extraño a Kayra completamente.  


\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella -. ¿Me vas a dejar ir, así sin más?  


La criatura inclinó la cabeza a la izquierda, mirando fijamente la mano izquierda de ella. Sin disimularlo, Kayra también miro su mano, intentando descubrir lo que tanto le llamaba la atención, creyendo que había algo ahí, pero no: sucia y llena de rasguños y moretones pero no había nada fuera de lo usual. Se sintió tentada en preguntarle qué tanto miraba pero por lo que había aprendido de él, sabía que no se lo diría.  


\- Si no desea pagar, no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted – explicó. La criatura se dio vuelta y caminó hasta el tronco, donde se recostó sobre él y adoptó una posición de meditación.  


Kayra se quedó mirándolo, incrédula de que eso realmente estuviera pasando. Hacia no más de cinco minuto atrás que él estaba exigiéndole que pagara y ahora no. ¿Acaso su estrategia realmente había funcionado? No, algo que decía que su cambio de opinión fue por otra cosa.  


\- Sí le diré algo. Y es gratis: llegará un día en que nos volveremos a encontrar porque usted me necesitará, y puedo asegurarle de que la próxima vez, yo no estaré en mi prisión y usted no podrá rechazar mi oferta – sus penetrantes ojos amarillos brillantes la miraron directamente, y Kayra supo ahí que lo que le estaba diciendo pasaría de verdad.  


\- Sin mi ayuda no puedes escapar de esta barrera – declaró casi en un susurro.  


Uragirimono ser rió.  


\- Aprenderá, como lo hice yo hace muchos siglos, que todo tiene su debilidad y no va a faltar mucho para que finalmente encuentre la forma de salir de aquí – afirmó y cerró los ojos, finalizando la conversación.  


Kayra quiso protestar ante lo que dijo, pero no se le ocurría nada ingenioso, así que optó por permanecer callada y quedarse mirándolo. Unos minutos pasaron y Uragirimono no se movió ni volvió a abrir los ojos, sino que siguió en su pose de meditación, ignorándola completamente. Kayra finalmente decidió que ya era tiempo de salir de ahí y buscar otra forma de encontrar ayuda. Le hizo un gesto a Gen para irse.

 

Una vez que volvió adentrase al bosque, Kayra se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo hablando con Uragirimono, pues el cielo se había tornado de colores anaranjados y violetas; estaba anocheciendo y eso significaba que iba a tener que volver a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, al igual que comida y agua. Con la poca iluminación que quedaba, Kayra lograba ver a Gen sin problema zigzagueando entre los árboles, volviendo sobre sus pasos de esa mañana, regresando al pequeño rio. Y esa vez, en lugar de encontrarse con espíritus transparentes o flautistas, ahora había luciérnagas de todo tipo de colores danzado sobre el río: amarillas, rosadas, verdes, azules, rojas. Quedó tan embelesada con los colores que no notó cuando una suave música comenzó a sonar, una flauta, y para cuando Kayra volvió en sí se encontró rodeada de hermosas y extrañas criaturas, entre ellas la flautista de esa mañana, quien era la creadora de la melodía que sonaba.  


Las luciérnagas de colores resultaron no ser luciérnagas, pues cuando tres de esas cosas se acercaron, Kayra descubrió que eran mucho más grandes de lo que había visto en un principio, y no solo eso, sino que además parecían ser mitad pájaros y mitad mujeres: cuerpos azules claros, rostros femeninos con ojos negros y grandes, sus pies eran como las de un ave y de los brazos le salían plumas coloridas. Eran como una especie de hadas. La miraban de forma sonriente, hasta que comenzaron a notar sus heridas y cambiaron su expresión a una de preocupación. Una de ellas se acercó y acaricio una lastimadura del brazo derecho, haciendo que Kayra soltar un siseo de dolor. De inmediato se alejó y dijo unas extrañas palabras, casi sonaba a una disculpa, luego se acercó a las otras dos y dijo otra cosa, la cual hizo que asintieran con sus pequeñas cabezas y las tres volvieron a rodear a Kayra de diferentes ángulos; cada una se encargó de sujetar un extremo de su ropa sucia y rasgada, tirando de ella y guiándola para que las siguiera.  


Siguieron río abajo, y metros más adelante encontraron un estanque donde el río desembocaba, aunque a diferencia del agua del río, el del estanque desprendía un suave brillo azul y blanco, y por encima del agua más de esas haditas volaban con tranquilidad. La hada que sujetaba su brazo derecho la soltó y se colocó en medio del lago, llamando a sus compañeras para decirles algo, las cuales luego de escucharla se giraron para mirar a Kayra, quien tragó saliva, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer o qué esperar.  


En perfecta sincronía, todas las hadas volaron hacia ella y la rodearon, empujándola hacia el estanque. Kayra en un principio intentó resistirse al notar que querían que se metiera en el agua congelada, más fue una completa sorpresa al descubrir que en realidad estaba tibia y muy agradable. Al instante sus músculos se relajaron y terminó por meterse a voluntad hasta llegar al centro mismo donde el agua le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, se colocó boca arriba y terminó por quedarse flotando.  


La música había vuelto a sonar más cerca que antes. Al mirar hacia un costado, Kayra notó que la flautista y Gen los habían seguido, al igual que otras criaturas: serpientes de aspecto gelatinoso y gracioso, bolas peludas flotantes, aves de dos cabezas, seres sin ojos pero que tenían una especie de marcas en sus cuellos, parecían ser branquias aunque no estaban en el agua, también habían animales caminando en dos patas que usaban máscaras y kimonos. La flautista se sentó sobre el césped, a orillas del estanque y tocó una melodía mucho más relajada y suave que antes, induciéndole poco a poco el sueño a Kayra, quien se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y relajarse, disfrutar de ese pequeño paraíso.  


Su mente se fue vaciando y llenando al mismo tiempo. Inconscientemente fue recordando pedazos de su conversación con Uragirimono, veía las imágenes que él le había mostrado e incluso era capaz de imaginarse otras escenas con Akihiro y su hija, Sasahime, jugando en la nieve cuando ella era una niña, también podía ver con perfecta claridad cuando ella se lastimó le tobillo y un joven apuesto apareció para salvarla, quien más adelante se convertiría en su amado y padre de Hayate. Podía verlo todo con tanta claridad que Kayra sentía que era verdad y no un producto de su imaginación.  


Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y el pecho fue oprimiéndole, pero Kayra no podía encontrar la fuerza para abrir los ojos y descubrir qué estaba pasando. Se encontraba demasiado ocupada viendo con claridad cuando Takahiro desterró a Akihiro a pasar una eternidad en Ikizumari.  


Takahiro engañó a Akihiro para que se encontraran en un lugar lejos de lo que quedaba de la aldea del clan, haciéndole creer a su líder que quería disculparse por sus crimines y hacer seppuku, un ritual japonés para cometer suicidio: una forma de pena capital para aquellos que habían cometido serias ofensas o se habían deshonrado. Takahiro había creado un círculo mágico utilizando magia oscura y unos antiguos grabados demoniacos, y en cuando Akihiro entró en él, Takahiro activó el círculo, el cual era en realidad un portal que lo transportaría hasta la prisión Ikizumari.  


Los pulmones de Kayra le ardieron con furia y sintió que algo le mordía la mano. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y se encontró con una visión borrosa y aguada: se había hundido en el agua del estanque. Al instante se enderezó y salió a la superficie, tosiendo con fuerza e intentando respirar todo lo que podía. La música se detuvo, las hadas flotaban sobre ella sin moverse, los espíritus y demonios la miraban con preocupación y a su lado, todo mojado y nadando con sus cuatros patas se hallaba Gen, quien fue el que la mordió e hizo que reaccionara.  


\- ¿Sabes? eres como mi ángel guardián - dijo entre jadeos. Sujetó al zorro entre sus brazos y caminó hacia la orilla para salir de ahí -. Nunca dejas de salvarme.  


Una vez fuera, miró el agua brillosa con recelo. ¿Cómo era posible que no se percatara de que se estaba ahogando? ¿Acaso había caído en una especie de trance que le impidió reaccionar a tiempo? Observó el agua y luego a las hadas. ¿Sería posible que ellas la habían guiado hasta ahí para que se ahogara?  


« Pensándolo bien, todo es posible », pensó, resignada.  


Las mismas tres hadas que la llevaron hasta el lago se volvieron a acercar a ella y giraron a su alrededor, examinándola.  


\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – se levantó e intentó alejarlas como quien aparta moscas molestas. Dio varios pasos a un lado y luego a otro, y no fue hasta que una de ellas tocó su pierna lastimada que notó algo increíble. Ya no le dolía nada. De inmediato se fijó en la pierna y terminó por abrir los ojos como platos al notar que estaba curada, adiós a ese feo corte rojo/violeta. Se examinó el resto del cuerpo: los moretones, las raspaduras y todos los cortes habían desaparecido por completo. Como si nunca se los hubiera hecho.  


Estupefacta, miró con nuevos ojos el estanque de agua luminosa. No pudo haber sido eso el causante, ¿o sí? Definitivamente recordaba haber entrado con todas sus heridas, y ahora no había nada.  


Las hadas también la examinaron con cuidado para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.  


\- Gracias – dijo, todavía asombrada de ese nuevo descubrimiento.  


Las tres asintieron con la cabeza como si la entendieran, y a continuación todas las hadas volvieron a rodearla, envolviéndola en unos trazos luminosos y coloridos, y una vez que se alejaron, Kayra se encontró a si misma completamente seca y vistiendo un hermosos kimono verde jade con estampados de flores.  


\- Oh, por Dios – dijo al observarse bien en el reflejo del agua. Aún sin tener maquillaje o un penado, Kayra tenía que admitir que se veía muy linda utilizándolo -. No se cómo agradecerles por todo esto – giró para ver a las hadas pero, como si no hubieran terminado con su trabajo, algunas se separaron del grupo para acercarse y dale una especie de collar, varios collares en realidad, hechas con hermosas flores. Con ese último toque final, ellas finalmente lucían muy orgullosas con su trabajo. Incluso parecía que su atuendo era aprobado por el resto de los espíritus y demonios. Incluso Gen la miraba como si estuviera asombrado de verla así.  


La flautista observó esa escena con ojos divertidos antes de volver a colocar sus labios en la boca de la flauta y tocar una alegre melodía. Kayra tuvo una extraña sensación invadiéndole, sentía que una calidez comenzaba a llenarla desde el pecho, extendiéndose hasta sus extremidades. A esa agradable sensación se le sumó la melodía y de pronto Kayra sintió unas enormes ganas de bailar como nunca antes.  


Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por sí mismos, un poco descoordinados al principio y definitivamente incómodos con la restricción que el kimono le ocasionaba, pero no tardó mucho en encontrar su propio ritmo con la música. No era ballet cien por ciento, no podía hacer saltos o piruetas, pero sí logró ponerse, con mucho esfuerzo, en puntas de pie y realizar algunos pasos básicos. Si cerraba los ojos, Kayra casi podía imaginarse a sí misma en el estudio de madame Noel, practicando incontables horas todo tipo de movimientos de diferentes obras.  


« Dios. Como extrañaba esto », pensó. En todos esos meses, se había preocupado tanto por volver a casa, que había olvidado por completo el ballet. Aunque claro, era un poco difícil hacerlo mientras trabajaba y aprendía japonés sin parar en el Hakuryuu con Nadeshiko mirándola como un águila, tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo en su corta estadía en Kasai, y el resto de los días se la pasó viajando a caballo, un poco complicado entrenar cuando no tenía un momento para hacerlo. Sin embargo, admitía que el no hacer ballet, aunque fuera por una hora, no era algo que la Kayra de unos meses atrás lo habría permitido.  


Giró sobre sí misma tres veces antes de seguir danzando alrededor del estanque. Con los ojos cerrados, recordó con cariño las tardes que pasaba con su madre en el salón, practicando los pasos básicos mientras escuchaban a Chaikovski. Pensar en ella no la llenó de tristeza o melancolía como solía sentir, sino que su corazón parecía explotar de una alegría indescriptible, haciéndola sonreír y soltar risas de vez en cuando sin una razón en particular. Se sentía como una niña comportándose de esa manera, pero no podía encontrar ningún motivo por el cual no debería actuar de esa manera; después de todo se sentía feliz y ya no estaba herida, además de encontrarse usando ese kimono tan hermoso. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera Nadeshiko había logrado usar un kimono como ese. Tal pensamiento solo hizo que se sintiera más feliz, si es que eso era posible.  


Poco a poco fue notando que su mente se sentía como nublada, quizás por tantas vueltas que estuvo dando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Además de que no había comido nada en casi todo el día.  


De pronto, Gen soltó una especie de gruñido amenazador, haciendo que Kayra se distrajera y tropezara con sus propios pies, pero en lugar de caer al suelo como debería haber hecho, terminó aterrizando sobre el pecho de alguien. Al mirar hacia arriba, se encontró con una mirada muy familiar.  


\- ¡A-ku-ma! – soltó con alegría sin saber por qué, ya que en realidad debería estar enojada pero no. Simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.  


Akuma se veía exactamente igual que cuando se fue hace tres días atrás, aunque quizás estaba un poco más sucio, pero era lo normal si se encontraba en un bosque como ese. Detrás de él se hallaba Aoi, el Guardián encargado de guiarlos.  


\- ¡Aoi, también te encuentras aquí! – se separó de Akuma y se lanzó hacia el demonio, dándole un fuerte abrazo. El Guardián se quedó rígido en su lugar, completamente incómodo con la situación y sin saber qué hacer -. Creo que nunca te lo dije pero me encanta el color de tu cabello, o mejor dicho colores – soltó una risita ante su equivocación. Ya que su cabello eran mechones de rojo y amarillo.  


\- Kayra – la llamó Akuma, intentado llamar su atención. Se lo veía muy serio.  


\- ¡A-ku-ma! – ahora se lanzó hacia él, tomándolo desprevenidamente -. Vamos a bailar.  


\- No, debemos irnos – respondió.  


Aquella respuesta no le cayó nada bien a Kayra.  


\- Pero quiero bailar – protestó, haciendo un puchero con sus labios.  


\- Puede hacerlo en la aldea – sugirió Akuma, intentando que ella caminara con él.  


\- ¡Pero quiero bailar ahora! – dio un pisotón a la tierra, cual niña berrinchuda – La estoy pasando bien con mis amigos y la hermosa música que la flautista está creando – hizo un además con la mano para que viera a las hadas, la flautista y todos los demonios de aspecto gracioso. Akuma miró a las hadas y la flautista con recelo, y entrecerró los ojos levemente al mirar con más detalle la vestimenta de Kayra.  


\- Debemos irnos. Ahora – habló por primera vez Aoi. Se le notaba nervioso. No dejaba de mirar a todos lados, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara.  
Aunque eso debió alertarla, Kayra no podía encontrar en sí misma la necesidad de preocuparse por su reacción.  


\- No – dijo, enojada con ellos -. Me quiero quedar.  


Se cruzó de brazos y miró con ojos desafiantes a Akuma. Por qué después de abandonarla finalmente aparecía tres días más tarde y decidía arruinarle el momento. Estaba feliz y disfrutando de ese pequeño paraíso. No entendía por qué la urgencia de irse.  


\- Akuma-sama – insistió Aoi.  


\- ¡Cállate, demonio! Y tu cabello me parece ahora muy tonto – lo señaló y se sintió muy satisfecha consigo misma a pesar de que Aoi no se veía muy afectado ante tal insulto como ella había esperado.  


De la nada, el silencio absoluto se formó. Los demonios desaparecieron, las hadas se escondieron y la flautista se desvaneció. Gen era el único valiente que no se había escondido. Kayra no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sí sintió una enorme energía acercarse a su dirección a gran velocidad, era un aura tan grande y poderoso que superaba incluso el que tenía Uragirimono. ¿Cómo era eso posible?  


\- Muy tarde – masculló entre dientes el Guardián.  


Akuma ya no pudo permanecer quieto ni un segundo más. Atrajo a Kayra a su cuerpo con agilidad y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera formular una pregunta, ambos se encontraban sumergidos en el estanque de aguas luminosas.  


La vista de Kayra se volvió una vez más borrosa al encontrarse bajo el agua. A pesar de eso, podía ver a Akuma sobre ella con mucha claridad: sus penetrantes ojos color granate parecían estar brillando con un toque rojizo, y su cabello rubio oscuro danzando salvajemente parecía más largo que de costumbre. Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fueron los dos mechones que sobresalían de su frente y no se movían, incluso parecían tener una forma muy rara.  


Kayra acercó su mano a uno de ellos y en lugar de sentir los suave y finos cabellos de Akuma, se tomó con algo mucho más duro y grueso. Le tomó apenas un segundo para registrar que eso no era un mechón, ¡sino un cuerno! El aspecto de Akuma había cambiado considerablemente y ese descubrimiento la llevó a soltar el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, haciendo que se moviera bruscamente para poder salir a la superficie, más Akuma la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos, impidiendo que saliera del agua, y antes de poder seguir luchando, la boca de Akuma cubrió la suya. El contacto de labio con labio logró que Kayra se quedara petrificada en el lugar, apenas registrando que Akuma había logrado que abriera la boca y así poder darle algo de aire.  


Kayra nunca supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así bajo el agua, pero sí que de un momento a otro ya se encontraban emergidos, y la poderosa aura había desaparecido. Gen y Aoi los estaban esperando en la orilla, Akuma fue el primero en salir y le ofreció una mano a Kayra para ayudarla. La otra, notó ella, tenía los collares hechos con flores que las hadas le habían dado. Kayra miró hacia abajo, notando que efectivamente ya no las tenía. ¿Cuándo se las había quitado?  
Terminó por ignorar la mano de Akuma y salió sola. Mojada nuevamente, Kayra se sentía extraña, como si hubiera un vacío en su interior. ¿Dónde estaba la alegría que estaba experimentando momentos atrás?  


\- Bien pensado, Akuma-sama – felicitó Aoi, a quien ya no se le notaba tan nervioso como antes -. Usar su forma demoniaca para cubrir el aura de la humana fue ingenioso. Silvo-sama no pudo detectar la presencia de ella gracias a usted.  


\- No estaba seguro de que funcionara realmente – admitió Akuma, su voz estaba ronca.  


\- ¿Silvo-sama? – repitió Kayra, todavía se sentía rara. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriéndole?  


\- Recuerde que les había dicho en un inicio que Mori no kami se encontraba visitando este bosque – respondió el Guardián -. Estaba viniendo hacia esta dirección momentos antes, por eso nuestra insistencia de irnos.  


\- Oh.  


Akuma la miró por el rabillo del ojo.  


\- Kayra – habló. Su aspecto había vuelto a la normalidad, pero cuando lo miró directamente a los ojos, pudo recordar a la perfección los cuernos saliendo de su frente y sus cálidos labios tocando los de ella, también recodó que la había abandonado y todo lo que tuvo que soportar y algo dentro de Kayra estalló. Dio dos pasos hacia él y lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza que su mano le quedó doliendo, pero era un pequeño precio comparado con el sufrimiento de esos últimos tres días.  


\- ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de todo lo que me ha pasado desde que decidiste abandonarme en este bosque?! ¡Dijiste que me ibas a proteger aunque eso te costara la vida, pues yo no veo que has hecho algo para mantener esa promesa! ¿O es que acaso eso fue una mentira? – gritó con toda la furia que podía sentir. Tanto Akuma como Aoi estaban asombrados de su reacción -. ¡Me enfrenté a un maldito demonio del tamaño de un gigante que casi logra matarme, y si no fuera por Hak y Gen yo estaría muerta! ¡Eso sólo fue la primera noche! Estaba tan lastimada que no podía subir a la estúpida colina de la que me caí para encontrar a Hak, porque como dije antes ¡Él fue quien me salvó de ese demonio, no tú! Así que tuve que seguir a Gen para conseguir agua, porque sin ella no iba sobrevivir mucho, ¡pero claro, tú no tiene idea alguna de todo esto por te encontrabas demasiado ocupado en otra parte haciendo quién sabe qué!  


» Y como si fuera poco, terminé encontrándome con Uragirimono, un maldito y desgraciado que casi me engaña para que lo libere de su prisión a cambio de saber quién fue el imbécil que me trajo a esta estúpida época. ¿Pero sabes qué? No lo hice, porque sabía que él iba a seguir haciendo cosas malas si volvía a estar libre, así que me negué y con eso se fue mi oportunidad de volver a casa. ¡Muchas gracias por eso también! Porque si hubieras estado conmigo desde el principio nada de esto hubiera pasado y quizás, sólo quizás yo realmente tendría una pista de ¡cómo volver! – En algún momento de su largo discurso Kayra había comenzado a golpear el pecho de Akuma pero en cuanto su voz se quebró y ella rompió en llantos dejó de hacerlo y terminó en el suelo, sin poder dejar de llorar. A su lado, Gen intentaba acercar su hocico a su rostro para poder lametearle las lágrimas y ayudarla a sentirse mejor.  


\- Gomen'nasai, Kayra – Akuma murmuró, sintiendo una enorme impotencia al verla así. Pero más que nada, sentía una enorme rabia comiéndolo por dentro al haber escuchado todo lo que sufrió ella. Tenía razón, no había sido capaz de mantener su promesa, y eso lo mataba. Ni todas las disculpas del mundo podrían compensar lo ocurrido, pero sí podía hacer algo que la haría dejar de llorar.  


Se inclinó para poder quedar más a la altura de Kayra y metió la mano derecha en la manga izquierda, lentamente sacó la mano con algo en ella y se lo enseñó a Kayra, quien entre tantas lagrimas tardó unos momentos en poder ver claramente lo que tenía él.  


\- ¡Hak! ¡Estás vivo! – exclamó Kayra, viendo con asombro al espíritu familiar con varias vendas alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. El espíritu se mostraba muy feliz de verla también, tanto que terminó volando hacia ella para poder restregar su cara contra una de las mejillas húmedas de Kayra -. No sabes cuánto me alegro de ver que estás bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente terminé este cap. Tenia un bloqueo que no lograra romper pero finalmente se logró. 
> 
> Me parece demasiado obvio que Kayra no iba a aceptar hacer el trato. Incluso el titulo ya lo dice -_-, pero bueno, hay que generar un poco de drama sino se aburre todo. ¿Que les parecio el reencuentro de Akuma y Kayra? ¿Se esperaban el "beso"? SInceramente no lo tenia planeado pero fue algo que sugio en el momento de escribir la escena, creo que quedó buena, ¿no? Y por supuesto, ¡Hak está vivo! No lo iba a matar al pobre, tiene un papel que seguir asi que por ahora no se va a ir a ningun lado. 
> 
> Bueno, espero ansionsa sus comentario yojala les guste lo suficiente como parea dejarme kudos :)


	25. 25

El viaje de regreso a la aldea de los Guardianes fue silencioso y más rápido de lo que pensó que sería. Kayra tenía en sus brazos a Gen y mantuvo los ojos en el suelo todo el tiempo, no deseando ver a Akuma ni Aoi, aunque no sabía si era por vergüenza debido a la escena que había causado o porque todavía seguía molesta con ellos. Quizás era una mezcla de ambas. Lo que sí sabía es que se encontraba demasiado cansada como para poder darle importancia a las miradas que le lanzaba Akuma de vez en cuando.  


Para el alba llegaron a la aldea y de inmediato Aoi la llevó a una de las cabañas que utilizaban como una enfermería, donde se encontraba un doctor demonio y la atendió de inmediato. A pesar de que sus heridas ya habían sido curadas milagrosamente gracias al agua del estanque, Takehiro se encargó de examinarla meticulosamente y simplemente diagnosticó que tenía una ligera deshidratación, falta de alimentos y que se encontraba agotada. Todo eso Kayra se los podría haber dicho sin siquiera ver a ese médico, sin embargo prefirió no decir nada y aceptó un té que le prepararon utilizando varias hierbas medicinales para ayudarla a descansar mejor. El té sabía horrible, Kayra casi lo escupió luego del primer sorbo pero una mirada del médico y se obligó a sí misma a terminárselo, aplaudiéndose por no haber vomitado aquella asquerosidad.  


La alojaron en la misma cabaña que utilizó la primera noche, donde fue recibida con comida y una bañera llena de agua caliente, pero Kayra ignoró todo eso, enfocándose únicamente en quitarse el kimono y doblándolo lo mejor que pudo antes de colocarse otro para dormir y se echó sobre el futón. El té no tardó demasiado en hacer efecto y arrojarla en un mundo sin sueños ni pesadillas.  


Kayra se despertó a la mañana siguiente con Gen acurrucado junto a su cuello. No pudo evitar sonreír y acariciarle detrás de las orejas, como solía hacer con Dama. Dejó soltar un suspiro y se quedó mirando de forma distraída el techo de madera. Finalmente tenía un momento de tranquilidad para poder pensar en su pequeña y desafortunada aventura, y sobre todo reflexionar sobre su conversación con la criatura. Si decidía creer en todo lo que le había dicho, que ella era descendiente directa de los Hogosha, y que ese parentesco era la razón por la cual la habían traído al pasado, ¿cómo se lo tomaría Akuma? Sabía que era un tema delicado para el demonio ya que los cinco clanes sentían que trajeron deshonra al haber fallado en proteger a los Hogoshas ese fatídico día.  


No iba a ser una conversación fácil. Sin mencionar el hecho de que no tenía algo para probar que era cierto lo que Uragirimono le había contado.  


« Si lo tienes » dijo una voz en su cabeza. De inmediato se fijó en la katana que se hallaba colocada sobre la mesita. No podía negar que era bastante raro que solo ella pudiera sacar la hoja de su vaina.  


Dejó escapar un suspiro. Si el plan de Akuma dependía completamente de lo que sabía Uragirimono, obviamente iban a necesitar un plan B.  


Notó que sobre la mesita, cerca de donde se encontraba al katana seguía la comida de anoche, fría y seca. Sabía que necesitaba comer algo, su estómago se lo estuvo pidiendo por tres días seguidos, pero por alguna razón no lograba encontrar las fuerzas ni las ganas suficientes para levantarse e ir por la comida. Suspirando una vez más, se acomodó con Gen para poder echarse a dormir un par de horas más.  


Toc–toc.  


\- Kayra – la voz de Akuma sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta.  


La susodicha prefirió enterrarse bajo las sabanas y permanecer callada.  


Toc–toc.  


\- Sé que está despierta. Puedo escuchar el sonido de su corazón – insistió.  


\- Largo – dijo sin sacar su cabeza de las sábanas.  


\- Es pasado mediodía, necesita alimentarse para recobrar fuerzas.  


Kayra se sorprendió al escuchar que había dormido tanto, estaba convencida de que serían como máximo las diez de la mañana. Además, sentía que podía seguir durmiendo por más horas.  


Toc–toc.  


\- Kayra – volvió a llamarla con más insistencia.  


Kayra soltó un bufido antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta con brusquedad, Akuma se encontraba del otro lado sosteniendo una bandeja con potes de comida y un juego de té.  


\- Tengo más sueño que hambre – le informó con sequedad.  


\- Debe comer algo. No ha probado la cena que se le preparó ayer – dijo, mirando la mesita con la comida intacta -. Órdenes de Takehiro-san.  


Dejando escapar un ruido de molesta, Kayra se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al demonio, quien no tardó en sacar la comida vieja de la mesita y colocar la nueva bandeja. Kayra no sintió más opción que sentarse frente a él y hacer el esfuerzo de comer algo.  


Sin cruzar palabra alguna, Kayra comenzó a comer algo de sopa dashi. El sabor era delicioso sin duda alguna pero seguía sin abrirle el apetito, no obstante logró llegar hasta la mitad y pasó a agarrar una bola de arroz rellena de vegetales y pudo de milagro tomar dos tazas de té. Una vez que colocó la taza en la mesa, Kayra miró por primera vez a los ojos a Akuma y le preguntó de forma apática:  


\- ¿Puedo irme a dormir ahora?  


\- Kayra – él le respondió de forma exasperada.  


\- ¿Qué? Comí la comida como pediste y ahora merezco descansar.  


\- No pongo en duda eso, sin embargo creo que deberíamos hablar ahora.  


\- Te tengo noticias Akuma: las cosas no siempre pueden ir a tu manera, la última vez no resultó tan bien como esperabas – se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiantemente. Sabía que en el fondo ella estaba siendo demasiado infantil y que parte de lo que le sucedió también fue por su culpa, ya que Kayra había decidido seguir el llanto de Gen, y de no haberlo hecho no se había encontrado con ese horrible demonio. Pero no se encontraba preparada para aceptarlo, prefería culparlo completamente por ahora.  


Akuma hizo un ademán de tocar su mano pero Gen saltó sobre la mesa ágilmente y le gruñó al demonio para que se alejara de ella.  


\- ¡Gen! – dijo sorprendida.  


Akuma miró al zorro como si fuera la primera vez que se percataba de su presencia.  


\- Kayra, ¿por qué eso se encuentra con usted? – preguntó.  


\- No es un “eso”, se llama Gen y es mi amigo – sostuvo al susodicho entre sus brazos y lo acercó a su pecho para hacerle unas caricias e intentar calmarlo.  


\- ¿Tiene idea de lo que es? – inquirió de forma seria.  


\- Eh, ¿un zorro? – le respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.  


\- Es un kitsune – la corrige sin apartar la vista del animal.  


\- Eso fue lo que dije.  


\- No. Un zorro es un animal común y corriente, el kitsune es un espíritu del bosque, cuya función suele ser la de proteger bosques y aldeas, aunque también se los conoce por engañar a la gente transformándose en mujeres hermosas y hacer travesuras.  


\- ¿Qué? – bajó la cabeza para poder ver a Gen a los ojos y sonrió -. Sabía que no eras un zorro normal, pero ¿por qué no me ha dicho ni una palabra? – le preguntó al demonio.  


Akuma hizo una mueca con la boca. ¿Por qué de lo que le dijo eligió quedarse con la parte de que no era un zorro normal?  


\- Debe tener algo malo – concluyó con desdén, a lo que Kayra le lanzó una mirada fulminante.  


\- Es perfecto, no necesitamos palabras para entendernos, ¿verdad? – le preguntó a Gen y recibió como respuestas unas lamidas en su mejilla. Eso le sacó una sonrisa.  


\- Kayra – la llamó con suavidad -. El kitsune no se puede quedar con usted.  


Tras decir esas palabras, Kayra lo miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos.  


\- ¿Según quién? – retó, volviendo a colocar a Gen sobre su pecho.  


\- No es una mascota, es un kitsune – dijo Akuma.  


\- No me importa si es un dragón de tres cabezas; Gen se quedará conmigo si lo desea – Gen colocó su cabeza sobre la base del cuello de Kayra y la acarició. Aquello fue prueba suficiente de que el animal se quedaría a su lado.  


\- Kayra, eso no se quedará con nosotros. No lo permitiré.  


\- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que se me permite hacer o no!  


\- Tengo todo el derecho. Hicimos un trato.  


\- El trato era que me ayudarías a regresar a casa y yo te daría la katana – aclaró. Podía sentir que su rostro se ponía rojo -. En ningún momento dijimos nada de que tomarías decisiones por mí.  


\- Hice ese trato por lástima; a diferenciad es usted, yo tengo el deber como uno de los jefes de los cinco clanes demoníacos en recuperar y destruir todas las armas del clan Hogosha que no fueron destruidas años atrás. Podría arrebatársela en este instante si lo deseo.  


Ese comentario la había lastimado más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero no iba a permitir que eso la detuviera.  


\- Bueno, según Uragirimono tengo más derecho que tú o cualquier jefe de los cinco clanes demoníacos.  


Akuma se mostró sorprendido.  


\- ¿Lo encontró? ¿Cómo? – el demonio se encontraba demasiado sorprendido como para seguir enojado.  


\- Te lo dije ayer – soltó exasperada -. ¿Qué no escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije? – Notó que Akuma pensaba darle alguna excusa, por lo que optó por no darle tiempo de hablar -. Simplemente vi ese árbol rojo y pensé que como era tan grande y llamativo algún Guardián debía de estar ahí, pero no había nadie excepto él.  


\- ¿Solo vio a Sutātsurī? ¿No notó nada extraño?  


\- ¿Sutātsurī? – repitió, aunque su pronunciación dejaba mucho que desear.  


\- Significa “Árbol de la estrella”. La cresta de los Hogosha es una estrella de siete puntas, y como ellos fueron los que lograron encerrar a Uragirimono en un árbol creado con su propia sangre, se creyó apropiado nombrarlo en su honor.  


« Asi que esa es la razón por la cual solo yo podría sacarlo de ahí », razonó. Al nota que Kayra se estaba distrayendo, él volvió repitió su pregunta con una extraña seriedad  


\- No vi nada raro; es decir, el árbol de por si me apreció bastante raro, como te lo había mencionado antes pero, ¿qué importa eso? Estamos hablando de que no puedes tomar decisiones por mí, no de ese estúpido árbol.  


\- Importa porque ningún humano debería ser capaz de poder ver el árbol. Se encuentra bajo un genjutsu muy poderoso para que nadie, salvo los Guardianes, sean capaz de verlo – explicó y por un momento Kayra creyó que estaba frente a Hokori, quien en un principio no hizo más que desconfiar y juzgarla. Esa sensación le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Por otra parte, Akuma se encargó de mirarla fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato, y a pesar de que no se notaba, Kayra sabía que muchas cosas estaban sucediendo dentro de su cabeza. Su corazón se aceleró en cuanto él desvió la mirada hacia la katana y luego volvió a ella -. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo Uragirimono? – la forma en que hizo la pregunta fue lenta y dura.  


Kayra tragó en seco y sus manos temblaron ligeramente.  


\- Me dijo… - se relamió los labios con timidez - que soy descendiente del clan Hogosha.  


Su reacción no se hizo esperar. Los ojos de Akuma se agrandaron como platos antes de entrecerrarlos y por unos breves momentos el color granate de sus ojos pasó a ser de un rojo carmesí. El aura que empezó a emanar del demonio era tan intensa que era capaz de competir contra de la Uragirimono, el cuerpo entero de Kayra comenzó a temblar y pensó que esa debía ser la primera vez que sentía miedo de Akuma.  


\- ¿Y cuáles son las pruebas de esa afirmación? – el demonio intentaba suprimir su aura con poco éxito.  


\- B-bueno… según Uragirimono – los ojos de Akuma brillaron más al escucharla decir su nombre, asustándola más que antes -, la prueba es la katana.  


Kayra se encogió de hombros involuntariamente cuando el demonio demandó entre gruñidos una mejor explicación.  


A diferencia de cuando estuvieron en presencia de Uragirimono, Gen se colocó defensivamente frente a Kayra, tratando de protegerla del demonio. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que ese kitsune hacia ese tipo de gestos para defenderla, algo dentro de ella despertaba y le daba fuerzas. Logró que su cuerpo dejara de temblar y pudo sentarse de forma correcta, aunque no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.  


\- Antes que nada, no quiero que pienses que en realidad creo todo lo que me dijo, pero tampoco puedo evitar pensar que de cierta forma lo que me contó tiene sentido. Es decir, ¿no te parecer sospechoso que la katana únicamente pueda ser desenvainada por mí? ¿La misma arma que dijiste fue forjada por un Hogosha y que solo los miembros de ese clan pueden usarla? – podía notar que Akuma la estaba escuchando atentamente y un breve vistazo a su rostro confirmó que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad -. Además, ¿por qué solo a mí me trajo al pasado? ¿Qué podría tener yo que ninguna otra persona tiene?  


\- No hay registros de que un Hogosha haya sobrevivido a la masacre – argumentó. No gruñía pero su voz seguía estando ronca.  


\- Hogosha Sasahime desapareció mucho antes de la masacre, de hecho esa fue la razón por la cual Takahiro se volvió loco y asesinó a todos. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Uragirimono – se apresuró a añadir.  


\- Sasahime-san nunca fue a buscar refugio a ninguno de los clanes demoniacos – informó el demonio con terquedad -. Y a pesar de que se realizó una intensa búsqueda de su paradero, ningún rastro se pudo encontrar de ella.  


\- Eso no significa nada. Se estaba escondiendo de su padre y Takahiro, ¿recuerdas? Esas aldeas serían los primeros lugares en donde la buscarían, y como era humana perfectamente podía comenzar una vida nueva en alguna aldea humana.  


\- ¿Y por qué después de la masacre no se mostró? - el demonio seguía insistiendo. No era difícil de adivinar que Akuma seguía rechazando la teoría que Uragirimono, y si, Kayra admitía que podía parecer algo loco pero en ese mismo instante quería convencerlo, porque quería sentir que esos tres días en el bosque no fueron en vano; que el hablar con Uragirimono no fue una pérdida total de tiempo.  


\- No lo sé. No pude llegar tan lejos con él – admitió con derrota.  


\- ¿Qué quiere decir?  


\- Creo que la razón por la cual me dijo todo eso era para explicarme por qué solo yo podía liberarlo, y que ese es su precio a pagar si quería que me contara quién me trajo aquí y por qué.  


\- Asi que le contó una fantasiosa historia únicamente para convencerla de liberarlo – dijo de forma sardónica.  


\- ¡Él no me convenció de hacer nada! ¡Y si hubieras escuchado lo que te dije ayer, sabrías que nunca acepté hacerlo! – Kayra explotó sin más -. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que quería hablar con él? ¿No dijiste que creías que él tenía respuestas sobre viajes en el tiempo y esas cosas?  


\- ¡Recuerdo perfectamente lo que le dije! – alzando la voz, el aura del Akuma volvió a liberarse, provocándole escalofríos a Kayra -. Y creo que usted debería recordar que también le dije que no era una criatura confiable y que el poder que utiliza para conceder los deseos termina creado caos y dolor.  


\- ¡Entonces, ¿para qué molestarse en venir si no ibas a creerle?! ¡¿Y sabes una cosa?! ¡¿Qué te parece si en lugar de cuestionar todo lo que te digo, no vas a hablar con él y así puedes interrogarlo todo lo que quieras?! ¡Porque no tengo que estar aguatando esto, ya tuve suficiente estando sola por tres días en ese maldito bosque!  


“Y otra cosa, ¿cuál es tu problema si soy una Hogosha o no? ¿Acaso me crees tan patética que no puedo tener la sangre de ese supuesto clan tan majestuoso que fallaste en proteger?  


Con la respiración agitada Kayra supo que acababa de meter la pata. Lo sabía. Sabía que el tema de la masacre era muy delicado para el orgullo de Akuma, y sin embargo no le importó decírselo. Estaba cansada.  


Como por arte de magia los potes y la tetera explotaron, logrando que Kayra soltara un grito de miedo y cayera hacia atrás de la impresión. Gen corrió a esconderse detrás de ella, también asustado. De sus manos brotaron pequeños hilos de sangre gracias a los cortes provocados por los pedazos de cerámica. Su rostro tampoco se salvó; podía sentir pequeñas gotas cayéndole de su mejilla izquierda. Kayra apretó los dientes con fuerza y miró fijamente al demonio; sus penetrantes ojos color granate se volvieron filosos y de un rojo carmesí, su cabello rubio oscuro había crecido varios centímetros y a altura de la nuca estaba atada una baja cola de caballo, la cual descansaba sobre su hombro derecho. No obstante, lo más atemorizante del nuevo cambio de Akuma eran los tres cuernos color rojo anaranjado que sobresalían de su cabeza, uno en cada sien y el tercero en la frente sobre el nacimiento de su cabello.  


Kayra abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir ante esa transformación. ¿Esa era la verdadera forma de Akuma? ¿O simplemente una pequeña muestra de en lo que podía convertirse?  


El poder que irradiaba del demonio era tan fuerte que su cuerpo había vuelto a temblar, mucho más violento que antes. Incluso Gen no dejaba de temblar detrás de ella. Fue ahí que ella supo lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser Akuma, y ni siquiera necesitaba amenazarla con palabras, su simple presencia era suficiente.  


\- No permitiré que vuelva a hablarme de esa forma tan desafiante – incluso su voz se había vuelto tan fría que los pelos de la nuca de Kayra se levantaron -. Decidí ayudarla ese día gracias a mi benevolencia, y si usted se encuentra aquí es porque se lo permito. No olvide que puedo quitarle la katana en el momento que deseé y abandonarla a su suerte sin remordimientos – con la gracia de un cisne, Akuma se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes decir estas palabras sin mirarla -. Con respeto a su última pregunta: jamás podrá convertirse en alguien digna de portar el nombre Hogosha. No es más que otra humana corrompida por la codicia, y si cree que voy a creer en sus mentiras, se ha equivocado.  


Kayra se sobresaltó con el fuerte sonido de la puerta corrediza cerrándose, y de repente ella estaba llorando.  


Las lágrimas cayeron lentamente de sus ojos, deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas una a la vez. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se derrumbara sobre sí misma, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Gen gimoteaba a su lado, tocando con su hocico uno de sus brazos para llamar su atención e intentar distraerla de su dolor sin éxito alguno.

 

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, finalmente había logrado dejar de llorar, no obstante, tardó mucho más para dejar de temblar y poder recostarse en el futón, donde se enterró en las sábanas con Gen a su lado.  


Las palabras de Akuma realmente la habían herido más de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Sí, Kayra reconocía que quizás se había pasado un poco al final de su discusión, pero eso no justificaba su reacción. Mucho menos que se trasformara frente a ella y liberara esa cantidad de poder. ¿Cuál era el punto en hacer eso? ¿Asustarla?  


Por primera vez desde que llegó al pasado, Kayra se sintió sola. En el Hakuryuu se había hecho amiga de Mei y Shu, y en Kasai, Kayra había creado una buena relación con la familia de Akuma, menos Kagami por supuesto, quien había dejado claro desde el principio que no se fiaba de ella. Pero ahora, en la aldea de los Guardias y con Akuma enojado con ella, Kayra sentía la falta de su familia y de sus amigas más que nunca, y no podía evitar pensar que realmente existía la oportunidad de no volver a su hogar, de quedar atrapada para siempre en esa época donde nadie la quería. Gen gimoteó a su lado y le lamió la punta de la nariz, intentado llamar su atención. Estaba tan claro como el agua que el kitsune intentaba animarla un poco, lástima que esa vez no funcionara como esperaba.  


En el transcurso de la tarde Kayra permaneció en el futón en un estado del cual solamente dormía y despertaba. Akuma no volvió para hablar con ella, sin embargo un Guardián se había encargado de traerle comida para el anochecer. Para cuando la comida se había enfriado, Kayra decidió que si bien seguía sin hambre, algo tenía que tener su estómago o podría terminar enfermándose y realmente no quería eso. La cena de ese día consistió en canelones de kanikama con ensaladilla de langostinos.  


A la mañana siguiente, Kayra fue despertaba por el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta. Era Aoi, informarle de parte de Akuma que estuviera lista para partir cuanto antes. Al ver al Guardián, Kayra desvió la mirada avergonzada, recordando claramente el comportamiento de ella hacia él la última vez que se vieron.  


Kayra le agradeció el mensaje y también se disculpó de lo que había dicho en el bosque.  


\- Ninguna ofensa se ha hecho, ningen-san – objetó indiferentemente -. Claramente se encontraba bajo los efectos de las yousei cuando la encontramos.  


\- ¿Yousei? – repitió confundida.  


Aoi señalo su cuello.  


\- Usted estaba usando unos collares hecho con flores de yousei. Imagino que las tenía gracias a las fei, ¿correcto?  


\- ¿Fei?  


Tanto su noto de voz como su rostro reflejaban que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba explicando el Guardián. Aoi se limitó a suspirar y cruzarse de brazos.  


\- Se lo explicaré en términos que usted pueda entender, ningen-san – la forma en que le dijo era suficiente para que Kayra se ofendiera y replicara, no obstante, algo le decía que esa era simplemente su forma de hablar -. Las feis son criaturas que viven en los bosques, se las conoce por tener cuerpos azules, rasgos femeninos con pies como las de un ave y brazos con plumas coloridas.  


\- ¡¿Las hadas?! – lo interrumpió sin querer, a lo que le sonrió con pena cuando el demonio arqueó una ceja -. Perdón.  


\- Como iba diciendo, las feis se las conoce por sus apariencias inofensivas y sus armas letales: las flores de yousei – Kayra tragó en seco al escuchar eso último -. Ahora, en principio las flores de yousei pueden parecer inofensivas, como las feis, pero cuando un humano las tiene en su poder el efecto de las flores comienzan a aparecer: nublan la mente y evitan que el ser que las tenga se percate del tiempo y el lugar donde se encuentre.  


\- Okeeeyyy, pero ¿por qué son letales?  


\- Piénselo por un momento. Si no puede percatarse en dónde se encuentra ni sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado ahí, ¿qué le sucedería? – Kayra intentó recordar su propia experiencia, pero realmente no encontraba nada que fuera alarmante, especialmente porque cuando casi se ahogaba en el estanque ella no tenía las flores. Al encogerse de hombros, Aoi suspiró de exasperación -. Al estar su mente nublada no recordaría las cosas básicas que debe hacer, como comer o beber agua y eventualmente se debilitaría su cuerpo y moriría.  


Un silencio se formó tras darle esa respuesta.  


\- Oh. Supongo que cuando lo pones de esa manera suena muy obvio.  


Kayra juraría que Aoi la miró como una expresión que decía “¿Tú crees?”  


\- Bueno - intentando cambiar el tema -, estuviera o no bajo los efectos de esa flor, no estuvo bien de mi parte el hablar de esa forma – inclinándose de forma respetuosa, Kayra volvió a pedirle disculpas. Al estar de esa forma, ella se perdió el leve destello de asombro que pasó por el rostro del demonio.  


\- Disculpas aceptadas – dijo finalmente y carraspeó la garganta para poder recuperar la compostura -. Si eso es todo, le recuerdo que debe reunirse con Akuma-sama lo más pronto posible.  


Kayra hizo un gesto de desagrado. Realmente no deseaba verlo.  


Aoi se dio media vuelta y caminó unos pasos.  


\- No se preocupe, Akuma-sama no permanecerá mucho tiempo enojado con usted – le aseguró y siguió caminando.  


Ahora era el turno de Kayra de sorprenderse. ¿Acaso ese fue un intento de parte del Guardián para confortarla? Ese simple pensamiento logró sacarle una sonrisa, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado responderle de que sí, Akuma era capaz de pasar varios días enojada con ella.  


No tardó más de media hora en preparar sus cosas. Se aseguró también de recoger el desastre que Akuma había creado. Se sintió algo culpable de no haberlo hecho antes, pues ahora había algunas manchas de comida que se habían secado y ella no sabía cómo sacarlas. Dejando todo medianamente presentable, Kayra cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la puerta con Gen a su lado.  


Akuma se encontraba hablando con otro Guardián encapuchado, su figura era delgada y de la misma altura que Kayra. Tan pronto ella se encontró dentro de su rango de audición, ambos demonio dejaron la conversación y el Guardián desapareció en una nube de polvo. No faltaba decir que Kayra se sentía insultada ante lo que acababa de pasar e inmediatamente el ambiente se puso tenso entre ellos. Ignorando al demonio, Kayra se detuvo a su lado y se dispuso a colocar sus cosas en la montura de Kira, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de Akuma. Esperando a que él se montara primero al caballo, Kayra se sorprendió en cuanto el demonio la sujetó de la cintura y la subió de una forma no tan delicada como había hecho en el pasado. Acto seguido, Akuma se encontraba sentado delante de ella, dándole poco tiempo para agarrarse a él antes de que Kira saliera a trote de la aldea de los Guardianes.  


Kayra estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano tragándose todas las cosas que quería gritarle, comenzando por decirle que podría haberle advertido que iban a comenzar el viaje o que tuviera más cuidado cuando Gen casi se cayó de su hombro. Se conformó con soltar un gruñido y en procurar colocar al kitsune entre ella y Akuma para que no saliera disparado. Y sonrió al momento de ver a Hak salir de entre la ropa de Akuma y colocarse al lado de Gen, ambas criaturas se miraron con cautela antes de que el kitsune lamiara el pequeño rostro en forma de perro de Hak.  


Del trote pasaron al galope y fueron a esa velocidad por gran parte del día, y a diferencia del viaje de ida, no pararon al mediodía para descansar y comer algo, otra cosa más de la que Kayra tuvo que cerrar la boca. Realmente no sabía si todo lo que estaba haciendo Akuma ese día era para molestarla o si tenía tanta prisa por volver, lo cual era absurdo porque igual iban a tardar algunas semanas en llegar  


Por dos días seguidos permanecieron de esa manera. Galopando todo el día y descansando en la noche. Al tercer día, Kayra no aguantó más.- Akuma – llamó.  


El susodicho la ignoró.  


\- ¡Akuma! – mismo resultado. Kayra apretó fuertemente los dientes antes de volver a abrir la boca -. ¡AKUMA!  


Finalmente el demonio ordenó a Kira a reducir la velocidad a paso normal. Gira la cabeza a un costado para verla.  


\- Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta porque eras un demonio poderoso y sin debilidades, pero yo soy humana y como tal ¡tengo hambre, ganas de ir al baño y mucho dolor en mis piernas!  


Akuma ni siquiera parpadeó ante sus reproches, enojándola aún más de ser posible.  


\- Ya me cansé – dijo decididamente -. Detén a Kira.  


El demonio giró la cabeza hacia adelante, sin dirigirle la palabra todavía.  


\- Akuma, si no detienes a Kira en este instante voy a saltar – amenazó, no, prometió, ya que Kayra iba a cumplir con lo dicho. Segundos pasaron sin ningún cambio -. Muy bien, si así lo quieres.  


Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kayra se soltó de Akuma y se dispuso a cruzar la pierna izquierda hacia la derecha para preparase y saltar. Sí, sabía que era peligroso saltar en movimiento y que de hacerlo probablemente termine torciéndose un tobillo, sino ambos, pero no iba a seguir soportando esa actitud de su parte. Ya lo había vivido antes y no pesaba hacerlo una segunda vez. Cuando se preparó a saltar, Akuma la sujetó fuertemente del brazo impidiendo que se moviera.  


\- Pensaste que estaba bromeando, ¿no? – se jactó -. ¿Ahora sí me vas a prestar atención?  


\- Silencio – ordenó, mirando a los alrededores con ojos atentos.  


\- ¿Disculpa? Primera palabra que me diriges en todo el día ¿y es para mandarme callar?  


\- Kayra – la forma en que la miró lo dijo todo: le pedía que guardara silencio porque estaba intentando concentrarse en algo. Seguramente había sentido alguna presencia sospechosa cerca de ellos. No era la primera vez que eso había ocurrido, pero al final siempre resultaba que no era nada de mayor importancia, no obstante, Kayra decidió que como ofrenda de paz se mantendría en silencio.  


Akuma permaneció un largo rato mirando el lado derecho, y Kayra se preguntó cómo sería tener la visión de un demonio ya que ella no lograba ver nada fuera de lo normal. Y luego de lo que pareció ser un rato largo, el demonio decidió que era hora de buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.  


De entre los árboles un látigo negro salió, rodeando a Kayra y tirándola de Kira. Al mismo tiempo, ocho figuras rodearon a Akuma, quien todavía seguía montado en el caballo. Kayra dejó escapar un grito de dolor en cuanto su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo y terminó a los pies de una novena figura, quien era el dueño del látigo.  


\- Finalmente hemos podido rescatarla de ese yōkai, ojou-san – habló el que dominaba el látigo.  


\- ¿Qué? – Kayra giró la cabeza hacia arriba, encontrándose a un hombre que vestía una serie de kimonos; la parte inferior era de color negra mientras que la superior era verde oscuro, con zuecos de madera en sus pies y usaba un sombrero de paja para cubrirse la cabeza.  


Akuma entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazadora mientras se desmontaba de Kira, las ocho figuras se tensaron en cuanto el demonio se movió, cada uno con armas distintas a su disposición, no obstante él se encontraba mirando únicamente al captor de Kayra.  


\- Si valoran su vida les sugieren que la liberen y se larguen de aquí – dijo Akuma con frialdad, y aunque no iba dirigido a Kayra, ella no pudo evitar estremecerse. La intensidad de su mirada era muy parecida a la de ayer, logrando traerle recuerdos no muy placenteros.  


\- ¿Qué está diciendo, bakemono? – gritó el hombre que tenía tensado tres flechas en su arco, listo para lanzarlas en cualquier momento. Su vestimenta era exactamente igual a la que llevaba el que tenía el látigo, de hecho todos se encontraba usando la misma vestimenta, con el sombrero incluido -. Sabemos que la mantiene con usted a la fuerza; presenciamos cómo ella iba a saltar del caballo para escapar.  


Kayra no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo. Para ser honesta, ella no planeaba realmente saltar de Kira, simplemente quería llamar la atención de Akuma.  


\- No volveré a repetirme: déjenla ir – un leve remolino de tierra fue creándose alrededor del demonio y como si fuera una escena ensayada, Akuma y los guerreros se movieron al mismo tiempo. Los dos hombres que tenían arcos lanzaron sus fechas en sincronía hacia el demonio, quien con un golpe de su katana las cortó en el aire como si fuera nada. A su vez, un tercer guerrero se acercó por detrás y lanzó unas especies de cuchillas, las cuales fueron desviadas con un solo golpe de la katana de Akuma.  


Kayra presenciaba todo eso con asombro y miedo. Sabía que Akuma era muy poderoso y no dudaría en asesinarlos tan pronto pudiera, y ese conocimiento solo hacía que el temor hacia el demonio aumentara.  


El hombre que la tenía amarrada a su látigo la levantó con un movimiento de su arma y a su vez la liberó. Con el látigo enrollado en su mano derecha y la otra sujetando a Kayra del brazo, salieron corriendo hacia el bosque.  


\- Espera – ordenó Kayra, intentando zafarse de su agarre y al mismo tiempo mirando por dónde iba para no tropezarse.  
\- No se preocupe, ojou-san, ahora se encuentra a salvo de ese demonio. En cuanto lo matemos nos encargaremos de ayudarla a regresar a su hogar – aseguró el hombre sin apartar los ojos del adelante.  


\- Pero no necesito que me salven – intentó explicar ella y decidió clavarle las uñas en su mano. El hombre la soltó con brusquedad y acunó la mano lastimada con la sana, revisando el daño causado. Kayra terminó nuevamente en el suelo, aterrizando sobre sus rodillas.  


\- Obviamente todavía se encuentra bajo la influencia de ese bakemono – la excusó de mala gana, hizo un ademán de agarrarla de nuevo pero Kayra se echó para atrás.  


\- ¡No estoy bajo la influencia de nadie! – protestó, intentando levantarse y al mismo tiempo seguir alejándose de ese hombre -. Y Akuma no es un monstruo.  


\- No sabe lo que dice.  


\- Sí lo sé. Usted es el que no sabe nada, no lo conoce.  


\- Conozco los de su especie, todos son iguales; asesinos despiadados y sin corazón. ¿Realmente cree que ese demonio se preocupa por usted?  


La convicción es su voz fue suficiente para ponerla nerviosa. Kayra recordó la conversación que tuvo con Akuma le día anterior, de cómo él le había dicho que podía llevarse la katana en cualquier momento y que podía abandonarla a su suerte; de cómo la estaba ayudando únicamente por lástima.  


\- Ellos solo conocen la destrucción y el caos, no fueron creados para ser bondadosos.  


Sin poder decir una palabra para defender a Akuma, Kayra prefirió dar media vuelta y salir corriendo a donde se encontraba la pelea, ignorando completamente los gritos del hombre. En cuanto salió del bosque, se detuvo abruptamente al ver la escena que se producía frente a ella. Dos de los ocho hombres se hallaban en el suelo sobre enormes charcos creados de sus propias sangres, sus cuerpos estaba mutilados; un tercero estaba recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, sin un brazo y una gran tajada en su torso. También muerto.  


Akuma actualmente estaba rodea de los otros cinco guerreros restantes, uno de ellos portaba una larga lanza con una hoja unida a su extremo, los otros simplemente tenían katanas como armas. Era asombroso y escalofriante al mismo tiempo ver cómo Akuma manejaba su katana con una sola mano y danzaba en el círculo para pelear contra ellos sin presión alguna. Se agachaba, arqueaba la espalda hacia tras o simplemente giraba hacia algún costado para evitar todo tipo de ataques, y cuando cambiaba la defensa por la ofensa, era capaz de detener la lanza con katana y al mismo tiempo darle con una patada en el estómago a otro.  


A pesar de ver todo eso, Kayra estaba convencida de que en realidad Akuma sí se encontraba un poco presionado, debido a que se encontraba mostrando su verdadera apariencia demoniaca: ojos filosos y de rojo carmesí, cabello rubio oscuro largo y atado en una baja cola y tres cuernos color rojo/anaranjados que sobresalían de su cabeza. Realmente daba miedo, y presenciar cómo mataba al cuarto guerrero al apuñalarlo en el corazón fue suficiente para intentar suprimir un grito de miedo y retroceder varios pasos.  


Akuma inmediatamente se detuvo y giró la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, uno par llenos de adrenalina y los otros de miedo.  


\- ¿Lo ve? – el hombre del látigo colocó una mano sobre su hombro mientras miraba al demonio con odio -. No son más que criaturas creadas para matar sin compasión.  


El demonio parecía que quería decirle algo, más se vio obligado a retroceder varios pasos para evitar la lanza, y aprovechando ese momento de distracción otro guerrero lo atacó por la espalda.  


\- ¡Akuma! – gritó al ver cómo lo herían. Inmediatamente sintió el impulso de correr a socorrerlo, más la mano que estaba sobre su hombro se lo impidió y nuevamente se vio forzada a caminar en dirección opuesta -. ¡Suéltame! Tengo que ayudarlo.  


El hombre se detuvo en seco y giró para verla. Desde ese ángulo, Kayra fue capaz de verle el rostro y algo en él le resultaba familiar.  


\- ¿Cómo puede querer ayudarlo luego de ver de lo que es capaz de hacer?  


\- Porque es mi amigo.  


\- ¿Amigo? – soltó una risa seca -. Por favor, ojou-san, no se haga ilusiones. Esa criatura no es capaz de sentir tales sentimientos como el amor y compresión.  


\- ¡Claro que sí! Usted no lo conoce pero yo sí, y tengo que ayudarlo.  


Velozmente, el hombre sacó de un bolsillo interno un pedazo de papel y lo colocó en la frente de ella al mismo tiempo en que decía una oración, Kayra sintió que una energía se acumulaba en su frente y fue lanzada bruscamente hacia atrás. Tardó unos segundos en poder abrir los ojos sin sentirse mareada.  


\- ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? – demandó saber.  


\- He creado un contra hechizo para liberarla.  


\- ¡Ya te dije que nadie me está controlando! – se sacó el pedazo de papel con furia y lo lanzó al suelo. Pudo levantarse sin sentir nauseas.  


\- ¿Sigue creyendo que ese bakemono es su amigo?  


\- No lo creo, lo sé.  


La afirmación de Kayra fue suficiente para que el hombre abriera los ojos como platos, y en cuanto ella se dispuso a correr hacia Akuma de nuevo, él utilizó su látigo para detenerla. La punta del látigo se enredó en el brazo izquierdo de Kayra, impidiendo que diera otro paso más.  


\- Déjame ir – ordenó, pero cuanto más tiraba de su brazo, más presión hacía la cuerda y su brazo le dolía más. Si seguía así, iba a cortar el flujo de su sangre.  


\- No sé qué le ha dicho ese yōkai; con qué promesas o amenazas la tiene bajo su dominio, pero no permitiré que vuelva a su lado, ¡una humana y un demonio no pertenecen al mismo mundo! – cuando Kayra pensó que el látigo iba a terminar arrancándole el brazo, Gen saltó de entre los arboles hacia el hombre, atacando su yugular con tal fuerza que sus pequeñas garras perforaron la piel, obligándolo a soltar el látigo para poder sacarse al animal de encima.  


Kayra agarró el arma y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible de ellos.  


\- ¡Maldito kitsune! – maldijo el hombre antes tirar a Gen al suelo con violencia.  


\- ¡Gen! – se arrodilló al animal y lo sostuvo con delicadeza, temiendo que se hubiera lastimado gravemente, por fortuna no fue así. El hombre soltó un grito de rabia y gracias al forcejeo que tuvo con Gen su gorro de paja se había caído, permitiéndole a Kayra una clara visión de su rostro. Abrió los ojos al reconocerlo.  


\- Usted – jadeó.  


Era Taki, el hombre que había conocido en la posada. El mismo hombre que la había mirado fijamente cuando ella tenía a Hak sobre su hombro. El mismo hombre del que le habían contado era un taijiya, un exterminador de demonios.  


\- Gaijin, desagradecida. Invade nuestro país para trabajar de geisha, una profesión deshonrosa, luego permite ser seducida por un asqueroso yōkai y ahora tiene un pacto con un kitsune. Me he dado cuenta de que no tiene salvación en vida, así que permítame matarla y orar por su maldita alma – sacó de entre su manga derecha un cuchillo con la hoja recta de acero y filo único.  


En cuanto Taki embistió hacia ella, Kayra soltó un gritó y saltó hacia un lado, esquivando de milagro el ataque.  


\- ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? – interrogó con temor. Intentando todo lo posible de mantenerse alejada de él.  


\- Después de verla ese día en compañía de un espíritu animal, estuve siguiéndola. Nunca esperé descubrir que se encontraba en compañía de dos demonios, y fue ahí que he solicitado a mi grupo que investigaran todo lo posible de usted. Sabía que no sería difícil gracias a su condición de mujer y gaijin. Pero realmente no esperaba saber de su antigua profesión como geisha. ¿Que hizo ese bakemono? ¿Convertirse en su danna?  


Kayra sintió su rostro ponerse roja, y no sabía si era de enojo o de vergüenza. No era tonta como para no reconocer lo que era un danna, después de todo estuvo viviendo varias semanas en una casa de té e hizo por varios días el trabajo de una maiko. El danna se convertía en cliente habitual de una geisha y asumía todos los gastos de ella; desde vestuarios hasta deudas pendientes que tenga con la okiya que se ocupó hasta ese momento de sus necesidades y educación.  


Estando tan ocupada en sus pensamientos, Kayra no notó una rama levantada y tropezó con ella. Moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro para intentar recuperar el equilibrio, Taki utilizó ese momento para hacerle un corte largo en el pecho, y Kayra termino cayendo al suelo. Gritando de dolor, Kayra colocó una mano sobre la herida ya sangrando y todo su cuerpo tembló al ver que su atacante se colocaba frente a ella.  


Temiendo lo peor, Kayra cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe final, no obstante Gen volvió a saltar sobre Taki para protegerla, solo que esta vez, él se encontraba más preparado que antes y lo esquivó con facilidad. Pero no contaba con la terquedad del kitsune para volver a atacarlo tan pronto sus patas tocaron el suelo.  


\- ¡Kuso! – maldijo al notar que no podía deshacerse del kitsune, era demasiado ágil para evitar sus ataques.  


Aprovechando que se encontraba ocupado con Gen, Kayra intentó levantarse a pesar de la herida que llevaba en su pecho. Por fortuna no era tan profunda como pensó en un inicio, aunque no dejaba de sangrar y eso le estaba comenzado a provocar nauseas. Se apoyó contra un árbol para no perder el equilibrio y con pasos temblorosos comenzó a caminar.  


\- No escapará tan fácilmente – dijo Taki antes lanzar su cuchillo en dirección a ella, clavándose en un tronco a milímetros de su rostro. Kayra soltó un grito y se tambaleó en el lugar.  


Con paso decidido, Taki se acercó a ella y la golpeó en el rostro con tal fuerza que terminó tumbándola en el suelo. Desde esa posición, Kayra logró divisar el rojo pelaje de Gen en el suelo y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, nublando su vista.  


\- Ya fue suficiente – agarrándola del cabello sin misericordia, Taki levantó a Kayra hasta lograr que terminaran arrodillada -. Si hubiera permitido que la ayudáramos, no estaría en esta posición. Pero veo que usted no tiene salvación.  


\- ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? – murmuró.  


\- ¿Por qué? – Taki ladeó la cabeza a un lado -. Es muy simple, son una amenaza para los humanos, se creen mejores que nosotros y por eso nos miran con desprecio y arrogancia, como si fuéramos meros insectos para ellos, pero es tiempo de probarles que somos superiores y que no le tenemos miedo a esos bakemonos.  


\- ¿Bakemono? – repitió con tranquilidad, ignorando por completo el hecho de que sentía que en cualquier momento todos su pelos serian arrancados de su cabeza.  


\- Así es – Taki se mostraba complacido de que ella finalmente mostrar alguna reacción ante sus palabras. Quizás sí podría ser capaz de salvar su alma después de todo -. Son bestias creadas en base al odio y rencor que les tienen a los humanos y por eso desean eliminarnos. Y es nuestro deber como guerreros proteger a los nuestros y eliminarlos.  


Kayra recordó todos sus momentos con Akuma. Era cierto que siempre fue arrogante y se sentía superior a los humanos, pero jamás iba a olvidar la amabilidad con que la trató muchas veces, las noches que la consoló a su manera cuando extrañaba demasiado a su familia, y cómo hacía lo posible para ayudarla a regresar a su hogar. Y sí, admitía que ella tenía toda la culpa de lo que sucedió en el Bosque de las Flores, porque ella fue la que decidió seguir el llanto de Gen y alejarse del lugar donde Akuma le pidió que se quedara. Y de no haber aparecido él cuando ella se encontraba con las feis, seguramente ahora estaría muerta.  


\- Tienes razón. Así son los monstruos – concordó para su deleite -. ¡Pero así no es Akuma! – y con una velocidad que Kayra no sabía que tenía, desenvainó la katana y girando sobre sí misma le hizo un ataque diagonal en el torso Taki, hiriéndolo de gravedad. El guerrero la soltó con un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que terminaba en el suelo con ambas manos sobre su herida.  


Con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, Kayra corrió hacia Gen y se alegró enormemente de ver que seguí respirando y sin sangrar por ningún lado. Lo acunó delicadamente en su brazo izquierdo y salió corriendo en dirección a Akuma, ignorando completamente los gritos de Taki.  


Su corazón, que segundos antes latía a mil por hora, se detuvo ante la nueva escena que se formaba frente a sus ojos. Akuma, de vuelta a la normalidad, se encontraba con una rodilla sobre el suelo y utilizando su katana como apoyo, tenía varias heridas visibles por todo su cuerpo y jadeaba de cansancio. Dándole la espalda a Kayra, se encontraba el último guerrero de pie, el dueño de la lanza, quien se preparaba para darle al demonio el toque de gracia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kayra corrió hacia él y le clavó su katana en medio de la espalda. Pudo sentir la facilidad con que la hoja cortaba músculos, huesos y órganos hasta llegar al otro lado, y con esa misma facilidad logró sacar la katana de su cuerpo.  


El guerrero soltó un grito de sorpresa y dolor, bajó su arma y con toda la fuerza que pudo logró girar la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos al ver quién fue su verdugo.  


\- ¡Usted…! – el hombre escupió algo de sangre y cayó al suelo.  


Akuma, desde su posición, también miró con asombro lo que Kayra acababa de hacer, ella por su parte, soltó el arma y corrió a su lado. Era realmente un milagro que Gen no se cayera de su brazo con todo el movimiento que había hecho.  


\- Akuma… - se arrodilló a su lado, y luego colocando al kitsune suavemente en el suelo se enfocó únicamente en el demonio -. ¿Qué te pasó?  


Akuma abrió la boca hasta que notó una figura aparecer por encima de Kayra e inmediatamente la apartó del camino, bloqueando el ataque con su katana justo a tiempo. Con fuego en sus ojos, Taki pateó al demonio en el pecho y lo lanzó hacia atrás para luego volver a arrematar hacia él.  


\- ¡Akuma! – Kayra gritó desde el otro lado. Justo cuando creyó que Akuma iba a morir, éste desapareció y apareció detrás de Taki, dándole la espalda, y para sorpresa de Kayra, el guerrero cayó muerto en el suelo.  


« ¿Qué…? » sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que Akuma también cayó al suelo. Corrió hacia él sin dudarlo y con cuidado lo colocó boca arriba.  


\- Akuma ¡Akuma! – Kayra jamás se sintió tan aliviada en su vida cuando los ojos granate del demonio la miraron -. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a tu forma demoniaca? ¡Dijiste que eras muy poderoso y ningún humano podría lastimarte!  


Lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas y terminado en la ropa ensangrienta del demonio, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no sollozar.  


\- Estas heridas no son nada si puedo evitar el miedo de su mirada - como pudo, Akuma intentó limpiarle las lágrimas.  


\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó.  


\- Cuando ve mi verdadera forma me tiene miedo, ¿verdad?  


Kayra permaneció en silencio un momento. Era verdad que cuando lo había visto hoy, matando a esos guerreros en su forma demoniaca, había sentido terror. Pero no porque le pareciera aterrador su apariencia, sino por el aura que emanaba y la forma en que mató a esas personas.  


\- Cualquiera se hubiera asustado en mi lugar – se excusó con voz débil -. No es como si todos los días viera a gente morir. Además, tu aura es muy intensa en ese estado…  


Akuma sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos.  


\- Ya veo.  


\- ¿Akuma? – Kayra lo sacudió un poco al notar que había perdido el conocimiento. Intentó con más fuerza -. ¡Akuma! ¡¡¡AKUMA!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa.  
> Lamento mucho la tardanza. Mi unica excusa fue que tuve problemas para desarollar la pelea entre Kayra y Akuma, cada vez que lo releia se me venian ideas diferentes sobre cómo hacerlo y ninguna era como lo deseaba, porque esperana mostrar la verdadera forma del demonio y ademas que terminaran enojados el uno con el otro. Espero que me haya quedado bien.  
> Tambien espero que la intensidad de este cap y su laaaarga extension compense un poco mi tardanza :)  
> Como siempre se agradecen comentario y kudos


	26. 3era parte La última Hogosha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo modificado en ciertas partes

Kayra no sabía qué hacer.  


Akuma se encontraba inconsciente y gravemente herido.  


Gen también.  


Hak no estaba.  


Sin olvidar que ella también estaba herida. Y Kira se había escapado junto con todas sus provisiones, por lo que era imposible intentar curar las heridas. Además de que también era imposible pedir ayuda, pues se encontraban a tres días de la aldea de los Guardianes, y no sabía dónde estaban.  


Inconscientemente su mirada pasó de Akuma a Gen y terminó en Taki, reparando por primera vez de que cargaba sobre la parte baja de su espalda una especia de bolso de viaje. Una perturbadora idea se le ocurrió.  


Secándose las lágrimas, Kayra se levantó lentamente del suelo y caminó hacia el difunto con temor, como si temiera que fuera a agarrarla tan pronto se encontrara a su alcance. Con cautela se agachó a su lado, aliviándose al comprobar que no respiraba y con desagrado logró quitarle el bolso, del cual tiró todo contenido al suelo, intentando buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera serle de utilidad en el momento. Pedazos de papeles, cuchillos pequeños y frascos con contenidos desconocidos eran algunas de las cosas inútiles que había, pero sí encontró una capa y una cantimplora llena de agua.  


Inmediatamente fue a revisa a los demás, cuerpo por cuerpo por bolsas similares a las de Taki, y extrajo todo lo que pensaba que podía ayudarla. En total ahora tenía varias cantimploras de agua y capas para protegerse del frío, además de unas piedras especiales para encender una fogata, unas cuerdas y comida seca. No era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, pero era algo.  


Se arrodilló de nuevo junto a Akuma y comenzó a trabajar. Con el agua de una cantimplora lavó lo mejor que pudo cada herida grande y luego, utilizando uno de los cuchillos pequeños, cortó una de las capas convirtiéndola en vendas improvisadas, luego le colocó otra capa para cubrir su cuerpo. A continuación, Kayra intentó curar su propia herida, aunque no fue una tarea fácil. Y al inspeccionar el resto de su cuerpo, descubrió que tenía varios cortes pequeños en sus manos y piernas, ninguna que necesitara realmente atención inmediata.  


Ahora su mayor problema era Gen, ya que no presentaba heridas visibles y sin importar cuánto lo llamara e intentara sacudirlo con delicadeza, seguía sin despertar.  


«Mientras siga respirando sé que está bien» se repetía a sí misma como un mantra. A pesar de que eso era erróneo, porque como chica del siglo veintiuno y fiel seguidora de la serie Grey´s Anatomy, sabía que había una gran probabilidad de que tanto Gen como Akuma estuvieran sufriendo algún tipo de hemorragia interna que los estaba matando lentamente.  


\- No – susurró y sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. De nada iba a servirle tener esa actitud, en cambio, debería estar pensado qué hacer a continuación. Cuál era el siguiente paso.  


La opción más obvia sería encontrar un refugio, el problema era que no se sentía cómoda dejándolos solos, y más importante, ya faltaba poco para la puesta del sol, por lo que seguramente terminaría perdiéndose. No obstante, no podían quedarse en la intemperie o Kayra se arriesgaría a que todos terminaran con hipotermia.  


\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – las ganas de llorar otra vez no faltaron, pero hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para evitarlo. Era inútil llorar también.  


Respiró hondo un par de veces para intentar calmarse y decidió que lo mejor sería intentar construir un refugio improvisado y crear una gran fogata lo más pronto posible, pues no debía olvidar que en el bosque todavía había animales que les gustaba cazar por la noche.  


Acercándose a Akuma para moverlo hacia un árbol cerca de ellos, notó que un pequeño bulto apareció bajo la ropa del demonio y éste comenzó a moverse, asustando a Kayra lo suficiente que terminó cayéndose hacia atrás. El bulto se movió por el pecho, pasando por el hombro hasta salir por el cuello…  


\- ¡Hak! – gritó Kayra, e inmediatamente fue invadida por muchas sensaciones, entre ellas alegría y alivia al saber que el pequeño espíritu familiar no había desaparecido, pero también enojo, pues no podía entender cómo no había aparecido antes, para salvar a su amo de esos guerreros o diez minutos atrás, cuando ella estuvo a punto de entrar en un ataque de nervios.  


El espíritu familiar aterrizó entre sus manos y Kayra entendió, al ver las vendas que todavía envolvían su cuerpo, por qué no fue capaz de ayudar a Akuma. Si él todavía se encontraba herido, seguramente el demonio no quería que se lastimara aún más.  


\- Hak – llamó su atención con suavidad, pues éste se encontraba viendo a Akuma con una clara expresión de preocupación -. Necesito tu ayuda, Hak – el susodicho la miró atentamente -. Necesito que busques ayuda. Que regreses a la Aldea de los Guardianes o a cualquier lugar que éste cerca de aquí y traigas ayuda.  


Por un momento Kayra temió que Hak no la hubiera entendido o de que no pensara en ayudarla, debido que únicamente tomaba órdenes del demonio, más fue toda una sorpresa cuando Hak se alejó de ella lo suficiente antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a brillar y a crecer de una forma asombrosa, en cuanto la luz desapareció había en su lugar un oso pardo con la cara de un perro, cuyo pelaje era rojizo y desprendía un brillo hermoso. Hak lanzó una especie de ladrido y movió la cabeza de una forma que Kayra interpretó que quería que se subiera a él.  


Kayra sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, pero logró controlarse y poner manos a la obra. Mover el cuerpo de Akuma fue más difícil de lo que pensó, y mucho más pesado, pero finalmente logró subirlo a Hak, a continuación, envolvió gentilmente a Gen en una de las capas que sobraba y lo colocó en uno de los bolsos que le había sacado a los guerreros, el cual posicionó entre Akuma y ella, lugar donde también se encargó de poner tanto la katana del demonio como la de ella.  


Luego de sentarse sobre el lomo de Hak, Kayra utilizó una de las cuerdas que había conseguido y rodeó su cuerpo con el del demonio, de esa forma podría evitar que él se cayera al menor movimiento, o en el caso contrario ambos terminarían en el suelo.  


\- Muy bien, Hak, espero que sepas a dónde vamos, y rápido – dijo Kayra, agarrándose fuertemente del cuerpo de Akuma en cuanto Hak se levantó del suelo. El espíritu familiar dio un ladrido antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

 

Había una gran diferencia entre montar sobre Kira y sobre Hak. Para empezar, la yegua se movía de forma más grácil y de cierto modo mucho más suave que un oso, mientras que los movimientos de Hak era mucho más fuertes y bruscos, lo cual llegó a provocar que varias veces Kayra necesitara utilizar toda su fuerza para que tanto su cuerpo como el de Akuma no fueran a parar al suelo.  


De milagro nunca se cayeron.  


Estuvieron corriendo toda la noche, del cual Kayra no pegó ojo alguno por temor a perderse alguna aldea o señal de que otra persona estuviera cerca de ellos. No se detuvieron en ningún momento para descansar, y por esa razón Kayra necesitó ingeniárselas para controlar que tanto Akuma como Gen estuvieran vivos en varias ocasiones. Tampoco comió algo de la comida seca que había en uno de los bolsos, su estómago se había cerrado por completo, aunque sí procuraba mantenerse hidratada y se acomodaba de la mejor manera posible su capa, el cual parecía ser más una tela para decorar que para protegerla del frío.  


Acabando el primer día y sin rastros de vida alguna, Kayra se preocupó de que Hak no hubiera aminorado el paso en ningún momento o mostrado señales de agotamiento, sabía que era imperativo encontrar ayuda, pero no a costa del bienestar del espíritu familiar, no necesitaba que terminara sobre exigiéndose por su culpa.  


\- ¡Hak, puedes detenerte si lo deseas! – gritó con el viento rugiéndole en la cara -. No va a pasar nada si descansas un momento, de seguro tienes mucha sed.  


Más el espíritu familiar hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y Kayra no tuvo otra opción más que apretar los dientes y enterrar su rostro en la espalda de Akuma. Se encontraba agotada y desde hacía algunas horas la herida del pecho le había comenzado a doler mucho. Sentía calor y frío recorrerle el cuerpo al mismo tiempo y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle también.  


«Mierda. No es momento para sentirme mal» pensó, cerrando los ojos y sosteniendo con más fuerza a Akuma, aunque ahora no sabía si era por temor a que él se cayera o que ella se desmayara.  


Se obligó a beber algo más de agua para intentar despejar su mente y por un breve momento meditó la idea de echar algo de agua a su herida, quizás eso aliviaría un poco el ardor que sentía, pero la descartó tan pronto pensó que realmente no quería ver el estado en que se encontraba. Seguramente se descompondría más con solo verla.  


«Solo un poco más. Tengo que resistir hasta llegar a la Aldea de los Guardianes» se dijo a sí misma, apoyándose nuevamente en la espalda de Akuma. Realmente podía sentir como poco a poco sus fuerzas la iban abandonando.  


«No puedo rendirme ahora»  


Por supuesto, solo fue cuestión de horas para que Kayra terminara sucumbiendo a la infección de la herida y para el amanecer del segundo día, ella ya se encontraba totalmente débil, entrando y saliendo del subconsciente. Cada vez que habría los ojos, un nuevo escenario se presentaba; era de día, era de noche, había árboles, el camino estaba despejado.  


Y así estuvo por otro día más, hasta que finalmente Hak se detuvo por completo.  


Era de noche, Kayra apenas lograba distinguir pequeñas lucecitas a su alrededor, las cuales iluminaban a figuras acerándose a ellos y poco a poco ella fue escuchando sonidos, voces que decían palabras muy difíciles de entender.  


La cuerda que la mantuvo unida a Akuma se fue aflojando hasta desaparecer, y sintió que alguien quería alejarla de él y bajarla de Hak, Kayra no opuso resistencia y lo último que vio antes de volver a perder el conocimiento fue un color violeta suave.

 

Cuando empezó a recuperar la conciencia, Kayra notó que se encontraba acostada sobre un futón, sentía que su cuerpo ardía a pesar de estar tapada con una sábana muy fina. Por fortuna sobre su frente habían colocado un paño fresco. A pesar de apenas poder moverse o abrir los ojos, sabía que había alguien con ella, pues le estaba dando de comer una sopa rara y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles.  


La siguiente vez que despertó, Kayra se encontraba sola. Su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan caluroso como antes, pudo abrir los ojos y levantar un poco la cabeza. Lentamente se quitó el paño húmedo que seguía sobre su frente e intentó incorporarse, rápidamente abandonando su intención al sentir un enorme mareo apoderándose de ella. Se recostó de inmediato y utilizó el paño para mojarse la cara y el cuello.  


Tenía mucha sed.  


Volvió a dormirse.  


Cuando la fiebre finalmente dejó su cuerpo, Kayra se sintió mucho mejor a pesar de seguir con la garganta seca y el cuerpo pesado. Fue capaz de permanecer despierta por más de unos minutos y observar mejor su estado: recostada en el medio de la habitación sobre un futón, usando un kimono fresco y limpio, totalmente diferente al que había usado ese día en el bosque, todas sus heridas fueron vendadas y tratadas adecuadamente.  


En cuanto a la habitación en sí era muy plan; las paredes no tenían ningún tipo de decoración y solo se encontraba una mesa había baja con unos cuencos llenos de líquidos y hierbas cerca de donde estaba ella. No había armarios ni algún otro adorno para hacer el lugar un poco más agradable.  


Sentándose por primera vez en días, Kayra tardó en recordar cómo había parado ahí y se preguntó dónde estaba Akuma, si Gen y Hak se encontraban bien. También se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado enferma y si fue una demonio la que se encargó de cambiarle la ropa. No sabía si en la Aldea de los Guardianes había mujeres demonios, nunca las había visto.  


Dudó en sí debía levantarse y salir de ahí para encontrar a alguien o si era mejor quedarse a esperar que alguien viniese a verla.  


Su dilema, por suerte, fue respondido con el sonido de la puerta corrediza moverse.  


Una demonio ingresó a la habitación con una pequeña bandeja redonda en sus manos. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se mostró sorprendida de verla despierta.  


\- Ha despertado, que alegría – la voz de la demonio era suave como el sonido de una campanilla. Se arrodilló a su lado y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, sacando de ahí una taza y una tetera llena de agua caliente.  


Como todas las demonios que había visto, ésta era muy hermosa: cabello negro como el azabache, ojos del color de la almendra, piel de porcelana y finos labios rojos. Y a pesar de tener dos largas orejas de conejo, eso no le quitaba belleza, sino que la convertían en un ser más exótico.  


\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – preguntó Kayra, su voz sonaba más ronca de lo que hubiera deseado.  


\- Seis lunas han pasado desde que la encontramos, junto con Kazehana-sama – respondió sin detenerse en su tarea, la cual consistía en aplastar algunas hierbas que estaban previamente en uno de los cuencos para luego agregarles el extraño líquido y colocar todo eso en la tetera y revolverlo con cuidado utilizando un palillo fino de madera. Cuando todo estuvo mezclado, vertió un poco del agua de la tetera a la taza y se la dio a Kayra, quien la aceptó con recelo.  


\- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó, ignorando por completo el té.  


\- Lo lamento. Soy Nanami Chieko – hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al presentarse.  


\- Yo soy Blake Kayra.  


\- Lo sé.  


\- Oh.  


Para Kayra el silencio que se formó era incómodo, aunque era difícil saber si la demonio también se sentía de esa forma. Su rostro solamente reflejaba perfecta calma.  


\- Beba – señaló la taza de té -. La ayudará a recobrar sus fuerzas.  


Mirando el extraño liquido verdoso con una mueca, Kayra lentamente se llevó la taza a los labios y, haciendo caso omiso al intenso olor a hierbas, le dio un pequeño sorbo y luchó para no escupirlo. Sabía mucho peor que el té que le había dado el medico Takehiro, días atrás.  


Dejando la taza en el suelo, Kayra miró directamente a Nanami.  


\- ¿Sabes dónde está Akuma? ¿Está bien? – preguntó Kayra.  


La demonio se mostró algo incómoda ante la familiaridad en que ella hablaba del jefe del clan Kazehana.  


\- Kazehana-sama todavía se encuentra descansando. Sus heridas fueron de más gravedad que las de usted – Kayra se encogió sobre sus hombros al escuchar eso. No obstante, la alegraba inmensamente saber que estaba bien y recibiendo el cuidado necesario.  


\- ¿Y Gen?  


Nanami inclinó levemente la cabeza a un lado, confundida.  


\- ¿Qué es un Gen?  


\- Es mi… es un kitsune. Estaba herido también.  


\- Ah, habla del kitsune que se hallaba en el bolso, ¿verdad?  


\- Sí, ese mismo.  


\- Sí, lo recuerdo porque a Inari-san le pareció raro que esa criatura estuviera ahí, pero de todos modos decidió tratarlo – habló con aire pensativo -. Se recuperó en poco tiempo. ¿Es su espíritu familiar?  


Al igual que antes, Kayra sintió un alivio enorme al saber que Gen también estaba vivo, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.  


\- No, él es… bueno… Gen es mi… - ahora que lo pensaba, Kayra realmente no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta. Porque considerar a Gen como su mascota era desestimar todo lo que había hecho por ella desde que se conocieron, por otra parte, sabía que no era su espíritu animal porque se tenía que realizar un rito para crear ese vínculo -. ¿Por qué pregunta?  


Nanami sonrió ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que ella nunca respondió la pregunta.  


\- Desde que despertó ha intentado varias veces en llegar aquí. Por supuesto, se lo hemos impedido. Sería muy problemático tener a un animal mientras se atiende a un paciente enfermo.  


Kayra soltó un suspiro.  


\- ¿Y Hak?  


La expresión de la demonio se volvió seria y algo triste.  


\- Hak-san ya presentaba serias lesiones que se estaban curando, sin embargo, el sobreesfuerzo que atravesó para poder traerlos aquí fue demasiado para su cuerpo. Llegó muy deshidratado y debilitado.  


Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar eso. Apretando fuertemente los puños, Kayra se maldijo internamente por no haber hecho más por Hak: debería haberlo presionado, u ordenado de ser posible, para que se detuviera a descansar un poco.  


Akuma, Gen y Hak, todos salieron lastimados intentando protegerla. En comparación con ellos, Kayra apenas sufrió heridas al enfrentarse a los taijiyas. Jamás se había dado cuenta de que podía terminar siendo semejante carga.  


Nanami colocó una mano sobre los puños de Kayra, logrando hacer que dejaran de temblar al instante.  


\- No se preocupe, Hak-san no es tan débil; es el espíritu familiar de Kazehana-sama después de todo. Hará falta mucho más que eso para derrotarlos a ambos.  


\- Sí. Tienes razón – Kayra no pudo evitar sonreír. Había algo en esa demonio que lograba calmarla.  


Aunque no hablaron mucho, Kayra supo que Nanami fue la designada para cuidarla desde el inicio, así que había sido ella la que la alimentó y cambió de ropa, para su gran alivio.  


De alguna forma, logró convencer a Kayra de que se terminara el asqueroso té medicinal, la cual ayudaba a prevenir que la fiebre volviera y eliminaba cualquier infección que pudiera quedar en su cuerpo a causa de las heridas.  


Terminando de examinar la herida en el pecho de Kayra, alguien golpea la puerta.  


\- Disculpe, ¿Nanami-san? – una voz masculina la llamó del otro lado.  


Nanami le lanzó una mirada de disculpa antes de levantarse, ir hacia la puerta, volver a arrodillarse y correr la puerta unos centímetros, solo los suficientes para poder ver y conversar en voz baja con el demonio. Kayra solamente podía escuchar murmullos, pero no lograba distinguir las palabras que se intercambiaban.  


\- Entendido – dijo Nanami antes de cerrar la puerta y ocupar su previo lugar junto a Kayra.  


\- ¿Ocurre algo? – se aventuró a preguntar Kayra al notar que la demonio se notaba nerviosa.  


\- ¿Eh? No, Blake-san, nada malo – respondió sin mucha convicción. De alguna forma, Nanami hizo que morderse el labio inferior pareciera algo delicado -. Aoyama-sama desea hablar con usted – le informó, finalmente.  


\- ¿Quién?  


\- Aoyama-sama.  


Kayra no recordaba que hubiera alguien con ese nombre en la Aldea de los Guardianes. No es como si conociera a todos los Guardianes, pero si ese “Aoyama-sama” era tan importante, seguramente Akuma lo habría mencionado, ¿no?  


\- ¿Tengo que moverme? – preguntó Kayra. Si bien la fiebre había bajado, su cuerpo seguía débil y no estaba segura de poder levantarse y caminar.  


Nanami le sonrió.  


\- No. Aoyama-sama sabe que todavía no se ha recuperado complemente y no desea perturbarla más de lo necesario. Vendrá a verla en cuanto termine de entrenar con Kyo-sama.  


Ese nombre hizo que el corazón de Kayra diera un vuelco.  


\- ¿Kyo? – repitió -. ¿Te refieres a Kazehana Kyo? ¿El mismo Kyo que es pariente de Akuma?  


Al igual que antes, Nanami se mostró incómoda ante la familiaridad con la que hablaba de esos miembros importantes de los grandes clanes.  


\- Así es.  


Kayra casi se queda boquiabierta.  


\- ¿Qué está haciendo en la Aldea de los Guardianes? ¿Cuándo llego? - la demonio la miró como si acabara de crecerle una segunda cabeza.  


\- Me temo que no la entiendo.  


Y por primera vez desde que despertó, Kayra se puso a cuestionar si realmente encontraba donde creyó que Hak los había llevado.  


\- ¿Podría decirme dónde me encuentro?  


\- En Yuukori, por supuesto.

 

Kenshin Aoyama era un anciano cuyos años fueron amables con él, parecía ser más joven de lo que realmente era. Sentando cerca de ella, pero a una distancia prudente, sus exóticos ojos color violeta la miraban con seriedad, como lo hizo Kagami la primera vez que hablaron solos, aunque afortunadamente carecían de desconfianza.  


\- Mi nieto me ha hablado sobre usted, Blake-san – inició la conversación el demonio. Su voz era profunda y algo ronca debido a su hábito de fumar.  


\- Cosas buenas espero – bromeó Kayra, sonriendo nerviosa.  


Kenshin no pareció compartir su sentido del humor y Kayra tragó en seco. No pudo evitar compararlo con el abuelo de Akuma y preguntarse si también iba a cuestionar su presencia y propósito en esa época. Incluso si la hiciera responsable por el estado de Akuma. Si llegaban a eso último, Kayra no pensaba contradecirlo. La culpa que sentía por ponerlo en esa posición era muy parecida a la que sentía cada vez que recordaba a su madre.  


¿Cómo era posible que ella terminara provocando que sus seres queridos terminaran heridos... o muertos?  


\- Espero se encuentre mejor y pueda relatarme lo ocurrido – a pesar de sonar como un pedido, Kayra sabía que en realidad se lo estaba ordenando.  


Respirando hondamente, Kayra fue relatando lo ocurrido desde que dejaron la Aldea de los Guardianes hasta tres días después cuando fueron atacados por esos exterminadores de demonios. Por supuesto, omitió la parte donde ella y Akuma estuvieron peleados, como también que Akuma había decidido no seguir en su forma verdadera con tal de no asustarla más de lo que ya se encontraba en ese momento. No sólo ella sabía que el demonio era un ser orgulloso y que se molestaría mucho el saber que había revelado todo, sino porque Kayra se sentía avergonzada de solo recordarlo. Avergonzada y, aunque no le gustara pensarlo porque no era apropiado hacerlo, algo alagada de que Akuma se halla preocupado tanto por ella como para llegar a ese extremo de elegir no asustarla a desencadenar toda su fuerza contra los exterminadores de demonios.  


Al finalizar su relato, Kenshin permaneció en silencio un largo rato. Meditando sus palabras. Los minutos pasaban y Kayra se sentía más nerviosa: tragaba en seco cada tanto, apretaba sus manos tan fuertes que los nudillos se volvían blancos, incluso movía un poco su mandíbula de un lado a otro de forma inconsciente. Llegó un momento que en lugar de enfocarse en las sabanas o en la habitación, lanzaba miradas furtivas al demonio, examinado sus rasgos con más atención que antes, hasta el punto en quedarse viéndolo fijamente.  


Sus exóticos ojos color violeta eran los mismos que tenía Azura, la pareja de Hokori y madre de Kyo y Mila, siendo el primogénito el único en heredar los mismos ojos de esa familia. Su suave cabello azabache era tan largo que tapaba sus orejas, aunque no lo suficiente como para atarlo en una baja cola de caballo como muchos japoneses preferían tener. Labios comunes, pero con mandíbula fuerte y una larga frente.  


En resumen, Kenshin Aoyama era un demonio que no resaltaba en belleza, sino que era bastante regular sacando los ojos violetas, aunque había algo en él que atraía la mirada. Podría ser la confianza que portaba o el poder que emanaba, pero Kayra sabía que no quería encontrarse del lado equivocado de ese demonio.  


\- ¿Está segura de que eso fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntó Aoyama, rompiendo el eterno silencio.  


\- ¿Qué quiere decir?  


\- Los taijiyas pueden ser capaces de lastimar gravemente o incluso de matar demonios, eso puedo admitirlo, pero ningún humano tiene el poder suficiente para representar una amenaza a Kazehana-san. Aun proviniendo de clanes poderosos.  


Kayra por un momento creyó que había hielo en su sangre y que no sabía cómo respirar.  


\- ¿Está…? – se tomó un momento para poder pensar -. ¿Está insinuado que tuve algo que ver con el estado de Akuma? - viendo que el anciano Kenshin planeaba abrir su boca, ella lo detuvo -. ¡No! Escúcheme usted a mí: no sé qué le habrá dicho Kyo sobre mí, pero se lo contaré. Akuma es el único que ha tratado por meses de ayudarme a encontrar la forma de volver a mi época. Sí, lo escuchó bien: ¡É-po-ca! Vengo del futuro, lo cual explica mi falta de “buenos modales” como a ustedes les gusta decir, o que soy una gaijin, o cualquier otra falta que puedan ver en mí. Y sí, admito que él y yo no siempre nos llevamos bien, más que nada por su estúpido orgullo, pero eso no significa que vaya a hacer algo para lastimarlo o matarlo.  


» Uno de ellos me arrastró al bosque con intenciones de llevarme lejos, creyendo que me estaba salvando de un monstruo. Tan pronto logré escapar, fui a donde estaba Akuma con el resto de los taijiyas y él ya se encontraba herido – con solo recordarlo sus ojos se aguarán y se costaba respirar -. No sé qué le hicieron para que terminara de esa forma, pero los verdaderos monstruos eran ellos porque Akuma nunca les hizo nada, simplemente lo odiaban por ser un demonio y eso no está bien.  


Por nada en el mundo deseaba llorar frente a ese demonio, quien parecía ser exactamente igual a Kagami después de todo, juzgándola antes de llegar a conocerla, pero no lograba encontrar la fuerza en sí misma para controlarse. Finalmente, el trauma de ese día junto con todas las emociones de culpa, enojo y miedo la superaron completamente.  


Kayra se secaba las lágrimas sin delicadeza alguna e intentaba ver otra cosa que no fuera la posible expresión de asco del anciano Aoyama al verla de esa forma tan patética: ojos rojos, mejillas húmedas, mocos líquidos saliéndole de la nariz.  


En un acto de amabilidad inesperada, el demonio colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Kayra y la caricia suavemente.  


\- Se encontró un veneno en la sangre de Kazehana-san – habló Kenshin suavemente -. Parece que uno de los taijiyas utilizó una hoja bañada con ese veneno para poder debilitarlo.  


\- ¿Eh? – Kayra levantó el rostro para verlo a los ojos.  


\- Nuestros sanadores lograron contrarrestar el veneno, por lo que no corre peligro alguno – quitando la mano de su cabeza, el demonio cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Su mirada se suavizó -. No creo que haya sido responsable de lo ocurrida, Blake-san. Sin embargo, como uno de los Ancianos de la aldea Yuukori, es mi deber asegurarme de que usted no traiga peligro a nuestro hogar, sin importar que sea una preciada amiga de mi nieto.  


Kayra logró recomponerse tras oír esas palabras. Poco a poco las lágrimas se detuvieron y ella pudo respirar mejor.  


\- Si fui duro con usted me disculpo – el demonio realizó una leve inclinación con la cabeza.  


\- No. No fue usted – admitió apenada -. Yo… es solo que – inhaló hondo, intentando reordenar sus pensamientos -, fueron unos días muy duros, ¿entiende? No estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.  


\- Comprendo.  


\- Así que, ¿Akuma está bien?  


\- Como mencioné anteriormente, se encuentra fuera de peligro, sin embargo, no sabemos si es a causa del veneno u otra razón, pero Kazehana-san no ha despertado todavía.  


\- ¿A qué se refiere con que no ha despertado? – inquirió.  


El anciano demonio la miró como cual profesor a punto de dar una explicación importante.  


\- El cuerpo demoniaco es completamente diferente al de cualquier otra criatura: nuestros sentidos junto con nuestra habilidad para sanar es lo que ha logrado que sobrevivamos por tanto tiempo junto con los humanos – explicó –. Cuando nuestros sanadores atendieron a Kazehana-san, descubrieron que el veneno todavía seguía ahí, a pesar de que ya debería haber desaparecido. No lo estaba matando gracias a que su cuerpo estaba luchando contra el veneno, pero por alguna razón la habilidad de sanación de Kazehana-san no lograba eliminarlo.  


Apretó fuertemente los labios antes de atreverse a hacer la siguiente pregunta:  


\- Entonces, ¿qué está queriendo decir? ¿Sigue en peligro?  


\- No, pero no logramos encontrar una explicación de por qué no ha recuperado la conciencia todavía.  


Kayra no supo por qué escuchar esas palabras hicieron que algo dentro suyo se rompiera. Sentía que su corazón se estrujaba y su pecho comenzó a dolerle.  


¿Por qué él no despertaba?  


Que ella estuviera inconsciente por una semana gracias a la fiebre y la infección de sus heridas no era nada extraño, considerando que ella era humana, pero que Akuma se encontrar en una situación donde todavía no había despertado y que los sanadores no pudieran encontrar una explicación no significaba nada bueno.  


\- Sé que todavía se encuentra recuperándose así que me retiraré, y le agradezco que pudiera contarle lo sucedido. Esto calmará mucho a los otros Ancianos.  


\- Sí – dijo en voz baja -. Gracias por contarme sobre la condición de Akuma.  


El demonio se levantó y dirigió a la puerta sigilosamente, abriéndola de forma muy abrupta, dejando caer una figura que se hallaba del otro lado.  


\- ¡Ojii-san! – se quejó Kyo desde el suelo.  


A continuación, una bola naranja cruzó la puerta abierta a toda velocidad, saltando sobre Kyo y cayendo directamente en brazos de Kayra.  


\- ¡Gen! – gritó ella, feliz de encontrar a su kitsune vivo. El aludido movió las orejas con ánimos y restregó su cara contra la de ella.  


Ignorando dicha escena, Aoyama se dirigió a Kyo, quien se estaba levantando del suelo y sobándose la zona de la cabeza que había chocado contra el suelo.  


\- Parece ser que mi nieto tiene la costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas – comentó con sequedad.  


\- No es lo que parece, ojii-san – se excusó Kyo -. El kitsune se escapó de la jaula para poder encontrar a Kayra. Yo simplemente estaba intentando atraparlo.  


Kenshin levantó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía que no le creía una palabra.  


\- Bueno, ya que se encuentra aquí, supongo que podría hacerle compañía a Blake-san – sugirió, pasando su mirada a Kayra y luego volviendo a su nieto.  


\- Será un placer – Kyo ni se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa al escuchar eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa,  
> Me alegro haber subido este caps antes de lo planeado. Ya sé que comparado con el cap anterior este fue algo aburrido pero bueno, prometo que las cosas van a ponerse mejor, sobre todo porque acabamos de iniciar al tercera y ultima parte del este libro ;)  
> AVISO: en mayo me voy a NUEVA ZELANDA a estudiar ingels y trabajar, y como no tengo laptop propia voy a tardar mucho antes de poder comprarme una y subir nuevos caps, asi que espero que sigan siendo pacientes conmigo y les prometo que esta historia ¡NO VA A SER ABANDONADA!
> 
> Como siempre, kudos y comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.
> 
> XOXO


	27. 2

Tener a Kyo frente a ella después de varias semanas separados era increíble en el buen sentido. Kayra sentía que fue ayer cuando se vieron por última vez pues él se veía exactamente igual, a diferencia de ella que debía tener un aspecto atroz.  


Kyo tomó el lugar donde previamente se encontraba su abuelo, ignorando completamente a la bola de pelos que lo miraba con mala cara y mostrándose feliz de verla.  


\- Es un alivio saber que se encuentra mejor – dijo Kyo.  


\- Seguro fue toda una sorpresa que apareciéramos – Kayra soltó una risa nerviosa y se concentró en acariciar el suave pelaje de Gen.  


\- No se lo negaré. Me asustó que ojii-san me despertara en medio de la noche para informarme del estado en que llegaron. Quería que le contara todo sobre la relación entre usted y Oji-sama.  


Kayra frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, y recordando su conversación con el abuelo de Kyo supuso que en realidad no debería de sorprenderse. Kenshin le había dicho directamente que fue considerara sospechosa por un momento.  


Gen lanzó un gemido de protesta en cuanto las acaricias se detuvieron y mordió suavemente uno de los dedos de Kayra para llamar su atención. Kayra brincó en el lugar, y aunque quiso mostrarse exasperada ante tal comportamiento del kitsune, sabía que en realidad no podía resistirse a los hermosos ojos de Gen.  


\- Kayra, ¿qué hace usted con un kitsune? – preguntó el demonio, mirando con cierta desconfianza al animal.  


\- Oh, es verdad, no conoces la historia – comentó Kayra, más para sí misma que para su amigo. Y a diferencia con su abuelo, ella contó todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en que llegaron a la Aldea de los Guardines: su pequeña y desafortunada aventura sola con Gen en el bosque, su encuentro con Uragirimono, sin olvidarse de las feis y su intento por ahogarla en el estanque de aguas brillantes. Omitió el pequeño detalle donde Uragirimono le revelaba que ella era una Hogosha, no deseando contárselo a nadie más hasta que pudiera hablar con Akuma nuevamente sobre el tema.  


\- Nunca imaginé que pasaría por todos esos problemas usted sola – Kyo la miró con pena, compadeciéndose de la situación por la cual se vio obligada a atravesar.  


\- Y eso no es todo – confesó, poniendo una mueca al recordar su pelea con Akuma. Intentó relatárselo lo más simple posible para poder avanzar a la parte donde fueron atacados por los exterminadores de demonios. Por supuesto, Kyo notó que Kayra no le había contado toda la verdad con respecto a la pelea, pero decidió no señalarlo por respeto. Si ella deseaba decírselo todo, ahí estaría él para escucharla.  


\- Ojii-san dice que envenenaron a Oji-sama con un paralizante muy poderoso, y por eso se debilitó y resultó herido de esa manera.  


\- Si, él también me dijo lo mismo cuando hablamos hace un momento – haciendo un mueca, Kayra intentó distraerse enfocándose en Gen -. Para ser sincera no tengo idea de lo que ocurrió mientras estaba siendo arrastrada al bosque por ese maldito…  


Al ver que Kayra se callaba, Kyo la miró con seriedad.  


\- ¿Pero? - insistió él.  


Kayra se mordió el labio inferior. Se había dicho a sí misma que no contaría las últimas palabras de Akuma, pero era Kyo con quien estaba hablando, y seguramente él podría interpretar mejor la decisión del demonio. Porque por más conmovedor que pareciera, Kayra no podía dejar de preguntarse qué quiso decir Akuma. Era realmente tonto suponer que había arriesgado su propia vida luchando contra exterminadores de demonios solo para no asustarla, especialmente si ella no estuvo presente durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Seguramente estaba delirando al momento de decir esas palabras, no podía olvidar que estaba gravemente herido y con veneno corriéndole por la sangre.  


\- Es solo que cuando Akuma y yo nos peleamos por Gen, él terminó mostrándome su verdadera forma y me asuste. Mucho – confesó casi con vergüenza -. Y creo que eso influyó cuando Akuma tuvo que enfrentarse a los exterminadores.  


\- ¿Qué quiere decir?  


\- ¿Recuerdas la última posada donde pasamos la noche antes de que te separaras de nosotros? – Kyo asintió con la cabeza, sin entender a dónde quería llegar con eso -. Ahí me encontré con un hombre que según me contaron se rumoreaba que era un exterminador de demonios. Y en un principio no le di importancia porque no lo creí, aunque sí recuerdo que miró mi hombro con mucho interés, y era donde tenía a Hak en ese momento. Resulta que ese mismo hombre fue uno de los que nos atacó - Los ojos de Kyo se abrieron notoriamente y Kayra siguió centrando su vista en Gen -. La primera vez que pude escapar de ese hombre, encontré a Akuma transformado y matando a varios taijiyas.  


\- Se asustó – dedujo el demonio.  


\- Sí. Y creo que Akuma lo notó, porque la segunda vez que escapé, él había vuelto a la normalidad.  


\- Y piensa que debido a eso, Oji-sama resultó herido – el silencio de Kayra fue suficiente para confirmarlo.  


Kyo soltó un soplido y a continuación golpeó suavemente la frente de Kayra con su dedo índice.  


\- Baka – la insultó burlonamente -. Oji-sama es un adulto y puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Además, me sorprende que en realidad decidiera transformarse.  


Ella se tocó la zona golpeada y lo miró sin comprender.  


\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  


\- El mostrar nuestra verdadera forma no es una elección que se toma a la ligera – reveló el demonio, cruzándose de brazos y con mirada seria.  


\- ¿Por qué?  


\- ¿Otôsan u Oji-sama le ha explicado por qué elegimos ocultar nuestras apariencias a uno más humanoide? – con una negativa de parte de ella, el demonio prosiguió -. Se dice que se nos enseña a ocultar nuestra verdadera forma para pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos, y aunque es verdad que eso ayuda a llevar una vida más tranquila, no es la principal razón. Al tener esta apariencia – se señaló a sí mismo -, ocultamos también nuestro poder, nuestra verdadera fortaleza.  


\- ¿Por qué harían eso?  


\- Nacer con un increíble poder y no saber controlarlo puede traer graves consecuencias, tanto para uno mismo como para otros – los ojos de Kyo se volvieron melancólicos por unos segundos -. El primer paso para un mejor control es mantenerlo encerrado en una parte de nosotros y poder enviar pequeñas cantidades a partes específicas de nuestro cuerpo como los brazos o las piernas. O ayudar a agudizar nuestros sentidos como los ojos u odios.  


\- Guau. Realmente no pensé que ustedes necesitaran entrenar para ese tipo de cosas – admiró Kayra.  


Cuando viajó por primera vez con Akuma y Hokori, salían presumir de vez en cuando de ser mejores que los humanos en casi todos los sentidos, y cuando Hokori le contó que en su clan podían controlar un elemento como parte de sus habilidades, Kayra reprimió todo deseo de saber más para evitar ver cómo se agrandaba el ego de Akuma.  


\- Kayra – la llamó Kyo, inclinándose un poco para acercarse a ella y atraer su atención. Dicha acción no fue bien vista por el kitsune, quien salió de su cómoda posición para colocarse en cuatro y gruñirle al demonio.  


\- Gen – reprendió Kayra, volviendo a sostenerlo entre sus manos para alejarlo de su amigo.  


Kyo miro al animal con desdén.  


\- Realmente espero que no se quede con él – dijo.  


\- No tú también – gimió Kayra -. ¿Qué tienen los Kazehana con los kitsunes?  


\- Simplemente preferimos alejaron de ciertos tipos de espíritus, siendo el kitsune uno de ellos – admitió sin alejar su mirada de Gen.  


\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó, curiosa de saber más.  


\- Un pasado que no ha terminado muy bien para varios miembros del clan Kazehana – por la forma en que respondió Kyo, Kayra supo que no iba a conseguir nada más.  


\- Bueno, entiendo que no les agrade que tenga a Gen, pero él me salvó la vida más veces de las que me gustaría admitir y si quiere permanecer conmigo, yo no voy a negarme – informó sin vacilar.  


Kyo, a diferencia de Akuma, no intentó disuadirla con palabras o amenazas, pero se notaba que la noticia no fue de su agrado.  


Luego de que Kyo se fuera para que ella pudiera descansar, Kayra se tumbó en el futón y se quedó mirando el techo con Gen durmiendo plácidamente sobre su estómago. Finalmente sola y lucida por primera vez en días, la mente de Kayra volvó a ese momento donde era atacada por Taki, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verse a sí misma matando a ese hombre para salvar a Akuma. Había quitado una vida como si nada. Ahora sus manos se encontraban manchadas de sangre para siempre.  


No faltaba decir que dormir no fue una tarea fácil, y sus sueños estuvieron plagados de rojo sangre y cadáveres.

 

Pasaron dos lentos y tortuosos días antes de que el médico le diera el buen visto a Kayra y le permitiera salir de la habitación.  


Vestida con un simple kimono azul oscuro, Kayra siguió a Chieko por los pasillos hasta llegar a afuera, donde un hermoso día de primavera la recibía. Gen ya se encontraba en el porche esperando por ella; lamiéndose uno de las patas delanteras, el kitsune daba la apariencia de un animal totalmente inofensivo y ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando en la realidad prestaba completa atención a todo y todos los que pasaban cerca de su ubicación.  


\- Kyo-sama se encuentra entrenando en los campos de entrenamiento – le indicó la demonio, señalando hacia el este.  


\- Entendido. Muchas gracias – terminando de colocarse unas sandalias que le prestaron, Kayra, junto con Gen, salieron hacia la dirección señalada.  


La aldea de Yuukori no era tan diferente a la de Kasai en cuanto a la población y estructura. Lo único que resaltaba a la vista ese lugar era que se hallaba rodeada de grandes colinas, mientras que Kasai se encontraba en medio de un bosque.  


Caminando despacio pero firme, Kayra intentó no prestarle atención a las miradas abiertas que muchos demonios le lanzaban al verla pasar. No era tonta como para dejarse creer que podía estar a salvo ahí; no olvidaba el comité de bienvenida que le hicieron tres demonios tan pronto Akuma se fue de su lado el primer día que exploraron la aldea. Su inesperada llegada en compañía de Hak y Akuma no dejó una buena impresión, según le contó Kyo en una de sus tantas conversaciones mientras ella seguía recuperándose en la cama. Muchos creían que su presencia iba a traer mala suerte para los habitantes.  


Una enorme figura se paró frente a ella, obligándola a detenerse antes de chocar. Kayra tragó en seco al levantar la mirada para encontrarse con unos aterradores ojos rojos carmesí con iris tan dorados que eliminaban todo rastros de las pupilas. Parte de su nariz parecía que fue arrancada en una pelea y, como si fuera poco, su boca lucia como si hubiera sido pegada con pegamiento y luego cosida de forma permanente.  


La monstruosa criatura se inclinó lo suficiente para llegar a la altura de Kayra y permaneció de esa forma, examinándola completamente. Kayra no pudo evitar retroceder varios pasos al sentir cómo él inhalaba profundamente, recordándole momentáneamente al demonio que se había enfrentado en Hana no Mori.  


Gen saltó al instante al hombro de Kayra y comenzó a gruñirle al demonio, intentando que éste retrocediera. Cuando el demonio ignoró por completo a Gen y volvió a erguirse sin apartarle la mirada a ella, Kayra se sintió algo tonta por no darse cuenta antes de que el brazo derecho del demonio era tan pequeño y flacucho como el de ella, mientras que el izquierdo era lo opuesto.  


\- ¿Ne-necesitas algo? – preguntó, intentando reprimir todo deseo de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.  


De su deformada nariz salió una gran y ruidosa exhalación, logrando que Kayra brincara en el lugar. Por fortuna no había soltado ningún grito, ya era suficientemente vergonzoso que actuara de esa manera en medio de tanta gente. O demonios, mejor dicho. Demonios que no se molestaban en hacer otra cosa que observar.  


Sin obtener alguna respuesta de su parte, Kayra se armó de valor e intentó rodearlo para poder seguir su camino. Avanzó unos pasos y fue detenida por el monstruoso brazo, el cual al tenerlo más cerca pudo observar que en él había pequeñas espinas.  


« Gracias al cielo no choqué contra eso »  


\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – olvidándose momentáneamente de su miedo, Kayra lo fulminó con la mirada.  


El demonio soltó unos fuertes gruñidos. Su brazo izquierdo tembló y las pequeñas espinas se hicieron mucho más grandes. Inconscientemente, Kayra llevó su mano a la cintura y sintió su sangre congelarse al darse cuenta de que no llevaba la katana consigo. Maldijo internamente al haber escuchado a Chieko, diciendo que no era correcto para una mujer portar espada. Era evidente que ella nunca había estado en ese tipo de situaciones o de lo contrario no tendría reproches en que una mujer necesitaba armas para defenderse. Especialmente una mujer humana contra un demonio enorme.  


Gen saltó de su hombro al suelo y se rizó completamente, respondiendo los gruñidos del demonio con los suyos propios. Con una increíble velocidad, el demonio levantó su brazo con espinas y lo dirigió hacia ella, y en menos de dos segundos todo terminó. Tendida en el suelo Kayra, con Gen encima de ella, observó con miedo y admiración la espalda de Kyo, mientras éste sin ningún esfuerzo detuvo el ataque solamente con su katana.  


\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Kayra? – preguntó Kyo, sin apartar la mirada del demonio de ojos rojos.  


\- S-sí – logró responder.  


\- Sabe muy bien que no se permite atacar a nadie dentro de nuestra aldea, Mamoru-san – dijo Kyo con hielo en su voz. Los pelos del cuello de Kayra se erizaron con solo escucharlo. En ese preciso momento, Kayra no dudó ni por un segundo de que Kyo y Akuma fueran familia.  


El demonio, Mamoru, soltó unos gruñidos como respuesta y con el brazo todavía chocando contra la katana, colocó más fuerza en él e intentó apartar a Kyo de su camino. Tal acción fue inútil. Kyo, por su parte, realizó un giro de su muñeca para que la punta de la katana fuera de arriba hacia abajo para luego terminar apuntando hacia el demonio, solo que en lugar de atacarlo, utilizó la hoja de su arma hacer un movimiento ascendente y levantar el brazo hacia arriba. Aprovechando no solo la distracción momentánea que eso le generó al demonio, sino también que no estaba totalmente desprotegido, Kyo le propinó una patada en el pecho lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Segundos más tarde, tres figuras aparecieron rodeando a Mamoru, cada uno con un arma.  


\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Kazehana-san? – preguntó uno de ellos.  


Enfundando la katana, Kyo los miró con enojo.  


\- ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! – su tono los sorprendió a los tres.  


\- Kazeh… – intentó hablar el mismo de antes, más fue interrumpido bruscamente.  


\- Kayra pudo resultar gravemente herida debido a que ustedes no estaban haciendo su trabajo – dándoles la espalda, Kyo se acercó a Kayra y la ayudó a levantarse. La inspeccionó con la mirada en busca de heridas, sintiéndose satisfecho al no encontrar ninguna -. Sepan que hablaré con Ojii-san sobre este incidente.  


Claramente a ninguno de los tres demonios les gustó oír eso, más decidieron permanecer callados y encargarse de Mamoru; lo ataron fuertemente y llevaron lejos de ahí bajo la atenta mirada de Kyo. Entretanto, Kayra no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor y ver las expresiones de enojo que llevaban muchos demonios ante el desenlace de esa escena. La mayoría se dedicó a lanzarle miradas fulminantes y murmurar entre ellos, comentando lo que presenciaron, otros siguieron su camino como si nada y muy pocos intentaban alejar a los niños para que dejaran de señalarlos.  


A pesar de que sabía muy bien que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, Kayra deseaba más que nada que la tierra se abriera y la tragara para poder desaparecer de ahí. Gen restregó su cuerpo contra las piernas de ella para llamar su atención ante de saltar directamente a sus brazos. Kayra ya conocía lo suficiente a su kitsune para saber que estaba buscando distraerla como lo había hecho antes varias veces, no obstante ella no estaba de humor para seguirle la corriente.  


\- Kayra – llamó suavemente Kyo -. Lamento mucho lo sucedido.  


\- Si, como sea. No es como si fuera nuevo esto – replicó con amargura y sin darle tiempo de decir algo, Kayra se dispuso a caminar directo a la casa donde se estaba hospedando.  


\- Espere – pidió él y al ver que ella seguía su camino, corrió hasta llegar a su lado -. ¿Qué ocurre?  


Sin detenerse, Kayra soltó un suspiro.  


\- Nada, Kyo.  


\- Esto no parece nada – replicó, frunciendo el ceño.  


Kayra lo miró algo irritada y vencida. Apretó los labios para lograr callarse, ya que se daba cuenta de que su amigo no tenía la culpa de nada, pero realmente se estaba cansado de siempre encontrarse en situaciones donde ella era la víctima. Ni siquiera había hecho algo para merecerse el odio y enojo de esos demonios. Aunque parecía ser que ser humana era suficiente excusa.  


\- No lo entenderías – habló finalmente.  


\- ¿Qué no entendería? – insistió. Al no recibir respuesta inmediata, Kyo se colocó delante de ella para frenarla.  


Kayra apretó la mandíbula y respiró hondo.  


\- Kyo, en serio no siento hagas de hablar ahora.  


\- Ayer se mostró ansiosa por salir.  


\- Sí, ayer. Ahora, no tanto.  


¿Realmente ese chico no entendía lo que le pasaba? ¿No fue él quien la salvó de ese demonio? Kayra se preguntó si Kyo era de verdad tan observador como presumía.  


\- ¿Por qué? – su inocente pregunta terminó por colmarle la paciencia.  


\- Oh, no lo sé, Kyo – respondió, sorprendiéndolo con una sarcástica inocencia -, quizás porque no hace más de cinco minutos atrás ese demonio estuvo a punto de matarme sin razón alguna. O quizás porque nadie estuvo dispuesta a ayudarme a pesar de que había muchísimos demonios -observándonos.  


\- No es culpa de ellos no haber podido ayudarla – al instante, el demonio supo que no dijo lo más inteligente que pudo habérsele ocurrido.  


\- ¿Qué no podían ayudarme? – repitió, incrédula -. Cualquiera de ellos pudo haber intervenido o haber hecho que alguien me ayudara. Y en lugar de eso prefirieron ver cómo ese gigante iba a hacerme pedazos. Para ser sincera, estoy cansada de que siempre estén atacándome simplemente porque soy humana y no les guste que esté aquí.  


\- Puedo asegurarle de que Mamoru-san recibirá un castigo por sus acciones.  


\- ¿Y qué hay del siguiente que quiera darme una paliza?  


\- No volverá a ocurrir – prometió.  


Kayra sabía que Kyo realmente creía en lo que prometió, y eso solo hizo que sintiera mucha pena por él. Deseaba poder creer en sus palabras, y probablemente lo habría hecho dos meses atrás luego del incidente con las tres demonios, pero ya tenía demasiada experiencia personal como para permitirse ser tan ingenua.  


\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Puedes ver el futuro? – sus palabras salieron más maliciosas de lo que pretendió. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para poder calmarse y volvió hablar con más suavidad -. Yo sé que no tienes la culpa de nada y realmente no espero que lo entiendas, pero me gustaría que lo vieras desde mi punto de vista. ¿Cómo te sentirías si cada vez que vas a una aldea de humanos, ellos te atacaran sin motivo y tú no tienes forma alguna de protegerte? – Kayra se mordió el labio inferior -. Comprendo que en esta época no importa lo que piense o sienta, pero el tener que estar constantemente mirando sobre mi hombro para asegurarme de que no vaya a ser atacada no es un sentimiento con el que me sienta cómoda.  


Kyo se removió incomodo en el lugar y al comprender que él no hablaría más, Kayra prefirió rodearlo y seguir su camino.

 

Sin demasiadas ganas de volver a encerrarse en su habitación, Kayra prefirió permanecer en el engawa detrás de la casa. Sentada sobre el borde de la pasarela de madera con Gen sobre su regazo, balanceó sus piernas con la mirada perdida en el jardín.  


Meditando lo ocurrido ese día, Kayra pensó que quizás había sido un poco injusta con Kyo. No era su culpa todo lo que le había pasado, y él no había hecho otra cosa más que intentar ayudarla. Soltando un suspiro, Kayra jamás pensó que necesitaría una sesión con la señora Fan tanto como en ese momento. Aunque nunca le gustaron mucho los psicólogos, admitía que esa mujer la había ayudado bastante para sobrellevar la muerte de su madre, y desesperadamente quería hablar con alguien que pudiera simplemente escucharla. Si bien Akuma y Kyo, intentaban lo posible para escucharla y ayudarla a sentirse mejor, ninguno estaba calificado para darle herramientas que pudiera hacerle ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y buscar una solución.  


Una brisa fresca sopló por el lugar, moviendo las pocas hojas que permanecían en los árboles y algunos cascabeles que estaban colados en algún lugar de la zona. Dejando la mirada puesta en un pequeño estanque de peses koi, Kayra sintió el deseo de hacer algo que desde hace tiempo no hacía. Sacando a Gen de su regazo y sin ponerse las sandalias de vuelta, Kayra caminó al jardín hasta permanecer pocos metros del estanque. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y poco a poco fue escuchando en su mente una melodía familiar que comenzaba con violines, flautas y arpas; sus pies se colocaron en posición y lentamente comenzó a danzar.  


Intentó que no le afectara que no estuviera en plena forma para hacer todos los pasos como la última vez que había practicado esa pieza, recordándose a sí misma que estando en otra época y en otro país no eran exactamente un ambiente muy alentador para seguir practicando ballet.  


Al momento de llegar a la parte donde comenzaba el dúo con el personaje masculino, Kayra eligió bailar lo que salía de su alma y sin darse cuenta se salió completamente de la coreografía y fue creando una nueva que reflejaba exactamente el tumulto de emociones que la aprisionaban. Miedo, rabia y anhelo eran los principales sentimientos que expresaba en su baile con giros, saltos y complicados pasos que de milagro lograba realizar en ese kimono. Más, al pensar en Akuma y en todo lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarla a regresar a casa, inconscientemente sus movimientos agresivos cambiaron completamente a unos suaves y delicados. Dando un último giro, termino su baile en posición derrière.  


Permaneció en esa posición por un rato, con los ojos cerrados y sintiéndose mucho más ligera que antes. Recordó que en una de sus primeras sesiones con la señora Fan, luego de comentarle que ella hacia ballet, la psicóloga le propuso que bailara intentado utilizar todo el dolor que cargaba consigo y así dejarlos salir. Biodanza, le había dicho que era. Una especia de baile terapéutico.  


Rompiendo la posición, Kayra finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con Kyo boquiabierto, la forma en que la miraba hizo que se sintiera cohibida, pensando que esa debía ser la primera vez que el demonio veía ese tipo de danza, completamente diferentes a las que se realizaban en Japón.  


\- ¿Te gustó? – Kayra rompió el hielo al comprender que su amigo seguía sin reaccionar.  


\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó él, intentando recuperar la compostura.  


\- Ballet – fue todo lo que dijo ella, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.  


\- ¿Ballet? – repitió, y la forma en que lo puncionó era rara pero tierna.  


Kayra soltó una media sonrisa y se acercó a él. Se sentó donde previamente había estado y el demonio se sentó a su lado, con Gen de por medio.  


\- De donde yo vengo hay muchísimas forma de baile. Una de ella es conocida como ballet y supongo que como todo tipo de danza se utiliza para contar una historia; expresar alegría, tristeza o amor.  


\- ¿Sobre puntas de pie?  


\- Sí.  


Kyo dirigió su mirada a sus propios pies, como si acabara de descubrir una nueva forma de utilizarlos.  


\- Debe ser doloroso – comentó, impresionado.  


\- Oh, sí. Si realmente quieres dedicarte a esto, necesitas empezar desde muy joven. El ballet es una disciplina que requiere mucha concentración, sacrificio y talento – nostálgica, Kayra recordó que varias veces, de tan cansada que se encontraba por las prácticas y el intenso dolor que llegó a sentir en los pies, deseó renunciar al ballet o que tuviera un accidente y así tener una excusa para dejarlo. No obstante, luego del accidente en el que falleció su madre, el ballet fue una de las razones, sino la principal razón, por la cual pudo seguir adelante.  


Un silencio se produjo entre ellos. Kayra se debatía entre abrir la boca y disculparse por haberlo tratado mal esa mañana, o permanecer callada y disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar.  


\- Los demonios no siempre tuvieron esta clase de comportamiento frente a los humanos, ¿sabes? – comentó Kyo, cuyo rostro parecía haber envejecido algunos años -. Esta aldea y sus habitantes han sufrido muchas desgracias gracias de los humanos, de hecho, Yuukori tuvo que ser trasladada a otro lugar mucho más seguro a causa de un ataque que hubo muchos años atrás. Varias vidas se perdieron en esa pelea, entre ellas la familia de Mamoru-san.  


Ante esa revelación, Kayra se arrepintió de haber pensado cosas malas de ese demonio.  


\- Sé que no es excusa de su comportamiento con usted, pero para un demonios que tiene la habilidad de vivir por mucho más tiempo que un humano, la herida sigue fresca y hasta es posible que nunca se cierre del todo – Kyo bajo la mirada y se enfocó en el kitsune, quien por milagro alguna permitió que éste lo tocara -. La noche que usted apareció con Oji-sama, casi todo el consejo de Ancianos, por no decir toda la aldea, deseaban encerrarla en una celda e interrogarla – tragando en seco, Kayra intentó no estremecerse al escuchar eso -. Fue gracias a que ya le había contado previamente de usted a Ojii-san y, aunque nadie quiera admitirlo, él es el que tiene más poder a la hora de decidir en el consejo de Ancianos, por lo que pudo convencerlos de que le trataran las heridas y una vez que mejorara, descubriría la verdad sobre lo ocurrido.  


\- Creo que le debo un mejor agradecimiento a tu abuelo – bromeó para intentar sacarse la idea de que podría haber sufrido un destino peor de no ser por la confianza que el anciano Kenshin le tenía a su nieto.  


Kyo le dio una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus ojos. Ella soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.  


\- Creo que esto significa que no podré ir a la aldea a no ser que tenga un deseo de muerte, ¿verdad? – preguntó, resignada.  


\- No necesariamente – respondió Kyo.  


\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  


\- De eso le venía a hablar. Usted dijo que no le gustaba el no sentirse segura, ¿cierto? – con una confirmación de su parte, Kyo prosiguió.- Si bien no es algo muy común, quería ofrecerle mis servicios para entrenarla.  


\- ¿Entrenarme? ¿Quieres decir enseñarme a defenderme?  


\- Así es. Por supuesto, no puede pensar que logrará detener a un demonio como Mamoru-san, pero sí aprenderá a esquivar ataques y quizás herirlo un poco para poder escapar.  


Inesperadamente, Kayra se lanzó sobre Kyo para abrazarlo con fuerza, ignorando por completo las protestas del kitsune al encontrarse aplastado en medio de ellos. Jamás creyó que se sentiría tan feliz de aprender a luchar, ya que ella no era fan de la violencia, pero si eso le permitiría sentirse más segura, no iba a dudar en aceptarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Buenas!!! Puede lograr hacer un capitulo más antes de irme a Nueva Zelanda. Espero que este cap los haga esperar con ansias el siguiente, el cual hasta no instalarme y comprarme una laptop va a ser un poco complicado de hacer. Sin mencionar que ahora Kayra va a empezar a entrenar y necesitaré investigar lo suficiente para no inventar cualquier cosa XD  
> You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl (naaa, perdon me re tenté porque empece a ver la serie Gossip Girl y me quedó eso LOL)


	28. 3

La primera clase con Kyo se realizó en la tarde del día siguiente, utilizando un campo de entrenamiento abandonado, cerca de la meseta más cercana a la aldea. El demonio consiguió encontrarle una hakama y un kosode para vestir, lo cual era mucho más cómodo para entrenar que los kimonos si se lo preguntaban a ella. 

En el transcurso de la tarde, Kayra descubrió que Kyo podía ser tanto un buen amigo como también un maestro sin misericordia. 

Durante la primera hora realizaron diferentes tipos de ejercicios de fortalecimientos y resistencia. Kayra sabía que el ballet no era de la clase de deportes que daban enormes músculos y energía suficiente para correr varios kilómetros, y a pesar de ser consciente que hacía muchos meses no realizaba ninguna clase de ejercicio, no le quito el deseo de renunciar a los cinco minutos de haber empezado.

A duras penas lograba terminar un ejercicio y ya la ponía a hacer otro, sin darle un momento de respirar. 

Cuando la mandó a correr varias vueltas alrededor del campo, ella únicamente logró completar dos antes de detenerse y correr hacia el árbol más cercano para vomitar el almuerzo. 

El demonio se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Kayra, pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. 

\- Me sorprende que haya conseguido resistir tanto – intentó animarla Kyo, al ver que ella había terminado. Le pasaba una cantimplora con agua -. Creo que por hoy hemos terminado… 

Kayra le arrebató la cantimplora de la mano bruscamente y se sentó en el suelo con tanta elegancia como un elefante, bebiendo agua como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El demonio se sentó a su lado.

-Tómalo con calma o terminará vomitando otra vez – aconsejo, mirándola con gracia.

Kayra inmediatamente se detuvo y se obligó a su misma a recordar que ella tenía más autocontrol que eso: había pasado incontables horas practicando ballet, asegurándose de que tanto su técnica como postura fueran perfectas. 

Ella podía hacerlo mucho mejor que hoy. Solo necesitaba recordárselo constantemente, al igual que recordar la razón por la cual había accedido a ese tortuoso entrenamiento. No por simple capricho o deseo, sino para aprender a sobrevivir y dejar de ser una carga para sus amigos. 

\- Mañana lo haré mejor – prometió.

Kyo se limitó a sonreírle.

 

Al día siguiente, ni todo el estiramiento del mundo pudo evitar que sus músculos le dolieran al menor movimiento. El cuerpo de Kayra gritaba para que se quedara descansando en la cama en lugar de estar ejercitándolo. Y lo habría hecho de no ser porque se prometió a su misma no ser débil nunca más.

Así que apretando los dientes y respirando profundo, Kayra soportó la larga caminata hasta el campo de entrenamiento y sufrió nuevamente a manos de Kyo.

Y el día siguiente fue la misma historia. 

Y el siguiente también. 

Hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo fue acostumbrándose al nuevo cambio. Con el paso de los días, Kayra notaba que no solo su cuerpo estaba cambiando y sino que también su resistencia había incrementado considerablemente.

Sí, el entrenamiento de Kyo era infernal, pero estaba dando sus resultados.

\- ¿Le sucede algo? – preguntó su amigo, viendo la forma en que bebía de su agua con poco interés -. ¿Le duele algo?

\- No, estoy bien, Kyo. Es solo que han pasado dos semanas y todavía no han logrado hacer que Akuma despierte. Estoy muy preocupada – admitió Kayra, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo. 

\- Si, entiendo cómo se siente – la expresión de Kyo se volvió una réplica a la de ella ‘. Hace unos días, Ojii-san recibió un mensaje de Otô-san, diciendo que viajaría para acá y se llevaría a Oji-sama devuelta a Kasai para que lo curen.

\- ¡Pero el viaje podría empeorar su condición!

\- Lo sé. Ojii-san mandó una respuesta donde decía que no se atreviera a venir; no solo porque Kasai lo necesitaba sino también porque estaba despreciando el buen nombre de los sanadores que trabajan arduamente para despertar a Oji-sama. 

\- ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? – Kayra lo miró con desconfianza. Tanto detalle no podía transmitirse en una conversación, y más si se trataba del abuelo del Kyo.

\- Puede que haya echado un vistazo a la oficina de Ojii-san, específicamente su correspondencia – admitió con algo de pena al ser descubierto.

\- No deberías hacer eso. Además, ¿no es más fácil preguntar? – dijo ella.

\- Ojii-san nunca me cuenta nada importante, solo lo necesario para mantenerme a raya. Usted no es la única que se preocupa por Oji-sama.

Kyo desvió la mirada, avergonzado de haber revelado tanto. No era propio de él mostrarse de esa manera, siempre intentaba ser serio y calmado como su Otô-san, pero había algo en esa humana que lo hacía comportarse diferente, más ¨abierto¨, como diría su Okaa-san. 

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – confesó Kayra, tomando por sorpresa al demonio -. Creí que era la única. Siempre te ves tranquilo, como si supieras que todo va a estar bien. 

\- El saber que todo va a estar bien no significa que no podamos preocuparnos. Oji-sama ha salido de peores situaciones, o eso es lo que me ha contado Okaa-san cada vez que le pedía me contara historias de Otô-san y Oji-sama de jóvenes. 

\- Si, tu madre sabe muchas historias – sonrió con nostalgia, recordando la primera noche que había ido a cenar con la familia de Kyo, Azura-san no se había contenido en contarle historias vergonzosas de su marido y Akuma. 

Esa misma noche luego de cenar, Kayra se dispuso a regresar a su habitación luego de rechazar amablemente la invitación del abuelo de Kyo para quedarse un rato a escuchar viejas historias. A medio camino, ella se detuvo e impulsivamente cambio de rumbo hacia la habitación de Akuma. 

No había ido a verlo ni una sola vez. 

Primero, porque no permitían que nadie fuera del equipo de sanadores se acercara al demonio. Segundo, aunque no se lo hubieran prohibido, Kayra no estaba segura de tener el estómago suficiente para ver a Akuma en un estado débil, lo opuesto a lo que él era y representaba. 

Se sorprendió al descubrir que no había nadie vigilando la entrada a la habitación del demonio, y mucho más que no hubiera nadie adentro para monitorearlo. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas al lado del futón de Akuma y se quedó observándolo en silencio. A simple vista, no parecía que estuviera en coma, sino más bien dormido, y Kayra casi podía sentir que en cualquier momento él abriría los ojos y diría algún comentario pervertido. 

Sintiendo que se cerraba su garganta, Kayra tragó en seco y apretó los labios con fuerza, dejando un fina línea en su lugar. 

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle; agradecerle, principalmente, por siempre estar salvando su vida y poniendo su seguridad ante su orgullo de demonio. También confesarle lo asustaba que estuvo al creer que todos terminarían muertos de no ser por Hak. Aunque tal vez simplemente le preguntaría cómo había conseguido que lo lastimaran de esa manera. Quizás con eso podría cerrarle la boca a Akuma la próxima vez que hiciera algún comentario sobre la gran diferencia entre los demonios y los humanos.

«Mejor no», reconsideró. Conociendo al demonio, seguramente eso terminaría en una disputa donde Akuma le diría que solo terminó de esa manera por ella, de otra forma los habría acabado a todos en menos de cinco minutos. 

Con mano temblorosa, Kayra apartó delicadamente algunos cabellos de la frente del demonio, comprobando por primera vez lo suave que era al tacto. Y, sonriendo de lado, acarició un poco más esa cabellera, pensando que muchas chicas de su clase estarían celosas de que alguien del sexo opuesto lograra tener ese cabello de ensueños. 

A su lado, Gen dio a conocer su presencia con un ruidoso bostezo, provocando que Kayra saltara en su lugar y detuviera lo que estaba haciendo. Perpleja, miró al kitsune que ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? 

El kitsune simplemente se limitó en mirar la mano que momentos antes estaba acariciando al demonio antes de volver su vista hacia ella, y Kayra perfectamente podía imaginarse a Gen con una ceja arqueada y preguntándole con la mirada "¿Qué estás haciendo?". 

Sintiéndose repentinamente tímida y juzgada por la situación, ella retiró su mano.

\- Basta – le ordenó en un murmullo, ignorando su mirada lo mejor que pudo. Era increíble cómo lograba entender lo que Gen intentaba comunicarle con simples gestos o miradas. Eso, o ella estaba comenzando a enloquecer.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció sentada ahí, simplemente contemplando a Akuma inconsciente. Lo que sí sabía Kayra era que a medida que pasaban los minutos, más tiempo tenía ella para darse cuenta de que quizás pasarían varias semanas más antes de poder tener una noche de tranquilidad y sueños agradables, pero el ver que la condición física de Akuma no se acercaba para nada al de sus pesadillas lograba tranquilizarla un poco. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era que él despertara para que la consolara y la llamara idiota por culparse de lo sucedido. 

También necesitaba de sus palabras para que le hiciera entender de algún modo que el haber matado a alguien en defensa propia no la convertía en una asesina. 

Kyo había intentado abordar el tema un par de veces cuando notaba que temblaba ante la sola mención de sostener un arma, o cuando ella permanecía por momentos con la mente perdida en otro lado. 

\- Necesito que despiertes, Akuma… por favor – y dándole un último vistazo, se fue. 

 

\- Kayra, si no aprende a utilizar su katana, todo este entrenamiento terminará resultando inútil – dijo por décima vez el demonio.

\- No quiero usar un arma – se negó como siempre ella. 

Soltando un bufido, Kyo insistió.

\- Si usted me ha dicho que ha tenido que usar la katana anteriormente para defenderse – refiriéndose obviamente la suceso con ese demonio gigante en Hana no Mori. 

\- Sí, pero… ya no es lo mismo – apartando la mirada, Kayra intentó alejar de su mente la sangre roja de ese taijiya que bañó la hoja de su katana.

\- No es suficiente – cruzándose de brazos, Kyo la miró con seriedad -. El propósito de este entrenamiento es para prepararla y pueda defenderse ante posibles ataques. El mejorar su resistencia no hará mucho si no utiliza algo para defenderse. 

\- Entonces, supongo que hasta aquí llegamos – dando media vuelta, Kayra se dispuso a irse. Dando por terminado esa interminable discusión.

\- Creí que deseaba dejar de ser débil – dijo Kyo en cuanto ella pasó por su lado, obligándola a detenerse -. Pero parece que estaba equivocado. 

\- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme!

\- No lo hago, pero no dejaré de preguntarle hasta que diga la verdad. ¿Por qué le teme a su katana? 

\- No le tengo miedo – su cuerpo apestaba a mentiras, haciendo que Kyo le lanzara una mirada acusadora. Kayra se encogió bajo su mirada -. Simplemente no quiero lastimar a nadie.

\- Nunca hemos hablamos de usar esto para lastimar, únicamente defenderse.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? En cuanto me defienda tendré que lastimarlos.

\- No necesariamente – repuso él -. Podría solamente desarmarlos. El punto de todo esto es poder comprar tiempo para que alguno de nosotros llegue a encargarse de la situación. Además, ahora no va a comenzar a entregar con su katana, no todavía. 

\- ¿No? – preguntó recelosa. 

\- Claro que no, es demasiado peligroso – respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvio del mundo –. Utilizará un bokken.

\- ¿Un qué? 

\- Es una katana de madera.

Kyo caminó hacia donde había una caja de madera que trajo consigo ese día. De ella extrajo una katana tallada en madera. Se la entregó a Kayra, quien miró ese pedazo de madera con desconfianza. Si bien era verdad que no era una katana que tuviera filo y podía usarse para lastimar gravemente a alguien, Kayra sabia en el fondo que en cuanto supiera dominar esa cosa, el siguiente paso sería la verdadera katana. 

\- No lo sé – dijo contrariada.

Haciendo todo un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos, Kyo se dispuso a contar mentalmente hasta diez y volvió a intentar.

\- Kayra – comenzó con suavidad pero firmeza -, si no me explica cuál es el problema, no podré ayudarla. 

La susodicha simplemente se limitó a devolverle el bokken y comenzó a alejarse. 

\- Kayra… ¡Kayra!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – ella giró bruscamente sobre su talones para verlo. 

\- Hábleme. ¿Por qué no confía en mí? – preguntó dolido.

\- Nunca dije eso – repuso enojada.

\- Sus acciones me lo dicen. Sé que no me ha contado todo lo ocurrido entre ustedes y los taijiyas. 

\- No sabes nada.

\- Exacto. Así que dígame.

\- No.

\- Kayra. 

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – dijo exasperada y lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Y solo por el simple hecho de que su acción lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, Kyo retrocedió unos pasos. 

El demonio la miró con cara de sorprendido antes de mostrar una más seria, más letal y fue su turno de empujarla. Claro que, con su fuerza, ella terminó en el suelo y se golpeó la cabeza, cortándole la respiración momentáneamente y provocando que viera estrellas en su visión. 

Kyo se asustó y de inmediato corrió a su lado.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – esa pregunta estúpida fue suficiente para enfurecerla más, y con un movimiento que él mismo le enseñó, logró lanzarlo al suelo, con ella encima de él. 

\- Claro que no me encuentro bien, imbécil – le gritó en la cara. Sujetando sus hombros no solo para retenerlo en su lugar, sino también para evitar que ella se callera. Ese golpe en la cabeza la había afectado demasiado. 

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, fue el turno de Kyo para hacer una maniobra e intercambiar los papeles. Ahora era él quien se encontraba encima de ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza a ambos lados de la cabeza. 

El movimiento abrupto no ayudó en nada a la condición de malestar de Kayra, pero de todas formas no dejó de forcejear e intentar salir. Estuvo así por casi un minuto.

Con la cabeza dándole vuelta, sin aliento y sus músculos quemándole de todo el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, Kayra finalmente se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada. Dejando escapar un grito frustrado antes de detenerse completamente. 

\- ¿Esta calmada? – preguntó Kyo desde su posición -. ¿Me dirá lo que le sucede? 

\- Púdrete – escupió ella.

Los ojos del demonio se oscurecieron y, por un breve momento, Kayra podía jurar que vio un flash de su verdadera forma demoniaca. 

\- Dígame - dijo entre dientes.

Kayra permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. Al principio se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, pero terminó girando la cabeza a la izquierda, desviando la mirada cual cobarde. 

\- Maté a alguien – confesó apáticamente. Kyo se quedó de piedra, no creyendo lo que acababa de oír. Ella apretó los labios un momento antes de abrir la boca -. Él iba a lastimar a Akuma y… ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ocurrió… y ahora no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

Kyo liberó sus muñecas y se dejó caer a un lado. 

Kayra ni siquiera intentó enderezarse, sino que se enfocó en intentar secarse las lágrimas sin mucho éxito. Así que terminó con las manos sobre su rostro y temblando.

Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Ya no podía ocultarlo más. 

Desde que recobró el conocimiento y recordó lo ocurrido en el bosque, se había callado con respecto a eso. Sufriendo en silencio con sus pesadillas y recuerdos de ese día. Y por más que sabía que Kyo jamás la condenaría por eso, nunca lograba que las palabras salieran de su boca. Nunca supo cómo iniciar la conversación. 

Sintió las manos del demonio sujetándola suavemente por los hombros y enderezándola lo suficiente para envolverla con sus brazos en un incómodo abrazo gracias la posición de sus cuerpos. No se intercambiaron palabra alguna ni se movieron de esa posición, sin importar que los músculos de ella protestaran. El demonio se limitó a acariciar su cabello el tiempo que permanecieron así. 

 

Para el atardecer, finalmente se separaron y sin necesidad de decir algo, ambos se fueron directos a la casa. 

Pasando por el pueblo, las lámparas ya se encontraban encendidas y varios demonios entraban y salían de los locales de comida o se encaminaban de regreso a sus hogares. De vez en cuanto pasaban al lado de algún guardia que se encontraba haciendo su ronda. Una vez que salieron del pueblo y cruzaron el puente de roca, Kayra frenó el paso. 

\- Kyo – llamó ella y el susodicho se detuvo y giró la cabeza en su dirección, mostrando que la estaba escuchando -. Gracias… y lo lamento. 

Con una sonrisa de lado, el demonio se acercó lo suficiente para golpear suavemente la frente de ella con el dedo índice.

\- Tonta – fue su respuesta y ambos continuaron. 

Ni bien llegaron al inicio de la propiedad, el cambio en el ambiente se hizo notorio. Todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y se veía mucho movimiento yendo de un lado a otro. Kyo y Kayra compartieron una mirada antes de dirigirse con prisa a la entrada de la casa, dejando sus sandalias sin mucho miramientos, ambos entraron y al primer demonio que encontraron, convenientemente era Nanami, la detuvieron y preguntaron qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿No se han enterado? – preguntó ella. 

En el tiempo que Kayra llegó a conocer a la demonio, ella nunca mostraba otra emoción que uno de perfecta calma. Siempre se mostraba reservaba, por eso se sorprendió que Nanami les hiciera esa pregunta emocionada.

Kyo respondió con una negativa.

\- Kazehana-sama finalmente ha despertado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m backkkkkkk!!!!!
> 
> Mil perdones por esos meses de ausencia. Como saben me encuentro en NZ y no tenia computadora. Pero hace dos semanas finalmente me compre una laptop y entre que leía los ultimos caps para hacer algunas modificaciones y me inspiraba para escribir el tercer cap de la ultima parte del primer libro me toma su tiempo XD
> 
> Sé que no es tan emocionante este cap, pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor :)


End file.
